


Плечом к плечу

by Sl_ai



Series: Взгляды искоса [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Addiction, Angst and Humor, Complete, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Translation, Unreliable Narrator, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 58,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sl_ai/pseuds/Sl_ai
Summary: Киллин Ханмаунт оставляет свою службу в Городской страже Киркволла, чтобы последовать за Калленом Резерфордом в Морозные горы. Он не может упустить возможность спасти мир, а для неё мир не стоит спасения, если его там не будет.Но следить за тем, как мужчина, который считает её хорошим другом и надёжным солдатом, влюбляется в прекрасную Вестницу Андрасте, оказывается труднее, чем наблюдать за концом света.События Dragon Age: Inquisition с точки зрения верной и преданной помощницы Каллена.Все мы были героями и укладывали демонов пачками - зачищали целые области вчетвером, набирали очки влияния, вербовали сторонников и тому подобное. А каково было простым солдатам в борьбе с кошмарами Тени?Потрясающий сильный женский персонаж, неразделённая любовь и чувство долга, восхитительное описание взаимоотношений всадника и лошади, солдатские будни и шуточки, приключения и недоразумения - и многое другое. Переводить его и узнавать персонажей ближе было истинным удовольствием.Искренняя и глубокая признательность Bookish Swearwolf — доказавшей мне, как важна, тяжела и красива работа редактора. Мне очень повезло найти её, и несомненно за свою неоценимую помощь она заслуживает всяческих почестей. :)
Series: Взгляды искоса [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811659
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Худшая идея на свете

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Side By Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066002) by [GilShalos1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1). 



«Это совершенно точно худшая идея на свете».

Киллин Ханмаунт переступала с ноги на ногу, пыталась спрятать свои руки за пояс, как бы ни были ничтожно малы шансы согреть их там, и с завистью глядела на плащ Коммандера с меховым воротником.

Она дразнила его вместе с остальными, когда он неосторожно последовал совету Варрика и доверил свою одну-единственную медвежью шкуру — храмовникам без титула нечасто позволялось охотиться — портному, который, как выяснилось, в основном работал на «Цветущую Розу». У Каллена не было выбора, кроме как проглотить унижение и надеть разноцветный результат, «беднякам выбирать не приходится», но с тех пор, как они прибыли на замёрзшие пустоши Морозных гор, он выглядел очень самодовольным.

И тёплым. Очень тёплым.

— Напомни мне ещё раз, почему я здесь, — сказала она, и её дыхание вырвалось облачком пара в замёрзший воздух.

«Надо же, оно не стало куском льда и не грохнулось на землю. То есть снег. Не грохнулось на снег».

— Ты не можешь упустить возможности спасти мир? — предположил Коммандер Каллен.

— Нет, это ты. Попробуй ещё.

— Путешествовать по разным странам, встречать интересных людей?

— Нет, по этой причине я должна была выбрать Торговый флот.

— У тебя морская болезнь.

— Это да. Ой, подожди, я вспомнила. Я здесь потому, что ты попросил меня. Сволочь.

Он мягко усмехнулся.

— Ты согласилась. Могла бы отказаться.

Но она не могла. Это где-то семь восьмых того, почему всё это — определённо худшая идея на свете. Они были вроде бы друзьями с тех пор, как Каллен приехал в Киркволл, разновидность дружбы «привет — как — дела», которая помогает людям в доспехах непринуждённо общаться друг с другом, даже если один из них — храмовник с глазами, в глубине которых таятся тени, а другая — простая городская стражница. Сражение плечом к плечу против одержимых, вырвавшихся на улицы, превратило их во что-то большее, общие воспоминания стали общими историями, затем — общей историей.

Когда Кассандра Пентагаст убедила Каллена оставить Киркволл и храмовников, чтобы помочь ей и спасти мир от восстания магов, он попросил о помощи Киллин. «Я не знаю, какими будут войска Инквизиции, — сказал он. — Мне нужен хотя бы один щит, которому я могу доверять — и который, возможно, поможет привести остальных в форму».

И она не смогла отказаться.

Она могла бы сказать «нет» другу, даже очень хорошему другу, который вместе с ней пережил кошмарное падение Киркволла.

Но не Каллену. Мысль о том, что он уедет за море только для того, чтобы, быть может, погибнуть или просто начать новую жизнь и никогда не вернуться, приводила Киллин в ужас.

Потому что, как мало ни хотелось бы ей это признавать даже в собственных мыслях, _дружба_ никогда не была тем, с чего начинались или чем заканчивались её чувства к Каллену Резерфорду.

Только втайне она и была готова признать это. Он никогда не проявлял ни малейшего интереса к ней, и после одного вечера, полного выпивки и сумбурных признаний, она поняла, что этого никогда не случится.

Сложно сравниться с Героиней Ферелдена.

Ещё сложнее, потому что та была «изящной… почти хрупкой… я бы мог сомкнуть свои руки вокруг её талии, если бы осмелился…» — а сама Киллин — рослая стражница с плечами, как у кузнеца, и лицом, которое было в лучшем случае «грубовато привлекательным» до того, как когти одержимого располосовали его.

Но, даже зная это, Киллин не могла сказать «нет», не могла вынести мысли о том, что он отвернётся и навсегда исчезнет из её жизни. Она была готова принять, что они могут быть лишь друзьями, только бы знать: это её плечо будет рядом с ним, когда щиты подняты и мечи обнажены, и что на её плечо он обопрётся, когда они оба хватят лишнего и не смогут устоять на ногах. Она была его другом, возможно, самым близким в эти дни. Она стояла на страже у его палатки, чтобы, заслышав начало кошмаров, проскользнуть внутрь и разбудить Каллена до того, как крики всполошат весь лагерь. Она понимала причины отрывистых фраз и молчания, когда он говорил о падении Круга Магов. У неё было право дразнить его из-за плаща и называть его сволочью.

Если бы у Коммандера и появилась любимая, Киллин всё равно знала бы о нём больше, чем любая женщина, делящая с ним постель, понимала бы его лучше, чем любая изящная белоручка-маг, проводила бы с ним весь день до позднего вечера, тренируя рекрутов, обходя посты, налаживая линии снабжения и решая тысячи мелких проблем военного лагеря до того, как какая-нибудь из них смогла бы превратиться в катастрофу.

Всегда — они вдвоём, бок о бок, пока солдаты, видя одного из них, непроизвольно не начнут искать глазами другого. Пока посланник, ищущий Киллин, видя более чем узнаваемые золотые волосы Каллена, не будет выкрикивать её имя.

Но это было сложнее, чем она думала: видеть его каждый день, весь день, видеть его по утрам, умывавшегося вместе со всеми без всякого стеснения, слышать его голос, громкий для приказов и тихий для шуток с ней. Боль никогда не увидеть его снова начинала казаться сравнимой с болью никогда не быть замеченной им, не по-настоящему, не так, как ей бы хотелось.

Не как солдата, которому он доверял, на которого он полагался. Не как друга, с которым он делил секреты, которому он позволял видеть свои шрамы.

Как женщину.

Она вздохнула и пробормотала: «Определённо худшая идея на свете».

И небеса разверзлись.


	2. Плечом к плечу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Вестница спасает положение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Ударная волна сбила их с ног. Смахнув снег с лица, Киллин вскочила на ноги и, стиснув зубы, уставилась в небо.

Всё ещё здесь.

Чем бы ни была эта гадская штука.

Она протянула руку Каллену, но тот уже поднялся на ноги. Не сказав друг другу ни слова, они плечом к плечу побежали вниз по склону к воротам. Киллин замедлила шаг и поравнялась с одним из разведчиков Тайной службы, приказав ему бить тревогу, а затем ускорилась, чтобы догнать своего Коммандера.

Солдаты стояли, в изумлении глазея на разрыв в небесах, — _«чему я, конечно, сочувствую, но пора шевелиться»_. Киллин хватала их за плечи, звала по именам, морщилась, ругалась и распихивала в некое подобие строя. Тут прозвучала тревога, и из ворот стали выбегать и присоединяться к ним проснувшиеся новобранцы, в разной степени одетые и неодетые. Она слышала, как Каллен делает то же самое, резкость его голоса выдавала нетерпение, которое она разделяла.

Мы должны добраться туда. Быстро.

Сейчас же.

Но они ничего не смогли бы сделать без отрядов, так что она ругала, и толкала, и выуживала оскорбления из памяти о собственных тренировках у самого сурового инструктора по строевой подготовке, которого когда-либо видел Киркволл — до тех пор, пока наконец порядок не был восстановлен.

Каллен как всегда шёл впереди, задавая быстрый темп, который, как знала Киллин, многие из новых рекрутов могут не выдержать. Она потрусила вперед, собираясь предложить разделение отрядов на две группы, чтобы отстававшие не сбивались с шага. Не успела Киллин сказать и слова, как они оба увидели бегущего от Храма человека, который шатался, сбивался с ног, падал и вновь поднимался. Брат церкви, судя по его рваной грязной мантии.

Он бежал прямо на них и пронёсся бы мимо, если бы Каллен не схватил его за руку.

— Что случилось?

— Они падают с неба! С проклятого неба! — брат тыкал пальцем вверх, как будто они без его подсказки не догадались бы, где находится небо. — Падают! С неба!

— Соберись, парень, — отрезала Киллин, — что падает с неба?

— Демоны!

— В Храме? — Создатель, это ужасно, если окажется правдой. Там тысячи людей, правда, не беззащитных, магов и храмовников, но маги могут стать ещё одной проблемой, если речь идёт о демонах. — Демоны в Храме?

— Нет никакого Храма! — взвыл брат. — Ничего нет! Всё пропало! Всё! Полностью! Все они!

Киллин позволила себе мгновение потрясения, заметила на лице Каллена то же выражение и решительно повернулась к бойцам. Некоторые из них только что потеряли друзей или семью и сейчас в ужасе и тревоге переговаривались.

Она слышала, как Каллен приказал истеричному брату идти в Убежище и рассказать свою историю Лелиане.

— Что бы там ни было, это скверно! — обращаясь к отрядам, Киллин повысила голос против поднимающегося ветра. — Значит, там много людей, которым нужна помощь! Мы — это всё, что у них есть! Разговоры не помогут! Марш поможет! Так вперёд!

Это была не самая вдохновляющая из речей, но она махнула рукой, подавая знак, и, слава Создателю, они стряхнули страх и смятение и последовали за ней.

Демоны падают с неба. 

— Думаешь, это правда? — спросила она у Каллена полушёпотом, пока они бежали трусцой впереди строя.

— Видел и хуже. 

Губы стянулись в тонкую линию, а глаза похолодели. Так он иногда выглядел, когда Киллин будила его. Какой бы кошмар не лежал впереди, для него это будет всего лишь повторение.

— Ты знаешь, чего бы мне хотелось? — сказала Киллин будничным тоном. — Котят.

Это отвлекло его от мыслей. 

— Что?

— Чтобы они падали с неба. Только с небольшой высоты, конечно. А то некрасиво бы получилось.

— Котята падают с неба, — безучастно повторил Каллен.

— Или щеночки. Или пирожки. Но нет. Вечно только демоны. Почему, как думаешь? Какое-то ограничение? С неба разрешены дождь, снег, дождь со снегом, град и демоны, но никогда не котята или пирожки.

Угол его рта дёрнулся вверх. 

— Ты ничего не принимаешь всерьёз?

— Завтрак, — сразу ответила Киллин, — и котят.

— Но не демонов?

— Не-а, — беззаботно отозвалась она. — Мы с тобой уже кучу таких поубивали. В этот раз хуже быть не может.

Они завернули за угол, и перед ними открылись руины Храма, омываемые тошнотворным зелёным сиянием из огромной дыры в небе. Ответные мерцания расцветали на земле, росли и превращались в монстров.

— Не может, значит? — сухо произнёс Каллен, но, несмотря на ужасы впереди, его взгляд был незамутнён, плечи расправлены. Он повернулся к солдатам. 

— Первая рота, со мной! Вторая, с лейтенантом Килл! Лучники, прикрывайте! Отправим этих тварей обратно в Тень!

Это было начало, как впоследствии осознала Киллин, трёх худших дней в её жизни.

«Хуже быть не может» превратилось в «ещё как может»: пока они сражались с демонами, лезущими из руин Храма, новые появлялись быстрее, чем они успевали убить предыдущих. Выживших было немного: тех, кто был снаружи Храма, убили демоны, а те, кто был внутри... С этого дня Каллен будет не единственным, кому снятся кошмары.

«Если кто-нибудь из нас проживет достаточно долго для того, чтобы снова видеть сны».

Затем из только что открывшегося разрыва прямо к их ногам выпал чудом выживший. За мгновение до того, как разрыв закрылся сам собой, в Тени была видна другая фигура — женская. Киллин и Каллен бросились к нему, солдаты — за ними, после бойни их осталось вдвое меньше.

— Женщина, — сказал Каллен, опускаясь на колени, чтобы проверить, — жива. Маг, я думаю, и… 

Оставшаяся часть предложения осталась непроизнесённой, когда он, как и все, увидел метку на руке женщины, светящуюся и пульсирующую той же самой отвратительной зеленью, что и дыра в небе.

— Это она! — сказал один из солдат, и послышался одобрительный ропот угрожающего тона от остальных. — Смотрите! Она сделала это! Убейте её, сейчас же!

Киллин мгновенно встала, закрывая бесчувственную женщину спиной и обращая щит и меч против своих же отрядов. Она скорее почувствовала, чем услышала, как Каллен тоже поднялся на ноги и встал рядом с ней, плечом к плечу.

— Никто не знает, чья это вина! — крикнул он. — И никто не знает, остановит ли её убийство этот кошмар или только сделает хуже! Мы должны доставить её в Убежище, чтобы разобраться!

— Она убила Верховную Жрицу! — выкрикнул кто-то. — И остальных людей!

— И грёбаную половину наших товарищей, — добавил другой.

— И если она виновна, то ответит за это. Но не так, — не уступал Каллен.

На мгновение Киллин решила, что он не переубедил их, и, придвинувшись к его крепкому, заключённому в броню плечу, почти рассмеялась. В одной из её самых стыдных тайных фантазий она иногда представляла, что они погибнут, сражаясь рядом, плечом к плечу до конца... _но я никогда не думала, что сражаться нам придется против своих_.

Потом она почувствовала колебания, спад решительности среди солдат, почти превратившихся в неуправляемую толпу. Каллен, должно быть, тоже заметил это, потому что прокричал своим лучшим командным голосом:

— _Смирно!_

Стоявшие ближе всего попятились. Мечи опустились к земле.

Киллин вздохнула и повернулась посмотреть поближе на возможную виновницу бойни, за которую она почти отдала жизнь.

Худенькая малышка, вероятно, блондинка под всей этой грязью, на вид не больше двадцати.

Каллен наклонился, бережно взял её на руки, и Киллин увидела лицо — красивое, как у куклы. 

Увидела лицо девушки, лицо своего Коммандера, смотревшего на мага, и, в одну короткую вспышку памяти, своё собственное отражение в зеркале.

Увидела будущее.

Закрыла глаза, стараясь не думать об этом, и повернулась к войскам. 

— Стройся! Мы должны в целости и сохранности отконвоировать её на допрос — и, если до этого дойдёт, на суд. Смотреть в оба! 

Они отнесли пленницу к Левой и Правой Руке Верховной Жрицы — сейчас почти наверняка мёртвой Верховной Жрицы, хотя опознать тела на месте Храма было бы невозможно. Раненые обратились за помощью к Адану, остальные же подкрепились и вернулись на гору.

Обратно в кошмар.

В конце концов они вынуждены были отступить от Храма и спуститься в долину, шаг за горьким шагом. Хотя малые разрывы открывались повсюду, большая часть демонов появлялась из Храма, и если бы они покинули его и прорвались вниз в город, полный пилигримов и мирных жителей… нет.

Три дня и три ночи жестоких боев — удавалось урвать лишь считанные минуты на отдых и перекус кусками хлеба и вяленым мясом.

Их шеренги редели, пополнялись за счет подкрепления, снова редели. «Недолго осталось», — Киллин сказала себе, как делала и раньше, но эта мысль больше не вселяла надежду. — «Недолго осталось. Недолго до того, как нас останется слишком мало, чтобы выстоять против следующей волны».

Недолго.

И затем пришел приказ расчистить дорогу в Храм. Они построились, собрав все свои силы, и отправились в наступление. Мужчины и женщины, которых Киллин знала и тренировала, гибли с каждым метром отвоёванного пути, и не было времени оплакивать их — его едва доставало для того, чтобы заметить брешь в строю, решить ещё одну тактическую задачу.

Они достигли Храма и обнаружили прямо перед ним разрыв, извергавший демонов. 

— Держаться! — голос Каллена проревел над шумом битвы и визгом демонов. — Удерживайте ворота! За Жрицу! За ваши жизни! Держаться!

Мечи поднимались и падали, демоны скрючивались и горели, но всегда оставалось ещё много демонов и все меньше и меньше солдат.

Киллин оступилась на шатком кирпиче, слишком усталая, чтобы удержать равновесие, и почувствовала, как выворачивается лодыжка. «Двигайся, двигайся, двигайся», — кричал на нее инструктор в воспоминании. «Прекрати двигаться на поле боя, и ты мертва. Потеряй свой меч, и ты мертва. Замешкайся, и ты мертва». Она перекатилась, уворачиваясь от разрядов молнии одного из зелёных демонов. «Если хочешь жить, найди свой меч, поднимайся на ноги, неважно, как это больно. Если хочешь жить, поднимайся на ноги с мечом в руке».

Она безуспешно попыталась опереться на ногу. Что ж, дерьмово. Что-то большое и чёрное поднималось над ней, всё из когтей, зубов и зла. Что ж, дерьмово, значит, вот и всё.

Кто-то заблокировал мечом удар чудовища, направленный сверху вниз, и рассёк его пополам, когда оно вновь замахнулось, — Каллен схватил её за руку и бесцеремонно поставил на ноги. 

— Отступай, — приказал он и повернулся к следующему демону.

Киллин сделала неуверенный шаг назад и увидела разряды молний, летевшие оттуда, где раньше был их тыл. Она резко развернулась.

— Мы окружены.

Затем одна из молний прошипела рядом с ней и зажгла демона, как свечу.

— Это маги! — завопил кто-то, и это действительно были маги, а также знакомая Киллин бывшая Искательница, Правая рука Верховной Жрицы, и сквернословящий гном с арбалетом, и затем...

Запах моря, вспышка света, и демоны вместе с разрывом исчезли.

Киллин решила, что уже можно было спокойно упасть, и так и сделала. Она слышала, как стоявший за ней Каллен разговаривал с Искательницей, слышала, как та говорила, что разрыв запечатала не она, а пленница.

Повернув голову, Киллин увидела пленницу, уже в сознании, всё ещё до нелепости красивую.

— Надеюсь, они правы насчет тебя, — сказал Каллен. — Мы многих потеряли, доставляя тебя сюда.

— Скоро увидим, — произнесла пленница отрывисто, с идеальной дикцией, что выдало в ней аристократку — с манерой, которую Каллен копировал, хотя Киллин так и не поняла, делал ли он это намеренно или бессознательно. «Ну что ж, всё решено, — подумала она. — Изящная, хрупкая, прелестная маленькая девушка-маг из высшего общества».

Он обречён.

Эта мысль не казалась пустячной, несмотря на конец света вокруг — лишь частью общей картины.

— Подъём, — приказал Каллен. — Отступаем.

Киллин попыталась встать, прохромала несколько шагов, а потом Каллен оказался рядом с ней и закинул её руку на плечо, поддерживая. 

— Как ты называешь этот свой последний финт, Килл? — спросил он, пока тащил её вниз по дороге. — Не думаю, что видел его на тренировках.

— Выпад слева с пол-кирпича, — задыхалась она, — и я берегу его для очень особых случаев.

Он хмыкнул. 

— Убираемся отсюда. Теперь всё в руках Создателя — и пленницы.

Проделав половину пути вниз, они остановились из-за еще одного сотрясения в небе. Но теперь огромная зияющая дыра над их головами изменилась. Стала спокойнее, что ли.

— Думаю, она сделала это, — проговорил Каллен с восхищением, — такая крошечная, а пошла против дыры в небе и усмирила её взглядом.

— Слава Создателю, — сказала Киллин. 

Кажется, смерть на сегодня отменяется.

Это была победа, неполная, но всё же победа.

Но когда Коммандер вёл её по последнему участку дороги к приветственным огням Убежища, всё, чего хотелось Киллин — рыдать.


	3. Одна с одной ногой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Киллин изо всех сил старается быть хорошим другом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Киллин сидела на стене у ворот, сняв ботинок и погрузив ступню и голень в сугроб, когда узнала, что пленница в Убежище. Маг снова была без сознания, но вместо того, чтобы покоиться на руках Каллена, маленькая, безвольная, она лежала на носилках, которые несли два разведчика Тайного канцлера.

И другое отличие — судя по отрывкам разговора, который услышала Киллин, когда небольшая группа проходила мимо нее, маг больше не была пленницей. Искательница, например, казалась вполне убеждённой, что девушка никак не была связана со взрывом, который уничтожил Храм. «Вестница, — кто-то сказал, — самой Андрасте».

Киллин закрыла глаза на мгновение. «Он скоро услышит, что Вестница вернулась, — спорила она с собой. — И тебе надо беречь свою ногу, иначе заживать растяжение будет дольше. Узнает он раньше или позже, это ничего не изменит, ничего серьёзного».

Она вздохнула. Это имело значение для Каллена.

Надеть ботинок обратно на распухшую ногу было невозможно, так что она засунула его подмышку и осторожно захромала к палаткам, где Каллен лихорадочно собирал войска из солдат, которые ещё были в состоянии сражаться, и из тех прибывающих беженцев, кто мог бы держать меч и не пораниться. Подойдя ближе, она услышала, как он повысил голос на какого-то незадачливого посланника, принёсшего плохие вести:

— Скажи Тренн, пусть железо хоть голыми руками выкапывает, мне всё равно! Харритт не может делать мечи без металла, а нам _нужны_ мечи!

— Есть, сэр! — выдохнул бедный парень, бросаясь к выходу так шустро, что почти сбил с ног заходившую в палатку Киллин.

— Запуганный посыльный вряд ли сможет убедить интенданта. 

— Хоть побежит быстрее, — пробормотал Каллен, чьи глаза всё ещё были прикованы к документу на столе перед ним. — Эта женщина, дыханье Создателя! Я бы сам ей сказал, но сомневаюсь, что смогу удержаться.

— Тогда вот кое-какие новости, чтобы поднять тебе настроение: она вернулась. Живая. И больше не пленница или подозреваемая.

После этого он поднял глаза, лицо просветлело. 

— Живая?

Киллин отметила, что он даже не спросил, кто такая эта "она", и в сердце что-то сжалось — к этому, вероятно, ей полагалось привыкать.

— Без сознания, но судя по тому, что я слышала, волноваться не стоит.

Каллен встал. 

— Я должен... Леди Кассандра захочет ввести меня в курс дела как можно скорее.

— Вероятно, — согласилась Киллин, и затем добавила, потому что так сказал бы _друг, хороший друг_ и ничего больше, — и если вдруг тебе удастся к тому же взглянуть на смелую и прекрасную Вестницу Андрасте...

Он покраснел и пробормотал что-то, Киллин уловила только «возможно», и потом нахмурился: 

— Разве тебе можно ходить?

Она с облегчением сменила тему:

— Нет. Но я думала, ты захочешь услышать об этом сразу же.

— Тогда садись, ради Создателя! Столько всего навалилось, а ещё _ты_ тут хромать будешь!

— Если уберёшь свое гигантское медвежье обличье с моего пути, — буркнула Киллин, — я сяду на твой стул и займусь отчётами, пока ты пойдёшь на собрание и будешь сидеть у постели симпатичной девушки с обожающим выражением на своём лице. — Она махнула рукой. — Кыш. Пошёл вон. Отсюда. И так далее.

Он поднялся и обогнул стол, и Киллин неуклюже заскакала на одной ноге. На мгновение они заградили друг другу путь в узком проходе, и затем Киллин оригинально вышла из ситуации, потеряв равновесие.

Каллен подхватил её до того, как она упала, взвалил на плечо и донёс до стула. 

— Вот, — сказал он, усаживая её, — оставайся здесь. Это приказ.

— Любой ваш каприз — _закон_ для меня, Коммандер, — отозвалась Киллин.

— Я скоро вернусь.

Она подвинула груду отчётов к себе. 

— _Не торопись_ , — сказала она, намекая настолько ясно, насколько возможно.

Он снова покраснел. 

— Килл, ты теперь от меня не отстанешь, да?

— Конечно, — убеждённо сказала она.

Качая головой, он вынырнул из палатки, а затем напугал её, резко вернувшись. 

— Килл?

— Никуда не делась.

— Спасибо тебе, — сказал он и исчез.

Это определило порядок всех последующих дней. Инквизиция официально была сформирована, Каллен стал одним из советников, определявших курс и ежедневно собиравшихся в ставке командования, куда Киллин никогда не входила. Каждый день многие часы у него отнимали споры о стратегии и соперничество за выполнение запросов о помощи — с Послом Инквизиции, Искательницей, Тайным канцлером и, конечно, самой Вестницей. Киллин же сидела в его палатке, разбирая столько текущих бумаг, связанных с поставками и припасами, сколько могла, хромала наружу и наблюдала за тренировками отрядов. Она строго запретила себе ждать звуков его шагов, которые бы означали, что он вернулся туда, где и должен быть, что он снова в её распоряжении, пусть и ненадолго.

Для прибывающих в Убежище беженцев и пилигримов требовалось всё больше спальных мест. Новые палатки возводились для отрядов, но их никогда не хватало. Палатка Каллена стала теснее с добавлением походной кровати, затем ещё одной — для Киллин.

Он не говорил, что может разделить палатку только с тем, кто уже знал о его кошмарах, но ей это и не нужно было говорить.

«И, — думала Киллин, уставившись в ткань над головой и слушая дыхание своего Коммандера в темноте, — не то чтобы кто-нибудь будет сплетничать».

Нет, не будет никаких слухов о чём-то неподобающем между ней и Калленом. Во-первых, все в лагере видели, как Каллен краснеет, заикается и смотрит щенячьими глазами на Вестницу, когда бы она ни останавливалась, чтобы поговорить с ним — что она, кажется, принялась делать всякий раз, проходя мимо. Возможно, иногда ей приходилось придумывать причину, чтобы проходить мимо.

Во-вторых, Каллен красив: на память от всей заварушки в Киркволле он получил только тонкий шрам, который избавил его от смазливости и придал толику опасности его очарованию. В то время, как Киллин... она подняла руку и провела пальцами по своему лицу в темноте, чувствуя следы шрамов, прочерченных от лба к подбородку. «И я никогда не была достаточно хороша для него, если уж на то пошло».

Нет, если бы кто-то и представлял себе романтическую жизнь Киллин, он бы нарисовал в своём воображении какого-нибудь солидного сержанта, лысеющего, ростом выше среднего, со сломанным носом и способностью перепить кого угодно. И по её опыту никто и не представлял, что у уродливых женщин вообще может быть романтическая жизнь.

Шум прервал её мысли. 

— Создатель... нет...

— Каллен, — сказала она мягко, — ты спишь.

Он замер.

Киллин подождала пару секунд. 

— Ты проснулся?

Нет ответа. Она слышала, как он снова размеренно и глубоко задышал.

Ну, хоть что-то.

Сама она ещё долго лежала без сна, невидяще уставившись в темноту.


	4. Рука в руке

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Киллин заходит слишком далеко.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

— То есть она не вернулась? — спросила Киллин.

Каллен поднял глаза от отчёта, на который рассеянно глядел уже довольно долго. 

— Как ты?..

— Выглядишь, как будто кто-то только что съел твой последний кусок пирога, — она скорбно распахнула глаза, опустила уголки рта и прикусила нижнюю губу, — о Создатель, как я могу вынести отсутствие той, кто придаёт смысл существованию? Как я смогу вытерпеть бесконечные серые дни до её возвращения, и тогда от её улыбки расцветут цветы, защебечут птицы, и… 

— Довольно! — взревел он, отшвырнул бумаги и вылетел из палатки.

«Ладно, наверное, это было слишком, — подумала Киллин, — хотя, в мою защиту, он и вправду похож на какого-то тоскующего обожателя из романа Варрика Тетраса».

И всё же. Очевидное увлечение Каллена прекрасной, смелой, героической женщиной было и близко не так неподобающе или унизительно, как её собственные чувства, но он явно не мог с юмором принимать все её поддразнивания. 

Киллин спорила с собой, сколько ей придётся ждать, пока Каллен остынет, прежде чем найти его и извиниться, но тут он удивил ее, заглянув в палатку. 

— Пойдём со мной.

— Сэр, — отозвалась она, поднимаясь на ноги и хватая свою трость.

Он придержал для нее ткань палатки на выходе. 

— Я не _настолько_ зол, — произнес он с тенью улыбки. — Нога всё ещё беспокоит?

— Только когда смеюсь, — ответила Киллин, следуя за ним к краю замёрзшего озера, и _он_ рассмеялся. — Впрочем, ты всё ещё можешь предложить мне свою сильную и мужественную руку. Меня не привлекает идея ещё раз навернуться на этом льду до завтрака.

— Конечно, моя леди, — он подал ей ладонь с куртуазным поклоном.

— Раз уж ты весь такой рыцарственный, — сказала она, принимая его руку, — ещё ты бы мог одолжить мне этот свой отвратительный плащ.

— О нет, _это_ уже слишком, — отозвался Каллен, усмехаясь.

— Скотина. Но попробовать стоило, верно?

Они остановились у края озера. 

— Я удивлен, что ты не утащила его, пока я спал, — сказал Каллен.

— Не думай, что я не рассматривала такую возможность, — она сделала паузу. — Каллен, прости, я…

— Всё в порядке, — сказал он тихо, — я действительно... _волнуюсь_ , когда её нет рядом. Так много опасностей сейчас во Внутренних землях: мятежные храмовники, маги-отступники, бандиты, не говоря уже о демонах. Она почти что девочка, и сильный ветер может сбить её с ног. Всего лишь одна ошибка, её или кого-нибудь другого, и... всё будет кончено. Нет больше Вестницы. Нет шанса закрыть Брешь.

— Она здорово управляется со своим посохом, — сказала Киллин настолько убедительно, насколько могла. — Леди Кассандра тоже не новичок.

— Да. И все же, я бы предпочёл... э-э, куда разумнее охранять Вестницу. Или охранять её _лучше_ , — вздохнул он, — говорю тебе, я был бы намного счастливее, если бы Андрасте наградила своей меткой _тебя_.

Это было больно — и ещё больнее из-за неожиданности.

«Когда он думает о том, кем можно пожертвовать, о том, чьё отсутствие или потерю он и не заметит, первое имя, которое срывается у него с губ, — **моё** ».

Не доверяя своему голосу, Киллин глубоко вдохнула, обжигая лёгкие ледяным воздухом, затем выдохнула и снова вдохнула, прежде чем заговорить. 

— Ну, может быть, ты организуешь обмен. Я бы с удовольствием спасала мир где-то там, а не портила глаза и писала до судорог в запястье, пытаясь справиться со всеми этими бумагами, для работы с которыми ты теперь слишком важная шишка.

— Мне жаль, — сразу же ответил он, — я знаю, ты взяла на себя многое и я... ну. Я ценю это.

— Всё в порядке. Я знаю, как ты занят. Мне просто нужно время от времени жаловаться, чтобы ты не подумал, что на самом деле мне это _нравится_.

— Я посмотрю, можно ли привлечь для помощи какого-нибудь брата Церкви, — сказал Каллен. — Просто… — он слегка пожал плечами, — когда _ты_ занимаешься делами, я знаю, что всё сделано правильно.

«Ну, хоть что-то», — подумала Киллин.

Не много, не _достаточно_ , но что-то.

Если она что-то и уяснила с тех пор, как они прибыли в Убежище (по ощущениям — целую вечность назад), так это то, что нужно учиться быть довольной тем, что есть.

Даже если она может получить совсем немного.

— Нам пора идти. Бумаги _размножаются_ , знаешь ли, если оставить их в одиночестве надолго. Как наги.

Каллен усмехнулся.

— Через минуту, — сказал он, глядя на другую сторону озера, и затем неожиданно произнёс: — Мне нравится этот вид. Недалеко от Хоннлита было озеро, и это... напоминает мне о доме.

— Можешь отправиться и навестить, — предложила Киллин. — Отсюда недалеко.

— Нет. Не... не сейчас. Может быть, когда всё закончится. Если разрывы распространились так далеко... я не хочу видеть, что могло случиться. Ещё нет, — он обернулся и взглянул на неё. — А ты?

— Денерим пока не затронут, — отозвалась Киллин. — Судя по последнему письму, что я получила, всё нормально. Ну, то есть... Джин залетела от мужчины, который оказался женат, и зимний кашель моего отца продлился дольше, чем обычно, но... 

Она пожала плечами. 

— По шкале от «нормально» до «воющие демоны падают с неба», всё хорошо.

— Что она будет делать? — спросил Каллен. — Твоя сестра.

— Создатель знает. Я отказалась от попыток предугадать действия Джин с того момента, как ей исполнилось десять, а я отправилась в Киркволл через два года после этого. И они получали моё жалование, большую его часть. Если она не найдет кого-нибудь, за кого выскочит до родов, ей будет очень стыдно, но это самое худшее.

— Если, а... — Каллен прочистил горло и сделал паузу. — Тут, в конце концов, особенно не на что тратить деньги. Если тебе нужно, если _им_ нужно, я мог бы...

Это тоже причиняло боль, по-другому. «Создатель, — подумала она, — если мне суждено влюбиться в человека, который никогда не ответит взаимностью, почему этот человек должен быть **хорошим**? Почему он не может быть полным ублюдком?»

Было бы **настолько** проще справиться с этим.

— Килл? — позвал Каллен, и она осознала, что молчание продлилось слишком долго.

— Нет, всё нормально. Они не купаются в роскоши, но и не живут в палатке на отмораживающем задницы краю Тедаса, так что, думаю, всё в порядке. 

Она услышала шум вдалеке и обернулась. 

— Нам пора возвращаться.

— А тебе _действительно_ нравится копаться в бумагах, — поддразнил Каллен.

Киллин отпустила руку и стукнула его по плечу, отнюдь не мягко. 

— Я слышу стук копыт. Либо на нас напали, либо Вестница вернулась и привела с собой объездчика.

Каллен немедленно повернул к городу, но затем остановился и снова предложил ей руку.

Киллин отмахнулась от него. 

— Иди. Я буду в порядке.

Он был достаточно воспитан для того, чтобы помедлить ещё мгновение. 

— Ты уверена?..

— Конечно. Иди встречай, — она запнулась и решила пожалеть его, — лошадей. Увидимся позже.

— Хорошо.

Несмотря на холод, она постояла там ещё немного, глядя, как он торопится к воротам Убежища. Зимнее солнце блестело на светлых волосах, и смехотворный плащ развевался вокруг него с каждым лёгким, уверенным шагом.

Киллин глубоко вздохнула. «Яйца Создателя, надеюсь, эта Вестница понимает, как ей повезло с ним».

Затем медленно и осторожно она двинулась обратно по снегу в одиночестве.


	5. Шаг за шагом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой делятся определёнными вещами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Запах хуже всего.

Не запах гниющей плоти, когда тела становятся мягкими и кишат личинками после слишком долгого пребывания на летней жаре. Она была стражницей в Киркволле, находила трупы в цистернах, трубах и неглубоких могилах и научилась игнорировать тошнотворно сладкий душок, от которого потом невозможно избавиться, сколько ни стирай одежду и ни мой волосы.

Нет. Эти тела не сгнили. Они были мгновенно поджарены во взрыве невообразимых жара и мощи, скорчившиеся и застывшие навсегда в последней позе молитвы, бегства или отчаяния. 

Она пробирается сквозь них с мечом наголо, чувства напряжены до предела, чтобы вычислить ближайшего демона, следует за человеком, который крадётся перед ней в этом ужасе.

«Килл, Килл, давай же».

В этом нет никакого смысла, потому что она прямо за ним, **всегда** будет за его спиной, даже в этом кошмаре зажаренных и обгоревших трупов, которые лежат повсюду, куда ни взгляни.

«Давай же, Килл».

И они пахнут, как приготовленная еда, как кухня эрла, готовящая угощение для пира, и её рот наполняется слюной в неконтролируемом, отвратительном рефлексе, как будто… 

«Килл. Килл, довольно. Проснись. Проснись, Килл».

И Киллин оказалась в своей походной кровати, в холодной палатке за стенами Убежища. Каллен склонился над ней, руки сжимали её плечи, нахмуренное лицо полно решимости в тусклом свете жаровни.

— Просыпайся, давай же, просыпайся, — повторил он.

— Я…

Но запах всё ещё был в её ноздрях, и до того, как она могла сказать «проснулась», рот наполнился кислой слюной, и холодный пот выступил на висках.

Каллен бесцеремонно опустошил прямо на пол корзину для бумаг, стоявшую у его стола, схватил Киллин за руку и помог ей перегнуться через край кровати. Её тошнило безостановочно, даже после того, как остатки ужина оказались на дне ведра, а в желудке не осталось ничего, кроме желчи.

— Ты в порядке, — говорил Каллен, положив руку на её спину. — Всё закончилось. Это прошло. Ты в порядке. Ты в безопасности.

Киллин смогла успокоить дыхание для того, чтобы заговорить. 

— Создатель, прости…

— Всё в порядке. 

Его голос, как и рука, был спокойным и тёплым. 

— Всё в порядке. Ты в порядке. Это закончилось.

— Я… — постыдные, унизительные слезы.

— Я знаю. _Я_ знаю, Килл. Я знаю.

Наконец спазмы прекратились, и Каллен дал ей перекатиться обратно на кровать. 

— Извини.

— Что это было?

Киллин тряхнула головой. 

— Я не могу…

Он сжал её плечо. 

— Килл. Это будет кошмаром до тех пор, пока не станет воспоминанием. Расскажи, что тебе снилось.

— О, как ты рассказывал мне? — бросила она.

Каллен тут же словно отстранился от неё, хоть и не двинулся с места: только по руке, всё ещё покоящейся на её плече, можно было понять, что он тут – настолько тот ушёл в себя. Единственная вещь, о которой она никогда не спрашивала, а он никогда не заводил разговора, та ступень доверия, на которую никто из них не поднимался: что именно заставляло его просыпаться в холодном поту ночью?

— Создатель, прости меня, Каллен, я…

И он очнулся так же быстро. 

— Нет, — Каллен стиснул её плечо. — Ты права. Это был нечестный вопрос.

Он встал, подобрал корзину и выставил за пределы палатки, где мороз Убежища превратит её содержимое в лед быстрее, чем кто-нибудь успеет почувствовать запах.

Киллин ожидала, что он снова ляжет, но вместо этого Каллен сел на край её постели. 

— Вина? — предложил он. — Освежить рот?

— Создатель, да.

Он смог достать до стола с того места, где сидел, и подал ей кубок, наливая и себе тоже. Это дало Киллин повод приподняться на локтях, потому что лежать на спине рядом с Калленом, склонившемся над ней, было слишком похоже на тайные фантазии, чтобы чувствовать себя в своей тарелке.

Каллен сделал долгий глоток из кубка. 

— Они показывают то, что ты больше всего хочешь увидеть.

— Демоны? — рискнула Киллин.

— Некоторые демоны. Демоны желания, такие, как те, что захватили Башню Круга. Они предлагают то, что ты хочешь больше всего.

— То есть… — Киллин подвинулась, садясь повыше. — То есть если кто-нибудь предложит мне жалованье побольше и перевод в тёплые края, нужно кричать и звать храмовника?

Это выжало из него усмешку, едва ли большую, чем всхлип. 

— Если это — предел твоих желаний, ты, вероятно, в безопасности. Но...

Киллин ждала. Когда он не продолжил, она спросила:

— Но если нет?

Он посмотрел в сторону. 

— Они показали мне... _её_.

Киллин тянула своё вино, ощущая, как ступает на тонкий и трескающийся лёд. 

— Героиню?

— Да, — Каллен осушил свой кубок. — Вещи, которые она говорила... вещи, которые она _делала_... ты не можешь представить.

Она как раз _могла_ представить. Могла представить демона с лицом Каллена, обнимаюшего её, шепчущего слова любви. Сильные руки двигаются по спине, поднимаются вверх, чтобы обхватить груди, эти губы со шрамом шепчут слова бесконечного обожания, а потом они целуют шею, ключицы, и ниже...

О да. Киллин могла представить.

— Мне так жаль, — сказала она мягко, — это должно было быть...

— Ужасно? — повернулся Каллен, встречая её взгляд с тенью улыбки.

Киллин не улыбнулась в ответ. 

— _Невыносимо_ , — сказала она.

Он отвёл взгляд, оглянулся. 

— Да.

— Но ты пережил это.

— _Кто-то_ пережил это. Не вполне уверен, что это был я.

Киллин хотела — так сильно, что это ощущалось, как физическая боль в груди — обнять его, показать ему силой собственных рук, что _кто бы_ ни вернулся с другой стороны того кошмара, это хороший человек, человек, которого любят, человек, который будет спасён от всех ужасов в темноте отныне и навсегда.

Но не её руки должны были держать его, и не её утешения заставили бы демонов держаться вдали от него в глубинах ночи.

— Запах, — сказала она. Вместо того, чтобы дотронуться до него, вместо того, чтобы предложить ему утешение, которое он мог получить только от женщины, которую любил, она предлагала ему дружеский обмен — мой стыд на твой. — Как жареное мясо. Я почувствовала _голод_.

Каллен скривился, и она отчаянно хотела забрать свои слова назад, чтобы он не знал, никогда не знал... Пока он не кивнул и не сказал: 

— Я тоже.

Он лгал. Коммандер лгал редко и неумело, и сейчас он лгал.

«Лжёт, чтобы я чувствовала себя лучше».

— Спасибо.

— Ты будишь _меня_ довольно часто, — сказал он непринуждённо и встал, — до рассвета ещё есть время. Постарайся уснуть, если сможешь.

Киллин изобразила отдачу чести и снова легла. 

— Тебе тоже стоит попробовать.

Беззвучный смех. 

— Я знаю.

Но он не лёг. Она слышала, как он двигался, видела тёплый свет лампы сквозь ресницы, и затем зашуршали листы бумаги.

— Каллен.

— Никуда не делся.

— Маги проходят через Истязания, верно? Заходят в Тень и встречают там демонов?

— Да.

— Так что она, вероятно, уже знает. Как это бывает. Может быть, что-то похожее случилось и с ней.

Каллен застыл на мгновение, так, что Киллин могла слышать только его дыхание, и потрескивание лампы, и тихое шуршание снега на крыше палатки. 

— Это... неприятная мысль.

Ей пришлось проталкивать слова сквозь комок в горле. 

— Может быть, ей нужен кто-то, с кем можно поговорить. Кто-то, кто тоже понимает.

«Кто-то, кто может понять, что случилось с тобой».

Ещё мгновение молчания. 

— Может быть.

Это всё, что она могла сделать — может быть, не так много, как сделал бы кто-то другой, у кого глаза не горели бы от непролитых слез при мысли о красивом лице Вестницы, нежном и сочувствующем, как её рука бережно держит руку Каллена — но это было совершенно точно всё, что Киллин могла сделать.

«Только сейчас, — обещала она себе. — Завтра я буду лучше. Завтра я буду лучшим другом, другом, которого он заслуживает». 

Шаг за шагом.


	6. Удар за ударом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Киллин делает то, что нужно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Каллен вышел из Церкви с лицом таким мрачным и угрожающим, что даже Киллин в кои-то веки решила, что благоразумие — лучшая часть доблести.

Она вновь повернулась к солдатам, тренировавшимся перед ней. 

— Нет, не так, Фарра! Вверх и _внутрь_ , смотри, — она схватила руку мужчины и, используя себя как мишень, показала, как надо двигаться во время удара. — Вот. Рёбра прочнее, чем ты думаешь.

— Так точно, сэр, — кивнул он.

Киллин оставила его тренироваться. Она высматривала других, кого нужно было поправить. «И Создатель знает, долго искать мне не придётся». И в этот момент Каллен заговорил.

Не с ней. Со всеми.

— Стройся, в две шеренги, лицом к лицу!

В спешке, мешая друг другу, они начали строиться, выполняя его приказ. Киллин настигла Каллена, сделав пару размашистых шагов. 

— Дальше сам будешь муштровать?

Взгляд, обращённый к ней, был так же холоден, как лёд на озере под ними.

— Судя по их виду, я вряд ли могу что-то испортить.

Обычно Киллин поддразнила бы его, пошутила или напрямик бы рявкнула, чтобы он взял себя в руки, но эти признаки были ей знакомы. Есть только один способ справиться с Калленом в этом конкретном состоянии духа.

— Есть, сэр, — сказала она решительно, побежала за собственными мечом и щитом и встала в одну из шеренг.

Даже Киллин тяжело дышала и вытирала пот со лба к моменту, когда Каллен перестал их гонять. Некоторые из новых рекрутов, без её долгих лет тренировок, кашляли и с трудом могли удержаться на ногах, их тошнило. Отрывистыми, резкими фразами Коммандер разъяснял, что конкретно думает о них, об их технике, выносливости, самоотверженности и вероятных шансах хоть как-то помочь Инквизиции при столкновении с _настоящим_ врагом.

Слова жалили, хотя и не были направлены на неё. Яйца Создателя, они делают всё, что могут, и это не так уж и плохо для кучки фермеров и пахарей, и лишь Создателю известно кого ещё, кто никогда не держал в руках меч до этого месяца — разве что деревянный, когда они играли в Серых Стражей со своими детьми! Рядом с ней кто-то начал плакать, издавая тихие униженные всхлипы. Этот человек, насколько Киллин могла судить по опыту, к вечеру сложит оружие и уйдёт.

А Каллен даже и не думал останавливаться.

Киллин слегка вздохнула, закрыла глаза. «Я правда-правда не хочу делать этого».

«Но мне правда-правда придётся».

Она открыла глаза и произнесла так громко, чтобы было слышно не только мужчинам и женщинам рядом с ней, но и самому Каллену:

— Кажется, у кого-то размолвка с его дорогой леди.

Потрясённое молчание, нервные хихиканья, и лицо Каллена побелело от гнева, губы сжались, глаза заполыхали.

— _Прошу прощения_ , Ханмаунт?

— Я сказала, _Коммандер_ , что если ты не можешь перепихнуться, это не причина отрываться на нас. 

— Выйти из строя! — выкрикнул он.

Киллин сделала это, но слегка медля, чтобы чуть-чуть нарушить субординацию. 

— Наряд вне очереди?

— А ты как думаешь?

— Я думаю, что в лагере на замёрзшей пустоши в двух милях от огромной извергающей демонов дыры в небе мне вряд ли стоит бояться дежурства по уборной, честно говоря, сэр. 

Каждый из этих бедняг добровольно вызвался быть первым в строю, когда все ужасы Тени пришли выть на эти холмы, Коммандер, и тебе, ради всего святого, это **известно**.

— Раз ты так уверена, что мы достаточно потренировались, — процедил Каллен, — почему бы тебе не продемонстрировать это? Защищайся.

Предупреждение оставило ей едва ли достаточно времени, чтобы поднять щит, но Киллин отчасти ожидала этого. Она прекрасно знала, как выглядит Каллен Резерфорд, когда сгорает от желания ударить что-нибудь, что сможет дать сдачи, а поблизости нет целей. Первый удар скользнул по её щиту, и затем она отпрыгнула от Каллена настолько далеко, насколько смогла. Солдаты рассеялись по сторонам.

Они дрались и раньше, дрались _по-настоящему_ , и сражались плечом к плечу в бессчётных схватках. Она знала каждое его движение наперёд.

«Конечно, — подумала она, двигаясь по кругу влево, — он меня знает не хуже».

И у него длиннее руки, он выше, тяжелее и, в хороший день, быстрее.

Киллин сохраняла дистанцию, зная, что единственная её надежда избежать полного поражения — не подпускать его близко, где он может использовать преимущество в силе и обрушиться на неё. Если Киллин будет заставлять его двигаться, пока тот не начнет уставать... «Но опять же, Каллен только **смотрел** на нас, пока мы целый час бегали».

Скорее всего, она устанет намного раньше.

Будет **больно**.

И затем он мгновенно оказался рядом, двигаясь слишком быстро - она не успела уклониться на скользкой, полузамёрзшей грязи тренировочной площадки. Они скрестили мечи, и Каллен ударил по щиту с такой силой, что её плечо онемело. Он не сдерживался. «Много таких ударов я не выдержу».

Он знал, что она никогда не решится наброситься на его щит, не на противника настолько больше и тяжелее. Поэтому так Киллин и сделала, выиграв время благодаря внезапности и улучив момент, чтобы правильно упереться ногами и совершить толчок с броском: это заставило его отступить, а ей позволило дальше двигаться по кругу.

Она глотнула воздуха и крикнула. 

— Кто принимает ставки?

Неуверенный женский голос. 

— Я, сэр.

— Сколько на меня?

— Э... — женщина прочистила горло. — Семь к одному. Э, против. Сэр.

— Нахрен вас, вероломные ублюдки. Два серебряных на себя.

Каллен снова приблизился. 

— Излишняя самоуверенность всегда была твоей проблемой.

Пока Киллин, уклоняясь, двигалась вправо, он плавно сменил направление движения, не выдав себя ни блеском глаз, ни запинкой в речи, и сделал подсечку с такой силой, что сломал бы Киллин лодыжки, если бы та осталась на месте.

Она подпрыгнула, не зная, можно ли отступать и что за поверхность сзади. Каллен снова набросился на нее, один-два-три тяжёлых удара по щиту. Взамен она задела его бедро — по глазам было видно, как он вздрогнул от боли, когда набедренник принял на себя удар, и меч лязгнул по броне. Затем Киллин выпустила щит из ослабевшей руки, подалась вперед и ударила головой по его лицу.

Они оба упали на землю, из носа Каллена струилась кровь, Киллин всем весом навалилась на его правую руку, а он пытался найти точку опоры в снегу, чтобы стряхнуть её. Неудобное положение пока что играло ей на руку, и она не была настроена дать ему вывернуться. Она била рукоятью меча по месту, где его наплечник соединялся с кирасой — слабая точка, где плечо не защищало ничего, кроме плетения кольчуги, — один раз, и ещё один, чувствуя, что Каллен освобождает другую руку. Она успела нанести ещё один удар, прежде чем тот задел её щитом и скинул с себя.

Перекатившись, она вскочила на ноги и развернулась, чтобы встретить его лицом к лицу.

Его правая рука безжизненно повисла, и он отшвырнул свой щит и переложил меч в левую.

У неё в ушах звенело. Из его носа текла кровь. Они оба были только с мечами, и хоть Каллен почти так же хорошо владел левой рукой, всё же это было _почти_ так же.

Теперь они оба были осторожны, кружась, делая ложные выпады.

— Ставки? — выкрикнула Киллин.

— Четыре к одному, — ответила букмекер. — Против.

— Вы все разбиваете мне сердце.

Каллен разрабатывал правую руку. 

«К нему скоро вернётся чувствительность, — подумала Киллин, зная по опыту, что значит принять удар в эту часть плеча, — и тогда мне конец».

Закончи это быстро.

Немного шансов, но что уж есть.

Она нанесла удар снизу справа. Клинки встретились, лязгнули, скрестились, и они оказались лицом к лицу: она хоть и была слабее, но он держал меч в непривычной руке.

— Так, — тихо сказала Киллин, — есть идеи, как нам не ударить в грязь лицом?

Ответная искорка в его глазах, слава Создателю. Каллен тоже перешёл на шёпот.

— Ты всегда пренебрегала планами отступления.

— Забавно, я сказала то же самое в моем последнем письме Джин.

Его губы дёрнулись. 

— Ты можешь поскользнуться на льду.

— _Ты_ можешь поскользнуться на льду, — парировала Киллин и позволила его мечу скользнуть вниз, пригибаясь и перемещаясь за спину.

Каллен повернулся к ней, и они снова стояли лицом к лицу. 

— Один из нас должен проиграть.

— И тогда они все увидят, что один из нас может проиграть, — сказала Киллин. 

Она снова попробовала достать его головой, но в этот раз он уклонился.

— Так что?

— Дай мне где-то метр. 

Она уперлась ногой и оттолкнула его, и Каллен отступил назад. Киллин сделала то же, опуская свой меч.

— Хорошо, Коммандер, ты победил, — сказала она громко и отчётливо, — очевидно, перепихон у тебя всё же бывает. 

Удар сердца, когда его щёки вспыхнули. 

— Иначе твоя правая рука была бы намного сильнее. 

Потрясенное улюлюканье зевак. Киллин сжала кулак, вставая в позу силача с ярмарки. 

— Как у меня, например.

И затем они все хохотали, включая Каллена, который смеялся так сильно, что острие его меча воткнулось в землю. Киллин подержала позу ещё мгновение, повернулась кругом, словно давая всем возможность оценить размер её бицепса, и затем опустила руку. 

— Ладно, вы все, не думайте, что я забыла, как мало вы в меня верите. Чистите свои доспехи, перекусите, обратно через сорок минут, что даёт вам время поработать над своей хваткой, раз уж вы все такие извращенцы, и если сможете найти укромный уголок в этой загнивающей дыре. Разойтись.

Они разбрелись, Киллин размяла плечо, гримасничая, и пошла подбирать щит.

Каллен уже поднял и вернул в стойку свой, и теперь направился прочь от тренировочной площадки к чистому снегу. Киллин присоединилась к нему, когда он зачерпнул полную руку и прижал её к лицу.

— Дай посмотреть.

Он убрал руку. 

— Сломан?

— Не-а, всё ещё смазливенький.

— А ты всё ещё нарушаешь субординацию.

Он приложил снег обратно к носу.

— Ага, — она снова начала разминать плечо, — уж прости. Хотя, знаешь ли, это моя работа.

— Спасать моих солдат от меня?

«Спасать тебя от самого себя», — подумала она, но только пожала плечами и сморщилась от боли, вызванной этим движением.

— Что-то типа того.

— Ну, — Каллен снова набрал в ладонь чистого снега, — спасибо.

— Так что случилось? — спросила Киллин.

Он не стал притворяться, что не знает, о чём речь. 

— Она ушла в Замок Редклиф. Просить магистра о помощи.

— Это ловушка, — решительно проговорила Киллин.

— Так и есть. Она знает это. Собирается спустить её.

— Ловушку спускают, стоя в стороне и используя длинную палку. Не засовывая туда свою голову.

— Я знаю.

— А что с храмовниками?

— Я _знаю_ , — он вздохнул, — естественно, она не доверяет им, после... всего, что случилось. Киркволл, злоупотребления там, Право Уничтожения, использовавшееся так часто с начала восстания... как маг может доверять храмовнику после всего этого?

Киллин посмотрела на него — его глаза теперь были печальны, а не холодны — и поместила идею _друг, хороший друг_ как щит между тем, что она чувствовала и что собиралась сказать. 

— Она _доверяет_ тебе, Каллен.

— Если бы она доверяла, то не пошла бы в Редклиф.

— Ты доверяешь _мне_?

Вопрос удивил его. 

— Конечно!

— И помнишь, как ты сказал, что уезжаешь из Киркволла в Убежище? И я сказала, что это самая идиотская идея, которую я когда-либо слышала, и ты ни в коем случае не должен даже думать об этом, а два дня спустя мы были на проклятой лодке?

Он улыбнулся. 

— Я помню, как ты перегнулась через борт и изрыгала проклятия, пока _матросы_ не покраснели.

— А я помню, как ты пытался отлить с носа корабля, не учитывая направление ветра, — сказала Киллин, — но не будем вдаваться в подробности. Что я _имею_ в виду, ты доверял мне, а потом пошёл и сделал совершенно противоположное тому, что я тебе советовала. 

Несмотря на воображаемый щит, это причиняло боль, словно удары, которые он обрушивал на нее раньше, но она всё равно сказала:

— Она _доверяет_ тебе. Она просто идиотка. Это случается, даже с Вестницами.

— Но она всё ещё маг. А я всё ещё…

Ещё один удар, к остальным. 

— Бывший храмовник.

Каллен убрал ладонь со снегом от лица. 

— Кровь ещё идёт?

Киллин изучала его лицо, дольше, чем было необходимо, потому что вот он, повод смотреть на него, — «и Создатель знает, я заслужила это после того, каким до хрена **хорошим другом** я была». Светлая щетина на щеках, чуть темнее, чем золото волос; тонкий шрам, рассекающий прекрасную губу; тёплый янтарь глаз.

— Нет, — сказала она наконец, — Нет, ты — «Великолепен. Прекрасен». — В порядке.

Он улыбнулся, глядя на неё сверху вниз, и её сердце остановилось, запнулось и забилось вновь — болезненно и чуть неровно.

— У тебя чугунная голова.

«Хотела бы я, чтобы у меня было чугунное сердце». 

— А ты дубина. И идиот. _Поговори_ с ней. Расскажи, что ты чувствуешь.

— Нет, — он покачал головой и направился в сторону палаток, — это будет...

Киллин последовала за ним. 

— Если ты скажешь _«неприемлемо»_ , я и вправду сломаю тебе нос.

Его голос был почти не слышен. 

— Мне нечего предложить ей.

То, что он так думал, что Вестница позволяла ему думать, что он был ничем — это было больше, чем Киллин могла вынести. «Я отпинаю её нахальную маленькую благословенную Андрасте задницу отсюда и до Денерима, если она не будет обращаться с ним по-хорошему, и пусть только **попробует** какие-нибудь из этих её магических трюков на **мне** ».

Она схватила его за руку, вынудив его остановиться и развернуться. 

— Каллен. Завтра она может быть мертва. _Ты_ можешь быть мёртв завтра. Тут дыра в небесах, которая ведёт прямо в Тень. Скорее всего, это _конец_ света. Ты действительно думаешь, что Вестницу будет волновать, унаследуешь ли ты заплесневелую кучу камней в Подмышкино, Северный Крествуд в будущем, до которого скорее всего никто из нас не доживёт?

Он вздохнул. 

— Нет. Она не... она не такая, в любом случае.

— Тогда _скажи_ ей, Каллен. Хотя бы намекни. Подари цветы.

Его глаза расширились.

— Никто не должен видеть, как я собираю цветы! Я же Коммандер Инквизиции.

Удар за ударом по одному и тому же месту. 

— Ладно. _Я_ соберу цветы. Ты подаришь их ей. Или, — она отпустила его руку и ткнула пальцем в грудь, — или я заберу твой плащ, пока ты спишь, и _сожгу_ его, и не думай, что я этого не сделаю.

Каллен рассмеялся. 

— Хорошо. Хотя бы ради моего стиля.

Киллин начала отходить к палаткам, массируя плечо, он последовал за ней. 

— Если ты думаешь, что это чудовище можно назвать стильным, позволь мне быть первой, кто известит тебя о том, как сильно ты ошибаешься.

Он догнал её. 

— Зависть тебе не идёт.

«Мне это прекрасно известно». Ответ застрял у нее в горле.

— Килл, — Каллен тронул её плечо, — ты хороший друг. Лучше, чем я заслуживаю.

Щит был разбит. Удар попал в самое сердце.


	7. Ладонь в ладони

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Киллин встречает Дориана, а Вестница спасает положение. Снова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Киллин собирала цветы, когда прибыли маги.

Это было не самое лёгкое занятие, в Морозных-то горах. Она несколько часов поскальзывалась, карабкалась и снова скатывалась вниз по холмам вокруг Убежища, стараясь отыскать что-нибудь живое — и не вездесущий жёсткий эльфийский корень, — но, когда Киллин вернулась к воротам, у неё был лишь небольшой пучок полевых цветов.

Город бурлил как муравейник. Маги были повсюду, на свободе, а остальные вели себя очень тихо и осторожно, отчаянно надеясь не быть испепелёнными на месте или превращёнными в жабу.

— Они собираются сделать это! — слышала она чей-то шёпот. — Закрыть Брешь! Сегодня ночью!

— Слава Создателю, — ответил кто-то другой.

Киллин моргнула, глядя на маленький букет цветов в её руках. Всё это может кончиться сегодня.

Ну, не считая банд храмовников-изменников и мятежных магов, слоняющихся по сельской местности, не упоминая бандитов и других отбросов, и отставших демонов, и...

И всё-таки Брешь была их самым главным, самым неотложным делом. Если Вестница сможет её закрыть, со всем остальным можно будет разобраться.

«Каллен будет в ставке командования, — подумала она, — планируя наступление с... ними».

И, скорее всего, никому сейчас нет дела до цветов.

Она вернулась в их общую с Калленом палатку, нашла пустую бутылку и наполнила водой, затем осторожно поместила туда цветы, убедившись, что они стоят не слишком далеко и не слишком близко от жаровни. «Хотя, если что-то пойдёт не так, мы все, скорее всего, умрём, а если всё пройдёт хорошо, сомневаюсь, что Коммандеру будет нужен букет цветов, чтобы соблазнить её».

По крайней мере, она достаточно важная шишка для того, чтобы ей выделили собственную комнату. Мне не очень хочется тактично придумывать повод уйти и часами торчать на морозе, пока они…

— О, приветствую! — ясный, мелодичный голос прервал её мысли. Киллин обернулась и увидела высокого мускулистого мужчину у входа в палатку. Его элегантная одежда открывала слишком уж много кожи кофейного цвета для нынешней погоды, аккуратные усы были завиты, и он как-то умудрялся важничать, даже стоя на месте. — Это для меня? Пожалуйста, скажи «да», с самого моего прибытия все оказались весьма скупы на приветствия.

— Я, э-э... это палатка Коммандера, — сказала Киллин сквозь зубы, — вам сюда нельзя.

Он проигнорировал её и вошёл.

— Тот рослый молодой храмовник? Как _восхитительно_. И ты принесла ему цветы? Мило.

— Я не... они не _для_ него. Они _от него._

— О, да _ты_ молодец! — он сел на кровать Каллена, поёрзав на кровати и состроив недовольную гримасу. — Хотя вы оба должны быть весьма атлетичными, учитывая суровость обстановки. 

Киллин почувствовала, как горит лицо. 

— Они не для _меня_. Извини, кто ты такой? 

— О, прости меня, — он грациозно поднялся на ноги, сжал её руку и склонился в изысканном поклоне. — Дориан из Дома Павусов, прибыл из Минратоса. Счастлив с тобой познакомиться, леди... 

— Киллин. 

— Леди Киллин. 

Киллин почувствовала себя застигнутой врасплох, словно в бою на вертящемся колесе водной мельницы, и тряхнула головой. 

— Не леди. Лейтенант, если хочешь поиграть в титулы. 

— О, женщина сильная и стильная. Даже лучше! — он поднял бровь. — Надеюсь, у тебя есть что-нибудь выпить, да? Я только что пробил себе путь из такого будущего, до которого определенно не хочется дожить, домчался, как ветер, до самого холодного и сырого захолустья, которое когда-либо имел несчастье посетить, и затем был встречен лишь подозрительностью, недоверием и едва замаскированной враждебностью. Алкоголь был бы _очень_ кстати. 

— Я даже не знаю, кто ты! — выпалила Киллин. 

— Моя дорогая девочка, я только что сказал тебе. Знаю, что солдат часто бьют по голове, но если твоя память _настолько_ плоха, тебе стоит обратиться к лекарю, — Дориан снова устроился на кровати Каллена, заложив руки за голову, а ноги устроив на столе Коммандера. — Хотя, наверное, можно счесть благословением способность забывать об _определённых_ вещах без участия алкоголя. Кстати, раз уж зашла речь, ты собиралась принести мне его. 

Киллин подхватила его ноги и бесцеремонно спихнула их на пол. 

— Не думаю, что собиралась, Павус. 

Он не встревожился. 

— Может, передумаешь? — заискивающе протянул он, хлопая ресницами. — Только для меня? 

Она обдумывала наилучший способ выкинуть его из палатки так, чтобы не повредить мебель, когда кто-то вошёл. 

— А, Павус, — произнёс Каллен, — ты уже здесь. 

— В самом деле. Очаровательная лейтенант как раз собиралась принести мне прохладительные напитки. 

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты был трезв, — сказал Каллен. — Кто знает, что произойдёт в Храме сегодня? 

— Так и есть, сегодня? — спросил Дориан. 

Киллин двинулась к выходу из палатки, но Каллен заметил это и махнул рукой. 

— Останься, Килл, тебе тоже стоит это послушать. 

— _Килл_ , — Дориан закатил глаза. — Способность ферелденцев брать совершенно прекрасное имя для совершенной милой леди и превращать его в кличку — отвратительная черта вашего народа. Может, ты меня ещё Дорой назовёшь? 

Из-за его издевательств щёки Киллин вспыхнули. 

— Если когда-нибудь столкнёшься с моим мечом, — произнесла она ровным тоном, — ты поймёшь. Сразу же. 

Дориан закинул голову и рассмеялся. 

— _Туше_ , моя прелестная леди лейтенант, туше. Но боюсь, у нас проблемы, с которыми даже твой меч не сможет справиться. 

Киллин слушала, как Дориан описывал их с Вестницей путешествие в вероятное будущее. По вопросам, которые задавал Каллен, было понятно, что он уже слышал по крайней мере об основных событиях, но теперь выспрашивал подробности: каждое слово, каждую мелочь, каждую возможную зацепку к тому, что может произойти и как это остановить. 

Как легок и игрив не был тон Дориана, Киллин чувствовала, что воспоминания не из приятных. Неудивительно. 

_Если мы не остановим это, и в самом деле случится конец света._

— Кто такой этот Старший? — спросила Киллин. 

— Понятия не имею, — тут же ответил Дориан. — Мы были не в восторге от идеи задержаться и подождать его, что, я уверен, ты можешь понять. 

— Если это он стоит за Брешью, мы слышали его, даже если и не видели, — заметил Каллен. — Леди Кассандра говорила, что в разрыве в Храме было какое-то эхо: голос Верховной Жрицы, Вестницы и ещё чей-то. 

— Если он человек, его можно убить, — сказала Киллин. — Если он порождение тьмы, его можно убить. Даже если он Архидемон, его можно убить. У Вестницы есть свой ручной Серый Страж. 

— А если он — что-то худшее? — спросил серьёзно Дориан. 

Киллин вздрогнула. 

— Яйца Создателя, что может быть хуже Архидемона? — она увидела, как Каллен поморщился из-за ругательства. — Извини. Но серьезно, хуже Архидемона? 

Она встряхнула головой. 

— У нас только один Страж, — отметил Каллен. 

— Ошеломительный изъян избыточного планирования, — отозвался Дориан. 

— Тогда найдём других. Или прикажем Стражу Блэкволлу рассказать, как можно наделать ещё. Я имею в виду, их же были _сотни_ , до того, как они исчезли, да? Так что это не как с королями. Мы можем собрать армию Стражей, если этот Старший — Архидемон. 

— Ты удивительно беспечна, — произнёс Дориан. — Вообще-то это _моя_ работа, и я бы обиделся, не будь это так очаровательно. 

Каллен хмыкнул. 

— Решение Килл для большинства проблем — засунуть в них меч. 

Обычно это её не задевало, даже если он подшучивал над ней при посторонних, пусть и незнакомцах. Но здесь, сегодня, с Дорианом, который издевался над её внешностью и с её Коммандером, называвшим её фактически _«примитивной»_... Стыд и гнев стянулись в горячий узел в её животе. Она резко встала. 

— Да, — сказала она, — по моему опыту после этого они уже не проблемы. Раз уж сегодня и правда попробуют закрыть Брешь, нам нужно быть готовыми, если что-то пойдёт не так. Я буду снаружи, с солдатами, пошлите за мной, если я понадоблюсь вам для чего-то ещё. 

Не дожидаясь его ответа, она вышла. 

Она выбрала долгий круговой путь, чтобы совладать со своей нелогичной яростью на них обоих. Она была спокойна и собрана к тому времени, как к ней присоединился Каллен, чтобы убедиться, что все готовы и всё в порядке. Она очень хорошо знала, что это было не признаком недоверия, а единственным проявлением того, что Коммандер нервничал. 

— Все пройдёт хорошо, — проговорила она, пока они шли вместе сквозь ряды. — _Она_ будет в порядке. 

Каллен потёр шею. 

— Мы не знаем, как это на неё повлияет. 

— Это ведь просто очень-очень большой разрыв, верно? И она закрыла кучу таких, без всяких последствий после первого. 

— Слишком скоро. И через что она прошла в этом будущем, которое они с Павусом видели... никто не сможет остаться прежним после такого. И к тому же... она не такая, как ты, Килл. Она была в Круге всю свою жизнь. Она... хрупкая. 

«Не то что я, прочная, как старый кожаный ботинок, — подумала Киллин. — Наименее вероятный кандидат на романтические фантазии рыцарей с белыми конями». 

— Она сильная, — сказала Киллин, — должна быть, раз уж зашла так далеко. И хотя дела в Замке Редклиф пошли неважно, она, очевидно, сохранила достаточно рассудительности, чтобы вытащить себя и Павуса обратно. Она будет в порядке. 

— Мне было бы спокойнее, не навались на неё столько, — проговорил Каллен. 

Они дошли до первых рядов и остановились, глядя на Брешь. 

— Сейчас они должны быть почти на месте. 

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы нам всем было полегче, — произнесла Киллин, и он тихо рассмеялся, — особенно мне. Эй, мы можем спасать мир где-нибудь _в тёплых краях_ , когда всё закончится? 

— После этого… — прошептал Каллен, смотря на небо. — Я даже не могу представить, что будет потом. 

Не так давно Киллин ответила бы: _«Мы спасём мир и отправимся домой»_ , — но этому теперь не бывать. 

Она не осмелилась сказать: _«Мы спасём мир, и каждый пойдёт своей дорогой»_. 

— Поживём — увидим, — вместо этого сказала она. — Гляди! Это оно, как думаешь? 

Они оба посмотрели вверх. Искра света, мерцание которой заметила Киллин, стала лучом, направленным в самый центр Бреши. Она задержала дыхание. Луч становился сильнее, ярче, затухал и снова усиливался... 

И затем, внезапно, разлом в небе исчез. 

Киллин глубоко вдохнула и осознала, что уже некоторое время держит Каллена за руку, цепляется за нее, как ребёнок, боящийся потерять мать на ярмарке. Вспыхнув, она попыталась вырваться, но он сжал ладонь ещё крепче и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на неё. 

— Она справилась, — его голос был почти шёпотом, лицо светилось трепетом, надеждой и любовью. — Она сделала это. Бреши нет. 

— Да, — сказала Киллин. — Она сделала это. 

Внезапно он привлёк её к себе, заключив в объятия, полные облегчения и радости. За его плечом Киллин видела, как солдаты тоже обнимаются, хлопая друг другу по спине, визжа и крича. 

Она закрыла глаза и тоже прижалась к нему, уткнувшись лицом в нелепый воротник плаща, вдыхая запах дыма и пота, и воска для волос, о котором, как он думал, никто не знал, и начищенных доспехов, и лампового масла, и _Каллена_. Держала его изо всех сил и чувствовала сильные уверенные руки вокруг себя. 

Медленно досчитала до пяти. 

Отпустила. 


	8. Наравне

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Вестница в очередной раз спасает положение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

В Убежище царила полуистеричная атмосфера облегчения и радости.

Вестница опиралась на ограду и смотрела на танцующих.

Киллин потягивала эль, глядя на Вестницу. Она не знала, где Каллен, но вероятность того, что рано или поздно тот окажется рядом с Вестницей, была весьма велика. 

Она не хотела _разговаривать_ с ним. Нечего, на самом деле, было сказать; ничего, что не вело бы к тому, что говорить было нельзя.

«Я ухожу.

Я ухожу, потому что дыра в небе закрыта, и...

И потому что когда я думала, что быть твоим другом для меня достаточно, я не ожидала, что появится кто-то другой, кто станет **большим**.

Я ухожу, потому что могла бы желать, чтобы Вестница **умерла** — если и не от рук этого Старшего, то закрывая Брешь; но ты любишь её, и если я люблю тебя, я не могу хотеть такой боли для тебя.

Я ухожу. Потому что…

Потому что когда я клялась, что буду всегда с тобой, — неважно, сколь мало или много ты бы ни требовал, — на самом деле я, видимо, подразумевала, что сбегу, как крыса с тонущего корабля, как только всё станет слишком сложно».

Нет. Она не хотела _говорить_ с Калленом, только увидеть его ещё один раз, увидеть счастливым, свободным и полным надежд на будущее — таким, каким никогда не видела раньше, ни разу со дня их встречи.

И после этого уйти.

Она будет за много миль отсюда, прежде чем он заметит, что её нет.

За много, много, много миль…

Кто-то приблизился к Вестнице, и Киллин вытянула шею, но это оказалась только леди Кассандра. Возможно, Каллен ждал возможности встретиться с магом наедине.

«Допью эту кружку, — сказала себе Киллин, — и тогда уйду. Всё равно, увижу его или нет».

Вещи были собраны. Была приготовлена для путешествия лошадь, которая официально принадлежала ей, а не Инквизиции. Ничто её не задерживало.

Я только допью эту кружку.

И именно в эту минуту зазвонил колокол.

Киллин вскочила на ноги — забытая кружка скатилась на землю. Она закрепила пояс с мечом вокруг талии ещё до того, как разумом осознала, что происходит, и рванулась к воротам сразу же за леди Кассандрой и Вестницей.

За гулом встревоженной толпы был слышен голос Каллена.

— Приближается противник! К оружию!

Она бросилась к нему по прямой но, поймав его взгляд и заметив рывок подбородка, побежала в другую сторону, к солдатам, которые пытались собраться в строй. Она подтягивала плечевые ремни и выкрикивала слова поддержки, потому что слышала, как Каллен сказал что-то об «огромном войске». Леди Монтилье спросила про их знамёна. «Никаких», — ответил Каллен.

Стук в ворота. Голос снаружи. Вестница ринулась открыть их, и Каллен последовал за ней с мечом наголо.

Мёртвые храмовники и странный худой юноша, говорящий, что его зовут Коул и толкующий о Старшем. Протянутая указующая рука, и у самого горизонта...

— Вот дерьмо, — сказал кто-то на уровне талии Киллин. — Это невозможно. Разве что это двойник.

Она посмотрела на Варрика Тетраса, потом снова на чудовищный силуэт. 

— Чей двойник?

— Ты действительно не хочешь знать, Киллер, ты правда не захочешь знать.

Затем Каллен рассёк мечом воздух, и его голос зазвенел: 

— Инквизиция, с Вестницей, за ваши жизни, за всех нас!

И, встав впереди маленького отряда солдат, которые были готовы к битве и в разгар празднования, Киллин подняла свой щит и меч.

 _Храмовники_. Быстрее и сильнее тех, с которыми Киллин сражалась раньше, странный красный блеск в их глазах, и с ними...

Что за **хреновины**?

Среди храмовников сновали странные создания — наполовину люди, наполовину красные кристаллы — сильные, быстрые и уничтожающие всех на своем пути. Один из них застал Киллин врасплох, вскинув руку и обрушив на неё ливень кристальных осколков.

Она приняла их на свой щит и была отброшена назад. Поднимаясь на ноги, она обнаружила, что осколки глубоко воткнулись в щит. 

— Не трожь! — крикнул ей Варрик. — Эти штуки опасны!

Увидев, во что превратились лицо и шея солдата, который не успел прикрыться щитом вовремя, Киллин не стала с этим спорить.

Если бы не Вестница и те, кто сражались вместе с ней — Варрик, носящийся по полю с арбалетом, издающим ритмичные «вжух», Железный Бык, разрубающий храмовников пополам одним ударом, и леди Вивьен, посылающая ледяные стрелы под элегантный шелест юбок — у них не было бы и шанса. Но и так к моменту, когда требушет был заряжен, половина солдат её роты была ранена, трое — убиты.

— Другой требушет! — закричал кто-то, и Киллин собралась бежать, вступить в следующий невероятно тяжёлый бой.

Кто-то схватил её за руку, Киллин обернулась и с удивлением обнаружила, что это Вестница.

— Оставайтесь здесь, — велела та. — Охраняйте бригаду. А мы с этим справимся.

— Нет, — возразила Киллин. — Коммандер приказал охранять вас.

Вестница улыбнулась, и даже на заляпанном кровью лице её улыбка была прекрасна. 

— Мы охраняли вас последние пятнадцать минут. Оставьте это нам, пожалуйста. Так будет проще.

Она была права, как бы неприятно это ни звучало. Киллин кивнула. 

— Мы будем удерживать позицию, сэр.

С кивком и ещё одной улыбкой Вестница исчезла, отправившись навстречу Создатель знает каким новым опасностям.

«Ну, дерьмово», — подумала Киллин, посылая тяжелораненых за стены и собирая вокруг себя остальных. «Если бы я могла пердеть огненными шарами, я бы тоже справлялась с ордами монстров сама. К сожалению, мой единственный навык — тыкать вещи острым концом куска железа». 

Звуки ликования раздались, когда второй требушет выстрелил, и снег обрушился с горы, погребая под собой вражескую армию. 

Потом Киллин увидела дракона и поняла, что куска металла, не важно, _насколько_ острого, в руке, наделенной только силой смертного, определённо было недостаточно.

— Внутрь! — прокричала она. — За ворота! Двигайтесь, двигайтесь вперёд-вперёд-вперёд!

Пересчитав пробегавших мимо солдат, Киллин замкнула цепочку, сдерживая шаг, чтобы не обгонять тех, кто хромал, не обращая внимания на мурашки, ползущие по шее — ведь там вверху эта тварь...

Ворота маячили впереди, и наконец она вбежала внутрь. Каллен подставил своё плечо, готовый захлопнуть их, если понадобится, дожидаясь последних из своих, и Киллин повернулась и встала ко второй створке, чтобы помочь.

Звук шагов бегущих — Вестница со своими соратниками. Каллен кивнул, Киллин навалилась на створку и закрыла её, Каллен сделал то же самое и опустил тяжелую балку.

— Церковь! — прокричал Каллен. — Это единственное здание, которое может устоять против... _твари_. — И потом добавил. — Заставим их попотеть.

Киллин ощутила, как холодок бежит по венам. Она никогда не видела, чтобы он сдавался, даже у ворот Храма, когда демоны появлялись быстрее, чем они успевали их убивать. Если _Каллен_ думал, что нет шансов победить в этом бою...

Она крепче сжала рукоять меча: «Если Каллен думает, что у нас нет шансов, я пойду туда с мечом в руке и встречу врага лицом к лицу, и, если позволит Создатель, отрублю им столько конечностей, сколько успею».

Теперь внутри повсюду были кристальные монстры и храмовники. Каллен отвлекал их на себя, Киллин прикрывала его спину, жалкие остатки их роты ставили стену щитов, чтобы оттеснить врагов. Она слышала, как позади под боевой клич Железного Быка Вестница и её отряд прикрывали их спины.

Они достигли Церкви, растянув свои шеренги, пропуская паникующих жителей Убежища, чтобы те могли добраться до дверей. Мир Киллин сузился до красноглазых лиц напротив неё, до боли в правой руке и жжения в лёгких, до плеча Каллена рядом и звука его дыхания.

— Отходим! — наконец приказал он. — Сквозь двери! В строю!

Шеренги снова разделились, солдаты отступали назад по двое, поворачивались и убегали в иллюзорную безопасность здания. Их осталось только десять, восемь... шесть, четыре...

Теперь были только они с Калленом, никого за их спинами, весь кошмар впереди.

— Давай! — бросил Каллен, и они потеснили тварей согласованным движением и затем, как единое целое, развернулись и вбежали в двери Церкви, нога в ногу, наравне. 

Внутри.

Двери захлопнулись за ними.

Опустившись на колени, Киллин уронила меч и щит на каменный пол и согнулась, кашляя и глотая воздух. Каллен сам задержался, тяжело дыша, чтобы прийти в себя. Он коснулся её плеча, вопросительно изогнув бровь. «Ранена?» Киллин покачала головой, он кивнул и зашагал вперед, отдавая приказы, организуя их скудную последнюю защиту.

Двери открылись снова, и Киллин услышала поток непристойностей в исполнении хриплого голоса Варрика.

— Вестница! — Каллен шагнул к ней. — Позиция наша неудачна. Дракон отобрал выигранное тобой преимущество.

Тощий юноша из-за ворот, сидевший рядом с канцлером Родериком, поднял голову. 

— Я видел Архидемона. Я был в Тени, но так он выглядит.

«Никому ни хрена нет дела, как он выглядит», — подумала Киллин и услышала, как Каллен говорит то же самое, но в более вежливой форме.

Затем Вестница приготовилась умереть, чтобы спасти Убежище, спасти людей Убежища. Киллин не могла позволить себе взглянуть на Каллена, не могла смотреть на выражение его лица в ответ на эти слова.

— Но это не сработает, — сказал Коул. — Никто, кроме тебя, ему не нужен, но он уничтожит их, убьёт их всё равно. Он мне не нравится.

«Как здорово погибать от руки того, для кого я даже ничего не значу, — горько подумала Киллин. — Как здорово быть пустым местом для чудовища».

Мне он тоже не нравится, парниша.

Каллен предложил требушеты. Напоследок похоронить Убежище под лавиной. Умереть от снега, а не от огня, прихватить врага с собой. Киллин молча одобрила. Это было решение солдата в безвыходной ситуации.

И потом бледный парень и канцлер рассказали о тропе.

— Так что, Каллен? — спросила Вестница. — Это сработает?

«Я же говорила, она доверяет тебе, — подумала Киллин, — Ты, огромный медведеподобный увалень».

Надо было подарить ей цветы, пока была возможность. Их палатка и всё внутри, включая цветы, сейчас, конечно же, были лишь грудой ткани и обломков.

— Возможно, — сказал Каллен, — если он покажет нам путь. Но как ты вернёшься?

Он замолчал, и в эту минуту Киллин почувствовала, как он осознает это. «Она собирается погибнуть, чтобы уберечь тебя».

Она не могла ни смотреть на него, ни продолжать слушать. Вместо этого Киллин прошла по длинному коридору Церкви к крошечной группе своих солдат. 

— Добровольцы на зарядку требушетов, — проговорила она и почувствовала горячий ком в горле, когда все до единого подняли руки.

Шансы выжить, пробираясь сквозь горящие руины города, мимо храмовников и монстров, были невелики; шансы вернуться — ещё меньше. Никто из этих мужчин и женщин не были Избранными Андрасте, ни у кого из них не было иной силы или защиты, кроме тех, что предоставляли их собственные плоть, кровь и сила воли, но никто из них не колебался, так же, как и Вестница.

Она отправила их к дверям, поймала взгляд Каллена и сложила ладони в чашу, что у военных было жестом для требушетов.

Он держался, но она знала его достаточно хорошо, чтобы увидеть в линии его рта и сузившихся глазах боль, которую он чувствовал из-за риска для Вестницы, страх за неё и страх того, что случится.

— Попытайся вернуться, — сказал он, глядя на Киллин, но обращаясь к Вестнице: не приказ, но просьба.

Киллин повернулась и повела отряд.

— Не вступайте в бой, если нет необходимости, — приказала им она. — Оставьте это Вестнице. Доберитесь до требушетов, зарядите их, вернитесь в Церковь. Вот и всё, вот и вся работа.

Они бежали, уворачиваясь от тёмных фигур, видимых в тусклом свете горящих зданий, справились с двумя храмовниками, которых нельзя было обойти, с шумом слетели вниз по лестнице и бросились дальше по дороге. За ними следовали шипение ледяных заклятий и треск молний Вестницы, расчищавших путь, прикрывавших им спину.

Камни в корзину — один, два, три... Киллин гордилась тем, как быстро и споро работали её люди, и вспоминала бесконечные тренировки, через которые заставила их пройти — ни сомнений, ни растерянности. 

Движение на границе зрения, и она обернулась, обнажая меч. Они шли: слишком много, слишком быстро...

Молния ослепила её, двигаясь от храмовника к храмовнику, оставляя за собой запах обожжённой плоти.

Вестница вскочила на платформу. 

— Бегите! — крикнула она. — За нами путь свободен! Идите, я наведу его!

Киллин кивнула. 

— Да пребудет с тобой Создатель, — выдохнула она, спрыгнула и побежала.

Слова Вестницы были правдивы — они не встретили никого на обратном пути в Церковь. Здание опустело; все уже ушли — кроме одного разведчика, оставленного, чтобы показать им дорогу.

Снаружи взревел дракон.

Киллин отправила людей вперёд, убедилась, что никого не забыли, схватила ближайший факел и последовала за ними.


	9. По колено

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой идёт снег.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Киллин пробиралась сквозь сугробы глубиной по колено. 

Это могла бы быть приятная прогулка. Летним днём.

А вот в метель...

Она остановилась, оглянулась, сквозь вуаль летящего снега пересчитала по головам небольшую группу мирных жителей, за которых отвечала. Каллен в начале подъёма собрал солдат и разведчиков, дав каждому задание вести по группе жителей. «Они не готовы к переходу, — сказал он. — Держите их на ногах, заставляйте двигаться, не позволяйте никому упасть!»

«Мы больше никого не потеряем».

Прошло всего лишь несколько минут с тех пор, как он отдал разведчику приказ пустить горящую стрелу высоко в небо, несколько минут с тех пор, как стена снега, льда и камней погребла под собой Убежище, а с ним и Вестницу. Но Каллен ничем не выдавал чувств, которые должны были раздирать его, — лишь некоторая неровность ощущалась в его голосе. Он просто сосредоточился на следующей задаче, которую подкинуло ему чувство ответственности.

И они отправились в путь.

Пробираться вперед было бы невозможно без магов. По хлюпающей грязи, в которую превращали снег огненные заклятия, было сложно идти, но всё же легче, чем по сугробам. Посохи светили ярче, чем факелы. Заклинания защиты и тепла укрывали самых слабых.

Но даже у магов есть свои пределы, и теперь им приходилось экономить силы.

Киллин убедилась, что все на месте, и продолжила путь, вновь повернувшись лицом к ветру.

Далеко впереди Каллен прокладывал тропу, освещая дорогу факелом. Киллин с трудом могла представить, как он держится, как справляется, не говоря уж о том, как может идти с поднятой головой, всем своим видом излучая уверенность, вселяя в страдающих беженцев надежду.

«Будь на его месте я, — подумала она, — если бы это он остался позади, если **он** чувствует к ней то же, что я чувствую к нему…»

Я бы легла, позволила снегу замести себя и оставила бы судьбу мира в умелых руках Создателя.

И все же Каллен продолжал идти.

Бледная фигура показалась рядом с ней, снег налип на широкие поля шляпы. Коул, так его звали, вспомнила Киллин. 

— Он хотел бы оставить её с собой, — лёгкий, бесцветный голос, такой же бледный, как и сам юноша, — где она была бы в безопасности, но он знал, она бы возненавидела его за это. Знал, что ничто не удержит её от того, что должно быть сделано. Он никогда не знал по-настоящему, насколько сильно любит её, что это за чувство — любовь, пока не увидел, как она бежит навстречу опасности, бежит от него. 

— Превосходно, — буркнула Киллин.

— Он должен знать, что она где-то позади, следует за ним. Он не может оборачиваться, не может показывать сомнения. Все эти взгляды на него, полные доверия — тех, кто идёт за ним, полагается на него. Он знает, как она сильна. 

— _Хватит_ , пожалуйста. 

Парень нахмурился, шагая рядом с ней. 

— Это должно было помочь. Почему не помогло? 

— Знаешь, что помогло бы, Коул? — сказала Киллин. — Ты ведь собираешься слушать мысли людей? Ты ведь хочешь помочь? 

— Я хочу помочь. 

— Тогда прислушивайся к попавшим в беду. Тех, кто отстаёт. Найди их и дай кому-нибудь знать. Кому-нибудь, кто достаточно силён, чтобы помочь. 

— Да, — сказал Коул. — Это я могу. 

Не успела она и выдохнуть, как он исчез.

За спиной она услышала крики — не тревога, судя по всему. Она повернулась и увидела огромную фигуру, маячившую за последними рядами, безошибочно узнаваемую по рогам. Они выжили.

Конечно, выжили, она же Вестница.

Но как бы она ни вглядывалась, ей никак не удавалось разглядеть четвёртую фигуру: только Железного Быка, коренастого Варрика и Леди Вивьен, чьи тёмные руки и лицо казались парящими в воздухе без тела — белая мантия сливалась со снегом.

Каллен пронёсся мимо неё. 

— Килл, за мной, — бросил он через плечо.

Киллин схватила первого попавшегося беженца за руку.

— Присматривай за ними, пока я не вернусь, — приказала она и последовала за своим Коммандером.

Когда они подошли, Железный Бык встретил взгляд Каллена, покачал головой и опустил глаза.

— Она могла спастись, Кудряшка, — заверил Варрик. — Она разрядила требушет. Случались и более странные вещи — не только в моих книгах.

Каллен кивнул, но так и не расправил плечи.

— Что мы будем делать? — мягко спросила Киллин.

Он выпрямился. 

— Пойдём дальше. Найдём убежище. Приведём людей в безопасное место. 

— Так точно, — сказала Киллин. — Мне нужно вернуться к моей группе, если это... 

Каллен дотронулся до её руки, еле-еле, почти рефлекторно. 

— Иди. 

— Есть, сэр, — ответила Киллин и направилась обратно к своей колонне. 

Прямо перед ней женщина, несущая ребенка, споткнулась и упала на колени. Киллин подхватила её, склонилась, чтобы забрать маленькую девочку к себе на руки. Держа малышку в одной руке, она потрясла женщину за плечо.

— Поднимайся. Вставай. Ещё немного, и ты сможешь отдохнуть. 

Женщина попыталась подняться на ноги и снова упала. 

— Я не могу. Оставь меня. 

— Не-а. Твоей дочери будет нужна мать, когда всё это закончится. Тебе нельзя сдаваться. 

— Только час, — умоляла женщина с закрытыми глазами, — я не могу идти дальше без отдыха. Не могу! Дай отдохнуть мне только час, и я последую за вами. 

Киллин остановилась.

— Хорошо, — сказала она, — один час. Я подожду с тобой, чтобы ты не проспала. 

Глаза женщины закрылись. Киллин медленно досчитала до пяти, затем потянула женщину за руку и встряхнула её. 

— Час прошёл. Пойдём, пора, — она подняла моргающую женщину на ноги. — Давай. Правой. Левой. Правой. 

Она вернула их в колонну и обнаружила, что эта группа сбилась с пути. Юный разведчик, которому её поручили, был в полузабытьи от холода, и рана на его плече воспалилась. Киллин объединила их со своими, поручила двум самым крепким мужчинам помочь разведчику идти, развернула шатающуюся мать в правильную сторону, водрузила девочку повыше на своём бедре и поплелась дальше.

Дальше.

И дальше.

Адреналин схватки полностью выветрился, и усталость, гнездившаяся в костях, занимала его место. Она пошатнулась, потеряв равновесие, но затем выпрямилась. Годы опыта научили её тому, что после боя нужно время, чтобы успокоиться — именно поэтому города после осады грабят с такой свирепостью. Но когда нервы застывают, и мышцы перестают дрожать, когда сердце замедляется до нормального ритма, и разум перестает кричать «убей или умри, убей или умри»…

Тогда даже вилка в руке может быть непосильно тяжёлой. Выйти из-за стола и вернуться в комнату может быть слишком трудно. Иногда даже отодвинуть тарелку перед тем, как уронить голову на стол, может оказаться не по силам.

Ещё нет. Ещё нет. Ещё не всё. Ещё нет.

Она упала на колени, поднялась, снова упала через два шага. Так устала. Так устала…

— _Вставай_ , Килл, — Каллен нагнулся, забрал ребенка из её рук так же, как сделала сама Киллин невесть сколько часов назад. — Идти можешь? 

— Да, — ответила она — единственный возможный ответ на любую его просьбу, — просто… постой здесь минутку? 

— Зачем? 

— Из тебя получается прекрасное укрытие от ветра.

Затем она вспомнила, как ужасно он должен себя чувствовать, и прикусила язык.

— Рад, что могу принести хоть _какую-то_ пользу людям Убежища, — сказал Каллен. С маленькой светловолосой девочкой на плече он выглядел почти как отец, несущий усталого и задремавшего отпрыска домой под конец дня. Если не считать снега.

И теней в его глазах.

— Все здесь следуют за тобой, — сказала Киллин, — знаю, ты предпочёл бы сражаться позади. — _«Вместе с ней»_. — Но войскам и даже мирным жителям нужен кто-то, кто поведёт их. Каллен, ты знаешь, это правда. И сейчас ты лучше всех подходишь для этого, кроме разве что самой Вестницы.

Уголки его рта опустились. 

— Не в того ты веришь. 

Киллин рванулась вперед, схватила его за руку, развернула в правильном направлении. 

— Вера тут не при чем, — пропыхтела она.

— О? 

— Не считая Железного Быка — а кучку напуганных беженцев не заставишь следовать за кунари — ты здесь самый высокий.

— И это всё? — он выдохнул навстречу ветру. — В этом вся суть моих лидерских способностей?

— О нет, — заверила его Киллин, — ещё твою шевелюру отлично видно издалека.

— Я думаю, здесь есть один или двое… — начал Каллен и затем замолчал. — Ладно. Считай, что твоя подбадривающая речь сработала.

— О, отлично, — Киллин почти потеряла опору и остановилась на секунду, пригнув голову из-за свистящего ветра, — потому что после волос мне нечего больше сказать.

— Разведчики доложили, что за следующим утесом есть укрытие, — сказал Каллен, — тут и правда недалеко.

— Потрясающе, — отозвалась Киллин, возобновляя шаг, — потому что метель в придачу к Старшему и дракону — это уже слишком.

Внезапно бледный парень в шляпе возник перед ними, скользя по снегу без видимого труда.

— Ей тепло, — настойчиво произнёс он. 

— Создатель! — Каллен отпрянул, поворачиваясь к появившемуся так, чтобы плечо послужило защитой для маленькой девочки, прижатой к его груди.

— Я рада, что хоть кому-то тепло, — отозвалась Киллин.

— Нет, — ответил Коул. — _Нет_. Она в снегу, в тёплом снегу. Пытается идти, но устала. Очень, очень устала. И продолжать слишком тяжело.

— Вот дерьмо. Каллен, мы теряем кого-то. Кто-то отстал.

— _Нет_ , — сказал тот со сталью в голосе, — мы _никого_ больше не потеряем.

— Коул, можешь сказать, где она? 

— Да. 

Он вытянул руку и указал направление. 

— Как она могла оказаться там? — с раздражением произнёс Каллен. — Она должна была потеряться час назад. Разве людей не пересчитывают? Килл, ты можешь...

— Она не заблудилась, — сказал Коул. — Она идёт. Из другого места.

На мгновение они оба замолчали. Киллин видела, как надежда расцветает на лице Каллена.

Она протянула руки. 

— Давай ребёнка сюда, — произнесла она. — Иди. Найди Вестницу.

Даже сейчас, как бы безумно он ни хотел скорее _двигаться, пойти, найти её_ , Каллен был осторожен, когда устраивал спящее дитя на руках Киллин, потратив время на то, чтобы завернуть край её плаща, накрыв головку девочки.

Затем кивнул, повернулся и исчез в метели.

— Коул, — позвала Киллин, — Ты можешь... 

— Пойти с ним, убедиться, что он не пойдет один, помочь ему, защитить его, сберечь его от неудачи? Да. Он хочет, чтобы ты…

— Собрала всех в укрытии, пересчитала, помогла поставить палатки, разжечь костры, приготовить еду.

— Да, — он внимательно посмотрел на неё, — ты тоже это можешь? Слышать, как люди думают? 

— Только Каллена.

— Он _очень_ громкий, — произнёс Коул и был таков.

Облегчение после того, как они обогнули утёс и ветер утих, было настолько сильно, что Киллин рассмеялась и остановилась, только почувствовав, как замерзают на щеках слезы. Изнурённые беженцы спотыкались, некоторые падали на землю прямо там, где стояли. Другие просто застыли, уставившись в пространство пустым взглядом, доведённые до грани потрясением, страхом и усталостью.

Киллин ковыляла между ними, руки болели от тяжести ребенка, но она не могла найти мать девочки или тёплое место, чтобы оставить её. Она приказала доложить о количестве выживших, перебирая в голове то, что необходимо было сделать. Самые стойкие были отправлены на поиски дров — группами и со строгими указаниями держаться вместе и не удаляться от лагеря. Нескольким она приказала снять палатки, закреплённые на спинах друффало, и начать их устанавливать.

— Помочь чем-нибудь? — хриплый голос на уровне талии. Варрик.

— Может эта твоя штуковина убивать диких животных? — спросила Киллин, глядя на гнома. — Потому что нам нужны все друффало, я не хочу резать кого-то из них.

— Да, ещё детки расплачутся. Схвачено, Киллер, — он повысил голос. — Эй, Лютик! Есть работа для тебя и твоих стрел.

— Что ж, ладненько, — ответила светловолосая эльфийка, устало поднимаясь на ноги, — хрень, которую я и вправду могу подстрелить? _Куда_ лучше, чем хреновы _драконы_.

Это заняло больше времени, чем она рассчитывала, больше, чем, как Киллин думала, она сможет продержаться на ногах, но наконец у всех было укрытие, тепло, еда, и все беженцы были на месте.

Кроме Каллена, Кассандры и тех, кто ушёл с ними.

Она старалась не думать о том, как легко было бы для них — для него — таких утомлённых, потеряться, сорваться с предательского склона или, если они не найдут Вестницу — или не найдут вовремя, — сдаться холоду, усталости и отчаянью, просто лечь, как пытались многие беженцы, думая: «Только минута, я отдохну только минутку»…

Она разбудила девочку, чтобы покормить её, заставила себя проглотить несколько ложек похлёбки, чувствуя только пыль и пепел, затем встала, всё ещё держа ребёнка. Хотя теперь повсюду были палатки, ночлег, казалось неправильным отправить малышку в одну из них, оставить без присмотра. С девочкой на руках Киллин мерила шагами расстояние между костром и самым дальним охранным постом, вглядываясь в снег, вслушиваясь в звуки ветра.

— Сюда! — раздался крик, и из темноты показались несколько шатавшихся фигур. Глаза Киллин обратились к самой высокой из них. Золотые волосы его были увенчаны снегом, он казался странно стройным без тяжёлого плаща на плечах, вместо этого свёрнутого в узел, в который была закутана...

— Мы нашли её! — триумфально провозгласила леди Кассандра.

Осторожно держа Вестницу в своих руках, Каллен зашагал в лагерь. Леди Монтилье поторопилась указать ему на импровизированный лазарет, и он направился в ту сторону, разгоняя толпу одним лишь взглядом.

Его глаза встретили взгляд Киллин, его лицо светилось от обновлённой надежды и счастья, он улыбнулся.

Она выдавила из себя ответную улыбку, но до того, как убедилась, что Каллен заметил это, он зашёл в палатку и…

_Исчез._


	10. Рука к сердцу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой мать Жизель поет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Киллин ожидала, что он почти сразу же выйдет из палатки лекаря, чтобы получить отчет, но прошла минута, потом другая, и ещё одна.

«Не может оставить её», — поняла Киллин. Чтобы Коммандер Каллен пренебрёг своими обязанностями…

«Он никогда не знал по-настоящему, насколько сильно любит её, что это за чувство — любовь, до этого момента», — вспомнила она слова Коула.

Киллин ещё раз прошлась по лагерю, ноги словно налились свинцом, сердце разрывалось от усталости. Затем она нашла место у огня, где было достаточно тепло, груду мешков с припасами неподалеку, на которые можно было опереться, и села на землю. Руки свободно сомкнулись вокруг ребенка на коленях, она закрыла глаза и позволила себе погрузиться в забытье. Тёплая темнота укрыла её от снов, волнений завтрашнего дня и воспоминания о выражении на лице Каллена, когда тот заносил Вестницу в лагерь.

Через какое-то время она ощутила знакомое присутствие рядом с собой, открыла глаза и увидела Каллена, который глядел на неё сверху вниз.

Его губы дрогнули. 

— Ну и картина, — сказал он мягко, как будто нежность, которую он чувствовал к Вестнице, была так велика, что не могла не выплеснуться на маленькую худенькую девочку, заснувшую на руках солдата.

— Наёмники с трофеями? — тихо сказала Киллин, стараясь не разбудить ребёнка.

Каллен сел рядом с ней, со вздохом положив голову на мешки с припасами. 

— Что-то в этом роде. Ты не нашла её мать?

Киллин покачала головой. 

— Она должна быть где-то здесь, цифры сошлись. Но я не знаю имени. Даже не могу толком вспомнить, как она выглядела.

— Девочка знает. Найдёшь её утром.

— Да, — Киллин собралась. — Коммандер, у нас еды на... 

Он остановил её небрежным жестом. 

— Что-нибудь требует моего внимания прямо сейчас?

— Нет.

— Тогда это подождёт до рассвета.

 _Неслыханно_.

— Каллен, — сказала она, — неважно, что ты чувствуешь, нельзя позволять чувствам отвлекать тебя от главного.

Он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё, янтарные глаза почти без теней, ярче, чем она когда-либо видела, лицо такое спокойное, как будто он сидел у очага в мирное время. 

— Ты же за всем проследила, — произнёс он, словно это было единственное необходимое извинение.

— Да.

— Что ж, хорошо, — сказал он и улыбнулся. 

И Киллин знала, что не сможет уйти, не важно, что принесёт рассвет, до тех пор, пока со Старшим и драконом не будет покончено. До тех пор, пока увлечение Каллена Вестницей, отвлекающее его от обязанностей, не сможет причинить никому вреда.

Нет, она останется рядом с ним, за его плечом, подбирая то, что он выронит, защищая его спину в бою и вне его. _Проследит_ за всем.

Киллин следовало бы возненавидеть его, но это было невозможно. Особенно когда он смотрел на неё вот так, с лицом открытым и расслабленным, с этой полуулыбкой, изгибавшей его прекрасные губы, когда свет от костра подчёркивал идеальную форму его скул. Она могла бы ненавидеть Вестницу, если бы не было исключительной неблагодарностью ненавидеть женщину, которая спасла тебе жизнь, даже зная, что это могло стоить ей своей собственной.

Она решила ненавидеть Старшего.

— Килл… — мягко проговорил Каллен, чуть громче, чем звук дыхания.

— Ммм?

Он заколебался, а затем шум голосов на другой стороне лагеря привлёк его внимание. 

— Оставайся здесь. Я посмотрю, в чём дело.

Спор между советниками Вестницы, вот в чём было дело. Киллин могла сказать это и со своего места. Каллен втянулся в него, маячил между леди Монтилье и Тайным канцлером, жестикулируя, словно пытаясь что-то доказать. Стройная фигура Вестницы появилась из палатки лекаря, прохромала, остановилась, и спор перешел в мрачное молчание.

Затем голос — мягкий, чистый, искренний — завёл песню. Мать Жизель, которую Киллин видела в Храме, должна была обладать невероятной внутренней силой, чтобы со своими старыми больными костями забраться на гору, подойти к огню и так запеть об угрожающих тенях, о гаснущей надежде.

Петь о рассвете, который придёт.

Другой голос присоединился к ней, высокий и звонкий. Это была Тайный канцлер, и в первый раз Киллин поняла, почему Варрик называл её Соловьём.

— Взгляни на звезды, — она пела, и из толпы другие голоса отвечали, — рассвет придёт.

Волосы на затылке Киллин зашевелились. Она потрясла за плечо девочку, спавшую у неё на коленях. 

— Проснись, дитя. Проснись.

— Чтоттакое? — пробормотала девочка.

— Тебе нужно увидеть это, милая.

Ребёнок повернулся и начал озираться. Киллин увидела, как Каллен закрыл глаза и запел вместе с остальными

— Пусть мрачен путь, — пел он, и в то же мгновение Киллин снова была на ветру, пробиралась сквозь снег, взгляд прикован к идущему впереди светловолосому мужчине, за которым следовали все. 

— Пусть мрачен путь, взгляни на небо — скоро придёт рассвет.

Теперь пели все. Киллин осознала, что и сама подпевает, издавая что-то вроде хриплого кваканья. 

— Обнажи свой меч и подними высоко. Встань в полный рост.

Она поставила девочку на землю и поднялась на ноги, держа её за руку. «Обнажу мой меч, это точно. Встану в полный рост, вот увидите».

Они вставали на колени перед Вестницей, один за другим. Опустив головы, кулаки прижаты к груди, клялись в верности, обещали преданность.

Потому что ночь может быть длинна, и путь может быть мрачен…

Но рассвет всегда приходит.

Рядом с ней маленькая девочка опустилась на колени, прижав пухленький кулачок к груди и склонив голову. Когда песня подошла к концу, Киллин подняла её, крепко обняла и посмотрела на Вестницу, стоящую прямо и твёрдо, с поднятым подбородком, принимающую их клятвы и безмолвно клянущуюся в ответ.

Да.

«Да, я приведу вас к рассвету».

Она посмотрела выше плеча Вестницы на Каллена, который тоже глядел на стройную, изящную фигуру, с таким выражением, как будто обещанный рассвет уже загорелся в глазах Вестницы.


	11. Рука в перчатке

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой какие-то вещи чинятся, а какие-то — ломаются.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Это был долгий, холодный и тяжёлый переход через горы, но погода оставалась ясной, и брести было легче.

«И, — думала Киллин, — теперь мы **следуем** за Вестницей, а не оставляем её».

Все они устали, многие были ранены и постоянно мёрзли, но теперь в воздухе витала решимость, даже среди бывших жителей Убежища — словно они были армией на суровом, вымученном, но победном марше, а не толпой перепуганных беженцев, прячущихся от невообразимой напасти. Вестница шагала впереди всех, ближайшие соратники и советники сразу за ней.

В том числе Каллен, не желавший оставить её даже на мгновение.

В строю вместе с остальными упорно продвигалась и Киллин. Она нашла мать девочки и воссоединила их, наконец выяснив, что мать звали Анандра, а девочку — Феландарис. Задумалась, нет ли у них родственника по имени _Ползучая крапива_ , и подавила смешок. Теперь они шли все вместе. Фел решила, что они с Киллин _самые наилучшие_ друзья. Когда девочка уставала, Анандра и Киллин несли её по очереди, столько, сколько могли с тяжёлыми мешками на спине. Ночью, после того, как Киллин заканчивала обход лагеря, в десятый раз всех пересчитав, проверив раненых и выслушав отчёты, устало дотащившись до советников и передав сводки Каллену, они втроём устраивались у огня, прижавшись друг к другу, чтобы согреться.

Время от времени Каллен подходил и какое-то время шёл рядом с ними, слушая отчёты Киллин о происходящем; иногда он даже нёс Фел. Девочка также пала жертвой его великолепия, особенно после того, как он посадил её на плечи и позволил проехаться, возвышаясь над всеми, гордой, как королеве. Каждый вечер Фел изо всех сил старалась не заснуть, поджидая Каллена, который заходил после ужина, чтобы погреться у огня и в последний раз перед сном проверить всё с Киллин.

«Расскажи мне историю, сэр Медведь», — умоляла Фел каждый раз, и Каллен подчинялся, придумывая историю о смелом рыцаре сэре Феландарис и её приключениях, в которых она спасала разных зверей от ужасных опасностей. Эта история не имела конца, и, несомненно, никогда бы его и не достигла, потому что уставший ребенок засыпал почти сразу же, прислонившись к плечу Каллена, одной рукой держась за мех воротника, другую прижав к своей груди.

Иногда, выпутывая пальчики Фел из своего плаща, Каллен смотрел на Киллин так, будто хотел что-то сказать, но потом вспоминал об Анандре и молчал. Киллин не была уверена, скучает ли она по их доверительным разговорам или чувствует облегчение, что здесь нет ни малейшей возможности поговорить без лишних ушей. Несомненно, все разговоры были бы о Вестнице, храброй и прекрасной Вестнице, и о чувствах Каллена к ней.

Она услышит это рано или поздно. Ей придётся слушать, и издавать правильные звуки, и немного поддразнивать его, потому что так поступил бы _друг, хороший друг_.

Но она была благодарна за возможность хотя бы свыкнуться с этой мыслью.

Когда они достигли моста, ведущего в Скайхолд, вокруг послышались вздохи трепета и стоны облегчения.

«И в самом деле впечатляюще, — подумала она, и сразу же за этим с проклятой солдатской практичностью: — и наполовину разрушено. Кто знает, сколько здесь провалившихся полов и стен, и каминов, которые надо прочистить, и хлама, который надо выбросить…»

И нужно натаскать воду, и нарубить дров, и обустроить стойла…

Пока Каллен, леди Монтилье и леди Соловей собрались в стороне и переговаривались, Киллин сбросила мешок с плеч, размяла затёкшие мышцы и пошла собрать своих людей, чтобы приниматься за работу.

Она остановилась ненадолго — как и все — когда Вестницу провозглашали Инквизитором, и Каллен стоял во дворе и призывал всех сплотиться вокруг женщины, которую любит. Она кричала, хлопала вместе со всеми… и вернулась к работе.

Было большим облегчением, что Каллен смог обуздать свои чувства и снова сосредоточиться на делах — чтобы сделать Скайхолд, во-первых, безопасным, и во-вторых, обитаемым. Задача была невообразимой, так что Киллин не была уверена, что смогла бы уследить за всем происходящим, если бы была единственной, кто был в ответе за работы.

Сначала Фел таскалась за ней хвостом, и Киллин позволяла это: замок был полон опасностей для маленького ребёнка, который не подумает проверить, достаточно ли прочен пол, прежде чем наступить на него, и сама Фел в целом понимала, что, когда взрослые заняты важными делами, детям следовало стоять тихо и не мешать. Когда пространство у ворот было расчищено, и Адан устроил там школу, выполняя распоряжение Инквизитора, Киллин заскучала по малышке, ходившей за ней с куском пергамента и прутиком в руках, похожим на её собственный карандаш, тщательно исследуя те же самые стены, лестницы и тюки с припасами, что и Киллин.

«Но Фел нужно образование, — думала она, пересекая верхний двор. — Образование. И проводить время со своей семьей, а не шляться по грудам мусора с солдатом, которая едва ли может найти время, чтобы убедиться, что девочка пообедала».

Киллин повернула на лестницу, которая вела к временному рабочему столу Каллена — прямо на улице — когда знакомый, но не то чтобы долгожданный голос обратился к ней сверху: 

— Здравствуйте. Извините, это вы лейтенант Киллин?

Киллин остановилась и подняла взгляд на Вестницу. «Инквизитора», — поправила она себя. 

— Да, ваша милость.

Инквизитор сморщила нос в очаровательной гримасе и начала спускаться по ступеням. 

— Если вы должны соблюдать формальности — а, полагаю, на службе вы должны, — тогда, пожалуйста: Инквизитор. Этого достаточно.

— Да, Инквизитор, — сказала Киллин, думая: «Откуда, ради Создателя, ты знаешь моё имя?»

Словно читая мысли, Инквизитор ответила: 

— Коммандер Каллен говорил о вас. Я узнала вас по его описанию.

Киллин не хотела думать о том, как Каллен говорит Инквизитору: «со шрамом на лице и сломанным носом», но предательское воображение проиграло эти слова знакомым медовым голосом. 

— О, — сказала она.

— И мы встречались в Убежище — на мгновение. Не знаю, помните ли вы.

— Я помню. Хотя тогда было не совсем подходящее время для официальных представлений.

Инквизитор рассмеялась. 

— Каллен говорил, что вы забавная. 

«Она забавная, шрамы на лице и сломанный нос».

Так лучше.

Самую чуточку.

— Вообще-то я как раз ищу его, — произнесла Инквизитор, — это место такое громадное, я постоянно теряюсь. И потом увидела вас и подумала: «А, Килл в любой момент будет знать, где находится Каллен с точностью до метра». Так что?

— Да, — ответила Киллин, стараясь принять как должное, что Каллен и Инквизитор, очевидно, находили очень много времени для разговоров в дни после падения Убежища, если они настолько исчерпали все возможные темы, чтобы говорить _о ней _. — Я действительно иду к нему, чтобы доставить отчеты. Сюда.__

__Инквизитор зашагала в ногу._ _

__— Я хотела поблагодарить вас за то, что вы сделали в Убежище. И после._ _

__Киллин оступилась на лестнице, удержалась от падения и обернулась, уставившись на Инквизитора._ _

__— Что _я_ сделала?_ _

__— Я бы не выбралась, если бы они не нашли меня. А Каллен ни за что не оставил бы людей, если бы никто не присматривал за ними и не позаботился обо всём. И до этого — я и _понятия_ не имела, как заряжать требушет. Каллен сказал, ты не колебалась — даже не нужно было приказа — просто повела своих людей туда._ _

__— Насколько я помню, вы тоже не колебались, — указала Киллин._ _

__— Да, но это моя _вина_._ _

__— Это вина Корифея, — решительно сказала Киллин._ _

__— Он бы не..._ _

__— Нет, — забывшись, Киллин схватила женщину за руку. — Никогда ни на секунду не позволяй себе думать, что ты хоть как-то виновата из-за того, что этот засранец хочет тебя убить. Это прямой путь к тому, чтобы стать бесполезной, сомневаясь в каждом своём шаге. _Он_ начал сражение. Единственная твоя ответственность — закончить бой._ _

__— Это твоя речь для каждого нового рекрута?_ _

__Киллин покраснела и осторожно убрала руку._ _

__— Прошу прощения, ваша светлость. Инквизитор._ _

__— Не стоит. Мне пригодятся все советы. И тут Каллен был прав — ты очень сильная. _Он_ сказал, что ты — железная рука в его бархатной перчатке. О, я вижу его._ _

__Киллин взглянула вниз и увидела Каллена, который тоже смотрел на них. Судя по тому, как он прожигал Инквизитора взглядом, Каллен думал, что его никто не замечает. И в самом деле: когда их с Киллин взгляды встретились, он смутился и отвернулся, потирая шею._ _

__— Это может подождать, — сказала Киллин, держа стопку отчётов. — Идите поговорите с ним._ _

__— Спасибо, — Инквизитор сбежала по лестнице, абсурдно грациозная._ _

__Киллин застыла на месте, стараясь не подслушивать._ _

__— Если хочешь узнать, о чем речь, нужно подойти поближе, — протянул мелодичный голос за её спиной._ _

__— Привет, Павус, — сказала Киллин, не оборачиваясь, — _поэтому_ я и здесь._ _

__— Прелестная женщина без любопытства — просто преступление, — Дориан перепрыгнул через ступеньку и опёрся на стену рядом с ней. — Что заставило тебя наморщить лоб? Что бы это ни было, иди и засунь в это безобразие меч сейчас же. У тебя прекрасная кожа, но не стоит наживать морщин._ _

__— Просто думаю обо всём, что нужно сделать, чтобы привести это место в порядок._ _

__— Ты не единственная, — он поднял свои руки. — Смотри, как у судомойки!_ _

__Киллин засмеялась. При всем своём позёрстве Дориан работал так же, как и все. И даже больше многих с тех пор, как они прибыли, несмотря на все его заявления, что он просто немного помогает в надежде, что Скайхолд обзаведется приличной ванной. Она даже привыкла к его шуточкам — ведь он, кажется, обращался так со всеми, кто попадался на глаза._ _

__— Что ты здесь делаешь? Не смог найти никого, кто почистил бы тебе винограда?_ _

__— Нет. Не будешь ли ты лапушкой и согласишься? У меня есть прекрасный наряд для тебя и всё такое, — он нагнулся к ней и прошептал, — _с перьями_._ _

__— Даже не думай, — сказала Киллин и усмехнулась, когда он театрально надулся._ _

__— Трудности, лишения — кто бы мог подумать, что ради борьбы насмерть с древними магистрами, заражёнными скверной, придётся пойти на _такие_ жертвы,— он обернулся, чтобы взглянуть вниз. — Вообще-то я искал Коммандера. Представляешь, нашел набор шахмат. Теперь мне нужен достойный противник. В текущих обстоятельствах я бы остановился на нашем дорогом Коммандере. По крайней мере буду смотреть на что-нибудь миленькое, разделывая его под орех. Интересно, о чём они там с Инквизитором говорят, оба такие _серьёзные_._ _

__— О древнем магистре, заражённом скверной? — предположила Киллин._ _

__Дориан грустно покачал головой._ _

__— Тебе правда нужно постараться, моя дорогая леди лейтенант. С такими успехами ты никогда не пустишь более-менее приличную сплетню._ _

__Взволнованная, Киллин схватила его руку._ _

__— Павус. Никаких сплетен о Каллене и Инквизиторе._ _

__Его брови взлетели вверх._ _

__— Почему нет? Люди _обожают_ немного романтики. Было бы прекрасно для поднятия духа._ _

__— Может быть, но это не... не по-доброму. К… — _«Нему»_. — К ним обоим. Хорошо?_ _

__Он молчал, и у Киллин появилось неприятное чувство, что Дориан услышал больше, чем было сказано, но потом тот всплеснул руками:_ _

__— О, как хочешь. Вместо этого начну распускать слухи про Варрика и Кассандру._ _

__Киллин в изумлении смотрела на то, как он с солнечной улыбкой спустился по лестнице, обхватил Каллена за плечи и предложил тому сыграть в шахматы._ _

__Она медленно последовала за ним, и Каллен повернулся к ней с облегчением, бросив Дориану: "Как видишь, слишком занят"._ _

__— Я думала, тебе нравятся шахматы, — сказала Киллин после того, как Дориан ушёл._ _

__Каллен изучал отчёты, делая пометки на полях._ _

__— Так и есть. Меня просто не покидает чувство, что Павус… ну._ _

__— Покушается на твоё целомудрие? — произнесла Киллин. Нельзя жить в бараках годами и не заметить, что некоторые мужчины предпочитают мужчин, и некоторые женщины предпочитают женщин. Хотя Дориан и флиртовал как одержимый с каждым мимо проходящим, его глаза оценивали мужчин не так, как женщин, пусть и очень красивых._ _

__Каллен покраснел и потёр шею._ _

__— Честно говоря, да._ _

__Киллин оглянулась. «Никого не видно»._ _

__— Просто скажи ему, что твоё сердце занято, — сказала она, безжалостно подавляя острую боль, вызванную этими словами._ _

__— Ну, это, э. Кажется, пока ещё рановато. В текущих обстоятельствах, — он бросил на неё взгляд. — Не так ли?_ _

__— Я думаю, это скорее запоздало, откровенно говоря, в текущих обстоятельствах, — сказала Киллин, и Каллен резко поднял голову, приоткрыв рот в потрясении._ _

__— Ты... э, ты знаешь?_ _

__Киллин вздохнула._ _

__— У меня есть глаза. Я видела тебя, только что._ _

__— Ты видела меня, — сказал Каллен невыразительно и покраснел ещё сильнее. Он снова потёр шею. — Понятно._ _

__— Ты не можешь глазеть на женщину, как голодный на бараний окорок, и ожидать, что я не замечу._ _

__Он слегка улыбнулся и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу._ _

__— Полагаю, глупо было бы думать, что я смогу утаить это от _тебя_._ _

__— Так скажи её светлейшеству Инквизиторитрице._ _

__Каллен покачал головой._ _

__— Думаю, я лучше, э. Она не была в курсе моих чувств. Это вряд ли..._ _

__— Скажи _«приемлемо»_ , и я пну тебя, клянусь._ _

__— Существует служебная иерархия, Килл. И Инквизиции нужны мы оба._ _

__— Тогда заведи секретную интрижку, — предложила Киллин, вместо того, что хотела сказать: «Ты прав. Это не сработает. Откажись от этого. Забудь её»._ _

__— Это звучит омерзительно, — пробормотал Каллен._ _

__— Тогда _служебный роман_._ _

__— Ну, я, э, — он прикусил губу, посмотрел на неё, затем отвёл взгляд. — Я полагаю, я не хотел…_ _

__Не глядя на неё, он нескладно продолжил._ _

__— Нет ничего более неприятного, чем, э… быть предметом нежеланного внимания подобного, э-э. Рода._ _

__Киллин ощутила, как горит лицо. Внутренности стягивало в узлы, пока она не почувствовала желчь в горле. «О Создатель, он знает. Он знает и пытается тактично сказать мне… Он знает._ _

__Он знает._ _

__Создатель, пусть земля разверзнется и поглотит меня, пусть камень с крыши разобьёт мне голову, позволь мне исчезнуть с лица земли прямо в эту секунду._ _

__Он знает»._ _

__— Конечно._ _

__Её голос, должно быть, звучал странно, хотя Киллин с трудом могла расслышать его за грохотом в ушах. Каллен посмотрел на нее, внезапно нахмурившись. Она выдавила улыбку, чувствуя, что та больше похожа на оскал._ _

__— Что-то ещё, сэр?_ _

__— Килл?_ _

___— Что-нибудь ещё, сэр?_ _ _

__Он поколебался мгновение, потом покачал головой._ _

__— Не сейчас. Отнеси это мастеру Деннету и возвращайся к строительству._ _

__Она взяла предложенную бумагу, и каким-то образом — она не была уверена, как — её пальцы коснулись его._ _

__Киллин вырвала руку, выпалила что-то про «будет сделано» и убежала._ _


	12. Издалека

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Киллин разбирается с запасами, камнями, песком и демонами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Киллин, конечно, не удавалось совсем избегать встреч с Калленом. Даже если бы её обязанности и не сводили их вместе по десять раз за день, в пределах Скайхолда столкновения были бы неизбежны — на стенах, во дворе, в главном зале, когда Каллен выходил из ставки командования, а Киллин тащила ещё одну груду книг для Дориана в библиотеку.

Каждый раз, когда их пути пересекались, Киллин старалась сохранять нейтрально-дружественное выражение лица, следила за тем, чтобы не стоять слишком близко, старалась говорить только о самом необходимом.

Каждый раз Каллен вёл себя неестественно, был неловок и едва ли мог посмотреть ей в глаза.

Так что когда разведчице Хардинг потребовалось подкрепление в кишащем мертвецами Крествуде, Киллин вызвалась возглавить отряд.

Она думала, что Каллену так будет легче. Но когда она предложила это, на секунду ей показалось, что она заметила испуг на его лице — но он тут же взглянул на стол, взял пергамент и повернулся к окну в сторону света.

— Конечно, — сказал он отстранённо, полностью погружённый в изложенную на пергаменте проблему, — если ты этого хочешь.

— Хочу.

Он кашлянул, и она задержалась на пороге, положив ладонь на дверную ручку.

— Килл... Я... — он прочистил горло. — Тебя будет не хватать.

Киллин заставила себя обернуться с улыбкой. 

— Конечно. Кто ещё сможет подделать твою подпись на бланках Инквизиции так же хорошо, как я?

Каллен рассмеялся, и это был первый раз за последние дни, когда ей удалось его рассмешить. Пусть смех и звучал немного вымученно. «Что ж, буду довольствоваться этим».

Она унесла с собой воспоминание об этой улыбке в Крествуд, воспоминание и надежду, что, может быть, она не полностью разрушила отношения между ними своим _нежелательным вниманием_ , и что расстояние и время позволят им вернуться к прежней дружбе. Дружбе, которая была её единственной опорой с тех пор, как начался конец света.

Инквизитор пронеслась по Крествуду, словно свежий ветер, и, как свежий ветер, унесла с собой облака и бесконечную морось. В отличие от ветра, она также смогла упокоить нежить и прогнать местных бандитов. Киллин въехала в Каэр Бронах, по крайней мере, находившийся в лучшем состоянии, чем Скайхолд, и снова начала заполнять простыни и простыни пергамента списками необходимых припасов и комментариями о состоянии оружейной.

Затем одна из ворон Тайного канцлера принесла вести о проблеме, связанной с сооружениями на Священных Равнинах, приказы для Киллин, призванной разобраться с ними — изящным почерком Каллена на полях: _«Килл, жду от тебя действий. По крайней мере там будет тепло. Посылаю пиво»._

Она провела слишком много времени, обводя эти слова пальцем, держа в руках обрывок пергамента, к которому прикасался он, рассматривая брызги чернил, выдававшие его привычку использовать перо и после того, как оно полностью изотрётся — наследие детства, когда учиться было важно, но траты приходилось ограничивать.

Она осознала, что закрывает пальцами _«от»_ и _«действий»_ в первом предложении только для того, чтобы узнать, каково это было бы — читать…

Покраснев, хотя никто не мог её увидеть, она бросила пергамент в огонь и ушла собираться.

Дело и правда было срочное — как оказалось, туннель, полный валунов, был забит так плотно, что удаление даже одного из них могло привести к обрушению свода на головы всей команды и главного инженера, который к тому же питал нездоровое пристрастие к взрывчатке. Когда она смогла наконец договориться с ним и расчистить путь, никого не убивая и не калеча, терпение Киллин было на исходе. Отчёт об успехе также включал в себя критическую заметку о совершенно недостаточном представлении Коммандера о необходимом количестве пива. 

Киллин собирала вещи, чтобы возвратиться в Скайхолд, когда другая ворона принесла ей вести о новой задаче — постройке моста над серными источниками — с приказом Каллена лично для неё взяться за эту работу. Она поняла — он старается держать её подальше.

Колкие удары в груди от осознания превратились в тупую боль, которую она увезла с собой в Западный Предел. Песок, солнце, вонь серы отвлекали её днём, но по ночам Киллин лежала в своей палатке и смотрела в потолок, прислушиваясь к ускоренному неровному сердцебиению.

Стараясь не представлять, что Инквизитор и Каллен могут делать прямо сейчас, не гадать, набрался ли он смелости заговорить, и теперь свернулись ли они в объятиях друг друга, накрытые его плащом, или обмениваются ли вместо этого смущёнными взглядами, позволяя своим рукам как бы случайно соприкасаться…

Тщетно.

Приказ выдвигаться на Адамант стал почти облегчением. Он не включал в себя конкретно Киллин, но и не _исключал_ её, и формулировка _«весь свободный личный состав с опытом борьбы с демонами»_ прекрасно её описывала.

И поле битвы не оставит ей времени на зацикливание на чём-то, кроме выживания.

Только когда она достигла обширного лагеря, разбитого на равнине у крепости, и пробиралась сквозь ряды в поисках свободного места в палатке, Киллин вдруг осознала: у неё совсем вылетело из головы, что _, конечно же,_ Инквизитор и её Коммандер будут участвовать в таком важном сражении.

К счастью, вокруг было слишком много людей, и приготовления проходили в слишком большой спешке, чтобы их пути могли пересечься. Следующей ночью Киллин уже стояла на ступенях осадной лестницы в предрассветные часы, глядя на широкую спину Железного Быка, командовавшего отделением.

Дыши глубоко. Вот и началось.

— За Инквизицию! — завопила она, услышала, как крик был подхвачен мужчинами и женщинами за её спиной, и двинулась вперёд.

Железный Бык первым взлетел на стены, огромный топор наносил удар за ударом, и она следовала за ним с поднятым щитом и опущенным мечом. Заметила мага, собиравшегося выпустить шар огня по поднимающимся солдатам, сбила другого ударом щита по лицу, развернулась и увидела...

— Демон! — проревела она срывающимся голосом и перекатилась в сторону в тот же миг, как огромная серая тень ударила молнией по месту, где Киллин только что стояла.

Бык прикончил своего противника и повернулся. 

— Ох, дерьмо. Демон гордыни. Эти ублюдки _сильны_.

И этот ублюдок как раз ринулся на них.

Если бы не Бык, никто бы не выжил. Огромный кунари бил так сильно, что ранил даже тварь, с которой они столкнулись. Он отвлекал внимание на себя, не морщась принимая разряд за разрядом молнии. Киллин же и другие, сумевшие достигнуть стен, в это время подбирались к демону со спины, нанося ему удары и отступая до того, как он мог повернуться к ним.

Но тварь и правда была сильной. Их удары, даже удары Быка, казалось, не ослабляют его, и, что важнее, демон не уставал, в отличие от них. Реакция замедлялась, щиты дрожали, ноги теряли опору… один человек упал, потом второй.

«Он ни-хрена-не-убиваемый», — подумала Киллин.

Над стеной пронёсся крик, вспышка света. «Инквизитор», — поняла Киллин.

Яйца Создателя, Каллен будет с ней.

Демон гордыни повернулся, привлечённый новой целью. Киллин бросилась вперёд, обрушивая удар за ударом на спину твари, выкрикивая угрозы, вызывая его на бой, пока слова не потонули в едином стоне. Она била и била, и продолжала бить его даже после того, как демон повернулся, чтобы ответить на её выпады — слабые и бесполезные, едва ли комариные укусы для него.

Киллин размахнулась своим мечом снова, когда искры появились между лап демона, нанесла ещё один удар перед тем, как всё тело взорвалось от боли.

Её отбросило назад, и она упала в темноту.


	13. Спиной к спине

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Инквизитор спасает положение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

— Каффар!

Руки прикасались к ней осторожно, но даже так было больно, — _больно больно О Создатель как больно,_ — и она не могла подавить крик, пытаясь увернуться. Но это движение причинило ещё больше мучений, и с губ рвались стоны, животные вопли страдания.

Руки стали жёстче, неумолимее, усиливали боль. 

— Я знаю, я знаю, но мне нужно посмотреть, скоро закончится, о, моя хорошая, скоро закончится...

Боль исчезла.

Киллин всхлипнула в облегчении и открыла глаза — только для того, чтобы увидеть обращённое к ней лицо Дориана Павуса, непривычно серьёзного. 

— Лучше? — спросил он.

— Да, — прохрипела Киллин, и Дориан улыбнулся.

— Вот вам и заверения Вивьен, что некромантов нельзя подпускать к умирающим. Поднимайся, леди лейтенант, здесь тебе не место для дрёмы, — он протянул ей руку и помог встать, выпуская шар огня по призраку, снующему за ними, всё с той же улыбкой на лице. — Думаю, нам лучше двигаться, особенно если где-то поблизости шныряет тот, кто сделал с _тобой_ такое.

— Демон гордыни. 

Киллин осмотрела себя: «Ничего не сломано, грудь болит, словно лягнул мул, но никаких тресков или хрипов, когда дышу, ужасная головная боль, и я **совсем** не чувствую половину лица». Значит, ничего серьёзного. Она вспомнила, что потеряла и меч, и шлем, и оглянулась.

— Очаровательные создания, не правда ли? — произнёс Дориан. — Даже подумываю вести себя скромнее. Ну, _почти_.

Киллин заметила свой меч, почерневший, но не изогнутый, и рядом с ним обгоревший чёрный металл, который...

 _Это мой шлем_.

Она подняла руку, чтобы прикоснуться к онемевшей щеке, но Дориан быстро схватил её за запястье:

— Нет, не трогай. Я тебя подлатал, но не стоит тыкать пальцами и ожидать, что всё будет держаться.

— Вот так, — проговорила Киллин и удивилась тому, как ровно звучал её голос, — конец моей девичьей миловидности.

Дориан засмеялся. 

— Шрамы и ореол опасности — такая наружность подходит тебе куда больше. Когда целители поработают над тобой, будешь выглядеть вполне утончённо. В пиратском духе. Но прямо сейчас, думаю, нам лучше отправиться туда, где идут бои, не так ли? Можешь идти?

Она могла, еле-еле, и смогла поднять меч, они спустились со стены и по лестницам прошли через центральный двор, следуя за шумом битвы. Они пробирались через трупы; некоторые из них были Стражами, но слишком многие — нет.

Завернув за угол на последнем пролёте, Киллин увидела руины внутреннего двора, кишащие демонами, которые появлялись через открытый разрыв. В самом центре сражения виднелся Каллен со своим мечом, успевавший подбадривать войска даже в пылу сражения с чудовищами.

Несмотря на все его усилия, их теснили. Сталь и плоть, как Киллин напомнили совсем недавно, не могут сравниться с армией из Тени.

За её спиной Дориан поднял посох, и красный ореол окутал демонов, ближайших к солдатам Инквизиции. Твари застыли, и затем начали шататься в замешательстве или отступать. Солдаты использовали преимущество, уничтожая демонов в первых рядах, выигрывая немного пространства.

Каллен разрубил демона гнева напополам и повернулся, подняв меч в знак признательности за помощь.

Он заметил Киллин. И по потрясению на его лице нельзя было не понять, что отсутствие её имени в приказе об Адаманте не было упущением. Ужас же, которым оно сменилось, лучше любого зеркала показывал, как сильно её изуродовал демон гордыни.

— Ещё больше на подходе! — крикнул один из солдат.

Каллен повернулся, и Киллин выхватила свой меч и побежала вперед. Оставаясь на лестнице, Дориан поддерживал постоянный барьер магического огня, убирая демонов с пути, пока она не достигла солдат Инквизиции, и их щиты не разомкнулись, пропуская её.

Бессознательно она заняла привычное место рядом с Калленом, плечом к плечу, и, крутанув меч, прикрыла его справа, где оборона была слаба из-за того, что он сделал низкий выпад, — зная, что он задержит когти, тянущиеся к ней, когда она рванётся вперёд и атакует призрака.

— Не знаю, почему я удивлён, — выдохнул Каллен, когда заклятие Дориана дало им краткую передышку. — Мы по колено в демонах, поэтому _конечно_ ты здесь.

— Кто бы говорил, — проворчала Киллин, но тут земля содрогнулась под ними, и массивное сплетение тонких и длинных щупалец раскидало солдат Инквизиции, как кукол с перевёрнутого стола.

Киллин поднялась на ноги и бросилась к Каллену. Он заметил её и повернулся, и теперь они стояли спиной к спине, как и во многих сражениях до этого, как один боец с двумя мечами и без слепых зон. Ещё больше демонов хлынуло из разрыва.

Её светлейшеству лучше бы поскорее достать молнии из её благословенной Андрасте задницы.

— Где она? — крикнула Киллин через плечо Каллену.

— Была на башне, когда дракон снес её!

Вот дерьмо. На них наседали слишком плотно, чтобы у Киллин было время на большее, чем краткий острый укол жалости к Каллену. К тому, что он должен был чувствовать, находясь лицом к лицу со смертью даже без слабого утешения, что та, кого он любит, рядом с ним. Киллин рубила и кромсала, выкрикивала проклятия, чувствуя спину Каллена и двигаясь вместе с ним. Демонов было слишком много, они наседали слишком сильно, она уже с трудом справлялась, и уставала, ослабевала…

Затем Инквизитор вышла из Тени, подняла руку и закрыла разрыв.

Демоны взорвались, включая и того, который находился прямо перед Киллин, забрызгивая её лицо чем-то отвратительным.

Она сплюнула, подавилась и попыталась вытереть глаза рукой в перчатке.

— Голову назад, — резко приказал Каллен, и когда она повиновалась, вылил воду из фляги на её лицо. — Эта дрянь смывается, но может быть вредной. Сходи к целителю, пусть тебя осмотрят.

— Как только... 

Он сжал ей руку, развернул к лестнице и толкнул: 

— Прямо сейчас, Килл, это приказ.

— Есть, сэр, — сказала она и ушла.

Слухи вились вокруг неё, пока она ждала у палаток, чтобы у целителей появилось время на больных, способных держаться на ногах. Инквизитор расформировала Стражей — она завербовала Стражей — она превратила Инквизицию в Стражей. Видели Защитницу Киркволла — нет, это была Героиня Ферелдена — и она исчезла опять, или была убита, или потерялась в Тени.

Волна тошноты накрыла Киллин при мысли о том, чтобы _быть_ в Тени, не то, чтобы быть _запертой_ там, и она подавилась желчью, пока у нее не свело живот, и начало тошнить снова и снова, прямо на землю, волны позывов, которые не останавливались, пока она не начала задыхаться, и затем _не смогла_ вдохнуть и...

— _Дыханье Создателя!_

Сильные руки подхватили её, она оказалась прижатой к прикрытому мехом плечу. Её внесли в палатку и положили на кровать. 

— Леди Вивьен, если вы будете так любезны — сейчас. Пожалуйста.

Киллин согнулась, задыхаясь от спазмов в горле.

Прохладная рука прикоснулась к её шее, и тошнота исчезла как… — Киллин подняла глаза на неулыбающееся лицо Мадам де Фер — _по волшебству_.

Она вдохнула желанный воздух. 

— Спасибо.

— Я знаю, леди подобает глотать, моя дорогая, но вряд ли это относится к внутренностям демонов, — сказала леди Вивьен, и Киллин поверх её плеча увидела, как Каллен залился краской.

Её собственные щеки, она была уверена, были того же цвета, по крайней мере там, где демон гордыни не оставил своих меток.

Каллен кашлянул. 

— Я _говорил_ тебе сразу идти к целителю.

— Я пришла, они сказали подождать.

— Осмелюсь сказать, вы не упомянули поглощение токсичной слизи, — сказала леди Вивьен. — Теперь дайте-ка мне взглянуть на вас. 

Уверенная рука поворачивала лицо направо и налево. 

— О, у вас был тот ещё денёк, не так ли? Боюсь, у меня нет времени, чтобы исправить всё, но давайте-ка приведём вас в форму для путешествия, как смотрите на это? 

Она осторожно коснулась лица Киллин, прохладное пощипывание распространилось от её пальцев по коже Киллин, затем плечу, груди, забирая боль. 

— Вот. Покажитесь снова, как доберётесь до Скайхолда. Вы носите форму Инквизиции, неподобающе выглядеть так, как будто вы привыкли проигрывать бои.

Когда Киллин начала вставать, Каллен взял её за руку и помог. 

— Она привыкла выживать в них.

— Как и я, мой дорогой Коммандер, — холодно произнесла леди Вивьен, — и всё же я способна сопротивляться искушению выглядеть так, будто в прошлом я с радостью исполняла роль чучела для отработки ударов. Должно быть, это что-то ферелденское. Как ужасная гигиена и вино, которым можно заменить уксус или травить сорняки.

Прошелестев складками мантии, она удалилась.

— Спасибо, — сказала Киллин, неуклюже пытаясь отодвинуться как можно дальше от Каллена, пока тот поддерживал её, помогая выйти из палатки целителя. — Было бы здорово, если бы ты упомянул, что я могла _отравиться_.

— А мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты _ради Создателя_ была там, где предполагается — хотя бы иногда! — рявкнул Каллен. Он провёл её за угол в тихий закуток между двумя пустыми телегами. — Я стараюсь собрать армию и голыми руками привести в порядок замок — ты хочешь улизнуть в тур по Тедасу. Армия демонов — и ты перед ней. Послал тебя к целителям — и ты слоняешься перед палатками.

— _Ты_ послал меня на Равнины и к Источникам Смерти, — уязвлённо парировала Киллин.

— Ты дала понять, что Скайхолд не соответствует твоим вкусам. Ты ведь и сейчас не наблюдаешь за строительством там, куда тебя отправили, не так ли?

— Где же, во имя Пустоты, я должна быть, когда ты сражаешься за свою жизнь, если не _прикрывать тебе спину?!_

Мгновение они глядели друг на друга, и затем Каллен сделал длинный, дрожащий выдох и отпустил её руку. Он потёр шею. 

— Я… было много дел. Мало сна.

Киллин достаточно хорошо говорила на _коммандер-калленском_ , чтобы понять — это извинение.

«Моя очередь». 

— Извини, я выбрала плохое время для того, чтобы не быть рядом. 

Он пробормотал что-то, звучащее как «хуже, чем ты думаешь», и потом добавил: 

— Я понимаю, почему ты так сделала. Но я могу оставить это в прошлом, если и ты сделаешь так же.

Киллин почувствовала, как зарделась. 

— Конечно, — сказала она, стараясь звучать как можно убедительнее, — Я только проверю, что моя команда...

— _Килл_. 

Голос Каллена оборвался, и она в первый раз увидела, какими тёмными стали тени под его глазами, какими глубокими — напряжённые линии на его лице. «О, Каллен. Неужели никто не следит ночью, чтобы ты спал?»

— Я отправлюсь назад вместе с армией, — сказала она, — я не уйду, — _«от тебя»_ , — снова.

Его плечи опустились. 

— Спасибо, — сказал он с очевидным облегчением.

— А теперь пошли, — быстро проговорила Киллин. — Я возьмусь за отчёты о потерях.

Он последовал за ней. 

— Я... 

— Поспи нахрен немного, или я ударю тебя молотком.

— Пустая угроза — без молотка. 

Его голос звучал спокойнее. Почти как обычно. _Почти_.

Заметив знамя над его палаткой, она повернула к ней. 

— Оглянись кругом, Коммандер, — Киллин обвела рукой окрестности, — мы в центре военного лагеря. Ты правда думаешь, что я не найду здесь молотка меньше, чем за три минуты?

Она получила в награду его смешок, не больше, чем всхлип, но всё-таки. 

— Я верю, что ты можешь меньше, чем за три минуты найти молоток даже посреди Свистящих Пустошей.

— Точно, — Киллин завела его в палатку и указала на постель. — Спи.

Он заколебался. 

— Ты...

— Приступлю к работе с бумагами до того, как ты закроешь глаза, — заверила его Киллин.

— Спасибо.

— Ты шутишь? — она улыбнулась ему. — Упустить всю эту роскошь?

Как она ни торопилась, к её возвращению Каллен уже отключился. Плащ и броня валялись в беспорядке на полу у кровати, что говорило о том, как сильно он устал. Киллин аккуратно сложила их так тихо, как могла. Даже во сне Каллен выглядел уставшим, похудевшим, с парой новых порезов на щеке, которые выглядели скорее как следы небрежного бритья, чем отметины сражений.

Киллин устроилась за его столом и заточила перо. Обратившись в слух, чтобы не пропустить первых признаков кошмаров своего Коммандера, она принялась за работу.


	14. Рядом друг с другом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой люди лгут себе и друг другу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Во время неспешного возвращения армии в Скайхолд Киллин очень скоро выяснила, что кошмары Каллена стали намного, намного хуже. Часто они не прекращались, пока Киллин не расталкивала его — а проснувшись, он больше не ложился и работал за своим столом до рассвета.

После прибытия в крепость Инквизиции Киллин перенесла свой спальный мешок на чердак кабинета Каллена, не спрашивая у него разрешения, в котором он бы мог отказать из гордости. Она не знала и определённо не хотела спрашивать, настолько ли они сблизились с Инквизитором, что та стала частым гостем комнаты Каллена. Если и так, то у Главного Зала есть роскошные покои, которые они могут использовать. По крайней мере, пока Киллин была здесь, Каллен мог позволить себе засыпать.

Киллин старательно следила за тем, чтобы каждое утро её видели выходящей из своей комнаты. Не потому, что она считала, что кто-то хотя бы на миг мог подумать, что между ней и Калленом творится что-то неуместное. Скорее потому, что это позволяло Каллену делать вид, что она держала спальный мешок неподалёку от его кровати только для тех ночей, когда они оба сгибались над грудой отчётов до самого рассвета.

Они оба притворялись. Пока Каллен притворялся, что Киллин спит на его чердаке в своих же интересах, она притворялась, что ничего к нему не чувствует — так хорошо, что сама наполовину в это поверила. По крайней мере, пока не замечала, что не может оторвать взгляда от его обнажённой спины во время утреннего умывания, или точно знает, сколько раз за день она его рассмешила, или может часами смотреть на то, как он читает при свете свечи.

Она заставляла его есть, принося ему еду из столовой, когда он твердил, что слишком занят для перерыва. По ночам, когда он просыпался в холодном поту и дрожал, она укрывала его своими одеялами и подкидывала хвороста в камин до тех пор, пока вся комната не прогревалась, и озноб наконец не прекращался. Когда его тошнило, она молча убирала за ним, позволяя ему притворяться, что ничего не произошло. Когда из-за головных болей глаза резал даже тусклый свет, она перехватывала посланников до того, как они входили в его кабинет и давала ему возможность тихо сидеть в темноте так долго, как было нужно. Когда он сгибался или цеплялся за стол и книжные полки от внезапной боли, Киллин притворялась, что не замечает этого, придвигалась ближе, словно нечаянно, так, чтобы её рука или плечо всегда были поблизости, если ему нужна поддержка.

Все это означало, что с её Коммандером происходило что-то ужасно неправильное.

Всё же она была совсем не готова, когда в одну из ночей, услышав знакомые стоны _«Создатель, нет… оставь меня… нет»_ , она наклонилась со своего места, чтобы потрясти его за плечо, и в следующую секунду на её горле сомкнулись его руки.

Удивление стоило ей нескольких драгоценных мгновений. Когда она осознала, что это не какой-то её собственный отвратительный кошмар, а что Каллен действительно подмял её под себя, удерживая коленями и локтями, зрение начало размываться по краям, пока сильные руки душили её, и его искажённое ненавистью лицо, казалось, находится в конце длинного тоннеля. 

Она высвободила одну руку, упёрлась локтем в пол, чтобы найти опору, и со всей силы ударила его по носу костяшками пальцев.

Каллен отпрянул, хватка его пальцев ослабла, и Киллин, скорчившись от боли, перекатилась прочь от него, пока не упёрлась в стену. Хрипло дыша, она услышала, как тот пытается приблизиться, поднялась на дрожащих ногах и приняла защитную стойку.

Он остановился, протянув одну руку к ней, а другой зажимая нос, и уставился на неё в ужасе. 

— Килл, Создатель, _Килл_ , ты в порядке?

— Да, — прозвучало так, словно скрипели заржавевшие петли на воротах, и Каллен вздрогнул. — А ты?

— Я... это было... я думал... — Его голос дрогнул, и он упал на колени. — Андрасте, прости меня, я был… словно _вернулся_... — опустил голову, плечи тряслись.

Киллин выпрямилась и неуверенно шагнула к нему.

— Вернулся в Башню Круга?

Он кивнул, пытаясь говорить сквозь рыдания:

— Прости... _прости меня_ , Килл, я...

Когда она подхватила одеяло с кровати и укрыла его плечи, он дёрнулся. 

— _Не_... — задохнулся, — не подходи ко мне.

Киллин присела на корточки перед ним. 

— Ты собираешься снова меня душить?

— _Нет!_

— Тогда заткнись и дай мне взглянуть на твой нос, — она расцепила его руки и убрала ладони от лица. — Ага, я его сломала. Тебе следует наведаться к леди Вивьен, если не хочешь выглядеть, как я.

Каллен только смотрел на нее с мукой на лице. 

— Мне так жаль. Мне очень жаль.

— Достаточно сожалеешь, чтобы рассказать мне, что происходит?

Он отвёл взгляд. 

— Это был просто кошмар.

— Дряблая задница Андрасте, это не было просто что-то! — рявкнула Киллин. — С тобой что-то не так. Больше, чем обычно. И ты знаешь, что я знаю, потому что видишь, что я прикрываю тебя. И ты не хотел говорить об этом, и я позволяла тебе, потому что, знает Создатель, _разговоры_ — не самая сильная твоя сторона, но Пустота меня забери, если я позволю тебе задушить меня насмерть, только чтобы избежать неудобного разговора!

Он сжал её ладонь. 

— Килл, я никогда не думал, что могу… никогда не думал, что… мне так жаль, Килл, мне так жаль.

— Говори, — непримиримо сказала Киллин. — Или я расскажу обо всём Инквизитору, по крайней мере о том, что видела, и она, конечно же, пошлёт тебя к целителям, чтобы ты поговорил _с ними_.

— Она уже знает.

Это прошло сквозь её защиту, прямо сквозь иллюзию, которую она скармливала себе, что они были _друзьями, просто хорошими друзьями_.

Он рассказал Инквизитору что-то, что не хотел говорить ей.

Одно дело — знать, что какая-то его часть никогда не будет принадлежать ей. Но знать, что кто-то занимает в его жизни место, которое, как она думала, было её и только её — это уж слишком.

Она выдернула ладонь и встала. 

— Тогда Инквизитор может прийти убираться в следующий раз, как тебя стошнит на пол.

— Килл, — он снова схватил её руку, и она замерла, услышав мольбу в его голосе. — Останься.

— Тогда расскажи мне, — она села рядом с ним только после того, как он кивнул.

— Как много ты знаешь о… о лириуме?

Киллин молчала и слушала, пока он объяснял, его голос звучал всё увереннее по мере рассказа. Сила, которую лириум давал храмовникам, и расплата в виде зависимости. Боль, опасности, ломка. Его решение рискнуть, его намерение обрести свободу, полную свободу от Ордена храмовников после Киркволла. 

— Сначала это можно было терпеть. Но в последнее время… всё стало хуже. Я не могу спать, не могу думать, я _знаю_ , что наверняка допускаю ошибки. И теперь это, — он отвернулся от неё. — Это больше не повторится, Килл, я обещаю. Завтра я пойду к Кассандре и скажу, что снова начну принимать его.

— Или я могу будить тебя длинной палкой с другого конца комнаты и потом убегать вниз по лестнице.

Каллен затряс головой. 

— Я обязан отдавать Инквизиции самое лучшее, что во мне есть. Это.. это не лучшее.

— Все ещё в двадцать раз лучше, чем у любого другого, — сказала Киллин не подумав и осеклась, увидев в лунном свете, как Каллен покраснел. — Я имею в виду, с военной точки зрения. И если ты будешь совершать ошибки, я скажу тебе об этом. С расстояния.

Тень улыбки. 

— Ты так и сделаешь, это правда.

— _Она_ сказала тебе принимать его? Когда ты говорил с ней?

— Нет, — он изучал взглядом свои руки, — она сказала, что уважает моё решение.

— Значит, так и будет, — сказала Киллин ободряюще.

— Килл, я не могу продолжать. Особенно не сейчас, когда ты...

Когда он замолчал, она ткнула его в плечо пальцем. 

— Сейчас, когда я сломала твой нос?

— Теперь ты не можешь… оставаться. Со мной.

— Почему нет? — Киллин изобразила притворное удивление.

— Если я… в следующий раз я… Килл, я не смогу этого вынести. 

Он повернулся к ней, и в тенях и мерцании луны в листьях дерева, пробившегося сквозь дыру в крыше, Киллин почти смогла представить, что слышит в его голосе то, о чем мечтала. Ей хотелось взять его лицо в свои ладони, поцеловать эти губы со шрамом, склонить его голову на плечо, убаюкивая, пока он не поверил бы, что всё будет хорошо.

 _«Нет ничего более неприятного, чем быть предметом нежеланного внимания подобного рода»_.

И сейчас она нужна ему слишком сильно, чтобы потворствовать своему глупому неуправляемому сердцу.

— Я буду здесь завтра ночью, Каллен, — сказала она вместо этого. — И в любую ночь, когда буду нужна тебе. — Удар сердца. — _Со_ своей трёхметровой палкой.

Он рассмеялся, затем его дыхание пресеклось, и он отвернулся от неё, пряча лицо, слепо протягивая руку.

Киллин приняла её и держала в крепком дружеском пожатии, притворяясь, что не слышит, как он плачет, пока они сидели рядом в темноте.


	15. По её стопам

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Киллин берёт на себя новую обязанность.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Было ли это связано с тем, что сказала она или же Инквизитор, но, как было известно Киллин, Каллен не начал вновь принимать лириум. Но он стал пить приготовленные целителями зелья, немного облегчающие головные боли, но не избавляющие от кошмаров. Киллин была осторожна, подходя к нему, готовая отпрянуть, если, полупроснувшись, он начнёт бороться с воображаемыми демонами.

И всё же ему становилось лучше. Она была уже не так сильно нужна ему, так что могла выполнять больше работы в Скайхолде — совсем как раньше, когда Киллин была глазами и ушами своего Коммандера, принимая решения и отдавая приказы, которые он одобрит позднее.

И старая знакомая — Фел, бегущая вприпрыжку за Киллин, неподвижная и тихая, когда Киллин считала бочки и мешки, стучавшая по стенам маленьким кулачком, когда Киллин подозревала, что кладка ненадёжна, повторявшая _«яйца Создателя»_ писклявым голоском, когда они нашли целое гнездо мышей в амбаре.

Сначала Киллин строго велела ей вернуться в класс. Через два дня она краем глаза заметила движение и увидела, как Фел шмыгнула за перила балкона над её головой. «Иди-ка сюда **прямо сейчас** », — Киллин проревела тем тоном, из-за которого взрослые мужчины в броне обделывались в штаны, и отвела девочку обратно в школу Адана.

Но на следующий день она снова увидела тень между колонн. 

_Создатель, дай мне сил._

— Я вижу тебя, Фел.

Маленькая фигурка вышла из-за колонны. 

— Ты отправишь меня обратно?

— А ты останешься в школе?

Фел покачала головой, и Киллин вздохнула: 

— Хорошо. Тогда ты должна заняться чем-нибудь полезным. В Инквизиции нет места нахлебникам.

Она нашла старую грифельную доску и мел для Фел, передавая их с предупреждением, что если та их потеряет, то будет отрабатывать их стоимость, пока не выйдет замуж, и зашагала прочь, стараясь не подстраиваться к коротким шагам Фел. _«Если ей будет скучно или она устанет, то сразу в школу захочет»_.

Они нашли плесень в библиотеке в подземелье, и Киллин велела Фел писать «плесень» на табличке до тех пор, пока та не научилась выводить его разборчиво и без ошибок. Интендант доложил, что требуется восемьсот кирпичей для починки обрушившегося крыла целителей, и Киллин поручила Фел сбегать к подъёмникам и выяснить, сколько кирпичей можно загрузить за раз и сколько раз придётся это делать, пока все восемь сотен не будут подняты. Затем они слушали жалобы Бонни Симс на опасности дорог между Скайхолдом и Вал Руайо, и через час Киллин заставила Фел повторить их слово в слово.

Она отпустила Фел за четверть часа до ужина с предупреждением, что если та не будет стоять в полной готовности у дверей Коммандера Каллена сразу после завтрака следующим утром, ей лучше вообще не приходить.

Удивительно, но Фел пришла вовремя, стуча зубами от холода, с табличкой под мышкой и с мелом, зажатым в кулачке.

Киллин окинула её взглядом. Было заведено, что они с Калленом планировали дела на день за рулетами, принесёнными с кухни, и чаем, заваренным на жаровне Каллена. Спокойное время, которое она очень ценила, когда Каллен, сосредоточенный только на общей работе, принадлежал ей и только ей.

Создатель, но на улице так холодно в этот час.

— Что ж, заходи, — она открыла дверь.

Каллен бросил на Киллин удивленный взгляд, так быстро, что она засомневалась — не показалось ли ей, но ногой подтянул ещё один стул к столу. 

Фел вела себя примерно, как-то сообразив, что в присутствии старших офицеров можно говорить, только если к тебе обращаются. Голодными глазами она следила за рулетами, которые Киллин и Каллен разделили между собой, и вежливо пила маленькими глоточками чай, который налил ей Каллен. Когда встреча подошла к концу и Киллин спросила её о предстоящей работе, девочка повторила указания Каллена почти дословно.

— Хорошо. Ты можешь пойти со мной. Сегодня.

Это стало _новой_ привычкой. Киллин приносила достаточно рулетов для троих и припасала козье молоко для чая Фел. Каллен держал у своего стола три стула и задавал некоторые вопросы напрямую Фел вместо Киллин — взглядом искоса проверяя, правильный ли был дан ответ. Он ловко находил математические задачи, связанные с работой Инквизиции, и поручал их решение Фел, пока они с Киллин разбирались с более сложными проблемами, и он же убедил девочку, что знание Песни Света необходимо, даже солдату.

Без этого Киллин могла бы и обойтись. Для того, чтобы каждый день проверять Фел, ей неизбежно пришлось освежить свою память, и часто ночами вместо того, чтобы ложиться спать, она клевала носом над копией книги, пока не догорала свеча.

— … и творениях, узнает мир благоденствия Творца, — шептала она.

— Создателя.

Киллин сразу же повернулась, выпуская книгу из рук, готовая помочь Каллену избавиться от кошмаров, но его глаза были открыты и ясны.

— Мир благоденствия Создателя, — тихо сказал он, глубокий и мелодичный голос в тишине ночи. — Свет проведет её в сохранности по путям этого мира в другой. 

Он сделал паузу. 

— Ибо для той… продолжай, Килл.

Покраснев, Киллин поняла, что неприлично глазела на него всё это время. Пламя свечи позолотило пряди его волос и щетину на щеках, тонкая ткань очерчивала мышцы его плеч и рук.

— Ибо для той, что верует в Создателя, — произнесла она поспешно, — пламя есть вода. Как мотылёк видит свет и летит в огонь, она увидит пламя и полетит на свет.

— Завеса не родит в ней колебаний, — мягко продолжил Каллен, — и не узнает она страха смерти, ибо Создатель станет её маяком и щитом, мечом и опорой.

— Каллен, — произнесла Киллин, и её голос прозвучал тише и мягче, чем она ожидала, — ты когда-нибудь думал…

Её голос затих, но он не стал нарушать тишины, только смотрел на неё в мерцающем свете свечи, живописно оттенявшем изгиб его губ и его скулы.

Киллин опустила свои глаза на книгу. 

— Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что случается с мотыльком, который летит на пламя?

— Создатель, хотя меня окружает тьма, я пребуду в свете, — он замолчал. — Помнишь, как дальше?

— Я вынесу бурю. Я выстою.

Его голос звучал очень мягко. 

— То, что создал Ты, никто не в силах сокрушить.

Киллин уронила книгу. 

— Ты в это веришь? Правда? Вот это всё — ты думаешь, мы выстоим?

— Я надеюсь. Верю, что так будет, — он пристально посмотрел на неё. — Ты не веришь?

— О, я верю в Создателя, который повернулся к нам спиной не один раз, а дважды. Это вызывает не надежду, а злость. 

— Мы были недостойны.

Киллин резко встала, книга соскользнула с её колен. 

— Обвисшие сиськи Андрасте, вот что я на это скажу! Я, может быть, и недостойна, но... — _«ты»_ , — я знаю многих, кто более чем достоин.

— Может, Создатель требует большего, чем ты, — сказал Каллен с тенью усмешки.

— Тогда он _падла_ , — рявкнула Киллин.

Каллен приподнялся на локтях. 

— _Килл_ , — произнёс он потрясённо.

— Ну, _так и есть_ , — сказала она, делая шаг к нему. — Целая крепость людей, которые рискуют своими жизнями, чтобы мир стал лучше, которые работают день и ночь, выкраивая несколько часов для сна только для того, чтобы другие были в безопасности, и Создатель думает, что они _недостойны_? Если какой-нибудь охрененно сильный маг поднялся бы и сказал, о, Сазерленд _недостоин_ , Соловей _недостойна_ , мастер Деннет _недостоин_ , ты бы засунул эти слова ему в глотку, а следом за ними — и меч. Как это у Создателя есть специальное разрешение на то, чтобы быть высокочтимым _мудаком_?

— Теологи обсуждают этот вопрос поколение за поколением, — произнес Каллен, и Килл только сейчас осознала, что стоит у его кровати, склонившись над ним. — Килл…

Она повернулась и задула свечу. 

— Слишком много теологии для одной ночи, — сказала она твёрдо. — Нам обоим рано вставать.

Если он и произнёс её имя в темноте ещё раз, после того, как свеча погасла, то так тихо, что Киллин смогла убедить себя, что ничего не слышала.


	16. На дне стакана

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой кое-кто топит свои печали.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

— Когда я вырасту, — заявила Фел, — я выйду замуж за сэра Медведя.

— Ну, — отозвалась Киллин, изучая ряды бочек. Пять, шесть, семь… — к тому времени он может быть уже женат на ком-то другом.

— Тогда я буду его любовницей!

Киллин застыла на месте, обернулась. 

— Кто это рассказывал тебе про любовниц?

— Мадам де Фыр.

— Мадам де Фер, — поправила Киллин. — Это значит «железная леди». Она говорила с тобой о любовницах?

— Не специально, — Фел замолчала. — Если она железная леди, какая ты леди?

— Никакая. Что значит — не специально?

— Ну, я вроде как ходила и услышала, как Мадам де Фыр — _де Фер_ — и Инквизитор разговаривали, и ждала, пока они уйдут. И просто услышала. 

— Подслушивать нехорошо.

— Я и не хотела. Но Мадам де Фер сказала, что она была любовницей этого мужчины и подругой его жены. Так что когда вы с сэром Медведем поженитесь, я могу быть его любовницей, и мы все будем друзьями!

— Я… — Киллин замолчала, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Я не выйду замуж за сэра Медведя.

Фел нахмурилась. 

— Почему нет? Он же твой самый наилучший друг.

— Чтобы пожениться, нужно больше, чем быть друзьями. — Киллин сосредоточилась на бочках. Четыре, пять, шесть.

— Правда? — с живым интересом спросила Фел. — Па всё время говорит Ма, что она его лучший друг на свете.

— Ты не должна рассказывать мне, что твои Па и Ма говорят друг другу.

Фел нахмурилась в замешательстве. 

— Почему нет? Это не тайна. Они знали, что я была там.

— Это всё равно личное, даже если не тайна. Фел, если у меня семь рядов бочек по три в каждом, сколько бочек всего?

— Двадцать и одна. Как понять, когда что-то — личное?

— Это нелегко, — отсутствующим тоном произнесла Киллин, отмечая в списке своим знаком ‘предполагаемую кражу’. После минутного размышления она добавила крошечную пару рогов. Может быть, это и несправедливо, но пропавший эль сразу же наводил на мысли об отряде Быка. — Так что лучше не болтать слишком много о других людях.

— То есть мне нельзя говорить, что я видела, как сэр Дориан спит в проходе у своей комнаты?

Киллин помедлила. 

— Ну, может быть, об этом тебе стоит сказать. Когда ты его там видела?

— После завтрака. Тебя искала. Почему он спит не в комнате?

— Я не знаю, — сказала Киллин, хотя кое-какие идеи у нее были. — Пошли выясним.

Она засунула свою таблицу за пояс и последовала за побежавшей вприпрыжку Фел. 

Дориан и в самом деле спал в проходе у своих дверей. Точнее, подумала Киллин, он _отключился_ в проходе у своих дверей.

Она наклонилась и потрясла его за плечо, но маг только пробурчал что-то о кислом эле и отвернулся.

— Он заболел? — спросила Фел.

— Вроде того.

— Позвать целителя?

— Нет. Это не такая болезнь, при которой нужен целитель. 

Она перевернула Дориана и пошарила по карманам, отыскивая ключ.

Маг открыл глаза, когда она вынимала ключи из штанов. 

— Вы оч… нь кр… сивы, но, боюсь, не в м… ём вк… се.

— И ты не в моём, — сказала Киллин, протягивая ключ Фел. — Беги и отопри дверь. Знаешь, какую?

Девочка кивнула и умчалась. 

— П… чему нет? — спросил Дориан, надувшись.

— Я предпочитаю мужчин, способных стоять. 

Наработанным жестом она закинула руку Дориана на плечо, согнулась и подняла его, как раненого на поле боя.

— Придирки, придирки, — невнятно произнес Дориан, и его стошнило ей на спину.

Она донесла его до комнаты, где Фел стояла, придерживая дверь, и бросила на кровать.

— Мне жаль, что вы заболели, сэр Дориан, — сочувствующе сказала Фел.

Дориан открыл один глаз и уставился на нее, потом закрыл лицо рукой. 

— Тайные подвязки Андрасте, что _ребёнок_ делает в моей комнате?

— Это Фел, — сказала Киллин, и затем с многозначительным взглядом добавила, — которая как раз уходит.

— Но... — начала Фел.

— Уходит, — твёрдо сказала Киллин, и Фел вздохнула и вышла. Киллин села в ногах постели Дориана и начала снимать его сапоги. — Я думала, ты усвоил урок, что бывает, когда пытаешься перепить Быков.

Дориан усмехнулся, почти всхлипнув. 

— Создатель, да. Нет. Я...

— Страдающий, любящий, рассерженный, — сказал Коул со шкафа, и оба вздрогнули, причем маг, не сдержавшись, вскрикнул, — смешанные, кипящие эмоции, пока...

— Коул, — сказала Киллин, и Дориан закрыл лицо обеими руками.

— Я пытаюсь помочь, — сказал бледный парнишка.

Киллин вздохнула. 

— Такая помощь — не то, что ему сейчас нужно.

— Нет, — сказал Коул очень серьёзно. — То, что ему сейчас необходимо — ведро.

Он исчез. Дориан опустил руки, нервно сглотнул и сказал, давясь словами: 

— Боюсь, он может оказаться прав.

Киллин видела, как пот бежит по его лицу. Она схватила его за плечо и помогла перегнуться через край кровати, когда внезапно Коул вернулся, подставляя пустую кадку — мага вывернуло прямо в неё.

Опустошив желудок, Дориан перевалился обратно.

— Никогда не думал, что скажу это, — проворчал он, — но спасибо тебе, Коул.

Киллин тронула юношу за плечо. 

— Ты помог. И ты можешь помочь ещё больше, если...

— Да, — Коул с интересом посмотрел на содержимое ведёрка, — ему нужно пить воду. Варрик всегда пьёт много воды.

Юноша и ведёрко исчезли.

— Ну, если телепатия когда-нибудь надоест ему, — сказал Дориан, пытаясь звучать легкомысленно, как обычно, — парнишку ждет великое будущее как дворецкого.

— Ты в порядке? — осторожно спросила Киллин.

— О, превосходно, — Дориан поднялся на локте и начал сосредоточенно стягивать с себя броню, — просто небольшое семейное дело. Хотел утопить свои печали, но проклятые твари, кажется, научились плавать.

Киллин помогла ему. 

— Твоя семья в Тевинтере?

— Моя семья в Редклиффе, как выяснилось, — он высвободил плечо и уронил одежду на пол, — не знаю, что бы произошло, не будь там Инквизитора. Магическая дуэль, скорее всего. Но она… — он вздохнул и повалился на подушку. — Пытается увидеть лучшее во всех, даже в моём отце. После чего становится сложно видеть в нём только плохое самому, понимаешь?

Киллин уклончиво хмыкнула, поднимая его броню и расправляя её.

— Вся эта беготня, спасение мира от древнего зла — и у неё все ещё есть время, чтобы давать советы на семейных посиделках. Если бы Варрик написал что-то в этом роде, его редакторы отвергли бы сюжет как слишком уж завиральный, но она настоящая. Вся эта доброта настоящая.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

«Конечно же, настоящая, — подумала Киллин. — Каллен не полюбил бы её, не будь она доброй, храброй и красивой». В тишине она налила кубок воды из кувшина на умывальном столике и передала его Дориану.

— Спасибо, — Дориан осушил его. — Конечно, позволять мужчине тошнить на себя также очень щедро, милейшая леди лейтенант.

— Едва ли это щедрость, — сухо ответила Киллин, — за тобой должок. Отдашь натурой.

Дориан рассмеялся. 

— Обещания, обещания. Я бы предпочёл расплатиться с твоим великолепным _Коммандером_ , так даже лучше.

— Боюсь, это ты не по адресу.

— О, я знаю. Но человек же может мечтать, не так ли? Эти волосы! Эти губы! После двух-трёх часов отскребания в ванной он выглядел бы вполне прилично.

Киллин решительно _не думала_ о Каллене в ванной. 

— Мы все правда такие вонючие для тебя?

— Вся страна пахнет мокрой псиной. Сложно сказать, какая часть этой вони исходит от людей. Но да, там, откуда я родом, мы моемся дважды в день. Полностью, с мылом, — он приподнял бровь, — конечно, ты слышала о нём? Скользкая штука, делает пузырьки, смывает грязь.

— Конечно, я слышала о... — Киллин замолчала, окинув его ничего не выражающим взглядом. — Тебе не стоит дразнить женщину, которая в точности знает, какое сильное похмелье будет у тебя завтра.

— О, это верно, — Дориан закрыл глаза, потом вновь открыл, — особенно такую жестокую, как ты.

— Поспи немного.

Когда она выскользнула за дверь, он уже храпел.

— Почему люди пьют так много, если от этого они болеют? — спросил Коул прямо из-за спины.

Киллин осторожно сняла руку с меча и повернулась, ожидая, пока пульс успокоится. 

— Коул, — сказала она спокойно, — что Варрик говорил тебе насчет подобного?

— Извини. Я _шумел_.

— То, как ты шумишь и другие люди… неважно. Что ты сделал с кадкой?

— Вернул туда, где взял.

— А где ты её взял? — спросила Киллин с внезапной тревогой.

— В сарае садовника.

Как по заказу, крик «О, да ради Ан...» послышался внизу во дворе.

Киллин вздохнула, потёрла переносицу и отмела все мысли, что могли бы потревожить или испугать странного бледного юношу перед ней. 

— В следующий раз лучше будет сначала почистить её.

— Я запомню. Так почему они пьют? — настоял он, и затем. — Как это, совсем как Фел?

Киллин двинулась в сторону главного зала. 

— Слишком много вопросов. И ответ — по многим причинам. Иногда — если они счастливы. Иногда — если им плохо.

Коул скользил за ней. 

— В этом нет смысла.

— У людей так бывает. Конечно, _ты_ уже понял это.

— Да. Гляжу, как двигаются под кожей мускулы на его спине, шрам под левой лопаткой, я помню, как он получил его... 

Киллин застыла, залившись краской. 

— _Нет_. Коул, нет. Держись подальше от моей головы.

— Но...

— _Нет_. И не смей говорить никому и никогда то, что ты сейчас сказал. — Она подыскивала правильные слова и остановилась на: — Это причинит мне боль. Очень сильную.

— Я не хочу делать тебе больно.

— Я рада. Так что никому не говори.

— Хорошо, — тихо сказал Коул, — извини. Я не хотел причинить вреда.

— Я знаю. — Киллин заставила себя улыбнуться. — Я знаю, что ты не хотел. Некоторые вещи очень личные, вот и всё. Что одни люди чувствуют к другим, особенно… особенно такие чувства.

— Поэтому ты не рассказываешь ему?

Киллин закрыла глаза. 

— Правда не хочу говорить об этом, — сказала она так спокойно, как могла.

— Я не понимаю людей, — грустно произнёс Коул, — я не всегда говорю правильные вещи, но _я_ хотя бы пытаюсь.

Киллин медленно досчитала до трёх.

Когда она открыла глаза, Коул исчез.


	17. Под дождём

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой кое-кто одерживает Пиррову победу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Быки завалились в таверну гурьбой, разговаривая слишком громко, сверкая глазами, их плащи и волосы промокли — не только из-за снега. Киллин поняла: они пережили тяжелый бой, который мог легко закончиться и по-другому; нервы все ещё звенят от адреналина, и мир кажется острым и ненастоящим. Киллин подхватила своё пиво и миску похлёбки и ненавязчиво пересела подальше, когда они устроились за столом и заказали эль. Для них даже ближайшие друзья сейчас будут назойливыми чужаками.

Некоторые вещи можно разделить только с теми, с кем ты их пережил.

Дверь открылась, и вошел Каллен, стряхивая снег с волос. Огромный силуэт Железного Быка виднелся за ним, и отряд завопил «Рога вверх!», как только они увидели своего предводителя.

Когда Бык проревел что-то про выпивку для всех, Каллен оглядел комнату, заметил Киллин и подошел к ней.

Она начала подниматься со скамьи, пока он приближался, но он покачал головой, сбрасывая свой плащ и садясь рядом с ней.

— Я на минуту, — он смотрел на её наполовину пустую миску с видом человека, который несомненно пропустил приём пищи, и зарделся, когда Киллин подвинула её к нему. — Ты уверена?

— Конечно, — сказала Киллин и прихлебнула пива. Движением подбородка она указала на Быков. — Что случилось?

— Контрабанда лириума, — сказал Каллен, быстро расправляясь с похлебкой. — Венатори. Инквизитор и Быки отправились на операцию вместе с агентами кунари.

Её брови взлетели вверх. 

— Последователи Кун теперь наши союзники?

Каллен покачал головой: 

— Нет. Дело приняло дурной оборот, Быков превосходили числом. Они отступили вместо того, чтобы умереть, защищая позицию, и кунари потеряли дредноут. Возможность заключить союз теперь потеряна.

— Дерьмово. Эти огромные ублюдки нам бы пригодились, — она взглянула на Железного Быка, сейчас соревнующегося в «кто больше выпьет» с тихим наемником по кличке Хмурик. Судя по тому, что Киллин видела в таверне, Быку пришлось бы постараться, чтобы победить. — Кажется, Бык более сентиментален, чем я думала.

— Не его решение, — Каллен отодвинул уже пустую миску, — Инквизитор отдала приказ. Альянс не стоит потери Быков.

— Андрасте с... — Каллен _взглянул_ на неё, и Киллин осеклась, — стрелы. Стрелы Андрасте. Вот что получается, когда гражданские принимают решения за военных.

— Она Инквизитор, имеет полное право.

— Ой, брось, Каллен. _Ты_ бы их не вытащил.

Он замешкался, не желая осуждать Инквизитора, не желая лгать. Киллин очень хорошо знала, что Каллен пожертвовал бы жизнями солдат Инквизиции ради тех жизней, что, скорее всего, будут потеряны, если Инквизиция лишится информации, которой делились агенты кунари — знала, потому что и сама бы сделала так же. 

Но он не хочет признавать, что Инквизитор была неправа. 

Киллин понимала, что ей нужно выбросить это из головы. Каллен ничего не мог сделать, чтобы исправить положение, уж во всяком случае не сейчас, и незачем было вытягивать из него клещами признание. Инквизитор допустила ошибку.

И всё же она произнесла:

— _Меня_ бы ты оттуда не вытащил.

Растерянный, он смотрел на неё. 

— Килл, это…

 _Правда_.

— Не то же самое, — закончил он, потирая свою шею. — И я мог бы.

Но он отвёл взгляд.

— Нет, ты бы не стал, — продолжила Киллин, не понимая, почему она делает это. — Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ты бы променял военные преимущества для Инквизиции на жизни дюжины солдат. Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи это, Каллен.

Он вздохнул и решительно встретил её взгляд. 

— Я бы не вытащил тебя, нет.

Киллин ощутила победную дрожь и тошноту в равной степени. 

— Ну вот, — сказала она и глотнула пива.

— Хотя бы потому, что ты никогда не простила бы, забери я тебя с поля боя до того, как цель была бы достигнута.

Он удивил её, засмеявшись, и это немного ослабило узел в её груди. 

— Это правда.

— Не будь к ней так строга, Килл. Она старается. Немногие справились бы лучше.

— Да, — сказала Килл, потому что ему нужно было это услышать, и потому что, как мало ни хотелось бы ей признавать, это было правдой. — Я знаю.

Он указал на её бокал, вставая:

— Принести тебе ещё?

Её брови взлетели вверх. 

— _Ты_ будешь пиво?

— Нет, но я собираюсь посмотреть, как ты будешь пить, — он двинулся в сторону стойки.

Киллин смотрела, как, пробираясь сквозь толпу, он останавливается, чтобы перекинуться словом то с солдатом, то со строителем, и скользнула взглядом на Быков, распевавших что-то, звучавшее как десяток песен сразу. Она бы расстроилась, если бы они погибли, сложили свои головы за Инквизицию; она была рада, что они здесь, пьяные и шумные, даже зная, как много людей позднее умрёт из-за этого.

Людей, которых она не знала, людей, которых не знала Инквизитор. В этом и разница, не так ли? Вот что отделяло солдат, таких, как Каллен и она, от гражданских, таких, как Инквизитор, какими бы талантливыми они не были. _Способность помнить, что невыполненная цель может стоить жизней, так же, как и цель выполненная_.

Это и отличало расчётливых и хладнокровных солдат без сердца, таких, как она, от женщин, которых мужчины считали добрыми, мягкими и привлекательными.

Кружка опустилась на стол перед ней, и карие глаза Каллена смерили её вопросительным взглядом. 

— Ты...

— _Умираю от жажды_ , — Киллин подняла своё пиво. — За Быков. И Инквизитора.

Она поднесла бокал к губам, используя это как повод не встречаться с ним взглядом.


	18. Под луной

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Инквизитор танцует.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Ко всеобщему облегчению до насилия в Халамширале не дошло.

Тайный канцлер нашла способ провести взвод солдат Инквизиции в Зимний дворец — но лишь один взвод, и они ожидали сигнала, стоя в секретных проходах, построенных давным-давно. Они знали, что если дойдёт до сражения, их будут намного превосходить числом и силой, даже учитывая Инквизитора и её союзников.

Застыв в темноте, борясь с желанием ещё раз перепроверить свою броню, Киллин задавалась вопросом — неужели на этом всё закончится, это и будет миссия, в которой она отдаст жизнь во имя достижения цели.

Она не рассматривала вариант, в котором совсем не справится с задачей — какой бы та ни была. Коммандер не отправит их в бой против превосходящих сил противника, если задача не будет исключительно важна. Именно поэтому они не подведут его, даже если последнему выжившему придётся ползти со сломанными ногами, чтобы прикончить последнего противника голыми руками и зубами. 

Каждый из отряда разделял эту решимость, но всё же она услышала тихие вздохи облегчения, когда один из разведчиков Соловья проскользнул к ним и передал, что кровопролития не будет: с убийцы сняли маску, покушение провалилось, и ту увели в цепях.

И, неожиданно, весть от леди Монтилье: во внутреннем дворе был распечатан бочонок эля для стражи и слуг, чтобы отметить заключение мира. В знак добрых намерений и ради усиления связей между Империей и Инквизицией на всех уровнях, Киллин и её отряд должны были присоединиться.

— По одной, — строго предупредила их Киллин и отдала команду «вольно».

Сама она лишь слегка пригубила эль из предложенной кружки, обменялась улыбками и добрыми пожеланиями с ближайшими иностранцами и выскользнула из толпы, чтобы обойти периметр, регулярно опуская и поднимая кружку, чтобы скрыть подсчёт орлесианцев, поиск выходов, оценку возможных прикрытий от лучников или магов — или же мест, где те могли скрываться.

Взглянув вверх, она увидела балкон высоко над двором. Кто-то застыл у перил, глядя вдаль — несомненно, на озеро, залитое лунным светом. Зеленое мерцание вокруг левой руки. Инквизитор.

Затем Инквизитор обернулась, бросила взгляд в сторону бальной комнаты, и луч лунного света поймал её смягчившееся выражение лица, её приветственную улыбку.

Киллин ступила обратно в тень, выходя из поля зрения того, кто присоединился к Инквизитору.

 _Кто-то_. Она прекрасно знала, кто разделит с Инквизитором момент триумфа, романтический вид на Халамширал и нежную мелодию медленного вальса в тёплом ночном воздухе. Каллен умеет танцевать? _Наверное_. И он без сомнения предложит Инквизитору руку, и они будут кружиться по скользкому мрамору, тела прижимаются ближе и ближе, и затем…

Киллин безжалостно оборвала себя на мысли, как ей хотелось, чтобы Инквизитор поскользнулась на картофельных очистках, и дала себе мысленный пинок.

Они счастливы сейчас.

Они заслуживают этого.

 **Оба**.

Она перепроверила солдат своего отряда, которые веселились, но, по-видимому, не пили больше положенного, потом сделала ещё круг по саду, просто на всякий случай.

Скорые шаги на лестнице заставили Киллин обернуться, рука её упала на рукоять меча, но это был Каллен. Он вышел из-за угла, высокий и какой-то незнакомый в форме, которая выгодно подчёркивала контраст между его широкими плечами и узкими бедрами... Киллин тут же жёстко подавила эту мысль.

Каллен направился к Киллин, его лицо прояснилось в облегчении.

— Сэр? — спросила она, когда он взял её под локоть и повёл в сторону от ступеней.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что что-то требует моего внимания, — тихо сказал он.

— Нет, я...

— _Килл_ , — в его голосе послышалась мольба, он оглянулся назад, где по лестнице спускались три молодых женщины в разукрашенных орлесианских платьях и масках. Они направлялись к Каллену. — Они весь вечер за мной гоняются. _Пожалуйста._

Киллин было непросто сохранить серьезное выражение лица, но она справилась. 

— У нас… проблема, Коммандер, — произнесла она, лихорадочно размышляя, — с нашей… э... упряжью. Для лошадей.

— Звучит очень серьёзно, лейтенант, — громко произнёс Каллен. — Лучше нам отправиться туда незамедлительно.

Молодые женщины и не думали уходить, так что Киллин пришлось вести его в стойла. К счастью, навоза, раскиданного по булыжникам, и запаха лошадей было достаточно, чтобы заставить воздыхательниц Каллена замешкаться.

Они нырнули в первую же дверь. Через минуту Каллен осмелился выглянуть наружу. 

— Ушли, — сказал он и привалился к стене со вздохом облегчения.

— Я видела, как ты завалил кунари, двух гномов и мула одновременно. И мул был пьян.

— У средней есть _мать_. Леди Монтилье сказала, она интересовалась моей родословной.

— Я и не знала, что у тебя есть родословная, — Киллин прошла в ближайшее стойло и оперлась на дверь, глядя на прекрасную гнедую кобылу, подбирающую губами солому из своей кормушки. — Ты случайно не захватил с собой яблоко с банкета этих важных шишек?

Каллен присоединился к ней, шаря по карманам. 

— Нет, и я благодарен за помощь, как никогда. Я пытался скрыться, потому что мать объявила, что будущее важнее прошлого, — он достал слегка помятую булку. — Это подойдет?

Киллин взяла её. 

— Не спрашиваю, почему у тебя тут... — изучая сдобу, — _круассан де деспар_ , не так ли? В кармане.

— Я собирался съесть его, когда Инквизитор решила разоблачить Великую Герцогиню перед всем двором. Уронить на пол было бы плохим тоном, совсем не по инструкции, которую нам давала леди Монтилье, и мне надо было освободить руки на тот случай, если бы всё пошло не по плану, — он помедлил, — и твой орлесианский отвратителен.

Киллин оторвала кусочек булки и предложила её кобыле на протянутой ладони. 

— Придирки, придирки. Мне не нужно говорить как шевалье, чтобы убивать их.

— Никому из нас не понадобится их убивать. Империя объявила о всецелой поддержке Инквизиции. И материальной тоже, — когда кобыла собрала крошки с руки Киллин и обнюхала её пальцы в поисках добавки, он потянулся и провел рукой по лоснящейся шее лошади. — Хорошо сложена.

— Она красавица. Посмотри на её колени. У нее должен быть мягкий аллюр, словно летишь по воздуху.

— Для королевского двора всё самое лучшее.

— Бедняжка, — Киллин почесала лоб кобылы. — Приговорена пожизненно к прогулкам с глупыми девочками по парку. Я бы всё отдала, чтобы забрать тебя с собой, но не могу. Прости. Может быть, когда Коммандер Каллен выгодно женится, ты научишь его благородных отпрысков ездить верхом.

Каллен фыркнул. 

— Скорее наги полетят над Вал Руайо. Ни одна из этих девушек не сможет произнести осмысленного предложения, даже чтобы спасти свою жизнь.

— Вот почему ты бежал в панике? Боялся заскучать?

— Боялся, что они поймают меня без беспристрастных свидетелей, — сказал Каллен и добавил, когда во взгляде Киллин не отразилось понимания: — Неважно, предложил бы я женитьбу или нет, Килл, если бы девушка и её друзья поклялись, что я это сделал. Ради репутации Инквизиции мне пришлось бы… пройти через это.

— _Создатель_ , — произнесла Киллин, и кобыла насторожилась из-за неистовства в её голосе. — Прости, моя милая, всё хорошо, моя дорогая, прости меня. Вот. Вот так. — Стараясь не повышать голос, она продолжила: — Мне бы и в голову это не пришло.

— И мне тоже, пока леди Монтилье не предупредила меня, и с тех пор я боюсь за свою жизнь — по крайней мере, за будущее. Можешь себе представить — провести целую жизнь с одной из этих раскрашенных принцесс?

— Вообще-то, да, — сказала Киллин рассудительно. — Думаю, она украсила бы собой быт, а следить за тем, как она учится чистить броню, чинить упряжь и скрести наши отхожие места было бы _крайне_ интересно.

Каллен хмыкнул. 

— Мне кажется, так не вышло бы.

— У тебя _нет_ воображения, — она погладила кобылу на прощание и неохотно отступила. — Пойдём. Они уже должны были сдаться, а если и нет, я защищу тебя. И Инквизитор будет беспокоиться, куда ты пропал.


	19. В темноте

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой мыло и вода приводят к неожиданным последствиям.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Казалось, обратный путь в Скайхолд был короче, чем дорога в Халамширал, хотя Киллин знала: они двигались с той же скоростью, и ход её раздражительного мерина был всё таким же неровным.

Дело было в ослаблении напряжения, которое терзало их по пути туда, в облегчении после успешной и бескровной операции, знании о новом могущественном союзнике. Солдаты шутили и пели, и Инквизитор со своими соратниками была едва ли менее оживлённой. Варрик и Дориан на протяжении восьми миль состязались в том, кто из них знает самую пошлую шутку, а победителя должны были выбрать солдаты. Оба они снисходительно удалились с поля боя после того, как Железный Бык рассказал историю, включающую четырёх сестёр Церкви, Создателя и свечу — шутку, которая заставила Каллена покраснеть до ушей, а Коула озадачиться. Леди Монтилье провела всю дорогу, делая яростные замечания о том, что потребуется приобрести и устроить для развлечения благородных гостей из Орлея, которые неизбежно скоро прибудут, пока Инквизитор, смеясь, не отобрала у нее поводья со словами: «Жози, расслабься на **пять** минут, пожалуйста».

Каллен проехал какое-то время колено к колену с Инквизитором, они тихо беседовали, пригнувшись друг к другу, после чего у Каллена на губах застыла полуулыбка, словно он что-то затаил.

Киллин отвернулась и через силу улыбнулась Варрику: 

— Я знаю одну. Путешественник прибывает в таверну и видит старика, сидящего в одиночестве за столом, все остальные его избегают. Будучи дружелюбным парнем, путешественник здоровается с ним. «Как тебя кличут?» — спрашивает он. Старик кисло смотрит на него. «Я построил местную школу, — говорит он, — но разве они называют меня Ричард-Строитель-Школы? Нет. Я расчистил больше шестидесяти акров пустыря для земледелия, но зовут ли они меня Ричард-Пахарь? Нет».

Она выжала из старой шутки всё, что могла, и к моменту, когда она к всеобщему веселью произнесла «всего _одного_ нага!», они уже пересекали мост и въезжали в ворота Скайхолда.

Киллин соскочила, привычно увернулась, когда мерин попытался ухватить её за плечо, и поймала поводья Каллена. Она отвела обоих коней в стойла, отказавшись от помощи одного из подручных мастера Деннета. Зная о том, как сильно Каллен ценит своего жеребца, Киллин сама сняла с него упряжь и проверила копыта: не попали ли камни, не появились ли трещины. Объездчик вскоре и сам спустился к лошадям, так что Киллин с чистой совестью отправилась на ужин.

По пути она почувствовала, как сильно от нее воняет лошадьми и навозом — должно быть, ещё с конюшен Халамширала, — и вспомнила замечания Дориана насчет мыла.

В Скайхолде все ещё не было, несмотря на постоянные жалобы Дориана, ванной, соответствующей стандартам Минратоса, с горячими и холодными бассейнами, каскадными водопадами и полуголыми слугами с мылом, маслом и полотенцами наготове. Но все же были проложены трубы в помещения за прачечной, где любой, кто считал, что утренние умывания у казарм недостаточны, мог смело набрать воды прямо из горного ручья в жестяную ванну и влить в неё немного карболки из прачечной.   
Если наладить хорошие отношения с начальницей прачечной, иногда можно было получить ведро кипящей воды из медного котла, что в зимние месяцы делало процедуру омовения всего лишь немного неприятной — а не тренировкой навыков выживания.

В этот час прачечная была пустынна, огни погашены. Киллин раздумывала, стоит ли затевать всё это, но в замкнутом пространстве запах не столько говорил, сколько кричал «ЛОШАДИ!» Вздохнув, она зажгла свечу, налила воды в одну из ванн и сняла с себя броню и штаны.

Вода не замерзала, и на том спасибо. Киллин мылилась, скреблась и обливалась так быстро, как могла, но более тщательно, чем делала бы это до замечаний Дориана. Когда она стояла в ванной голая, стараясь вспенить мыло так, чтобы процесс мытья головы был чуть менее бесполезным, резко открылась дверь, и сквозняк задул свечу.

Она выругалась, начиная вылезать из ванны, чтобы найти и зажечь свечу в темноте, поставила одну ногу на скользкий пол, потеряла равновесие и рухнула на камни, увлекая ванну за собой. 

На мгновение она была слишком сильно оглушена, чтобы даже ругаться, затем выговорила «Дряблая задница Андрасте!» придушенным голосом.

Шаги. Голос Каллена.

— Килл, это ты?

«Нет. Нет, это не я. Это никто… никого нет. Уходи!»

Не то чтобы они не видели тела друг друга в вынужденной скученности казарм и тесноте жилищ. Но существовала отчётливая разница между тем, когда брат по оружию разрезает тебе штаны от колена до бедра, чтобы наложить жгут, и _Калленом_ — он уже обнимал или скоро будет обнимать гладкое, нежное тело мага из Круга — который увидит покрытую шрамами долговязую Киллин, ползающую в луже воды.

Она слегка стукнулась лбом по полу.

— Да.

— Ты в порядке?

— Опрокинула ванну, — она села, пытаясь найти свою одежду в темноте на ощупь. Её руки коснулись мокрой ткани, и она снова выругалась шёпотом, из уважения к чувствам Каллена. — Я в порядке.

— Точно?

— Да, — дрожа, Киллин засунула ноги под себя и встала прямо на кусок мыла. — Да мать же...

Грохот, когда она упала на перевернутую ванну, был оглушающим, и в этот раз Киллин было наплевать на всю чувствительность Каллена.

— Потому что, — сказал Каллен, «и Пустота подери этого ублюдка, я слышу, что он сдерживает смех», — по звуку не скажешь, что у тебя все хорошо.

— Свеча погасла, — Киллин растирала ушибленный локоть.

— Принести другую?

— Я… — но не было причины, ни одной настоящей причины, почему один солдат внезапно стал бы проявлять девичью стыдливость перед другим, особенно если они были _друзьями, просто хорошими друзьями_. — Спасибо.

Трепещущее мерцание сопровождало его появление. Киллин изучала свой исцарапанный локоть, чтобы не смотреть на него. Ей не хотелось видеть, были ли на его лице жалость, отвращение или безразличие. В свете свечи, которую держал Каллен, она увидела простыню, которой собиралась вытираться, схватила и начала старательно выжимать её.

— Я принесу тебе другую, — сказал Каллен и затем, очевидно, увидев мокрые тряпки. — И какую-нибудь одежду.

Его шаги удалились и вернулись, и сухая простыня упала ей на колени.

— Спасибо, — проворчала Киллин, поднялась и начала вытираться скорее в спешке, чем тщательно.

— Из корзины, — Каллен протянул ей рубашку и штаны, — но, кажется, они достаточно чистые.

Киллин взяла их и с подозрением понюхала. Никакого запаха, кроме слабого аромата парфюмированного масла. 

— Дориана, — сказала она и натянула рубашку на голову.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Каллен со странной ноткой в голосе. Киллин пожала плечом, которое виднелось в модном запахе дуплета. — О.

Она влезла в штаны, слишком широкие и короткие, и наконец взглянула на него. 

— Спасибо.

— Почему ты пыталась помыться в темноте?

— У меня _была_ свеча. — Киллин собирала свою собственную хлюпавшую одежду. — Пока _кто-то_ не впустил сквозняк. А ты-то что делаешь в прачечной?

Уголок губ Каллена дернулся вверх с одной стороны. 

— От меня несёт лошадьми.

Киллин со всей серьёзностью кивнула. 

— Неприемлемо для ферелденца. Это должна быть псина.

— Что ж, тогда пойду и поваляюсь в псарне, как здесь закончу. 

Совершенно естественным движением он снял с себя рубашку, повесил её на колышек в стене, поставил перевёрнутую ванну на пол и начал набирать в нее воду. В свете свечи его кожа сияла, бледная, как сливки, вверх от запястий, припорошенная светлыми волосами на руках и груди, словно золотистым сиянием на матовом...

С пылающими щеками Киллин развернулась и очень деловито стала искать свои ботинки. 

— Я, э-э... прихвачу в столовой что-нибудь и для тебя, если там ещё не закрыто.

— Не стоит. Я уже поел.

— Ладно, хорошо, э-э, — сказала Киллин и сбежала.

Ночной воздух остудил её щеки, если не её мысли, к тому времени, как она достигла Главного Зала. Там было многолюдно: те, кто был в Халамширале, делились новостями с теми, кого там не было, и Киллин пришлось проталкиваться сквозь толпу.

Орлесианский акцент привлек её внимание. 

— Но почему нет? — говорила женщина. — Классический союз благородных имен!

— _Очень_ подходяще, — согласился её собеседник. — Уже был обмен?— на хихиканье женщины он добавил: — Подарками, конечно же.

Киллин замерла на месте. «Благородные имена… Сэр Резерфорд и Леди Тревельян, конечно же».

«У других людей тоже есть глаза».

До этого момента она не задумывалась о том, как это будет: когда о Каллене и Инквизиторе — фраза об их _взаимном расположении_ была малодушным способом определить их отношения, но это было всё, на что она была сейчас способна — все узнают. Она должна будет сидеть с дружеским интересом на лице, пока вокруг неё будут распускать слухи; сколько людей будут предполагать, что она, как ближайшая коллега Каллена, знает об этом больше остальных; как много непристойных предположений ей придётся выслушать.

Как совершенно невыносимо это будет.

Кто-то толкнул её, стараясь пройти, и Киллин, вздрогнув, пришла в себя, прошагала по ступеням до столовой, попросила себе порцию и решила съесть её где-нибудь в уютном уголке, в одиночестве.

Она взяла кусок хлеба с ломтем жареного мяса и нашла место на стене, достаточно удалённое от патрулей стражи. Она как раз собиралась начать есть, когда услышала, как тихий голос в отдалении произнёс:

— Привет.

Киллин повернулась. 

— Привет, Коул.

Он стоял на самом краю ограждения; зашагал к ней, балансируя на узком выступе, как если бы он шел по твердой земле, игнорируя сильный ветер. 

— Так лучше?

— Да. — Киллин набрала полный рот еды.

— Он хочет прикасаться, больше, чем позволено, сейчас они одни вдвоём, но он не делает этого, знает, что она приснится ему сегодня, увидит её вместо демонов. Этого достаточно, этого недостаточно.

Киллин прожевала, проглотила. 

— Это чьи-то тайные мысли. Мы говорили о личной жизни.

— Это не твои мысли. Почему нельзя трогать?

— Должны быть подходящие время и место, — она снова откусила и сказала с набитым ртом, — Бал... оны и балы … е… одхо… ящ… е.

— Мне не понравился бал.

— Мне тоже.

— Но тебе понравилась лошадь. Это личное?

— Нет, это нормально. Тебе бы тоже она понравилась. Она была прекрасна.

— Сильная и грациозная, подтянутые мышцы играют под кожей, на её шее тяжёлый водопад волос.

— Гривы, — поправила Киллин, — У лошадей это называется _грива_.

— Да, — сказал Коул. — У лошадей это грива.

Он спрыгнул со стены, легко приземлился на аллею внизу, сделал два шага и был таков.


	20. Четвёрка в руке

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой кое-кто не блефует.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Было назначено какое-то крайне важное собрание — это было ясно по тому, как приглашённые по одному или в парах всё продолжали и продолжали заходить в течение часа: и соратники, и советники Инквизитора; даже несмотря на то, что проводилось оно не в ставке командования, а в таверне.

Киллин замешкалась, стоя у закрытой двери, но депеша из Крествуда и правда не могла ждать. Она постучала, затем ещё раз погромче и, не получив ответа, наконец открыла дверь.

Все они сидели вокруг самого большого стола таверны: Инквизитор, леди Монтилье, Каллен, Варрик, Железный Бык и остальные.

Она кашлянула. 

— Извините, сэры, — сказала она формально.

Каллен поднял взгляд, затем отодвинулся от стола, начиная вставать. 

— Ну, кажется, у вас достаточно людей. У меня тысяча дел.

— Проигрывать деньги может и расслаблять, и войти в привычку, — сказал Дориан, и Киллин только сейчас заметила карты на столе. — Тебе стоит попробовать.

Варрик засмеялся. 

— Кудряшка, если кому-нибудь за всю историю когда-нибудь и требовалось хобби, так это тебе.

— Я уверена, Килл справится с чем угодно, — Инквизитор взглянула на Киллин, давая понять «так и сделай». — Ты мне говорил, какая она способная. — Она улыбнулась: — Или это было преувеличение?

— Она действует так же... — начал Каллен.

Инквизитор прервала его. 

— Вот и хорошо. Тогда она позаботится о деле, что привело её сюда. А ты решай, повышаешь ставку или пасуешь.

Каллен опустился обратно на свой стул. 

— Да, конечно.

— Сэры, — Киллин слегка поклонилась и закрыла дверь за собой.

«Яйца Создателя, Инквизитор хочет весь день играть **в карты** вместо работы, и Каллен соглашается с ней, а не говорит, как она неправа?»

Киллин знала, что не вполне справедлива. Боевой дух и есть работа: превратить группу людей со своими интересами в команду, чьи узы доверия и близкие отношения позволяли бы им работать вместе и полагаться на решения друг друга — было очень серьёзной частью подготовки, даже если обычно лучше всего срабатывали шутки и игры.

«Так же, как я играю в вышибалы с отрядом в полуденные часы».

Решительно раздавив колючее негодование на Инквизитора, которая ах-как-ясненько отстранила её — «Пошла прочь. Сейчас он принадлежит **мне** », — Киллин направилась обратно в кабинет Каллена. Для отпора бандитам в Крествуде нужно больше одного едва полного патруля, но для этого нужно передислоцировать отряд из другого места. Если только… Киллин нацарапала записку нетерпеливому парнишке Сазерленду, который убедил Инквизитора дать достойную броню своим людям, предоставляя ему право набрать ополчение в Крествуде, подписалась именем Каллена и отправила её.

Готово. Что дальше?

Методично она продвигалась сквозь завалы пергамента и грифельных досок на столе Коммандера, отмечая передвижения отрядов, регулируя размещения других сил для восполнения пробелов в обороне, отсылая запросы на информацию или разрешение действий.

Наконец на столе стало пусто, не считая аккуратной стопки отчетов, которые Каллен захотел бы прочитать сам.

Киллин подняла взгляд и увидела, что уже стемнело.

Она зажгла свечи и заняла себя уборкой на полках Каллена, убеждая себя в том, что не вслушивается, не ждёт звука его шагов.

Когда она услышала шаги, это был не Каллен, а кто-то гораздо легче. Киллин не удивило, когда дверь открыла Фел. 

— Как школа?

Фел состроила гримасу. 

— Скучно. Где искать веридиум и всякое такое.

— Сожалею, что ты считаешь разыскивание таких важных ресурсов скучным, Фел, — мягко произнесла Киллин. — Думаю, в таком случае ты не захочешь помогать нам с Коммандером с региональными поставками завтра.

— Не то, чтобы скучно, — быстро поправилась Фел. — Просто так долго, и Адан повторял снова и снова для тупых детей. Я-то сразу все выучила.

— Что ж, хорошо. Но не называй их тупыми. Некоторые люди учатся медленнее, чем остальные, или хороши в чём-то другом.

Фел нахмурилась: 

— Ты обзываешь людей. Я слышала на тренировочном дворе вчера. Ты обзывала тех новых солдат _очень интересно_.

— Они рекруты. Обзывать их — моя работа. Когда они станут солдатами, я перестану.

— О, — Киллин почти видела, как девочка откладывает эту мысль подальше для обдумывания. — И...

— Разве тебе не нужно быть на ужине? — прервала ее Киллин.

— Да! Но Коммандер попросил меня сначала принести ему одежду.

Киллин моргнула. 

— Принести одежду?

— Да! Он в кустах рядом с таверной, позвал меня, когда я проходила мимо и попросил зайти сюда и принести ему одежду, быстро. — Фел сделала паузу. — И никому не говорить. Но _ты_ же не считаешься, верно?

— Совершенно точно, — заверила её Киллин. — Я принесу ему одежду. Иди ешь.

Прихватив рубашку и штаны из сундука Каллена на чердаке, она сбежала по лестнице и обошла таверну. 

— Каллен? — спросила она тихо.

Листья зашуршали. 

— Да. Я, э...

Киллин бросила одежду в направлении его голоса, сопротивляясь искушению попытаться подглядеть сквозь ветки кустарника. 

— Проиграл рубашку?

— И всё остальное, — добавил он сухо. — Очевидно, ставить против антиванки — очень плохая идея.

— Каллен, _ты_ , играющий в Порочную Добродетель — очень плохая идея. Даже _Фел_ блефует лучше.

— Это была плохая идея Варрика, — Каллен, полностью одетый, вышел из кустов. — И теперь я должен умолять леди Монтилье вернуть мои плащ и доспехи. Уверен, она получит безмерное удовольствие.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что у тебя была достойная рука.

— У меня была комбинация из четырёх, — сказал Каллен с достоинством и зашагал к лестнице.

Киллин подстроилась к его шагу. 

— Четырёх чего?

— Двоек.

— Ты поставил всё на четыре двойки? — недоверчиво спросила Киллин.

— Я был _уверен_ , что она блефует.

— Создатель, дай мне сил. Из всех солдат на свете мне довелось работать на того, кто думает, что можно выиграть с четырьмя двойками, — она сделала паузу. — С другой стороны, я вижу возможность подзаработать. У меня есть колода карт, мы бы могли…

Каллен засмеялся. 

— Может быть, я достаточно глуп, чтобы играть против антиванки, но не настолько же, чтобы ставить против тебя. Уже поужинала?

— Пока нет.

— Тогда принеси нам по миске и расскажешь, как ты героически воевала с отчётами.

— Любой ваш каприз — закон для меня, сэр, — у самых дверей Киллин повернулась. — А что, если поискать в произошедшем хорошее?

Каллен уже придвинул к себе стопку отчётов. 

— Что может быть хорошего в публичном унижении?

— Может, — твёрдо произнесла Киллин. — Теперь ты можешь перестать носить этот смехотворный плащ, не признавая, что всё это время я была права.

Выскользнув до того, как он смог ответить, она захлопнула дверь и отправилась в сторону столовой, покачивая головой. 

«Четыре двойки. **Конечно >/b>, он поставил всё на четыре двойки.**

**Хорошо, что Корифей не знает, как упорно наш военачальник будет блефовать при слабой руке».**


	21. Пока горит свеча

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой один секрет открывается, а другой нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Скайхолд бурлил от пересудов: Страж Блэкволл, как оказалось, и не Блэкволл, и не Страж, а сбежавший преступник по имени Том Ренье, наёмник, грабитель и убийца.

Киллин оборвала чужой разговор в первый раз, когда услышала это, и сделала замечание, напомнив, что не стоит распространять беспочвенные слухи, и во второй раз тоже. Но после того, как она услышала то же самое от восьми или десяти человек, их удивительная последовательность зародила в ней сомнения.

Слухи распространяются быстрее, чем вши, это правда. Но каждый новый рассказчик искажает слух.

Когда дюжина людей рассказывает одну и ту же историю, это обычно называется новостью.

И Блэкволла **нет**.

Киллин искала Дориана или Варрика, или кого-нибудь ещё, кто был бы в курсе событий. Она бродила от складов к кухням, от конюшен до интенданта, но единственной, кто попался ей на глаза, была леди Вивьен. И никакое любопытство в мире не заставило бы Киллин обратиться к холодной, сложной, _смертельно опасной_ Мадам де Фер без приглашения.

Её любопытство оставалось неудовлетворённым, пока она не скользнула в кабинет Каллена после ужина. Он стоял у своего стола, сложив руки на груди, и смотрел на отчёт с таким напряжением, как будто тот мог передумать и измениться от силы его взгляда.

— Это правда насчёт Блэкволла? — прямо спросила Киллин.

Каллен вздохнул и потёр глаза рукой. 

— Да. Не Блэкволл, и никогда не был им. Ушёл от наказания и не был бы пойман, если бы сам не признался, чтобы спасти одного из своих людей от казни.

Киллин достала ещё две свечи из ящика стола и зажгла их от той единственной, при свете которой Каллен пытался читать. Ещё одна привычка ограничивать себя из детства. 

— Тогда спасибо Создателю, что мы сражаемся не с Архидемоном.

— Ты, — начал Каллен, взглянув на её искоса, — самая неописуемо прагматичная женщина, которую я когда-либо знал. Все спрашивают «как он мог» и «что нам делать», а первая вещь, о которой ты думаешь, — сложности борьбы с Мором без Серых Стражей.

— Кто-то же должен думать о важном. Что она собирается делать?

Каллен сполз в свое кресло. 

— Насчёт гипотетических Архидемонов или Тома Ренье?

— Так у неё _есть_ план для Архидемонов?

Каллен покачал головой. 

— И она так и не решила, что делать с Ренье. Мы можем использовать ресурсы Инквизиции, чтобы освободить его, если она выберет этот вариант.

— Тогда сделай всё, чтобы она так и поступила.

Каллен поднял на неё глаза. 

— Ты тоже восхищаешься им. После стольких лет, зная, что его не найдут, он с готовностью жертвует собой.

— Да мне до башки нага, что он там сделал. Древний магистр, заражённый скверной, помнишь? Большая такая рыбка. Если она думает, что его следует повесить за то, что он сделал, пусть повесит его _потом_.

— Спасибо за спасение мира, ну а теперь — на эшафот? — предположил Каллен со слабой улыбкой. — Звучит немного бессердечно для леди Тревельян.

Киллин отбросила в сторону мысль, что он в первый раз говорил об Инквизиторе не в изысканно-формальных выражениях.

— Тогда скажи ей, что она может очистить его имя. Скажи ей всё, что она хочет услышать, ты знаешь её лучше меня. Этот бой нам не выиграть одной левой. Нам понадобятся обе руки и обе ноги, а ближе к концу, возможно, зубы и пальцы, чтобы выдавливать их глаза.

Каллен улыбнулся ей. 

— Могу представить, как ты выдавливаешь глаза Корифею.

— Он высокий, — задумчиво сказала Киллин, позволяя ему сменить тему разговора, — тебе придётся меня подсадить.

— Я видел такое как-то раз. Два гнома решили ударить головой большого наёмника, которого звали… Волчье-что-то, кажется.

— Волчий Зуб, — Киллин присела на табурет и устроилась поудобнее, — я помню его. Утверждал, что в нём течёт кровь кунари.

— Бессмыслица какая-то, конечно. В любом случае, всё началось… 

На короткое время всё было совсем как раньше: только они вдвоём, пока свечи горели и крепость готовилась ко сну, — обменивались историями и напоминали друг другу о деталях схваток, в которых оба участвовали.

Затем в дверь постучал посланник, и иллюзия рассеялась.

Каллен изучал сообщение, всё больше хмурясь. 

— Собирай командиров взводов, — сказал он гонцу. Тот кивнул и удалился бегом. Киллин протянула руку, и Каллен передал ей бумагу. — У нас есть наводки на главный источник лириума Красных Храмовников.

Киллин проглядела страницу. 

— Сарния, это же Эмприз-дю-Лион, верно?

— Да. Ранее поступали отчёты о большом скоплении Красных Храмовников в этом районе, и теперь мы знаем, почему. У нас недостаточно войск, чтобы выбить их силой, но нам нужно быть готовыми начать вторжение, как только это потребуется Инквизитору.

Звуки быстрых шагов снаружи, и комната начала заполняться людьми. Каллен расстелил карту Эмприз-дю-Лиона, длинные пальцы указывали на локации стратегической важности, отправляя отряды сюда и сюда. 

— Люди Райлена будут следить за ситуацией, — приказал он, и после сухого подтверждения от капрала: — пока что мы пошлём солдат...

Сама склонившись над картой, Киллин услышала, как отворилась дверь — кто-то опоздал, — и уже ожидала яростных комментариев Каллена насчет медлительности.

Вместо этого после короткой паузы он закончил мягко: 

— ...содействовать и оказывать помощь.

Киллин обернулась и встретила взгляд Инквизитора, опиравшейся на стену рядом с дверью с улыбкой на красивом лице.

— На этом всё, — Каллен бросил на Киллин косой взгляд, который означал «для тебя тоже».

— Сэр, — быстро сказала она, повернулась на каблуках и вышла со всеми остальными.


	22. В свете раннего утра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Киллин кое-что узнаёт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Каллен закрыл дверь, и Киллин застыла в проходе, понятия не имея, куда идти. В свои покои, чтобы сидеть одной и стараться не думать о Каллене и Инквизиторе. Нет. Столовая? Таверна? Райлен и остальные наверняка сплетничают прямо сейчас, и Киллин не думала, что смогла бы выслушивать непристойные домыслы и романтические бредни, которыми скоро будет полон Скайхолд.

Сознавая, что остановилась у всех на виду и несомненно представляет из себя посмешище, Киллин сделала шаг, затем ещё один, продолжила идти без единой мысли, куда несут её ноги.

Пока не оказалась перед статуей Андрасте в часовне в саду.

— Не знаю, почему все так сочувствуют тебе, — сказала она громко равнодушному каменному лицу. — Он _любил_ тебя.

— Быть любимой не значит исцелить все раны, что нанесла жизнь, — произнёс ласковый голос за её спиной. Киллин обернулась, чувствуя, что немного покраснела, и увидела стоящую у дверей мать Жизель, сложившую руки, рассматривавшую Киллин с участием. — Особенно, думаю, в случае Андрасте.

— Извините, — пробормотала Киллин. — Я не имела в виду… простите. Я знаю, она… умерла и всё такое.

— Мы все умрём, — мать Жизель подошла и встала рядом с Киллин, задумчиво глядя на Андрасте, — я не это имела в виду. Время от времени я думаю, является ли любовь Создателя, даже к его Невесте, той самой любовью, которую так многие ищут.

Чувствуя, что такой разговор ей не по зубам, Киллин отважилась спросить: 

— Но эта любовь должна же быть лучше, нет?

— Так ли? Будь твоей та любовь, что так страстно желаешь, променяла бы ты её на что-то другое?

— Я не... — начала Киллин, но глаза матери Жизель были добрыми и очень, очень мудрыми. — Нет. Нет, я бы не променяла.

— Я задаюсь вопросом, стремилась ли Андрасте к той же любви, что и смертные мужчины и женщины. К любви, что коренится в нашей разделённой хрупкости, любви, которая пренебрегает нашими ограничениями, а не стирает их. — Мать Жизель вздохнула и шагнула вперед, чтобы поправить свечу, которая начала оплавляться. — Может быть, она бы поняла твои чувства даже слишком хорошо, не так ли? Если бы было так.

— Пожалуйста, никому не говорите, — Киллин сказала тихо и отчаянно, едва сдерживая слёзы. — Я _не вынесу_ , если…

— Конечно, нет, дитя моё, — заверила её мать Жизель. Она подала руку Киллин. — Мои колени уже не те, что прежде. Можно, я обопрусь на тебя, и ты поможешь мне преклонить их?

— Конечно, — Киллин приняла тёмные пальцы, сухая бумажная кожа старой женщины в её мозолистой ладони, и осторожно поддерживала, пока та полностью не опустилась перед статуей. Затем, потому что продолжить стоять или оставить Мать Жизель подниматься самостоятельно казалось вопиюще невежливым, Киллин тоже опустилась на одно колено.

— О Создатель, услышь мой плач, — тихо произнесла мать Жизель. — Проведи меня через самые тёмные ночи, закали моё сердце перед искушениями неправедных, отведи мне покой в самых тёплых местах, — она замолчала. — Знаешь дальше?

— Не _полностью_ , — признала Киллин в смущении. — Я, э. Возможно, не… так много, как следовало бы. 

Или совсем.

— Тогда прочитай то, что помнишь.

Прочистив горло, Киллин начала неуверенно: 

— Мой Создатель, суди меня полностью: найди во мне добро перед Твоим величием, прикоснись ко мне огнём, чтобы я очистилась. Скажи мне, что моя песнь была Тебе угодна, ибо Ты есть огонь и сердце мира, и лишь Ты даруешь покой.

— Почему этот стих засел у тебя в памяти? — спросила мать Жизель мягко. — Из всех.

Киллин взглянула на неё. 

— Не знаю. Просто запомнился.

Женщина подняла палец и прикоснулась к шраму, который рассёк бровь Киллин и спускался вниз по скуле, соединяясь с остальными. 

— Ты думаешь, это сделало тебя _неполноценной_?

— Я... возможно.

— Маги, которые работают с целителями, могли бы убрать это, знаешь ли.

— Я знаю.

— Но ты их не просишь, — мать Жизель сделала паузу. — Потому что если ты это исправишь, а тот мужчина, о любви которого ты мечтаешь, _всё ещё_ не полюбит тебя, у тебя больше не будет причин прятаться.

— Я _знаю_ , что он не полюбит. Это не... это… — она подбирала слова. — Это _моё_ лицо. Одержимый пытался разорвать его, у него почти получилось. Я думала, что потеряла глаз. Я смогла достать меч из ножен и разрубить его, как цыплёнка. Я _заслужила_ это лицо, каким бы уродливым оно не было.

— Так ты думаешь?

— Что я заслужила его? Кровь Создателя, да.

— Что ты уродлива.

Киллин рассмеялась, и это был неподобающий звук в тишине церкви. 

— Посмотрите на Инквизитора, и посмотрите на меня. Посмотрите на Павуса, и посмотрите на меня. Посмотрите на... 

Каллена. Она замолчала.

— Ты покрыта шрамами от ран, которые ты приняла и пережила. Твои руки покрыты мозолями от оружия, твоё тело огранено работой, которую ты делаешь день за днём для того, чтобы защищать невинных. Как ещё я могу назвать это, если не красотой?

— В таком случае, вы видите вещи не так, как другие.

— Возможно. Возможно, нет. Послушай, и я научу тебя стиху, который ты забыла. 

Её голос взлетел, как в песне. 

— Мой Создатель, узнай моё сердце. Забери меня из жизни, полной горя, подними меня из мира страдания. Суди меня как достойную Твоей бесконечной гордости.

Киллин повторяла слова, снова и снова, пока Мать Жизель не была ею довольна. «Узнай мое сердце… суди меня как достойную». Когда слезы брызнули из её глаз, она призналась себе, что не к Создателю она обращалась с этой мольбой.

Шарканье сапог на пороге заставило её заморгать и повернуться. Посланник стоял там, и, к её удивлению, небо за ним светлело в бархатно-голубом сиянии перед рассветом.

— Прошу прощения. Мне не следовало прерывать вас здесь, но…

Думая о более чем десятке возможных срочных дел, Киллин встала, помогла Матери Жизель подняться. 

— Что такое?

— Не уверен, знаю только, что вы нужны в стойлах, прямо сейчас.

«Создатель, лошади пали? Вспышка лихорадки? Сиськи Андрасте, мы не можем позволить себе потерять коней, только не тогда, когда уже этим утром отправляется экспедиция в Эмприз-дю-Лион».

— Мать, простите, я должна...

— Иди, — мать Жизель мягко попрощалась с ней. — Возможно, я увижу тебя здесь снова, в другой раз.

— Возможно, — согласилась Киллин и ушла.

Завернув за угол от лестницы, она увидела толпу во дворе у конюшен. Ускоряя шаг, она пробралась сквозь нее, немного успокоившись, потому что их лица и позы говорили — что бы ни привлекло их внимание, это был не сигнал тревоги.

Она заметила Каллена у самого стойла и рванулась к нему, слишком поздно осознав, что он стоял рядом с Инквизитором, и теперь она оказалась между ними. Мгновение она раздумывала отступить назад и обойти его, чтобы встать с другой стороны, но этого нельзя было сделать естественно, — «и, возможно, это просто сделает ситуацию ещё более неловкой».

— Что происходит? — спросила она вместо этого.

— Сама посмотри, — Каллен дёрнул подбородком.

И Киллин посмотрела.

Мастер Деннет вёл на поводе лошадь, само по себе обычное дело — но это была лоснящаяся гнедая кобыла с шёлковой походкой и упругостью шага, которые яснее слов говорили: «Довольно этой чепухи, я хочу **бежать** ».

«Он сказал ей, — подумала Киллин. — Он рассказал ей о прекрасной гнедой кобыле, и, конечно же, она захотела её себе».

Нелепо было чувствовать себя преданной. Она никогда и не _мечтала_ , что эта лошадь будет принадлежать ей, она ничего не потеряла.

Кроме памяти о тех тихих минутах в стойлах Халамширала, которые были только её и Каллена.

— Она красавица, — счастливо сказала Инквизитор. — Деннет говорит, путь ей не повредил.

— Я рада, — проговорила Киллин.

— Хочешь попробовать? — произнёс Каллен.

Киллин ждала, пока Инквизитор ответит, и потом осознала, что Каллен глядел на неё. Её живот свело. «Неужели он действительно не знает, как сильно я полюбила её? Я читаю каждую дрожь в выражении его лица, прищур глаз, который говорит, что у него болит голова, подёргивание, которое означает, что он хочет рассмеяться, но думает, что это будет не к месту… а он совсем меня не знает».

«Или ему это просто не интересно».

— Нет, — сказала она.

Лицо Каллена погрустнело. 

— О, — сказал он, потирая шею. — Что ж, а... Полагаю, лучше дать ей немного отдохнуть, перед тем, как… да.

— Я думаю, — произнесла Инквизитор, и в её голосе звучало весёлое изумление, — что Килл не хочет ездить на _чужой_ лошади.

— О, — проговорил Каллен совершенно другим тоном. — Да. Это было бы ужасно. — он усмехнулся. — Я бы _никогда_ такого не предложил. Но я думаю, что Килл хорошо бы испытать _свою собственную_ лошадь.

Киллин в изумлении смотрела на него, когда он сделал знак рукой мастеру Деннету, и тот подобрал поводья и вместе с кобылой подошел к ним.

— _Мою_ лошадь? — спросила Киллин.

— Её зовут Светлячок, — сказал Каллен, пока кобыла обнюхивала его карманы через ограду и затем боднула его в грудь, выдавая, что он, очевидно, свёл с ней знакомство только за счёт еды. Каллен засмеялся и потянулся, чтобы почесать её уши. — Вот так, хорошо, красавица, — сказал он нежно, — хорошо, моя дорогая.

— _Мою_ лошадь? — Киллин услышала, как её голос повторил это. «Это сон. Прекрасный сон, и я не хочу просыпаться, но это должен быть сон». И всё же никакой сон не мог включать в себя едкий запах навоза, или то, что у Инквизитора были чернила под одним из ногтей, или маленький шрам на левом ухе Светлячка, который нельзя было разглядеть в тусклом свете конюшни Халамширала.

— _Твоя_ лошадь, — подтвердила Инквизитор. — Она не годится для боя, но быстро доставит тебя куда угодно, и насколько я помню, ты и так предпочитаешь драться в пешем строю. — Она улыбнулась. — Как и я. Намного разумнее, по-моему.

Киллин нерешительно протянула руку, почувствовала тёплые крепкие мышцы лошади под своими пальцами. 

— Она...

— Прекрасна, — ласково произнёс Каллен, и кобыла, повернув голову, начала исследовать нового человека с возможными лакомствами.

— О да, — Киллин чувствовала, как её глаза наполняются слезами, но ей было всё равно. — Она совершенство. Просто совершенство.

Один из помощников мастера Деннета принёс седло, и Киллин заметила, что когда на Светлячка надевали упряжь, она стояла спокойно, никаких капризов или дурных привычек.

— Она не слишком устала? — спросила она объездчика. — Я могу подождать.

— Она шла шагом всю дорогу, — заверил её мастер Деннет. — Мы отправим её в поля на несколько дней, и не стоит скакать через заборы, но она в порядке.

Он сам держал голову кобылы, пока Киллин проскользнула между перекладин ограды, поставила ногу в стремя и забралась на спину Светлячка. 

— Привет, девочка, — сказала она тихо, и уши дрогнули, чтобы уловить ее голос. — Пройдёмся немного?

Светлячок была не против прогулки, но хотела бежать, и когда мастер Деннет кивнул, Киллин немного ослабила поводья и дала кобыле самой выбрать темп, посылая её по кругу двора и затем восьмёрками. «Я была права, — думала она, — это и правда _как парить в воздухе_ ». Кобыла отвечала на малейшие прикосновения к поводьям, легчайшему давлению ног, точно разворачиваясь, легко ступая.

Она замедлила ход Светлячка до шага гораздо раньше, чем они обе того хотели, но она ни за что не стала бы рисковать этой лошадью, ни в малейшей степени. Спешившись, она получила разрешение Деннета самой заботиться о ней, и снова повела кобылу в сторону Каллена и Инквизитора.

— Спасибо вам, — сказала она Инквизитору.

— Благодари Каллена. Это была его идея. Я только… — та помахала пальцами. — Поспособствовала. В инквизиторской манере.

Каллен смотрел в землю, потирая шею. 

— Мне показалось, э... Мы не можем оставить мою заместительницу без достойного коня.

— _Достойного?_ — горячо возразила Киллин. — Я постараюсь быть достойной её.

— Не недооценивай себя, — Инквизитор рассмеялась. — Пойдём, Каллен. Килл хочет побыть со своей лошадью наедине — а я хочу позавтракать.

В последний раз взглянув на Светлячка, Коммандер повиновался и, развернувшись, ушёл. Киллин смотрела, как они пробираются сквозь толпу, потом повела кобылу в стойло. Она не могла вполне поверить, что всё это было по-настоящему, что Светлячок была её, когда бы ей не вздумалось прокатиться, великолепное, грациозное создание, которое отвечало так охотно и идеально на любой сигнал всадника. Невообразимо, что Инквизитор так потратилась на лошадь для какого-то там лейтенанта.

Она застыла на месте и двинулась дальше, лишь когда Светлячок толкнула её носом. Непостижимо, если, конечно, не ради того, чтобы доставить удовольствие Каллену. Потому что она чувствует к нему то же, что и он к ней.

А Каллен, зная, как сильно Киллин понравилась эта лошадь с первого взгляда, и зная также, что пока они с Инквизитором сближаются, с Киллин ему неизбежно придётся проститься, и будучи хорошим человеком, хорошим другом, хотел подарить ей что-нибудь.

Чтобы сказать: «Спасибо за всё».

Чтобы сказать: «Прощай».

Светлячок снова обнюхала её в поисках лакомств. Киллин погладила её по носу и потом обвила руками её лоснящуюся шею.

— Мой дорогой, — прошептала она, и уши кобылы насторожились, хотя она стояла неподвижно, как скала. — Моё сердце, мой прекрасный, замечательный человек. Спасибо тебе. Будь счастлив. Пожалуйста, будь счастлив.

Светлячок повернулась, чтобы ткнуться носом в плечо Киллин, фыркая из-за влаги на своей шее.

Киллин шмыгнула носом, моргнула и вытерла лицо рукавом. 

— Прости, — сказала она кобыле. — Это было немного глупо с моей стороны, правда? Честное слово, обычно я не такая. С этого момента...

Она не могла закончить, будущее внезапно разверзлось перед ней, будущее, в котором она смотрит на Каллена с Инквизитором, слышит о Каллене и Инквизиторе, несомненно присутствует на свадьбе Каллена и Инквизитора.

Киллин сглотнула. 

— С этого момента, — сказала она твёрдо, — у тебя, Светлячок, не будет соперников за всё моё внимание.


	23. На поле

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой происходят грязные вещи (но не в этом смысле).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Некоторое время всё шло как обычно. Киллин понимала: это только потому, что Инквизитор была далеко, прочёсывая Эмприз-дю-Лион в поисках Самсона, но это делало заёмное время лишь слаще. Она была нелепо, абсурдно счастлива от всяких глупостей. Например, как Каллен неизменно делает глоток из своей кружки до того, как добавит мёд, морщится и тянется за горшочком. Или как он пытается заточить перо, которое уже давно следовало бы выкинуть. Или в те редкие минуты, когда они оба сбегали от служебных записок и отчётов и выезжали на прогулку: Светлячок и Стальное Сердце, жеребец Каллена, натягивали поводья, пока их всадники не давали им свободу гоняться друг за другом по обширной равнине к северу от Скайхолда.

Из Сарнии регулярно поступали отчёты - записи, найденные в карьерах, в том числе и письма, подписанные самим Самсоном. Когда Каллен читал их, его губы сжимались в тонкую линию. Он выпускал их из рук и выходил на тренировочную площадку, чтобы помолотить чучела для тренировок или опрометчивых соперников.

Киллин поднимала бумаги и читала, читала о храмовниках, которые больше не могли вспомнить своих офицеров на следующий день, читала о боли, для избавления от которой требовались бесконечные запасы эльфийского корня, о страдании, о лицах, изменявшихся до неузнаваемости.

«Он знал этих людей, служил с ними, тренировался с ними».

«Он бы мог быть одним из них, если бы Кассандра не убедила его присоединиться».

Она позволяла ему сражаться с собой в полную силу на тренировочной площадке. «Лучше я, чем кто-то, кто не знает, в чём дело».

Он прекращал бой после того, как она оказывалась на земле и без оружия.

Иногда она не была уверена, что он остановился бы, будь на её месте кто-то другой.

По крайней мере теперь он спал лучше. Пока Инквизитор была в отъезде, Киллин снова стала оставаться на ночь в своём спальном мешке на его чердаке, тут же просыпаясь, когда бормотания или стоны Каллена выдавали его кошмары, которые, казалось, мучили его ещё сильнее.

Они тоже стали другими — не то чтобы он рассказывал, да и она не спрашивала. Но теперь «Пожалуйста, нет» сменились на «Не буду… не буду!»

Киллин хотела повторять ему «Ты никогда не станешь таким, как они», но знала, что это неправда. Красный лириум — не моральный изъян или проявление слабохарактерности. Это яд.

Однажды она нашла повод отлучиться после обеда на час — книга из библиотеки, которая могла пролить свет на планы Самсона, — и припёрла к стенке Дориана в его алькове. 

— Есть ли лекарство от красного лириума?

— Лекарство?

— Это яд. У большинства ядов есть противоядия.

— Вряд ли. Но гномы должны знать больше.

— Спроси их.

— Это… — начал Дориан, но помедлил, что было для него необычно. — Это личный вопрос? Ты знаешь кого-то?..

«Кто превратился в безумного, одержимого мыслями об убийствах маньяка», — так заканчивалось это предложение. Киллин через силу улыбнулась.

— Нет, — «не **я** ». — Но если бы мы могли забросить противоядие в их лагеря, добавить в воду, например…

Дориан кивнул. 

— Я спрошу Варрика. Мы выясним.

На обратном пути в кабинет Каллена она почти сбила с ног молодого человека, в котором угадывался имперский офицер. Он устроил засаду — более точного слова было не подобрать — на верхнем дворе.

Она мысленно оценила, насколько важными выглядят знаки на его доспехах, примерную их стоимость и то, как тщательно он был выбрит, и отдала честь. 

— Сэр. Мои извинения.

— Не стоит, — сказал он и предложил ей руку. — Сэр Мишель де Шевин к вашим услугам, мадемуазель.

— Лейтенант Киллин Ханмаунт, — Киллин приняла его ладонь, ожидая рукопожатия.

Вместо этого он с изяществом поклонился и прижал свои губы к её пальцам. 

— Очень приятно, — сказал он, выпрямляясь.

Киллин взглянула с недоумением. 

— Будем знакомы? — отважилась она.

— Я присягнул Инквизиции. Ожидаю приказов Инквизитора.

— Прекрасно, — Киллин безуспешно попыталась отнять руку, — уверена, она...

— Слишком занята сейчас, да, я знаю,— он улыбнулся, и Киллин должна была признать, это была очаровательная улыбка. — Но я хочу быть полезен, и я слышал от всех, с кем говорил, что вы — та женщина, которая может это устроить.

— Не уверена, что это правда.

— О, я _всецело убеждён_ , что это так, — сказал де Шевин, и да, это было весьма очаровательно. — Так вы будете помнить обо мне? Что я ожидаю возможности служить, когда она появится.

— Буду, — произнесла Киллин, высвободила руку и удалилась.

Это был не единственный раз, когда шевалье находил её: через несколько дней у нее появилось чувство, что он ждал её — во дворе, в столовой, в таверне, всегда с улыбкой и изысканным комплиментом наготове.

— Что это за человек? — спросила Фел, спеша за Киллин по дороге к кабинету Каллена, после того, как Киллин выпуталась из очередного подобного столкновения.

— Он рыцарь из Орлея. Работает на Инквизицию. Как ты и я.

— Он мне не нравится, — решительно произнесла Фел.

Киллин открыла дверь. Каллен сидел за столом и, продолжая писать, поднял руку в знак того, что придётся подождать. Киллин повернулась к Фел. 

— Почему нет, милая?

— Он задаёт слишком много вопросов.

Каллен закончил своё письмо, сложил его и запечатал. 

— Кто задаёт тебе вопросы, Фел?

— Мишель де Шевин, — объяснила Киллин. — Вопросы о Скайхолде? Об Инквизиции?

«О перемещениях отрядов, припасах?»

Они уже ловили шпионов, и Каллен смотрел на Фел с той же настороженностью, что чувствовала Киллин.

— Нет, — Фел покачала головой. — Глупые вопросы. Не настоящие.

— Например?.. — спросил Каллен.

Фел вздохнула. 

— Какой любимый цветок Киллин, что она любит есть, есть ли у нее семья, замужем ли она, — отбарабанила Фел. — Всякое такое.

Каллен потёр шею. 

— Понятно. Не то чтобы вопросы стратегического значения. 

— Я бы сразу пришла и сказала вам, если бы это были _настоящие_ вопросы.

— Он выклянчивает у меня назначение, — произнесла Киллин. — Сейчас нет ничего подходящего, но, очевидно, он думает, что я магическим образом найду что-нибудь, если он завоюет моё расположение.

— О, что-нибудь _подходящее_ для славного шевалье мы можем найти, — проговорил Каллен. — Уверен, Хардинг не откажется от подкрепления в Свистящих Пустошах.

Киллин рассмеялась. 

— Не уверена, что кто-нибудь _настолько_ предан Инквизиции.

— Он мне не нравится, — снова сказала Фел. — Тебе _следует_ отослать его, сэр Медведь.

— Твой совет принят к рассмотрению, — серьёзно и учтиво произнёс Каллен, и Фел порозовела от гордости.

— Так же, как и... — проговорила Киллин, потому что негоже было позволять Фел слишком уж задирать нос, особенно для той, кто проводила целые дни в её обществе, — твоя рубашка. Ты что, валялась по земле?

Фел опустила взгляд на свою одежду.

— Нет. Мы играли в вышибалы, и я… нет. Два старших мальчика набросились на меня. Я не плакала, честное слово!

— Что за старшие мальчики? — спросила Киллин, и когда Фел назвала двух подростков, которые, как знала Киллин, были хулиганами и явно готовились к бандитскому будущему, она стиснула зубы. — Думаю, я с ними _потолкую_.

— Нет! — вскрикнула Фел. — Не делай этого!

— Нет, тебе нельзя, Килл, — поддержал Каллен. — Помнишь, что бывало, если кто-то ябедничал взрослым?

— Ну, я это дело не оставлю. Они оба слишком большие, чтобы играть с младшими. Кому-то не поздоровится.

— О, я и не предлагал _ничего_ не делать, — Каллен улыбнулся.

Так что за час до ужина Коммандер Инквизиции и его помощница спустились во двор без доспехов, только в рубашке и штанах, для того, чтобы принять участие в смертельном состязании за мяч из свёрнутых тряпок, с поддержкой и сомнительной помощью местных сорванцов.

Чтобы всё было по-честному, они были в разных командах, и Киллин собрала своё небольшое войско, второпях указывая, как важно оставаться внимательными и действовать по ситуации. Она видела, что Каллен на другом конце поля, несомненно, делает то же самое.

Он взглянул на неё и усмехнулся. 

— Можете сдаться прямо сейчас, — выкрикнул он. — Сбережёте время.

— Ещё чего. Кто победит, команда?

— Мы! — пропищал десяток тоненьких голосов, и Фел добавила: — Мы _размажем_ их.

Это была совсем не та игра, к которой привыкла Киллин. Игроки время от времени бежали не туда, путались друг у друга под ногами и с одинаковой вероятностью могли забить мяч и в свои ворота, и в ворота противника. Они толкали друг друга, Киллин и Каллена, с огромным энтузиазмом, но без какой-либо сноровки, и время от времени устраивали кучу малу — иногда даже в стороне от мяча. Киллин пришлось отвернуться, чтобы спрятать свой смех, при виде Каллена, терпеливо стоявшего над двумя мальчуганами, ухватившими его за колени, пытаясь объяснить, что да, это был прекрасный захват, но обычно нет необходимости практиковать его на капитане своей команды. Каллен даже не пытался притворяться, что не находил вид Киллин, придавленной объединённым весом всей команды противника, совершенно уморительным.

К концу часа они всё же смогли втолковать детям хотя бы крохи основ игры: как захватывать кого-то крупнее себя (в случае Каллена, намного крупнее) так, чтобы не пораниться; как передавать мяч другому игроку, пока команда противника не накинулась на тебя.

«Что ж, в следующий раз сыграем на счёт», — подумала Киллин, когда толпа малышей умчалась мыть руки перед ужином.

— Теперь ты выглядишь так, будто каталась в грязи, — сказал Каллен с улыбкой.

Киллин оглядела свою рубашку и подчёркнуто смерила взглядом его. 

— Кто бы говорил.

Затем под влиянием импульса она уронила мяч на землю и отправила его на сторону команды Каллена. 

— Два из трёх, и тот, кто проиграет, проставляется сегодня?

Каллен повернулся и побежал за мячом, шипя «Ну, держись» через плечо.

Она догнала его, но недостаточно быстро, выругалась, когда он получил первое очко. Второе было в её пользу, она одурачила его финтом и забила вчистую.

С третьим ей не так повезло: она потеряла мяч, вернула его, снова потеряла. Короткая, яростная схватка продолжалась с участием локтей и колен, и наконец Киллин вырвалась, послала мяч вперед и побежала за ним, слыша, что Каллен настигает её.

Добравшись до мяча, она поставила ногу, пнула… и руки Каллена сомкнулись вокруг её талии, и его вес придавил её к земле. 

Она приземлилась с громким «О-о-ох!», удар выбил воздух из её лёгких, но когда она подняла голову, то увидела, что мяч находится между мешками, которые обозначали ворота Каллена и триумфально прохрипела.

— Ах ты ж, — сказал Каллен, увидев то же самое, и перекатился, оказавшись на спине в грязи. — Ой. У тебя острые локти.

Киллин засмеялась, и Каллен повернул голову, тоже улыбаясь. В первый раз за многие дни она не видела напряжённых линий вокруг его глаз, его губы не были поджаты. Он выглядел совершенно расслабленным, почти молодым, как если бы он был обычным фермером, закончившим всю дневную работу, которого ожидали только эль, ужин и ночь сладкого сна.

— Нужно будет повторить, — порывисто произнесла она.

— Нужно будет, — сказал Каллен мягко.

Затем со ступеней послышался голос посланника, и Каллен вскочил на ноги одним плавным движением, поднял руку, привлекая его — снова Коммандер Инквизиции.


	24. В постели

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой неожиданная нагота.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

— Это работа для Быков, — Каллен изучал отчёт.

— Я передам Быку, — отозвалась Киллин.

Каллен встал. 

— Пойду с тобой. Хочу спросить его насчёт слухов о перемещении отрядов кунари, и я почти не выходил из этой комнаты засветло всю неделю.

Солнце только взошло, и погода была, наконец, почти сносной, хоть и дул холодный ветер. Местные говорили о «весне» уже неделями, и в первый раз Киллин начинала верить, что, может быть, они и не заблуждались.

Она остановилась, чтобы посмотреть на долину, стараясь определить, начал ли таять снег, и поэтому на несколько шагов отстала от Каллена, когда он открыл дверь в комнату Железного Быка.

— Извини за беспокойство, — сказал Каллен, все ещё глядя на отчёт в руках, — но… — Затем он отшатнулся, словно стал свидетелем ритуала магии крови. — О, _Создатель_!

Встревоженная, Киллин ускорила шаг, но Каллен тут же затряс головой, и из комнаты раздался глубокий голос Железного Быка, который небрежно произнёс: 

— Каллен. Как дела?

— Железный Бык проснулся? — спросила леди Монтилье из-за спины Киллин. — Я думала, возможно, мы... — Она достигла двери. — О… а… я...

Все ещё отвернувшись от двери, опустив глаза на порог, Каллен, запинаясь, произнёс: 

— Прошу… _прощения_. 

— Я не могу пошевелиться! — объявила леди Монтилье потрясённо.

Леди Кассандра пронеслась мимо Киллин. 

— Что-то случи... _а-а-а-а!_

— Ну в самом деле, — проговорил Железный Бык, и другой невнятный мужской голос пробормотал что-то так же рассерженно.

Кассандра повернулась к Каллену. 

— Ты видел это?

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Каллен, всё ещё глядя в сторону.

— Тогда я приму это… — начала Кассандра.

Железный Бык перебил её. 

— Вообще-то это _он_ принимает его.

Это и едва ли заглушённый смешок Каллена дали Киллин представление о том, что прервали трое непрошеных гостей.

— Извините за вмешательство, — сказала Кассандра.

— Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы немного поразвлечься, — поддержал её Каллен, всё ещё со смешком в голосе.

— Кому бы не стало хоть чуточку любопытно, — в тоне леди Монтилье Киллин слышалась её собственная заинтересованность.

— Мы вас оставим, — Каллен повёл двух женщин от дверного прохода.

— Да. Пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь, — сказала леди Монтилье, очевидно, вернув себе самообладание дипломата.

Каллен резко закрыл дверь за всеми тремя.

— Можешь поверить?.. — начала Кассандра.

— Я знаю! — Глаза леди Монтилье были широко распахнуты. — Я имею в виду, если подумать, это только естественно… — Её руки сделали широкий, но безошибочно узнаваемый жест.

— Они все такие большие, — услужливо произнесла Киллин. Когда же Кассандра и леди Монтилье уставились на нее, уточнила: — Киркволл, помните?

— _Ты_ когда-либо…? — спросила Кассандра, её голос звучал завороженно, и в то же время в нём слышалось отвращение.

— Пустота, _нет_. Будешь ходить враскоряку неделю.

— Наверняка это и случится с Дорианом, — проговорила Кассандра. — А теперь, если вы меня извините, мне надо повидаться с демоном Коулом. Было бы благословением забыть кое-какие детали этой сцены.

— Я тоже пойду, — сказала леди Монтилье. — Уверена, Инквизитор потребует подробный отчет.

Каллен подождал, пока они зашли за угол, а потом привалился к стене и расхохотался. 

— О, _Создатель_ , — повторил он сквозь смех, — никогда не думал, что увижу Жозефину, потерявшую дар речи. — Он изобразил её акцент. — Я не могу пошевелиться!

— _Её_ лицо, — Киллин смеялась так же сильно. — _Твоё_ лицо.

— Лицо _Кассандры_!

— Я не видела.

— Вроде такого, — Каллен сощурил глаза в обычном неваррском суровом взгляде, а потом изобразил потрясение, широко распахнув глаза, из-за чего Киллин рассмеялась вдвое громче. — Пожалуйста, _наслаждайтесь_ , — он хмыкнул. — Как будто это было чаепитие.

— Прошу… _прощения_.— Киллин сказала своим лучшим «калленским» голосом.

— Кое-что никто не должен видеть без подготовки. Хотя они могли бы и закрыть дверь.

— А ты мог бы постучать.

— В следующий раз так и сделаю, — сказал Каллен с такой горячностью, что Киллин снова рассмеялась.

До конца дня стоило только Киллин сказать «Прошу… _прощения_ » или Каллену «Пожалуйста, _наслаждайтесь_ », как они оба заливались смехом.

По крайней мере, пока не поступил мрачный отчёт из Эмприз-дю-Лиона об умирающем красном храмовнике, который рассказывал о невыносимой боли, вызываемой красным лириумом. Каллен прочитал его, нахмурился, прочитал снова.

«Наверное, кто-то, кого он знал», — подумала Киллин.

Здесь никакая шутка не могла помочь. 

— Я принесу перекусить, — сказала она тихо.

— Я не голоден.

— Я знаю. Я принесу перекусить.

Она шла обратно из столовой, с хлебом, сыром и холодным мясом в корзинке, когда Мишель де Шевин остановил её. После предупреждения Фел она не была так уж сильно удивлена, что он подарил ей букет полевых цветов.

— Э, спасибо.

Он поклонился. 

— Они напомнили мне о вас. Красота, пробивающаяся в самых суровых условиях.

Киллин пришлось постараться, чтобы не загоготать. 

— Вы слишком добры.

— Возможно, сегодня вечером вы окажете мне честь и присоединитесь ко мне за ужином в моих покоях? Я постарался организовать более _цивилизованное_ снабжение, и мой человек неплохо готовит. И он будет присутствовать, конечно, так что в вашей чести никто не станет сомневаться.

— Э, это очень мило с вашей стороны, — Киллин была несколько ошеломлена мыслью, что для защиты её чести нужен свидетель, — но, сэр Мишель, должна сказать, я _действительно_ не могу помочь вам с назначением. Так что это будет пустой тратой ваших, эм, цивилизованных запасов.

Он улыбнулся. 

— Не соглашусь. Компания прекрасной и очаровательной женщины — всегда повод для праздника.

Как-то — впоследствии Киллин не была вполне уверена, как — она согласилась на приглашение. 

И затем, потому что не могла же она выкинуть цветы, пока он провожал её взглядом, она зашла в кабинет Каллена с нелепым маленьким букетом.

Он поглядел на него с поднятыми бровями. 

— Я знаю, что тут обычно бардак, Килл, но никогда бы не подумал, что ты — из тех, кто будет добавлять сюда женские штучки.

— Я ничего не делаю, — она ответила коротко, чувствуя себя смутно оскорблённой, хотя правота его слов была неоспорима: её заботы по хозяйству сводились к «чисто, аккуратно и под рукой». — Де Шевин дал мне их, было бы невежливо отказать. — Она поставила корзинку с едой на стол. — Тебе нужно съесть что-нибудь, голоден ты или нет.

— Подкупает офицера Инквизиции, чтобы получить тёплое местечко, да? — Каллен взглянул на еду без интереса и вернулся к отчёту, который писал.

— Вообще-то он знает, что я ничего не могу сделать с его распределением. И все же пригласил меня на ужин, — немного вызывающе она взяла кубок, опустошила его и поставила туда цветы.

— Встреча с кем-то в столовой — вряд ли _приглашение на ужин_.

— В его покоях. С орлеcианской едой высшего качества. «Выкуси».

Перо Каллена застыло над бумагой, и он выругался на кляксу с необычной горячностью. 

— Что ж, — сказал он язвительно, найдя кусочек бумаги, чтобы убрать кляксу, — если у тебя будет время сегодня днём между организацией романтических свиданий, интендант считает, что в последней поставке зерна была плесень. Если он прав, обрушь гнев Создателя или хотя бы свой собственный на ответственного за это торговца?

Интендант был прав. Торговец отрицал свою ответственность и обвинял переменчивую погоду в Скайхолде. Интендант утверждал, что никакая погода не влияет на состояние его складов. Торговец сделал бестактное замечание о складах интенданта.

Киллин испытывала искушение столкнуть их лбами. «Или запереть **обоих** на складе, чтобы они решили дело дракой».

Ко времени, когда она разобралась с ними, день уже угасал. Она зашла в кабинет Каллена, где никого не оказалось, затем вспомнила замечания Дориана о гигиене Ферелдена и вновь осмелилась пойти в купальню. После десяти минут обшаривания комнаты в поисках рубашки без видимых заплаток и ещё пяти, проведённых в нехарактерных для неё колебаниях о том, что сделать с шевелюрой, она опоздала, но не настолько, чтобы опоздание можно было счесть элегантным. Когда Киллин наконец предстала перед покоями Мишеля де Шевина, слуга в ливрее поприветствовал её поклоном.

Де Шевин определенно смог _обеспечить_ себе более роскошное убранство, чем в её комнате или на чердаке Каллена: кубки из настоящего хрусталя сверкали в пламени свечей, деревянные тарелки глянцево блестели, что означало — никаких щепок в еде, а толстый ковёр и тяжёлые гобелены удерживали тепло и придавали комнате уют.

— Пожалуйста, извините примитивность обстановки, — сказал де Шевин, элегантно принимая её руку и целуя её. — Увы, мои обстоятельства были несколько стеснены в последнее время, в противном случае я бы принял вас с большим гостеприимством.

— Здесь очень мило, — честно сказала Киллин.

— А, но ведь вы солдат, как и я, — де Шевин предложил ей бокал вина. Киллин едва удержалась от того, чтобы с подозрением не понюхать его — в свете свечей насыщенный цвет напитка выглядел почти как кровь — и вместо этого сделала глоток. _Другое_. — Все мы привыкли к трудностям, и даже маленькие удобства делают нас счастливее, non?

— Non, — согласилась Киллин. — То есть, да. 

До этого она не думала, что у неё с шевалье Орлесианской Империи может быть что-то общее, но де Шевин был прав: они были _солдатами_ , пусть и зачастую глупо одетыми. Внезапно она задумалась, каким бы Мишель де Шевин был в бою.

Было подано множество маленьких вкуснейших закусок. Киллин обнаружила, что к вину она быстро привыкала — настолько оно отличалось от напитка, к которому она была приучена; к тому не столько привыкаешь, сколько перестаёшь чувствовать вкус. Она перестала ожидать, что де Шевин снова заговорит о своём назначении, и вместо этого просто наслаждалась его компанией. У него были интересные истории о местах службы, и он был благодарен и впечатлён, когда Киллин рассказала ему парочку своих. Она показывала перемещения отрядов в крепости Адамант с помощью пустой бутылки вина, солонки и ножей. Де Шевин задавал удивительно умные вопросы и имел своё мнение насчёт принципов ведения осад. Он слегка флиртовал, и после нескольких бокалов вина его учтивые комплименты казались Киллин менее абсурдными и более забавными.

Когда с едой было покончено, Киллин было искренне жаль. Она ожидала высокопарных разговоров и неловкого молчания, но вечер оказался на редкость приятным. Она возвращалась в кабинет Каллена, завернувшись в плащ, который де Шевин настойчиво одолжил ей, и была удивлена, услышав сигнал последней смены стражи.

Она была ещё больше удивлена тем, что в кабинете горела свеча. Каллен сидел за своим столом, глядя на отчёт.

— Ты всё ещё не спишь, — она закрыла за собой дверь.

Он потёр переносицу. 

— Сон бежит от меня.

— Попробуй Песнь Света, всегда начинаю клевать носом от неё.

— Я пробовал, — сказал Каллен тихо, и Киллин сразу же пожалела о насмешке. Она знала, в какие ночи Каллен оказывается на коленях, повторяет слова Песни голосом, дрожащим от напряжения.

— Плохо? — спросила она осторожно.

Он вздохнул. 

— Как обычно. — он взглянул на неё и слегка нахмурился. — Новый плащ?

Киллин скинула его со своих плеч и повесила на стул. 

— Одолжила. _Некоторые_ ведут себя как джентльмены, когда даме холодно.

Даже старая шутка не приподняла ему настроение. 

— Осторожнее с ним. Он в плохих отношениях с Императрицей Селиной и хочет, чтобы Инквизитор использовала свое влияние на неё.

— Он не просил меня о помощи с этим или чем-то другим.

— Возможно, ждёт, пока ты расслабишься.

Киллин прикусила губу, зная, что под действием выпитого вина скажет намного больше, чем ей хотелось бы. «Только потому, что **ты** не хочешь меня, не значит, что ни один мужчина на свете не станет разговаривать **со мной** , только если он не хочет добраться до **тебя** ». 

— Я собираюсь ложиться, — проговорила она вместо этого. — Тебе бы тоже следовало.

— Мы знаем, что задумал Самсон, — произнёс Каллен, и Киллин, уже начинавшая вставать, села обратно на стул. — Что делает его таким сильным, таким могучим. Броня, сделанная из красного лириума.

Киллин нахмурилась. 

— Что-то его занесло - разве это не невероятно плохая идея? Даже меч из красного лириума превратил Рыцаря-Командующего в статую.

— У него есть Усмирённый, который работает на него, очень талантливый. Мэддокс — ещё одна жертва Мередит. — Каллен покачал головой. — Они знали друг друга в Круге. Мэддокс, очевидно, нашёл способ не дать броне убить Самсона. Если мы найдём способ уничтожить эту броню…

— Как?

— Мы знаем, где Мэддокс. Если мы сможем схватить его, убедить его поделиться с нами информацией… — Каллен потёр шею, потом провёл рукой по лицу. — Отправляемся с рассветом.

— Я соберу вещи.

Каллен снова покачал головой. 

— Нет… Ты нужна мне здесь. Скайхолд не может лишиться нас обоих.

Он был прав, говорили ей холодные логические соображения. И всё же… Киллин чувствовала тревогу.

— Надеюсь, Инквизитор знает, что слева тебя нужно прикрывать. «И что ты спишь слишком мало и не ешь достаточно».

— Я был храмовником с тех пор, как мне исполнилось восемнадцать, — проговорил Каллен, потом смягчил свой тон улыбкой. — Я буду в порядке, Килл. Просто... Мне нужно сделать это. Покончить с этим, самому.

— Я знаю, — она не могла сказать «будь осторожен»: сражаться с подобными мыслями было верным путём к смерти. Она остановилась на: — Вернёшься с хотя бы одной вмятиной на доспехах, и Харритт побьёт тебя своим фамильным молотом.

— Ты защитишь меня, — сухо сказал Каллен.

— Скорее всего. Это же моя работа.

«Когда ты даёшь мне её выполнять.

Создатель, если под её присмотром Каллена ранят... … или хуже…

Она ответит передо мной, и останутся от Инквизитора рожки да ножки, и пусть Корифей делает с ними что угодно».


	25. Пока его нет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Киллин жалеет о потерянной незаметности.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Киллин стояла у тяжёлых двойных дверей ставки командования и осматривала себя. «Ботинки — отполированы; волосы — причёсаны; рубашка — чистая и без заплаток; броня — в порядке». Помня, что Тайный канцлер была из Орлея, она приняла душ утром.

«Нечего ждать с моря погоды».

Киллин глубоко вдохнула, подняла руку, толкнула дверь и вошла в зал так, как будто там ей было и место.

Она была слегка разочарована, что, кроме неё, в комнате никого не оказалось. «Ну, я **пришла** на полсклянки раньше». Она подошла к столу, который раньше видела лишь раз, когда из-за срочного дела пришлось отвлечь Каллена от совещания; сейчас его можно было изучить детально. Маркеры испещрили огромную карту, показывая расположение их отрядов, союзников и врагов. Она заметила красную метку, которая должна была изображать Самсона, установленную на храме Думата; ещё одна могла быть только Корифеем, возле Арборской Глуши.

— Ты пунктуальна, — раздался голос за её спиной, и, повернувшись, Киллин увидела леди Кассандру, которая разглядывала её без улыбки. — Я ценю это качество.

— У меня отчёты по предыдущей ночи, — Киллин подняла стопку пергаментов в доказательство.

Силуэт в капюшоне проскользнул в дверь позади Кассандры, и неуместно сладкий голос Тайного канцлера произнёс:

— Отлично. Посмотрим, что у нас есть...

Обе они были устрашающи в своём собственном духе, но Киллин почувствовала облегчение, поняв, что они не воспринимают её как чужака. «Вероятно, так себе замена», — думала она, пытаясь справляться с их мгновенными вопросами и предложениями, подхватывавшимися с полуслова, что говорило о привычке работать вместе, — «Но не чужак». И леди Монтилье была очаровательна и вежлива, никогда прямо ни с кем не спорила — и всегда добивалась своего.

Через час Киллин начала думать, что Жозефина Монтилье — самая опасная из троих.

К концу встречи она вся взмокла.

«И Создатель, я должна делать это каждый день!»

— Лейтенант, — Тайный канцлер обратилась к ней, когда они вместе вышли в главный зал, — Хочу поблагодарить вас. Я знаю, для вас это непросто, но леди Кассандра не может легко взять на себя обязанности Коммандера Каллена.

— Она очень умелая.

— Вряд ли она смогла бы стать Правой рукой Верховной жрицы, если бы не была такой.

— Да, сэр.

— Но она часто путешествует с Инквизитором. Она не так хорошо знакома с деталями наших военных операций, как Каллен. И вы.

— Рада служить, сэр, — осторожно проговорила Киллин, пока они проходили через кабинет леди Монтилье и через двери в главный зал.

— Мы _все_ рады служить, — произнесла леди Соловей. — Но наша служба отличается как сложностью задач, так и вознаграждением.

— Сэр, — сказала Киллин, выучив очень давно, что сдержанное согласие — лучший ответ, если не понимаешь, к чему ведёт старший офицер.

— Ты, должно быть, волнуешься за Коммандера Каллена, — она замолчала и продолжила слишком тихо, чтобы кто-то мог подслушать: — Ты всё ещё спишь в его покоях, когда его нет?

Киллин почувствовала, как лицо загорелось от подразумеваемого подтекста. 

— Это не… — «не **так** ». — Я не… мы не…

— Я… имею представление о сложностях Коммандера, — сказала Лелиана, почти прошептав. — И о поддержке, которую ты ему оказываешь.

Киллин встретила её серые глаза, такие красивые, такие ужасно холодные. Потребовалось больше храбрости, чем она ожидала, чтобы сказать: 

— Вам следует спросить об этом Коммандера Каллена. Сэр.

Лелиана улыбнулась.

— Очень хорошо, — сказала она. — Я просто хотела поблагодарить тебя. Коммандер Каллен крайне важен для успеха Инквизиции.

— Сэр.

Тайный канцлер отвернулась, затем повернулась обратно. 

— Кажется, Мишель де Шевин ухаживает за тобой?

— Не уверена, что это вполне верно.

— Он уверен, что так оно и есть. Я желаю вам, лейтенант, сделать… правильный выбор.

Она ушла, оставив Киллин добираться до кабинета Каллена в полном смятении. «Ухаживает за мной?»

« **Правильный** выбор? Она пыталась сказать мне, что Каллен прав насчет де Шевина?

И… если я сделаю **неправильный** выбор, она прикажет меня убить?»

Возможно, нет.

Наверное, нет.

Скорее всего, нет.

«Жизнь была намного проще», — думала Киллин, пробираясь к кабинету Каллена, — «пока все эти крупные шишки не знали, что я существую».

В следующие несколько дней установился новый распорядок. Она спала в собственной комнате, но всё ещё встречалась с Фел для завтрака и планёрки в кабинете Каллена. Хотя многие решения были теперь только её, она не отвечала за главное стратегическое планирование, и, полагаясь на командующих отрядами (посылать Фел для внезапных проверок неожиданно оказалось очень полезным), Киллин сочла работу выполнимой.

И выполняла её.

Но всё же ощущение, что она что-то упускает, отравляло её: какая-то деталь, что-то очень важное. Иногда она просыпалась в холодном поту, зная, что что-то не так, но не могла понять, что именно, сколько ни ломала голову.

Ощущение было достаточно сильным для того, чтобы она вскользь упомянула о нём на одном из утренних совещаний в ставке командования. «Такое часто случается, когда возрастает ответственность», — заверила её леди Монтилье. — «Я чувствовала себя почти так же, когда стала главой своего дома».

Киллин пыталась отбросить эти мысли. Было легче не думать об этом, когда она была занята, работой или…

Мишель де Шевин приглашал её всё чаще: на ужин; на верховую прогулку; на прогулку по стенам. Она долгое время колебалась по поводу ужинов, слишком долго, вспоминая предупреждения Каллена, но потом согласилась.

Ужины были приятным отвлечением, прогулки верхом давали ей возможность улизнуть из-за стола Каллена. Жеребец де Шевина был не похож на Стальное Сердце, не ровня скорости Светлячка, но всё же оставался хорошим конём под умелым всадником. Де Шевин обучался бою верхом и обладал непосредственным опытом, так что он показал Киллин кое-какие приёмы для начинающих: как собраться после столкновения, как двигаться в седле, уклоняясь и парируя удары — так, чтобы ни всадник, ни лошадь не теряли равновесия. Светлячок была восприимчива к обучению и отзывчива, и Киллин было приятно, что де Шевин отзывался о ней с большим восхищением, хотя и соглашался, что Светлячок уже слишком зрелая, чтобы отправлять её на поле боя.

Однажды он присоединился к Киллин во дворе Скайхолда, когда она играла с местными сорванцами в вышибалы. Он знал о правилах игры ещё меньше, чем дети, но быстро учился, играя с удовольствием и увлечением. Позднее, когда они оба смывали пыль с волос водой из поилки для лошадей, он объяснил ей, что дети благородных не играют в подобные игры. В маленьком и ограниченном социальном кругу было меньше возможностей, и, конечно же, нельзя было играть с детьми слуг.

— Звучит одиноко, — сказала Киллин, думая о собственном детстве, о долгих вечерах, проведённых в больших компаниях галдящих сверстников, где игры начинались спонтанно, а споры все решали сообща и выступали против любого вмешательства взрослых.

— Да, — сказал де Шевин. — Не то, чего я хочу для собственных детей. Хотя, учитывая обстоятельства, маловероятно, что мои наследники получат благородное воспитание.

Он в первый раз упомянул своё положение, и Киллин ожидала, что он заговорит и о помощи, которую, как говорил Каллен, он хотел получить.

Но де Шевин ничего не сказал. Он откинул мокрые волосы со лба, поцеловал ей руку и удалился.

— Она сможет создать империю, если захочет, — произнёс Коул прямо у её локтя.

Киллин была напугана так сильно, что потеряла равновесие и села в поилку. 

— Коул! — рявкнула она, поднимаясь.

— Он поёт, — сказал Коул, пристально глядя прямо на нее своими цепкими бледными глазами. — Он _поёт_.

— Что?..

Но тот исчез.

— Килл! — позвала Фел со ступеней и энергично помахала ей рукой.

Киллин пробежалась по ступеням, перепрыгивая по две за раз. 

— Что такое?

— Сэр Дориан Павус ищет тебя.

Киллин кивнула. 

— Спасибо. Ты помыла руки и лицо?

— Да, — нерешительно сказала Фел.

Киллин вздохнула, поднимаясь по лестнице на верхний двор и затем к библиотеке. 

— Ты действительно помыла их или только вроде того?

— Я _хотела_ их помыть. Но потом ты разговаривала с сэром де Щеном, так что не получилось.

— Сэром де _Шевином_. И почему это не получилось?

— Чтобы убедиться, что он ничего не сделает, — сказала Фел так, будто это было очевидно.

Киллин решила отложить этот разговор до следующего раза. 

— Иди тогда, до ужина.

— Ты собираешься опять говорить с сэром де Щеном? — с подозрением спросила Фел.

— Я собираюсь говорить с Павусом. А _ты_ собираешься помыть руки.

Дориан ждал её в библиотеке. К её удивлению, Варрик тоже был там.

— Киллер, — кивнул он ей.

— Моя дорогая леди лейтенант, — сказал Дориан, — мы обсуждали лириум. Красный в особенности.

— Посверкунчик сказал, ты думала, что есть лекарство, — сказал Варрик.

— Ну, если это яд… — начала Киллин, но Варрик покачал головой.

— Это такой же яд, как Солнце — лампа. Я задействовал кое-какие связи, попросил некоторых более сведущих в этой штуке людей разобраться, но не стоит надеяться. Мне до сих пор никто не ответил.

Киллин кивнула. 

— Что ж, спасибо. Я ценю, что ты согласился помочь. Просто… по отчётам из Эмприз-дю-Лиона создаётся впечатление, что не все пошли на это _по своей_ воле, — она замолчала. — Спасибо, что рассказал. Мне пора.

Она собралась уходить, но остановилась, когда Дориан спросил небрежно: 

— Так как там великолепный шевалье?

Киллин сосчитала до трёх перед тем, как повернуться. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросила она так же небрежно.

— Не будь застенчивой, милая лейтенант, это тебе не идет. Сэр Мишель, с золотыми волосами и очаровательно широкими плечами.

— У него всё хорошо, насколько я знаю.

— Да, но _каков_ он? — Дориан приподнял бровь. — Слышал такие восхитительные сплетни об орлесианцах, но так и не пришлось _основательно_ их проверить.

Киллин посмотрела на него, затем на Варрика, который пожал плечами. 

— Просто ищу материал для моей новой книги, Киллер.

— Боюсь, не могу тебе помочь. Сэр Мишель и я…

— О, ещё танцуете? — сказал Дориан. — Такая приятная стадия, только если не очень затягивается. Потом становится _муторно_.

— Я так понимаю, это не ваша с Железным Быком проблема, — едко ответила Киллин.

Дориан откинул голову в коротком смешке. 

— Нет. Бедный Каллен восстановил своё зрение?

— Я не могу пошевелиться, — отозвалась Киллин.

— Не могу поверить, что пропустил это, — проворчал Варрик. — Хотя бы ради лица Искательницы… _никто_ её похоже не изображает.

— Каллен тоже был хорош, — Киллин откинулась назад, поднимая руку, словно защищаясь, отведя взгляд. — Прошу… _прощения._

— Это почти оправдало вторжение, — сказал Дориан задумчиво. — Скажи мне, дорогая милая леди лейтенант, а что Коммандер Каллен думает об этой твоей орлесианской интрижке?

— Спроси Коммандера Каллена, — ровно сказала Киллин, проигнорировала вскинутую бровь Дориана и ушла.

Но вопрос всё ещё висел в воздухе, даже когда она причёсывала волосы и меняла рубашку перед встречей с де Шевином для прогулки по стене. Она ощущала смутное беспокойство, которое связывала с очевидным недоверием Каллена к шевалье.

Был ли Каллен прав? «Может быть, оценил его вернее, чем я, с головой, забитой цветами и комплиментами?»

Первый же взгляд на де Шевина, ожидавшего её, развеял все сомнения. Конечно, его улыбка была искренней, и интерес, с которым он относился к её историям, неподдельным.

Мишель предложил ей руку с лёгким поклоном, и она заметила, что он всегда шёл так, чтобы именно он находился с подветренной стороны.

Конечно, их в Орлее такому учат.

Поддавшись порыву, Киллин прервала шаг, и де Шевин тоже был вынужден остановиться. 

— Сэр Мишель… Я знаю, у вас есть определённые… дело в том, я не могу помочь с… если вы поэтому…

Она надеялась на отрицание, приготовилась к принятию правды.

Она никак не была готова к тому, что он нежно прикоснётся к её подбородку двумя пальцами и поцелует её в губы.

Это был лёгкий поцелуй, не более, чем прикосновение, и он отодвинулся и поклонился. 

— Простите меня, если я позволил себе слишком много. Я не смог устоять.

— Я… нет, вы… — запнулась Киллин.

— Если моё внимание вам неприятно, не приходите на ужин завтра, — сказал де Шевин. — Но если я не оскорбил вас, буду счастлив, если вы присоединитесь ко мне.

И с этим он поклонился и ушёл, оставив Киллин в замешательстве.

Она медленно пошла обратно по стене. Поцелуй был… _приятным_ , да. Не более того. Как её предыдущие поцелуи и связи были _приятными_.

«Возможно, так всё и устроено».

«Возможно, если бы я была стройной блондинкой-магом, и Каллен… возможно, мне бы тоже было **приятно** ».

Но волна жара, пронёсшаяся по её телу, когда она представила пальцы _Каллена_ на своём подбородке, губы _Каллена_ на своих, подсказывала ей, что слова _«приятно»_ было бы совершенно недостаточно, чтобы описать это.


	26. Под его броней

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Каллен и Киллин сталкиваются с последствиями.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Киллин упражнялась со Светлячком, когда она увидела группу всадников на дороге к ущелью. «Знамёна Инквизиции», — обратила она внимание в первую очередь, въевшаяся в кости привычка оценивать — друг или враг. Потом, щурясь, она различила огромные рога оленя, которого Инквизитор предпочитала в долгих поездках.

Киллин поднялась на стременах, стараясь разглядеть белый силуэт Стального Сердца, заметила жеребца и выпрямившегося в седле всадника. «Не ранен — по крайней мере, не сильно».

Она выдохнула со всхлипом, чувствуя облегчение. Чувство тревоги, необъяснимая убеждённость, что что-то не так, что-то _действительно ужасно_ не так, росло с каждым днём их отсутствия. 

«Это было только моё воображение».

Но ощущение всё ещё не исчезало. 

Киллин повернула Светлячка обратно, позволяя ей лететь во весь опор. И всё же, как ни быстра была Светлячок, всадники достигли ворот задолго до того, как она сама взлетела на мост. Когда она доскакала до конюшни, помощники мастера Деннета уже остужали коней, и Стальное Сердце был среди них.

Спешиваясь, она спросила ближайшего к ней так безразлично, как могла: 

— Так они вернулись?

Он кивнул.

— Все целы?

— Насколько я видел, — сказал он и пожал плечами.

Киллин, преодолевая нетерпение, позаботилась о Светлячке, затем проверила ноги и копыта Стального Сердца, и только потом, прихватив парочку рулетов с кухни, вошла, а не вбежала в кабинет Каллена.

В котором Каллен напрочь отсутствовал.

«Конечно», — подумала она, — «у них будут совещания, будут дела, которые леди Монтилье и Тайный канцлер захотят обсудить с Инквизитором и Коммандером. Нелепо ожидать, что он будет здесь».

Потом она услышала шаги на чердаке.

«Может быть, это Каллен».

«Может быть, это **не** Каллен».

Она ничего не сказала вслух, но сунула рулеты в карман, чтобы освободить руки, и прокралась до лестницы, взбираясь медленно и бесшумно, пока не смогла выглянуть из люка.

Это был Каллен: Каллен в своей рубашке, — броня и плащ небрежно сброшены на пол так, как он обычно не сделал бы, — ткань его рубашки и кончики волос покрыты потом, хотя в комнате прохладно. Каллен держал в руке слабо светящуюся голубым бутылку и смотрел на неё, как будто она была одновременно и дверью в Пустоту, и ключом, чтобы сбежать оттуда. 

Он облизнул губы, и Киллин увидела, как его кадык дёрнулся, когда он судорожно сглотнул.

— Только чуть-чуть… — прошептал он хрипло. — Только один раз.

Киллин поднялась на чердак, и он обернулся, испуганный, пряча бутылочку за спиной. 

— Килл. Я тебя не услышал.

— Отдай мне лириум, Каллен, — сказала она ровно и протянула руку.

Он отвёл взгляд и не двинулся с места. 

— Это… ты не понимаешь.

— Я понимаю, что до сих пор ты справлялся без него. И это было непросто. Ты хочешь, чтобы всё это ничего не значило?

— Я не… не как раньше. Только… сейчас.

— Только один стакан, — Киллин сделала шаг к нему, затем ещё один. — Только одна игра в карты.

— Это _другое_ , — рявкнул он. — Мне _необходимо_ это. Я не могу… я не могу так больше. Не так.

Киллин подошла к нему, мягко дотронулась до его руки, как сделала бы с напуганной лошадью.

— Поговори с леди Кассандрой, — предложила она.

— Она тоже не понимает.

— Тогда...

Каллен резко повернул голову. 

— Не поможет! _Ничего_ не поможет! И как ты не можешь понять?!

Когда он повернулся, рука, державшая бутылку, оказалась в пределах досягаемости Киллин, и она перехватила сосуд.

Каллен зажал её запястье так сильно, что его костяшки побелели, и боль охватила её предплечье.

— Оставь меня в покое! Понимаешь?! _Оставь меня в покое_!

Её пальцы непроизвольно разжались, когда он нашёл уязвимые точки и беспощадно надавил на них. Сквозь полосы света, мелькавшие у неё перед глазами, пока Каллен сжимал её всё сильнее, Киллин видела, как он взял бутылку в другую руку. Кости двигались не так, как должны были. 

— Каллен...

— _Довольно!_ — проревел он ей в лицо.

— Каллен, — Киллин старалась говорить спокойно. — Каллен. Ты делаешь мне больно.

Казалось, в течение нескольких секунд он ничего не понимал, а потом посмотрел вниз на свою руку так, будто она ему не принадлежала. 

— _Создатель_ , — произнёс он резко и отпустил её.

Его пальцы оставили белые следы, он смотрел на отпечатки, и его лицо побледнело почти до того же оттенка. Казалось, секунды тянулись и тянулись.

Потом он развернулся, завёл за голову руку и выбросил бутылку с лириумом через дыру в крыше.

Киллин услышала, как где-то далеко она разбилась о камни.

— Я... я… — он опустился на кровать, обхватив голову руками. — _Килл_.

— Ничего не сломано.

— Но я пытался! — сказал Каллен на одном дыхании, и потом: — Мазь. В сундуке. Позволь мне… — Он встал на колени в изголовье кровати, руки тряслись так безнадёжно, что ему понадобилось две попытки, чтобы справиться с задвижкой. — Сядь. Я найду её. Я знаю, она здесь. — Он яростно копался в содержимом ящика и наконец достал нужную банку. Вернувшись к ней, он неловко попытался открыть крышку. — Позволь мне...

— Я сама.

— Позволь мне, — умолял Каллен. Киллин подняла своё запястье, и он взял его так бережно, что она едва чувствовала прикосновения. Он зачёрпывал мазь и осторожно наносил её на кожу, и затем снова, и снова, как будто так мог стереть оставленные следы. Наконец банка опустела, он отпустил её руку и отвернулся.

— Каллен, — сказала Киллин. — Поговори со мной. — Когда он молча опустил голову, она добавила: — Или я позову Коула. Выбор за тобой… но я _узнаю_ , что происходит.

— Это было... — начал он, остановился, затряс головой. — Я не могу.

Она подвинулась к нему, взяла его ладонь в свои. 

— Ты можешь, — сказала она. — Это будет кошмаром, пока не станет воспоминанием. Кое-кто однажды сказал мне это.

— Кто-то, кто не знал, о чём говорит, — голос Каллена был таким тихим, что Киллин пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы услышать его.

— Я не согласна. И только у меня здесь сейчас есть право голоса. Так что расскажи мне.

Незаконченными фразами и с длинными паузами, тихим, прерывистым голосом он рассказывал. Святилище Думата, ужас сражения и убийства людей, знакомых ему, тех, кого он знал и любил; Усмирённый, Мэддокс, принял яд и умер в агонии, чтобы защитить секреты Самсона; поиски _чего угодно_ , любой зацепки, которая помогла бы им против Самсона.

И повсюду красный лириум: в телах мёртвых, в стенах, растущий из земли, распространяющийся, как грибок, по Святилищу, очищенный и разлитый по бутылкам, готовый к применению красными храмовниками.

— Маги могут слышать его. И… я не знал, пока не побывал там, но храмовники тоже. По крайней мере, _этот_ бывший храмовник может. Может быть, потому что не было другого лириума. И он _поёт_ , Килл. Он поёт как лириум, но не совсем так. Он звучит… темнее. И громче, Создатель, намного громче. Он был… он был везде, везде вокруг меня, и я хотел, Андрасте прости меня, я _хотел_. Ты не можешь представить, как это, Килл, нет слов для этого чувства, этой _жажды_. Думаю, если бы я был один, я бы принял даже красный лириум, даже _зная_. И… с тех пор я не могу… не могу есть, не могу _спать_ , как будто моя кожа больше мне не подходит, и в то же время я пуст, небо слишком низкое, как будто я оглох и ослеп, и всё, что я должен сделать, снова слышать и видеть, это… — он опять был весь в испарине. — Не думаю, что смогу, Килл. Не снова. В прошлый раз… на кону стояло не так много. Но _сейчас_ … всё, о чём я могу думать, что я могу представлять, что я могу слышать, эта песня, память об этой песне, память о том, как хорошо, когда эта песня в твоей крови.

Он замолчал, их пальцы были переплетены.

— Инквизитор знает? — спросила Киллин, и когда он покачал головой: — Может быть, мне пойти и привести её?

Он закрыл глаза и кивнул, лицо бледное, словно покрытое льдом. 

— Она должна сместить меня с моей позиции, заменить меня.

— _Создатель_ , я не это имела в виду. Я думала… ты захочешь её… поговорить с ней.

— Я не хочу, чтобы она… видела меня таким. Ты права, она должна знать. Но… когда я смогу… пока нет. Не _сейчас_.

— Ладно. Каллен, когда ты ел в последний раз?

Он выглядел озадаченным.

— Вчера. Кажется. Возможно.

Она высвободила одну руку, залезла в карман и вынула слегка раздавленный рулет. 

— Вот, — он с сомнением посмотрел на него, и Киллин придвинула его ближе к лицу Каллена. — Ешь. Хотя бы немного. Ты словно сжигаешь дрова, которые не разрубил… разве не очевидно, что от этого тебе становится только хуже?

Каллен взял рулет, послушно оторвал кусок и съел его.

— Для меня ничто не было очевидно в последние четыре дня, кроме лириума.

«Лириум и самобичевание за **тягу** к нему», — подумала Киллин. Она подошла к его сундуку, нашла чистую рубашку и бросила её Каллену. 

— Ешь рулет, надевай сухое и ложись, — сказала она непримиримо.

Каллен последовал её распоряжениям, не споря, не произнося ни слова, — плечи опущены, тени под глазами.

— Теперь спи, — сказала Киллин, но он не закрыл глаза. — Каллен, я буду здесь, обещаю.

— Сны... хуже, чем… _раньше_.

Она села на край кровати и взяла его за руку. 

— Я буду рядом.

Его губы сжались, и он закрыл лицо свободной ладонью. 

— Килл, — тихо сказал он надломленным голосом, отчаянно сжимая её пальцы.

— Никуда не делась, — она положила вторую руку на его плечо. — Я здесь, Каллен, ты в порядке. Я здесь.

И потом — Киллин не была уверена, потеряла ли она равновесие или Каллен потянул её вниз, но она оказалась на кровати рядом с ним, и он вцепился в неё, словно утопающий за верёвку, которая могла спасти его, уткнувшись в её шею. Тело беззвучно сотрясалось от судорожных рыданий.

И всё, что она могла сделать — изо всех сил сжимать его в объятиях.

— Я должен… должен был взять _тебя_ с собой, — проговорил он прерывисто, — и Пустота забери Инквизицию. По пути к Святилищу я притворялся, что так и сделал, что я могу слышать, как ты говоришь, — он выделял гласные, чтобы изобразить её менее благородное произношение. — _«Каллен, ты бы совсем умный был, кабы не такой дурак»_. Лишь благодаря этому я вышел оттуда с хотя бы частично нетронутой душой.

Киллин перебирала его волосы и шептала снова и снова, что всё будет хорошо, что она здесь, что он в порядке, и это могло длиться десять минут или три часа, пока его дрожь не унялась и дыхание не выровнялось.

— Я так устал, — прошептал он утомлённо. — Килл, я так устал.

— Тогда спи, — и, словно она была магом и её слова могли зачаровывать: его тело расслабилось, голова тяжело опустилась на её плечо, и он погрузился в тёмный источник снов с твёрдой уверенностью, что она не позволит живущим там тварям причинить ему вред.

Киллин укрыла их обоих одеялами и приготовилась ждать.


	27. В его снах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой кто-то не получает то, чего хочет, а кто-то ещё не получает того, что ему нужно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Киллин проснулась, мгновенно и полностью, услышав, как Каллен тихо стонет во сне.

Со дня его возвращения уже прошла неделя, ему стало… лучше, правда, но это была осторожная полуправда. Киллин следила, чтобы он ел, спал, взяла на себя столько задач, которые она выполняла в его отсутствие, сколько могла. В Инквизицию приходило всё больше и больше рекрутов из бывших храмовников, и знание, что он был для них примером отказа от оков лириума, казалось, помогало Каллену.

В целом он успешно скрывал моменты, когда его руки начинали трястись, а по вискам, несмотря на холодный горный воздух, стекал пот.

Но не с Фел. Киллин видела, как маленькая девочка смотрит на своего сэра Медведя, нахмурившись в задумчивости. Она объяснила ей, что Каллен был болен, но ему уже лучше, и ему будет неловко, если об этом заговорить с ним или говорить о нём.

Фел решительно кивнула один раз и никогда больше не упоминала об этом, но стала ещё усерднее заботиться о Каллене во время завтраков, доливая чай в его чашку, как только она пустела, подкладывая ему свои рулеты, когда он отворачивался. «Вы обе меня раскармливаете, — пошутил Каллен, когда поймал её на этом, — скоро придётся просить Харритта расширять мне доспехи».

И застыл, когда Фел встала со своего стула и обвила руки вокруг него, а потом обнял её в ответ так нежно и бережно, как будто малышка была сделана из хрусталя.

— Больше не позволяй ей такого, — сказал он Киллин позже. — Если я...

 _О, Каллен_. 

— Этого не случится.

Он осторожно дотронулся до почти чёрных синяков на её запястье одним пальцем, затем убрал руку.

Киллин перехватила её. 

— Каллен. Ты был не в себе.

Еле слышно он произнёс:

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Она обыскивала его комнату, его кабинет, при каждом удобном случае, — раз в день, дважды, трижды — живот сводило от страха, что в каждом открытом ящике, под каждым одеялом может блеснуть бутылка голубой жидкости.

Или хуже — **пустая** бутылка.

Когда Каллен поймал её за этим, она ожидала гнева, начала извиняться, заикаясь.

Он только покачал головой, сказал устало: 

— Ты ничего не найдёшь.

— Я… я должна искать, Каллен, ты...

— Я знаю. Я понимаю, ты должна. Но ничего нет, — продолжительное молчание. — Потому что если бы я… если бы _было_ , ты бы забрала или попыталась бы. И я бы мог… — долгий взгляд на её запястье: — И это было бы непростительно. _Уже_ непростительно.

Должны были найтись правильные слова, чтобы стереть это выражение с его лица, должны были. 

— Это синяк, Каллен, я получала и хуже на тренировках. Пустота, да я тебя так же отделывала. Помнишь, когда Крем научил меня новому приёму, и я сбросила твою задницу прямо на перила? Ты так ушиб ногу, что неделю хромал.

Это воспоминание вызвало у него лёгкую улыбку. 

— У меня не _нога_ была ушиблена.

Маленькая улыбка, но всё же первая после возвращения, и Киллин выдохнула с облегчением. «Всё будет хорошо, — те же слова, что она повторяла Каллену снова и снова, наконец стали казаться правдой. — Всё будет хорошо. Со временем всё будет хорошо».

Однажды ночью он показал Киллин клочок пергамента, который нашёл в лагере Самсона, письмо, адресованное лично ему. «Выпей достаточно лириума, и его песнь откроет тебе правду», — тихо читала Киллин: — «Церковь использовала нас, ты борешься не на той стороне. Корифей выбрал меня, как своего генерала и Сосуд для силы».

— Ты же знаешь, он брешет, — сказала она невыразительно, протягивая ему письмо обратно.

— Да, — Каллен бросил его в огонь.

Но его сны были хуже этой ночью, он дрожал и едва мог говорить. Когда Киллин растопила камин пожарче и повернулась, чтобы накрыть его своими одеялами, Каллен слепо схватил её, держал так же отчаянно, как и в первую ночь после возвращения. Шептал, словно страшился, что кто-нибудь услышит — о том, как он боялся, что Самсон прав насчёт Церкви.

— Мне было _восемнадцать_. Я был с храмовниками с тех пор, как мне исполнилось _тринадцать_ , — он выдавливал из себя слова, она кожей чувствовала, как мышцы обхвативших её рук одеревенели в напряжении. — Как мог я, как могли _мы все_ знать? Что мы выбираем… выбираем потерять в итоге всё: память о семье, друзьях, тех, кого мы любим? Или… или _вот это_.

Снова Киллин держала его в объятиях, пока он не успокоился, пока он не уснул, и ещё дольше, слушая его дыхание, пока она сама не провалилась в сон.

И проснулась утром: его голова всё ещё на её плече, руки обхватили её талию, шрам на его лопатке прямо под её ладонью. Чуть подвинь ладонь — и она могла бы обвести этот шрам, как давно хотела; соскользни пальцами за ворот рубашки — и смогла бы почувствовать гладкую спину и тонкую линию искалеченной кожи...

При мысли об этом её дыхание ускорилось.

Но если она разбудит его, и он поймёт…

«Я могу оставить это в прошлом, если и ты сделаешь так же», — сказал он ей в Адаманте, и она тщательно притворялась, что могла. И сейчас, когда он боролся с демонами, старыми и новыми, не время для того, чтобы раскрывать ложь. Что не было ни одного дня, когда она не стремилась держать его в своих руках, не как сейчас — как могла бы обнимать сестра, мать, подруга — но касаться и чувствовать прикосновения, изучить сильные мышцы его спины пальцами не хуже, чем она уже изучила глазами, целовать его в то место на шее, которое всегда находили его пальцы, когда он не знал, что сказать…

Каллен пошевелился и проснулся. 

— О… я. Эм.

Киллин подняла его руку и одним движением соскользнула с кровати. 

— Я принесу завтрак, — сказала она, повернувшись к нему спиной и ища свои ботинки.

В её воображении он протянул руку, и пальцы легли на изгиб её бедра, когда она наклонилась завязать шнурки. 

В реальности он сказал «спасибо» и начал обуваться. Его лицо было скрыто в тени, когда она задержалась наверху лестницы и обернулась.

Третья плохая ночь, четвёртая, и как-то это стало негласным соглашением, их новой привычкой: она разделяет не только его комнату, но и его кровать — целомудренно, как два заплутавших путника, прижавшихся друг к другу в метели; её живое присутствие как талисман против теней и демонов, что преследовали его во снах.

Но этим утром ему снова снился сон.

Киллин открыла рот, чтобы разбудить его, и потом осознала, что заключена в объятия, спина прижата к его груди. У неё почти не было способов освободиться, если бы, как иногда всё ещё происходило — как он, вероятно, может сделать _сейчас_ — он снова начал бы бороться с демонами в своих снах. Она была бы ужасно уязвима.

Она тихо и осторожно начала выскальзывать, но руки обвили её ещё крепче. Он прильнул губами к её шее и снова простонал, — их тела слились, он нежно провёл ладонями по талии к другим, более чувствительным участкам; Киллин осознала, что это не кошмар.

Сон — да. Кошмар — нет.

Снится ему, конечно же, Инквизитор.

Она должна была сразу же разбудить его или отодвинуться от него, или и то и другое, так как воспоминания Каллена об Инквизиторе или его воображение делали с ним кое-что, что, очевидно, ему очень нравилось. Киллин _знала_ , что должна… но его губы на шее, его руки, медленно двигавшиеся по ней, тепло его тела, прижимавшегося и двигавшегося вместе с ней — это было невозможно, это было запрещено, но это было так хорошо, _Создатель_ , так хорошо; лучи тепла распространялись по её телу от каждой точки, где они соприкасались, собираясь и закипая в её животе, поднимаясь и поднимаясь.

«Я могу просто не вставать и…»

Нет. Этому не было оправданий — воспользоваться его доверием, его уязвимостью.

Она вывернулась, сбежала по лестнице и вылетела за дверь, не оглядываясь.

«Я встала рано, он крепко спал, я пошла за завтраком. Что бы ни произошло в этой кровати потом, меня там не было, я ничего не знаю».

Она постояла во дворе несколько минут, убеждая себя в том, что так всё и было, что это — всё, что случилось, — было _именно_ так.

Потом она выпросила свои обычные рулеты и чай в столовой и вернулась в кабинет.

Фел, как всегда, ждала её у двери.

Киллин кивнула ей, вдохнула поглубже и вошла.

Она расслабилась, увидев, что Каллен уже встал и сидел за столом. «Это обычное утро, — сказала она себе, — просто нормальное утро».

Каллен поднял глаза, когда она вошла. Он улыбнулся и собирался что-то сказать, но когда Фел зашла внутрь вместе с Киллин, он снова опустил взгляд на стол, слегка покраснев.

— Завтрак, — твёрдо сказала Киллин, ставя поднос. — Фел, налей чаю. 

Когда девочка так и сделала, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, Киллин заставила себя поглядеть на Каллена по-дружески вопросительно, немного обеспокоенно, и _ничего больше_. 

— Рада, что ты спал хорошо.

Он покраснел сильнее. 

— Я, э... ты ушла, потом я проснулся, я...

— Спал сном праведника, когда я проснулась, и я была голодна.

— А ты... э… — он взглянул на Киллин. — Выспалась?

— Спала как убитая.

— О, — сказал Каллен, глядя на неё искоса. _Несомненно успокоенный_.

— Закрыла глаза и открыла их утром, не думаю, что хоть раз переворачивалась, — продолжила Киллин, преувеличивая всё больше и больше. — Ничего не помню, в любом случае. 

Она не осмелилась взглянуть на него, опасаясь, что он увидит воспоминание — _«о, да, о, да»_ , — о его теле, прижатом к ней, его руках…

Волна жара прокатилась по ней, и она уронила свой рулет, нагнулась поднимать его и оставалась в таком положении достаточно долго, чтобы прилив крови к голове могло объяснить цвет её щёк.


	28. Под его столом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Варрик приводит друга.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

— Киллер, Кудряшка, — серьёзный голос Варрика послышался в дверях, и Киллин, радуясь отвлечению, выпрямилась и развернулась. — Привёл тут кое-кого, с кем вам стоит потолковать.

Следом за Варриком в комнату вошла женщина-гном, слегка покачивая бёдрами при ходьбе. Она огляделась и приподняла бровь.

— Прелесть какая обстановочка.

Варрик вздохнул.

— Кудряшка, Киллер, это Бьянка Даври. Она знает кое-что о красном лириуме, и я в курсе, что Киллер интересуется.

— Они окрестили тебя Киллер? — спросила Бьянка. — Потому что если так, это впечатляет.

— Киллин, — представилась та, заметив, как Каллен застыл на месте при упоминании о красном лириуме.

— Уже не так впечатляет. Этот чайник пуст или вас плохо воспитывали?

— Бьянка, — проговорил Варрик. — Кудряшка Коммандер Инквизиции, а Киллер его правая рука.

— Тем более, — ответила Бьянка. Пока она двигала стул к столу и устраивалась на нём, Каллен взял себя в руки и налил ещё одну чашку чая. — Итак, красный лириум. Я знаю, откуда он берётся.

— Откуда? — немедленно спросил Каллен. Затем он взглянул на Фел. — Это займёт нас на некоторое время. Беги к мастеру Деннету и скажи ему, что мы сегодня опоздаем.

Фел застыла в нерешительности, разрываясь между восторгом от ответственного задания и разочарованием от того, что пропустит интересный разговор — это ясно читалось по её лицу. Затем ответственность и бесконечные лекции Киллин о важности выполнения даже тех приказов, которые выполнять не хочется, победили. Она кивнула, соскочила со своего стула и выбежала из комнаты.

— Милашка, — проговорила Бьянка невыразительно. — Вы, должно быть, очень гордитесь ею.

— Она не… — немедленно сказал Каллен, в то же время, как Киллин произнесла:

— Я не…

— Проехали, — отозвалась Бьянка, уже потеряв интерес. Она отпила из своей кружки и состроила гримасу. — Это и правда жопа мира Тедаса, да? Даже достойного чая не достать. Короче, красный лириум. Кое-кому стал известен вход в тот тейг, где его впервые нашли.

— Как именно? — спросил Варрик. — Ты не говорила раньше.

— Откуда я знаю, кому ты скажешь? То есть, не представляю, как Бартранд нёс свой собственный мешок. В любом случае, не это важно.

— Что же тогда? — у Каллена в голосе послышалось лёгкое раздражение.

— Красный лириум — это лириум, заражённый скверной.

— Получается, две смертельно опасные штуки вместе превращаются в нечто еще более ужасное? — проговорил Варрик. — Великолепно.

— Нет, Варрик. Это значит, что лириум _живой_. Минералы не заражаются. Если лириум может…

«Не яд и не токсин», — подумала Киллин.

«Зараза. Паразит. Засевший в жилах храмовников, как омела на дереве, постепенно убивая хозяина…»

Киллин посмотрела на Каллена, лицо которого побелело от того же ужаса, который чувствовала она, и не думая дотронулась до его руки.

Его пальцы сжали её ладонь почти до боли.

— Нужно перекрыть доступ Корифея к источнику, — сказал он Варрику. — Теория может подождать.

— Я поговорю с Инквизитором. Она должна сегодня вернуться из Свистящих Пустошей, — проговорил Варрик. Он кивнул в сторону двери. — Пойдём, Бьянка. Лучше бы нам разделаться с этим как можно быстрее, или _кое-кто_ узнает, что ты здесь.

Бьянка спрыгнула со своего стула.

— О, Варрик, всегда так волнуется обо мне… кроме тех случаев, когда ни разу.

— _Ты_ можешь позаботиться о себе, — пробурчал Варрик, когда они выходили вместе. — Я беспокоюсь _о себе_.

Киллин осознала, что всё ещё сжимает руку Каллена, а он всё ещё держит её, медленно поглаживая большим пальцем ладонь, пока он обдумывает сведения, которые доставили Варрик с Бьянкой. Уверенные, нежные движения, так похожие на его прикосновения этим утром, бежали по её нервам, незамеченные сознанием, расслабляли мышцы и порождали тягучую волну жара, пронизывающую тело.

Она прочистила горло, и Каллен вздрогнул, отдёрнув свою руку от её, словно та была раскалена, и тихо выругался, когда из-за его движения стол качнулся и чай выплеснулся из чашки на отчёты.

— Могу поклясться, пол был ровным, когда я уезжал.

Торопливое шарканье снаружи, и Фел появилась в дверях, задыхаясь. Её лицо вытянулось, когда она увидела, что гномы уже ушли.

— Я… _сказала_ … ему, — пропыхтела она.

— Спасибо, — проговорил Каллен. — Теперь иди и спроси сэра Дориана, есть ли у него новые запросы к торговцам книгами.

Девочка кивнула и умчалась.

— Если она так будет выполнять мои поручения, я растолстею, — произнесла Киллин. — И Павус превратит Фел в нага после пяти минут бесконечных вопросов.

— Это к лучшему, — сказал Каллен, не двигаясь. — Килл… — Он замолчал и потёр шею.

— Что ж, тогда я лучше проведу часть дня, разговаривая с Харритом, — быстро проговорила Киллин, забирая себе последний отчёт по оружию. — Похоже, последняя группа рекрутов из Эмприз-дю-Лиона своими тренировочными мечами может разве что дрова рубить.

Это отвлекло его, как она и рассчитывала.

— Может быть, дело в последней поставке железа из Внутренних Земель, — сказал он, придвигая к себе груду отчётов по ресурсам и затем хмурясь, когда его стол снова пошатнулся. — Что ты сделала с этой проклятой вещью, пока меня не было?

Он нагнулся, чтобы проверить ножки стола.

Киллин сбежала.

Будучи меньше Каллена уверена в том, что Дориану пойдёт на пользу излишнее общество Фел, она в первую очередь направилась в библиотеку, проходя мимо Варрика, который представлял Бьянку Коулу в главном зале.

— Хочет его, оставляет его, — услышала она Коула. — Это правда или просто ему хочется, чтобы так было?

Киллин усмехнулась сама себе, перешагивая по две ступеньки за раз. Осторожная отстранённость Варрика в кабинете этим утром была очевидным доказательством, что гном пытался избежать случайного прикосновения к той, до кого хотел дотронуться больше всего на свете. Чувство, которое Киллин распознала так легко, потому что сама была хорошо с ним знакома. «Приятно видеть, как Варрик в кои-то веки столкнулся с чудовищем, которого сам и породил», — подумала она, почти соблазнившись остаться, чтобы услышать ответ Бьянки.

Наверху в библиотеке Фел приперла к шкафу Дориана, выглядевшего слегка затравленным.

— Да, это возможно, да, — тот говорил ей. — Но это не очень хорошая идея, и у неё могут быть довольно неприятные последствия — то есть, итоги — для всех, кто в это ввяжется.

— Что возможно? — спросила Киллин. — Фел, ты докучаешь сэру Павусу?

— Нет, я просто задаю ему вопросы.

— Какие? — подозрительно проговорила Киллин.

— Может ли он заставить кого-то сделать кое-что с помощью магии.

Киллин бросила взгляд на Дориана, и он пожал плечами:

— Уверяю вас, прекрасная леди лейтенант, не я поднял эту тему.

— Это было бы очень плохо, — строго сказала Киллин. — И очень-очень подло.

— О, — задумчиво произнесла Фел, и потом её лицо прояснилось. — Как насчет превратить в жабу? Ты можешь сделать это?

— Неряшливо, — сказал Дориан. — Видишь ли, останутся _куски_.

— _Тоже_ очень-очень подло, — Киллин увлекла Фел за собой по лестнице, бросив через плечо извиняющийся взгляд на Дориана.

— А если они заслужили это? — произнесла Фел, сбегая по ступеням перед Киллин.

— Кто-то тебя обидел? — спросила Киллин. — Ты хочешь, чтобы Дориан помог?

— Нет, — сказала Фел, но Киллин подумала, что это прозвучало уклончиво. — Просто вопрос.

Киллин сделала мысленную отметку, что об этом стоит поговорить позднее, внезапное нападение тут принесёт больший успех.

— Ну, теперь ты знаешь. Пойдём. В оружейную.

Они снова прошли через главный зал, и Киллин увидела, что Кассандра присоединилась к Варрику и Коулу.

Они с Фел вместе сделали крюк, чтобы пройти подальше от компании. Киллин была вполне убеждена, что какие бы личные детали ни рассказал Коул о Кассандре, гнев Искательницы будет вымещен на первом встречном.


	29. От корки до корки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Варрик и Кассандра обсуждают литературу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Они были на полпути вниз, когда Киллин услышала, как где-то за спиной её окликнул де Шевин:

— Лейтенант!

Киллин остановилась.

— Фел, беги в оружейную и начинай проверять снаряжение.

— Но… — начала девочка.

Киллин прижала палец к её губам.

— Слишком сложно для тебя?

— Нет! — сразу же выпалила Фел.

— Тогда вперёд.

Проследив за тем, что Фел спустилась и пересекла двор, она повернулась.

— Сэр Мишель. Извините, была… занята.

Он улыбнулся.

— Так как я только что вернулся из Орлея, было бы честно, хоть и неучтиво признать, что я этого не заметил.

— Из Орлея? Я думала, вы… то есть, ваши обстоятельства…

— Инквизитор весьма любезно вступилась за меня перед Императрицей Селиной.

— О, — произнесла Киллин. «Каллен был прав насчёт него?» — Поздравляю. Так вы возвращаетесь ко двору?

— Исключено. Я присоединился к Инквизиции не потому, что у меня не было выбора, и не намерен покинуть службу, потому что он появился.

— Верно, — сказала Киллин и улыбнулась.

— Простите мою фамильярность, но я увидел вас и не мог устоять перед соблазном — вы поужинаете со мной сегодня?

— Я… а… — замялась Киллин. — У меня могут быть… сейчас много работы.

— Конечно. Буду счастлив, если вы сможете присоединиться ко мне. Если нет, огорчусь, но пойму. Просто дайте знать, — он поклонился. — Надеюсь увидеть вас снова, лейтенант.

«Вот дерьмо», — думала Киллин, пока шла по лестнице и к оружейной. Мишель де Шевин был невероятно красив, очарователен, и теперь, очевидно, вновь богат и титулован. — «И он всё ещё хочет поужинать со мной».

Отчасти она скучала по приятному незамысловатому времяпровождению в его обществе: разговоры, комплименты, отличная еда и вино. Вместо этого её ждало то, что подавали в столовой, съеденное на бегу, перекусы между обсуждениями перемещения отрядов и поставок снабжения.

И всё же…

И _всё же_.

Когда Каллен коснулся её _руки_ , она почувствовала больше, чем когда Мишель де Шевин поцеловал её губы.

Поцелуй был приятным, это правда. Она была бы не против повторить. Но даже при _воспоминании_ о том, как палец Каллена мягко поглаживал её ладонь, её колени подгибались, а сердце билось быстрее.

Нет. Было бы нечестно по отношению к де Шевину продолжать разрешать ему, как сказала Лелиана, _ухаживать_ за ней.

Она толкнула дверь в оружейную и подошла к Фел, изучавшей стойку с мечами.

— Как дела?

— Отлично! Чего сэр де Щен хочет?

— Де Шевин. Ничего такого, о чем тебе стоило бы волноваться.

Фел уставилась на неё, сощурив глаза и поджав губы.

— Он мне не нравится.

— Ты уже говорила. Какие из этих мечей годны к службе?

Фел взглянула на свою табличку, и Киллин подавила улыбку. «Вот и отвлеклась».

Они обошли всю оружейную, и состояние снаряжения подтвердило подозрения Киллин. Она отправила Фел на обед и побежала в кабинет Каллена доложить, что следует обсудить это с другими советниками.

Обнаружив пустой кабинет, она почувствовала и разочарование, и облегчение.

Оставив ему записку, она сходила в конюшни проведать Светлячка, чтобы та не чувствовала себя забытой, и убедиться, что помощники объездчика выводили на прогулку и Светлячка, и Стальное Сердце. Так и было, конечно: мастер Деннет скорее бросился бы со стены, чем недодал бы лошади под своей ответственностью того, что ей необходимо. Но, как и все великие объездчики, он понимал особенные и временами весьма личные отношения между лошадью и всадником, и терпеливо ответил на все вопросы Киллин.

— Завтра, — пообещала своей кобыле Киллин и направилась к интенданту.

Это и следующие за ним поручения заняли весь её день. Работа Инквизитора серьёзно увеличила размах и возможности Инквизиции, а это означало и серьёзное увеличение просьб о помощи, поддержке и содействии. Киллин расправлялась с теми запросами, с которыми могла, отмечала тех, для помощи которым было нужно одобрение старших по званию, следила, чтобы Фел не довела интенданта и его помощников до прямого насилия, и в конце концов оказалась во внутреннем дворе без каких-либо срочных поручений и с головной болью, обещавшей при малейшем поводе расколоть ей виски.

— Ладно, — сказала она Фел. — Пора тебе учиться следить за состоянием брони.

За мирные полчаса, проведёнными за зашиванием дуплета попутно с наблюдением за тем, как Фел смазывала её кирасу, боль за глазами отступила.

— Используешь детский труд, а, Киллер? — проговорил Варрик, и Киллин подняла взгляд, увидев, как он ухмыляется Фел, а леди Кассандра стоит за его спиной. Тот указал: — Вот тут пропустила, малышка.

— Не пытайся сменить тему, — сказала ему Кассандра. В её голосе слышалось недовольство. «Хотя она всегда недовольна», — подумала Киллин.

— Я говорил тебе, Искательница. Никаких спойлеров, — Варрик закатил глаза. Он сел рядом с Фел и достал яблоко. — Я тут занят, ребёнку помогаю.

— Мне _не нужна_ помощь, — твёрдо произнесла Фел.

— Видишь, ей не нужна помощь, — Кассандра тоже села рядом, сложив руки. — Думаю, ты сам _не знаешь_ , что должно произойти. Вот почему ты не закончил книгу, и вот почему ты не говоришь мне.

— Я _точно_ знаю, что случится. Я мастер.

— Тогда докажи.

Варрик вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Но не плачься, если тебе не понравится итоговый сюжет. О чём речь-то?

— Последняя глава! Сэр Колин наблюдает, как женщина, которую он любит, уводит войска навстречу верной смерти, неспособный последовать за ней из-за собственного долга. Она выживет? Мне _нужно_ знать.

— Конечно, она выживет, Искательница, это же только третья глава.

— А потом что? — потребовала Кассандра. — Он признается в любви?

— Очевидно, нет, или книга закончится, даже не начавшись. Нет, когда они оба будут в безопасности, он…

— Я знаю, ты всегда используешь реальных людей в своих книгах, — прервала его Киллин, — Но не думаешь ли ты, что писать подобное об Инквизиторе похоже на _оскорбление величества_ или вроде того?

— Я не всегда использую реальных людей… — возразил Варрик, а Кассандра произнесла в удивлении:

— _Об Инквизиторе?_

— Нет, используешь. Я узнала по крайней мере четверых в «Трудной жизни в Верхнем Городе».

— Замолчи, Искательница, — сказал Варрик, одаривая Кассандру строгим взглядом и повернулся к Киллин. — Ты читала «Трудную жизнь в Верхнем Городе», Киллер? Что думаешь?

— Бросила на половине первой главы. Та сцена, где стражники угрожают убить детей отступника, чтобы заставить его сказать, где находится Круг Призыва, просто смехотворна.

— Ну да, вокруг одни критики, — проворчал Варрик.

— А Каллен знает, что он в твоей книге? — спросила Киллин.

— А, лучше просить прощения, чем спрашивать разрешения, — пренебрежительно отозвался Варрик.

— Я бы просила прощения из Киркволла, будь я тобой, — посоветовала Киллин. — Ну или из Ривейна.

— Не, ему понравится, — сказал Варрик с уверенностью, которую Киллин сочла целиком неоправданной. — И она не только о нём. Там есть Серафима Понтилье, Лориан Давус и литературный критик с ужасным характером по имени _Мелиссандра_. — Кассандра свирепо посмотрела на него. — И многие другие. Но Кудряшка главный герой. Ну, а кто ещё? Это роман, а он — идеальный романтический персонаж.

— Несомненно, — произнесла Кассандра. — У Блэкволла _борода_ , а Дориан слишком самодоволен.

— И мои читатели не готовы для кунари. Так что это должен быть высокий, светловолосый…

— _Златовласый_ , — поправила Кассандра.

— Златовласый Коммандер на фоне заходящего солнце, хмуро вглядывающийся в приближающиеся армии тьмы, — хихикнул Варрик. — Дамочки в обморок попадают. Особенно, когда я посвящу полторы страницы описанию шрама на его лице, который он получил, спасая маленькую девочку от демонов.

Киллин нахмурилась.

— Это была не маленькая девочка. Это был Хью Готеринг, торговец вином на улице Полумесяца. И это был не демон — скорее осёл. Толкнул Каллена прямо на стол Готеринга… и на стаканы, которые на нём стояли.

— Это _выдумка_ , Киллер. Этот его отвратительный плащ я тоже превращу в конфетку. Особенно когда он разделит его с героиней, чтобы согревать её в ночи.

— Это выдумка, да, но основанная на фактах, — сказала Кассандра. — И ты прекрасно знаешь, Варрик, читатели будут предполагать, что это хотя бы отчасти правда. Нам нужно быть аккуратными.

— Все ещё не нравится это _«нам»_ , — пробормотал Варрик.

— Инквизитор знает, чем вы занимаетесь? — спросила Киллин.

— Она только за, — произнёс Варрик, и Киллин показалось, что он говорит правду.

Её брови взлетели.

— И она не против, что ты собираешься превратить её в какую-то беспомощную деву, которую нужно спасать?

— Никто не будет _беспомощным_.

— А разве не так полагается в романах? — спросила Киллин. — Герои спасают героинь?

— Каждая женщина хочет быть спасённой, — сказал Варрик.

Кассандра мрачно нахмурилась.

— _Я_ — нет.

— Ну хорошо, каждая женщина, которая не проводит свою жизнь, в броне рыская по полям в поисках того, во что можно потыкать мечом, — допустил Варрик. — К слову, мои читательницы. — Он повернулся к Киллин. — А что насчёт тебя, Киллер? Не хотела бы _ты_ , чтобы Кудряшка подхватил тебя и унёс от опасности в своих сильных мужественных руках?

Киллин не отводила взгляда от своей работы.

— Ты _видел_ меня, Варрик? — сказала она беспечно. — Если бы Каллен попробовал подхватить меня, он бы себе растяжение заработал.

— Да, но хотела бы ты — вот в чём вопрос. Не говори мне, Киллер, что ты не думала об этом, все эти месяцы работая с ним каждый день. Он высокий и красивый, ты…

— Солдат под его командованием. Так что это предположение слишком нелепо, чтобы даже размышлять о нём.

— Такое случается, — проговорила Кассандра.

— Не в хороших отрядах, — ответила Киллин.

— Иногда у сердца своя воля, Киллер, — сказал Варрик.

Киллин продела шнурок сквозь последнюю дырку, стараясь не перекрутить его, и наконец произнесла:

— Мне-то откуда знать, — она сохраняла будничный тон не без усилий. — Ты продашь много книг, если Тедас не станет пустошью, по которой свистит ветер и бродят демоны и рабы.

— Я верю в её Инквизиторизитейшество, — проговорил Варрик.

— Мы справимся, — уверенно сказала Кассандра. — Без вариантов. Кстати, вернёмся к теме: как закончится твоя книга?

— _Этого_ я ещё не знаю, — произнёс Варрик.


	30. Вечером

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой даются ответы на кое-какие вопросы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Несколько раз за день Киллин была на грани того, чтобы послать де Шевину вежливую записку, но каждый раз передумывала.

Она была честна с ним — по крайней мере, частично честна. Но… он хотя бы заслужил, чтобы она рассказала ему всё лицом к лицу. Поэтому, когда подошёл час ужина, она пришла в его покои.

Вино было лучше, чем когда-либо, еда великолепна, но в этот раз разговор был натянутый и неловкий.

Наконец де Шевин поставил свой бокал.

— Что-то беспокоит вас, — сказал он.

— Да, — признала Киллин. Она крутила бокал в пальцах, пристально глядя на тёмно-бордовую жидкость. — Я… я чувствую, что должна сказать вам… Мишель, я… — Она замолчала, глотнула вина для храбрости. — Извините. Я не могу продолжать… моё сердце…

— Принадлежит другому, да, я знаю, — сказал Мишель, удивив её.

— О. Так вы понимаете, это… было очень приятно, но…

— Было очень приятно. И может быть приятным и дальше.

Она уставилась на него.

— О. Я думала, вы… я неправильно вас поняла.

— Вы думали, что я хотел большего, чем вашего общества время от времени, — сказал Мишель, — и вы были правы. — Он наклонился и взял её за руку. — Лейтенант… Киллин. Я вернул свой титул, но земли, которые к нему прилагались, были уже отданы другим людям, которых Императрица не может оскорбить. Мне нужно начинать всё заново, и, возможно, это будет работа не для одного поколения. Мне нужны сильные, умные сыновья и дочери. И мне нужна жена, которая будет моим союзником, которой я смогу доверить говорить от моего имени и распоряжаться войсками в моё отсутствие, которая разбирается в военном искусстве и умеет сражаться.

Киллин осознала, что у неё открылся рот, и захлопнула его.

— А?..

— Это важнее, чем мимолётные увлечения, — проговорил Мишель. — Если дети в вашей утробе будут моими, я не буду возражать против любых других связей, если всё будет выглядеть благоразумно.

— Мишель… это не… — «О таком я даже помыслить не могу».

— Подумайте об этом, — настаивал тот, — новая большая кампания, новая цель. Мы вдвоём, строящие для нашей семьи что-то, что будет длиться годами.

На одну странную секунду Киллин представила, как это могло бы быть: они с Мишелем разговаривают о политике и военных операциях за ужином, пока их дети усваивают и запоминают; она сама ведёт войска как жена великого шевалье; они празднуют общие победы в главном зале, который принадлежал бы ей, а не Инквизитору.

И потом она мягко отняла свою руку. Это было невозможно более чем по одной причине.

— Я польщена, — произнесла она.

— Вы польщены, _но_ …

— Да. Мне жаль.

— О, что ж, — он улыбнулся, — Таков удел в любви и жизни. Надеюсь, мы можем сохранить нашу дружбу.

— Мне бы этого хотелось, — сказала Киллин, и это было искренне.

Она улыбалась, спускаясь по лестнице и все ещё чувствуя лёгкое головокружение от вина. «Сильные, умные сыновья и дочери… предложение руки такое же прагматичное, как выбор жеребца для кобылы!»

В саду были слышны голоса.

— Говорю тебе, Коммандер, — произнесла Кассандра, — Всё очевидно. Я хорошо разбираюсь в людях.

Каллен хмыкнул.

— Ты вообще в них не разбираешься.

— _Варрик_ разбирается, — подчеркнула Кассандра, — И он со мной согласен.

«Наверное, речь о Бьянке, — подумала Киллин, проходя мимо, — и её сведениях о заброшенном тейге и красном лириуме».

Она пересекла главный зал, перекинулась парой слов с Райленом о новых многообещающих рекрутах, и отправилась в кабинет Каллена.

Там никого не было. Киллин подумала, что, возможно, он пошёл спать, и вдруг поняла — она не сможет спать рядом с ним. Не после этого утра, не после…

Его губ на её шее, дыхания в её волосах, тела, прижимающегося к ней…

Сердце ускорило свой ритм, и она обогнула стол Каллена, наливая себе кубок из ближайшей бутыли вина трясущимися руками, и сделала долгий глоток отвратительного пойла. Она не могла просто уйти и оставить его одного в темноте, когда демоны придут за ним.

Но что, если это снова случится?

«О, **Создатель** , пусть это случится снова»…

«Нет, — сказала она себе твёрдо. — Что, если это случится снова и он проснётся? — Киллин отпила ещё вина, меряя шагами комнату. — Проснётся и поймёт, что я настолько отчаялась, что готова принять даже унижение ласки, предназначенной для другой».

«Не то, чтобы я была хоть чуть-чуть похожа на неё». Мысль, что она могла бы выдать себя за Инквизитора, проскочила в её голове. Ага, светлый парик и плохо прилегающая мантия чародея поверх её брони. Она захихикала над такой нелепостью.

— Надеюсь, это не очередная шутка про нагов, — произнёс Каллен.

Киллин повернулась так быстро, что комната несколько мгновений кружилась вокруг неё. Каллен как раз закрывал дверь за собой и приподнял бровь.

— Это же не так? Потому что я едва пришёл в себя после предыдущей.

Чтобы скрыть свой испуг, Киллин осушила кубок и вновь наполнила его.

— Нет.

Он подошёл к столу и стал собирать в стопку разбросанные по нему бумаги.

— Тогда что такого смешного?

— Ничего. Просто… кое-что забавное произошло сегодня. — И потом, потому что он ожидающе смотрел на неё, и потому что чем дольше она будет говорить, тем больше времени пройдёт перед тем, как он начнёт карабкаться по лестнице на свой чердак, и ей придётся придумывать, как объяснить, почему с этого момента она будет спать в спальном мешке, она сказала первое, что пришло в голову: — Мне сделали предложение.

Каллен застыл с непроницаемым лицом. Палец постукивал по столу.

— О?

Киллин глотнула вина.

— Ну да. Было нмнго… немного сложно сказать. В самом деле. Но когда женщине говорят, что хотят от нее сильных сыновей, это похоже на предложение.

— Это был де Шевин?

Она кивнула и сразу же пожалела об этом, потому что пол начал качаться.

— Там ещё было. Вести армии и всё такое. Не только про продолжение рода.

— Кто-то должен научить этого шевалье ферелденским манерам, — очень спокойно произнёс Каллен.

Киллин помахала рукой.

— Он был двольно мил нсчёт этого всего. Ллл… лес… лестно, — она отхлебнула из кубка ещё и сморщилась. — Твоё вино ужасно.

Каллен взял бутылку и понюхал её.

— Это не вино. Это какое-то кунарийское пойло, которое дал мне Бык, сказав, что я должен его попробовать. Я использую его, чтобы очищать пальцы от следов чернил, — он посмотрел на неё. — Сколько ты выпила?

Она помахала кубком.

— Столько. И ещё. Больше.

Каллен вынул кубок из её пальцев, поставил его на стол и взял её под локоть.

— Пойдём.

— Куда? — спросила Киллин, и он вывел её на стену. В холодном ночном воздухе предметы казались расплывчатыми, она шаталась. — Ооох. Голова кружится.

— Сюда, — Каллен подвёл её к стене. — Перегнись, и два пальца на язык.

— О-о-о-у, — жалобно запротестовала Киллин.

Он прижал её к стене и помог перегнуться, крепко держа её за плечи.

— Я видел Инквизитора на следующее утро после того, как она выпила кружку этой дряни. Поверь мне, это для твоего же блага. Делай. Или я сделаю это за тебя.

— Ваащето, — промычала Киллин, пока стена ходила под ней ходуном, — нидмаю шт мни ншна…

Каллен держал её, пока она кашляла и добавляла новые любопытные пятна на внешнюю облицовку стен.

— Всё? — через некоторое время спросил он.

— Да, — ответила Киллин, и он втащил её обратно. — Ых, — она не была трезва, но камни под ногами перестали шататься. — Почему ты вообще держишь эту дрянь рядом с собой? Без метки «пятновыводитель» или «яд»?

— А вкус тебе не показался странным?

— После первого глотка вкус особенно и не чувствуется, — она сморщилась, и, словно читая её мысли, Каллен подал ей флягу. — Спасибо.

Она прополоскала рот и выплюнула содержимое за стену, затем сделала несколько глотков и вернула ему флягу.

— По крайней мере я вовремя вывел тебя, — сказал Каллен. — Сам-то обычно не успеваю.

Это был первый раз на памяти Киллин, когда он упоминал о своих приступах внезапной тошноты, когда последствия отказа от лириума были хуже всего.

— Ты ничего не мог… — начала она, потом: — Это не страшно.

— Но и приятнее оно от этого не становилось, — он снова взял её за локоть. — Тебе лучше пройтись. Это поможет. И сегодня хорошая ночь для этого.

Киллин посмотрела на облака, закрывавшие луну, и повела плечами из-за пронизывающего ветра.

— Хорошая ночь для _чего_?

Он посмотрел на неё, потом в сторону.

— Для… э… вечера…

— Хорошая ночь для вечера? Каллен, ты точно уверен, что это _я_ пьяна?

Он потёр шею свободной рукой, и при свете луны Киллин была почти уверена, что он покраснел.

— Вечерней прогулки. Хорошая ночь для вечерней прогулки. Если тебе нравятся, эм… ветреные… эм… ночи.

— Тебе-то хорошо, — сказала Киллин, указывая взглядом на его плащ.

К её полному и абсолютному изумлению Каллен отпустил её локоть и вместо этого положил руку ей на плечи, укрывая её полой своего плаща.

— Может быть, и не шевалье, но достаточно рыцарственный, чтобы не заморозить тебя до смерти, — произнёс он. — Просто придётся делиться.

На холодном ветру его тело казалось обжигающе горячим.

Киллин потеряла счёт тому, сколько раз она представляла себе этот момент. Если она повернётся, совсем чуть-чуть, они практически будут в объятиях друг у друга.

Она держала голову опущенной, сосредоточившись на камнях, по которым они шли, так что он не мог увидеть, как она зарделась, хотя со своим сердцем она ничего не могла поделать. Оно колотилось так сильно, что он, конечно, мог слышать его даже сквозь свист ветра.

— Я рад, что ты не выходишь замуж за Мишеля де Шевина, — сказал Каллен.

— Он не уходит из Инквизиции, — проговорила Киллин. Казалось важным, чтобы он знал: что бы ни произошло, она всегда будет рядом. — И даже если бы он собирался, и я… решила бы рожать сильных сыновей и дочерей де Шевин… я бы не оставила тебя, пока всё это не закончится.

Они остановились. Рука Каллена грела её плечи, он укрывал её от ветра. Киллин привалилась к стене, чувствуя, что ей необходима опора. Он был чуть-чуть выше неё, так что ей пришлось лишь немного приподнять голову, чтобы встретить его глаза, непроницаемые в тенях, создаваемых облаками.

— Я знаю, — сказал он мягко. — Я рад не поэтому. Ты заслуживаешь того, для кого ты будешь большим, чем… удачной сделкой.

Киллин отвела взгляд, совладала с собой и вновь посмотрела на него.

— Вот бы представилась возможность, — проговорила она.

Каллен как будто не слышал её.

— Того, кто думает, что ты придаёшь смысл его дням и ночам. Того, кто будет думать о тебе каждую минуту, когда тебя нет рядом, и смотреть на тебя каждую минуту, когда вы вместе. Того, кто будет сравнивать каждую женщину, которую он встречает, с _тобой_ , и находить их недостойными.

— Не думаю, что это Мишель де Шевин, — сухо произнесла Киллин.

— Нет. И я так не думаю.

Она вздохнула.

— Каллен… я отказала ему не поэтому. Я… я не чувствую к нему того… что я чувствую… к кому-то другому.

— Кому-то другому?

Она вымученно улыбнулась, гадая, выглядела ли эта улыбка так же фальшиво, как чувствовалась.

— Знаю, ты будешь мстить мне за все мои поддразнивания в Убежище. Но это правда. У меня есть... _чувства_. К одному человеку.

— Он знает?

— Нет. Это… одна из тех совершенно смехотворных безответных влюблённостей. Так что давай, издевайся. Я заслужила, я знаю.

— Ты уверена? — спросил Каллен. Он был очень близко, руки на её плечах. Её спина была прижата к холодному камню стены, его дыхание шевелило её волосы.

Голос оказался более хриплым, чем она ожидала:

— Что заслужила это? Да.

— Что она безответная, — мягко произнёс Каллен, прижимая свой лоб к её.

Без всякого участия мозга её руки поднялись, чтобы дотронуться до гладкого металла его кирасы.

— Я…

— Я думал о том, что могу сказать в этой ситуации, — прошептал Каллен. — Ты моя правая рука. Мы на войне. И ты… я не думал, что это возможно. — Его губы дотронулись до её виска, до её щеки, и колени Киллин подогнулись. — Я прошу слишком многого… но я хочу…

Голос оставил её, Киллин повернулась к нему; ответ читался на приоткрытых губах.

Он наклонился к ней.

— Коммандер! — раздался голос.

Каллен сразу же отпустил её и повернулся к помешавшему.

— Что? — рявкнул он.

— Инквизитор, — запнулся посланник. — Сейчас же, сказала она. В ставке командования. Сейчас же.

Каллен полуобернулся к Киллин.

— Я…

— Иди, — сказала она. Они были солдатами; их жизнь протекала среди чрезвычайных ситуаций и собраний. — Иди. Это важно.

— И _это_ тоже, — произнёс он тихо и яростно.

Затем — прежде всего солдат, — он повернулся и побежал по лестнице.


	31. На холоде

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Киллин размышляет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Ещё долго после того, как Каллен завернул за угол и исчез, Киллин стояла, опираясь на стену, там же, где он оставил её.

«Он собирался поцеловать меня… он по сути сказал, что чувствует то же, что и я… а потом… он собирался поцеловать меня».

Очевидно, произошла чрезвычайная ситуация. Значит, и она сама, лейтенант Киллин Ханмаунт, должна была принять участие в её решении.

«Он почти поцеловал меня».

Необходимость протрезветь определенно была первой в списке дел.

«Я почти уверена, что он почти поцеловал меня».

А подпирать укрепления крепости, как какая-нибудь влюблённая девица из романов Варрика, — нет.

«Что конкретно он сказал? Он спросил меня, уверена ли я, что мои чувства безответны. Тогда… ну, предполагается, что он… но разве я сказала, что мои чувства были **к нему**?»

Нет.

Прикосновение его губ ко лбу и щеке были не случайностью… но ведь они стояли очень близко друг к другу. И что он сказал? Киллин проигрывала в своей памяти. «Я думал о том, что могу сказать в этой ситуации… Ты моя правая рука. Мы на войне. И ты… Я не думал, что это было возможно. Я прошу слишком многого… но я хочу…»

Он не сказал, в _какой_ ситуации. Он не сказал, _о чём_ хочет попросить.

Киллин знала, что должна была собирать отряд, отправлять вестников к Райлену и остальным. У них почти нет времени.

И всё-таки она не могла двинуться с места.

«Я не могу пошевелиться», — подумала она голосом Жозефины Монтилье, и это воспоминание вызвало у неё смешок, прервавший оцепенение. Дрожа от холода, она вернулась в кабинет Каллена, предостерегая себя от поспешных выводов. Они часто находились вместе в последнее время по работе, по необходимости, из-за борьбы Каллена с демонами лириума и воспоминаний. Его благодарность, её близость… Киллин знала о таких кратких связях, которые иногда возникали в бараках, одновременно по необходимости и из-за удобства, и умирали с первыми лучами рассвета.

И она была пьяна. Всё ещё пьяна.

Когда она заходила в кабинет Каллена, ей пришлось слегка сосредоточиться, чтобы закрыть дверь за собой.

Он сказал, что она заслуживает «того, кто будет думать, что ты придаешь смысл всем его дням и ночам… кто будет думать о тебе каждую минуту, когда тебя нет рядом, и смотреть на тебя каждую минуту, когда вы вместе».

Он не сказал, что сам был этим человеком.

И он не поцеловал её… она только думала, что он собирается. Поцелуй в висок или щёку, — неважно, какие чувства он в ней вызвал, — туда мужчина мог поцеловать мать, сестру, друга.

И он был достойным человеком, добрым человеком, и желал ей самого лучшего. «Ты заслуживаешь того, кто полюбит тебя», — сказал он ей и поцеловал в щёку.

Всё остальное, весь скрытый смысл — только результат её разгорячённого воображения.

Всё равно она не могла полностью избавиться от крошечной искры надежды, что это было не только воображение, — даже если это было секундное замешательство мужчины, чья любимая чаще была вдали, чем рядом с ним, — всё равно он чувствовал, что она женщина, пусть только на миг, на десять ударов сердца в облачную ветреную ночь…

«И что ты сделаешь, если и так?» — спросила Киллин себя. — «Оденешься как девчонка и соблазнительно раскинешься на его столе?» Он обручен с другой женщиной, если слухи правдивы.

С женщиной, от которой зависели судьбы их всех.

Киллин задержала взгляд на бутылке кунарийского пойла на столе Каллена и ушла полоскать голову в ледяной воде из поилки для лошадей, готовясь собирать войска.


	32. В дебрях

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой Корифей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Весь день звуки битвы гремели над безмятежными полянами и просеками Арборской глуши.

Это было самое красивое место, в котором когда-либо сражалась Киллин, и самая тяжёлая битва в её жизни.

«Расчистить путь для Инквизитора. Удерживать путь для Инквизитора».

У них едва ли была минута передышки с тех пор, как посланник из ставки командования принёс весть: Корифей выдвигается. Сбор армии в отчаянной спешке, бурлящая масса коней и телег во дворе; выкрикивание приказов, всё в суете.

Киллин должна была находиться там, куда Каллен не успевал, разбираться с тем, на что у него не было времени, и посреди хаоса она встретилась с ним лишь раз. Каллен направлялся во двор замка, она — в противоположную сторону, и оба торопились. На лице Каллена была маска Коммандера, и Киллин знала, на её лице было то же выражение. Они лишь перекинулись парой слов о палатках и неразберихе с припасами. 

В дороге, в ярком солнечном свете дня было легко поверить, что произошедшее на стене было только сном, порождённым алкоголем и её собственным желанием.

Организовав установку лагеря, проверив снаряжение, поставив задачи, Киллин достала это воспоминание, подержала его в ладонях, согреваясь… позволяя себе поверить только на одну осторожно отмеренную минуту, что всё это было правдой.

И потом она отбросила его, как и всё остальное, что могло отвлечь её в схватке, в своём воображении засунула его в сундук, захлопнула крышку и повернула ключ.

«Расчистить путь для Инквизитора. Удерживать путь для Инквизитора».

Всё остальное было неважно.

У них было много союзников — долийские эльфы, орлесианские шевалье, ополченцы из Изумрудных могил и дисциплинированные отряды ферелденских эрлов — но враги, с которыми они столкнулись, казалось, были больше, сильнее и быстрее, чем когда-либо. Каждый метр продвижения стоил жизней — отобранных ли войсками Корифея или странными, наполовину невидимыми фигурами, которые появлялись и мгновенно пропадали из поля зрения, нанося удары со смертельной точностью.

«Расчистить путь для Инквизитора», — мрачно думала Киллин, нанося удары и еле держась на ногах, — «Удерживать путь для Инквизитора».

И первое, и второе было невозможно. Вскоре отряды Инквизиции и союзников растянулись по маршруту, как бисер на нитке; каждый из них сражался за отдельную поляну, холм, или пруд. Никто не мог пробиться к соратникам, не потеряв территорию, за которую они боролись.

«И никто из нас не выстоит долго в одиночку».

Она пропустила удар, который сбил с неё шлем и повалил её на землю; конечности ослабели, словно резиновые. Перекатившись и увернувшись от следующего удара, который снёс бы ей голову, она подняла свой щит и встала на колени, затем поднялась на ноги, держа меч дрожащими руками и перебарывая тошноту.

И потом пришла Инквизитор, с Соласом за её спиной, Блэкволл использовал свой щит как таран, а Сэра пускала стрелы издали. Темноволосая волшебница с болезненно-желтоватой кожей, которую Киллин иногда видела в саду, тоже была с ними. Вместе они очистили поляну, которую Киллин со своими солдатами пытались удержать, уничтожили врагов и затем отправились дальше. Войска следовали за ними и росли в числе: в них вливалось всё больше и больше разрозненных групп.

Они следовали за ней по длинному каменному коридору, местами обрушившемуся из-за корней деревьев и под действием времени, и затем вышли на дневной свет. Длинный мост, уставленный статуями, вёл к высокому и изящному зданию. Несколько фигур в капюшонах стояли на ближайшем конце моста, а Корифей возвышался над ними.

Когда он шагнул вперёд, статуи по обеим сторонам моста вспыхнули светом.

— Вам оказана честь, — провозгласил Корифей, — Примите гибель от руки нового бога!

Он наклонился и схватил ближайшую фигуру в капюшоне, эльфа. Статуи внезапно нестерпимо засверкали. Их свет был направлен на Корифея, собираясь волнами вокруг него и того, кого он схватил.

На мгновение казалось, что это не дало никакого результата, и затем внезапно его кожа начала разлагаться, плоть отрываться от костей.

Все они — Корифей, его жертва, остальные фигуры в капюшонах и статуи — все исчезли во вспышке света.

Киллин в изумлении смотрела на пустой мост, на горки праха, на место, где был древний магистр, заражённый скверной. _«Исчез»._

_«Всё кончено»._

Её колени подломились от облегчения. Они победили, когда так долго казалось, что и просто выжить будет невероятной удачей, прожить ещё один день и вступить ещё в одну битву. Теперь... 

— Смотрите! — выкрикнула Инквизитор. — Самсон прошёл! 

Она вскочила на ноги и побежала к мосту, за ней следовали Солас и остальные.

«Ещё не совсем, ещё нет»… Киллин попыталась встать, борясь со слабостью в ногах. 

— Андрасте сохрани нас… — почти прошептал Каллен безжизненным от потрясения голосом.

Киллин подняла голову и увидела, как мёртвое тело одного из Стражей начало двигаться, дёрнулось, встало и…

Закинуло голову. Кровь фонтаном полилась изо рта. Труп упал в лужу чёрной слизи.

И поднялся как… _Корифей_.

— Создатель, — произнесла Киллин, и, возможно, в первый раз в жизни это была искренняя отчаянная мольба. 

Варрик был прав.

Его нельзя убить.

Его нельзя победить.

Над их головами дракон Корифея устремился вниз, миновал мост и обрушил своё ужасающее пламя на двери дальнего здания.

Киллин безучастно смотрела на всё это, и Каллен схватил её за руку. Он поднял её на ноги. 

— Отступаем. Мы сделали все, что могли. Она попала в Храм. Мы не можем драться с этой тварью без неё.

— Мы не можем с ней драться совсем, — оцепенело проговорила Киллин.

Каллен встряхнул её. 

— Солдат, у тебя есть приказ, — решительно произнёс он, и туман ужаса немного рассеялся.

«Не думай об этом. Не думай. Действуй». 

— Есть, сэр, — сказала она и повернулась, чтобы последовать его приказу.

Не все красные храмовники были убиты во время наступления Инквизитора, и было жестокой иронией, что они потеряли ещё больше солдат при отступлении к лагерю: мужчины и женщины пали после того, как битва была выиграна; победа оказалась бесполезной.

Позднее Киллин будет помнить только фрагменты: ужасная фигура, возвышающаяся над ней, или крик сзади, захлёбывающийся в кровавом бульканье.

Она очнулась стоящей в лагере, почти ослепнув от пота, меч по рукоять в крови. В путанице вокруг раздавались крики, армия готовилась отступать в спешке. Неподалеку она слышала Каллена, на повышенных тонах объясняющего перевозчику, что он о нём думает.

Вытерев меч травой, Киллин вложила его в ножны и отправилась отдавать приказы к отправлению.

В суете она встретила Каллена, только когда они уже выступили. Он придержал Стальное Сердце, выйдя из первых рядов кавалькады, чтобы подождать, когда состав с провизией двинется за ними. Когда Киллин подъехала к нему, он развернул Стальное Сердце так, чтобы они стояли рядом. Светлячок, хорошо отдохнувшая и без угнетающего ужаса, который навалился на её всадницу, нежно заржала, приветствуя соседа по стойлу.

Без сомнения, были слова для подобных времён, но Киллин не могла найти их. 

— Ты поел? — спросила она наконец, голос чуть громче хрипа. 

Не то чтобы это имело значение.

Ничего не имеет значения.

Мы уже мертвы.

Мы. Все, кого мы защищаем. Деннет, Адан. Хэррит, Мать Жизель. Фел.

— Да, — сказал Каллен, его собственный голос охрип из-за часов выкрикивания приказов. — Ты?

Киллин покачала головой. 

— Не было времени.

— Обязательно перехвати что-нибудь, — сказал он.

Всадник подъехал от фланга процессии с посланием, которое заставило Каллена вернуться в авангард. Киллин смотрела, как он уезжает, всё ещё выпрямившись в седле с высоко поднятым подбородком.

«Подбадривает армию, так как не может позволить ей понять, что мы уже окончательно проиграли».

Часы или дни езды, — Киллин не могла сказать, — и они достигли Скайхолда. Отрешённо она позаботилась о Светлячке, проверила, чтобы помощники Деннета позаботились как следует и о Стальном Сердце.

Оказалась во дворе без единой мысли о том, куда идти или что делать.

Корифея нельзя победить.

Мы не можем победить.

Мы уже мертвы.

В будущем не было ничего, кроме бесконечной бесплодной борьбы против врага, которого можно сдержать, но невозможно уничтожить. Так, должно быть, чувствуют себя люди, когда понимают, что заражены скверной, думала Киллин, её голова раскалывалась. Будущее будто обернулось прахом в их руках, как будто впереди не осталось ничего, кроме долгой, тяжёлой дороги, без отдыха, тени или убежища, становящейся труднее и круче с каждым днём, ничего, кроме камня и песка вокруг.

И в конце пути не ждёт ничего хорошего.

Тренировки помогли: тренировки, созданные, чтобы держать солдат, таких, как она, на ногах и в строю, ещё долго после того, как сердце, воля и душа откажут. Она забралась по лестнице в верхний двор, затем, отдышавшись, преодолела следующую лестницу по дороге в кабинет Каллена.

Пусто.

Ставка командования, часть её рассудка всё ещё крутилась по рельсам привычки. Ставка командования.

Она срезала путь, не обратив внимания на Соласа, пройдя мимо него, не обратив внимания на кого-либо в главном зале.

Когда она проходила через кабинет посла, леди Монтилье громко окрикнула: 

— Лейтенант. _Лейтенант_?

Киллин остановилась, повернулась. 

— Да?

— Если вы ищете Коммандера, думаю, он в церкви.

— О, — сказала Киллин. — Спасибо. — «Конечно, он хочет помолиться».

Она прошла в сад. «Когда нет надежды, нет плана, нет шанса, что ещё остаётся, кроме как молитв? Даже если молитвы направлены к Создателю, который отвернулся от нас, оставил нас встречать этот ужас в одиночестве, который мог бы спасти нас, но отказался. Что ещё остаётся, кроме молитв?»

Киллин не могла зайти в церковь сама, в место, посвящённое поклонению богу настолько безразличному, такому беспечному, такому жестокому. Вместо этого она села на скамью у двери, опустив локти на колени, склонив голову.

Она слышала голос Каллена, такой знакомый, светлый, тёплый голос, который постоянно присутствовал в её жизни так долго, что она уже не могла вспомнить, когда в первый раз услышала его. 

— Пускай впереди меня только тьма, но Создатель направит меня.

«Он действительно верит в это?» — думала Киллин. Она всегда принимала веру Каллена как факт: он верил, так, как она не могла. — «И сейчас вокруг нас **только** тени. Где же рука Создателя?»

Раздался звук шагов. Киллин подняла голову и увидела Инквизитора. Она выглядела очень усталой, как и все они, и Киллин почувствовала укол симпатии к этой юной женщине, такой неподготовленной к такой огромной ответственности.

И теперь знающей, как и все мы, что поражение неизбежно, что она **обречена**.

— Мне нужен Каллен.

— Он внутри, — сказала ей Киллин.

И все же Инквизитор помедлила. 

— Ты не хочешь присоединиться к нему? — и, когда Киллин покачала головой: — Ты не веришь?

— Я верю в Создателя, — осторожно проговорила Киллин. — Только не думаю, что он верит в меня.

— Храни надежду, — произнесла Инквизитор. Она нежно прикоснулась к плечу Киллин и зашла в часовню.

« **Конечно** , она верит. Ещё кое-что общее с Калленом».

Киллин закрыла глаза и дала своей тяжелой голове соскользнуть на руки.

Она всё ещё слышала звук голоса Каллена. 

— Мне не суждено скитаться по неверным дорогам Загробного мира, ибо там, где Свет Создателя, нет Тьмы, и ничто, сотворённое Им, не будет утеряно.

Резкий красивый голос Инквизитора. 

— Молитва за себя?

— За тех, кого мы потеряли, — сказал Каллен. — За тех, кого я боюсь потерять.

— Ты боишься?

«Конечно, он боится», — подумала Киллин. — «Как кто-то может не бояться?»

Каллен вторил её мыслям. 

— Конечно, я боюсь. Корифей вселился в тело Серого Стража у храма Митал. Кто знает, на что он ещё способен? Его расплата — только вопрос времени. Мы должны собирать силы везде, где сможем. — Он замолчал. — Когда время придет… — Он произнёс что-то слишком тихо, чтобы услышать, и затем: — Андрасте защити меня. Я должен…

Его голос оборвался.

— Каллен, — сказала Инквизитор. — Я знаю, как тяжело думать, что можешь потерять того, кого любишь. Но посмотри на всё, чего мы достигли. — Она помедлила. — Я готова к этому. Мы _все_ готовы.

Он вздохнул. 

— Мы бы не достигли всего этого без тебя. Что бы ни случилось, ты вернёшься.

«Да, **она** вернётся, — подумала Киллин, её глаза закрылись от усталости, мысли путались. — **Конечно** , она вернётся».

Она Инквизитор. Она **обязательно** вернётся.

Это мы, все остальные, погибнем.


	33. В саду

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой никто не прощается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Киллин мягко соскользнула в темноту, и волна сна накрыла её с головой.

Обычно она мгновенно просыпалась — по тревоге, колоколу, или из-за перемены в дыхании Каллена, которое говорило ей, что у него начинаются кошмары, но сейчас усталость придавила её, словно саван.

Под ней была жёсткая холодная поверхность, так отличающаяся от мягкой тяжести, укрывшей её, и от чего-то прочного под её головой. Киллин ничего не могла понять, не могла собраться с мыслями, чтобы попытаться.

— Все так говорят, — произнёс тоненький голосок.

— Все? — это был Каллен, и его голос звучал слегка удивлённо.

— Сэр Дориан ещё говорил, — сказала ему Фел, как теперь поняла Киллин, — что если ты ещё с этим затянешь, он начнёт думать, что у него с тобой есть шанс.

Сознание Киллин начало пробиваться сквозь завесу сна. Холодная поверхность под ней — каменная скамья, тепло, которое покрывало её — плащ, мех которого щекотал ей щеку; голова лежала на чьём-то колене.

Колене Каллена, поняла она, когда тот снова заговорил: 

— Может быть, сэру Дориану не стоит совать нос в чужие дела.

Киллин открыла глаза и поднялась на локте. Скамья, на которой она лежала, была той самой скамьёй у дверей часовни с видом на сад; плащ, укрывавший её, был отвратительной разноцветной медвежьей шкурой Каллена. Мягкий свет раннего утра заливал сад, но ещё не достиг прохладных теней коридора.

— Доброе утро! — оживлённо произнесла Фел. — Хорошо спала?

— А-эхх, — выдавила Киллин, и Каллен взял её за локоть и помог ей сесть. Она откашлялась, затем снова попробовала: — Почему ты не разбудил меня?

— Я пытался, — сказал Каллен с лёгкой улыбкой. — Ты сказала мне… — он взглянул на Фел, — Ты выразилась весьма решительно и снова заснула.

— Я не помню этого, — проговорила Киллин. Она потёрла лицо ладонями и сморщилась. — По-моему, что-то залезло мне в рот и сдохло там.

Каллен взглянул вниз и отряхнул свои штаны. 

— Возможно, мне следовало упомянуть, что тебя вывернуло на мою ногу между руганью и сном. Тогда я и понял, что ты не задремала на посту. Ты не думала, что стоило сказать кому-нибудь, что тебя ударили по голове?

Киллин попыталась вспомнить. Разрозненные образы битвы, едва осознанная дорога, вспышка, когда она расседлала Светлячка, голос Каллена, когда он говорил с кем-то ещё. Говорил с Инквизитором. «Что бы ни случилось, ты **вернёшься** ко мне». 

— Я не помню, — повторила она.

— К счастью, Инквизитор была здесь, — произнёс Каллен. — Она сказала, тебе станет лучше, когда ты отдохнёшь. Готова сразиться с завтраком?

— Думаю, да. — Она попробовала встать, и Каллен поднялся вместе с ней, помогая ей обрести равновесие. — Что я пропустила?

— У Инквизитора есть план, — сказал Каллен, его твёрдая и тёплая рука держала её за локоть. — Точнее, у Морриган. Морриган считает, что найденные ими эльфийские руины — ключ к победе над Корифеем.

— _Победе_? — Киллин уставилась на него. — Разве они не _видели_ , как он… — Она вспомнила, что Фел рядом. Не нужно говорить ей раньше времени. — Ты был там, Каллен. Ты _сказал_ ей?

— Она сама видела. Но уверена, что всё ещё есть шанс. Они на совете сейчас.

Киллин нахмурилась.

— Разве тебе не нужно быть там?

— От военного советника нет особого толка без армии, — сухо сказал Каллен. — Большая часть войск ещё не вернулась из Арборской Глуши, а вернувшиеся едва ли в состоянии драться.

— Так мы… — Киллин взглянула на Фел. — Фел, нам нужны новые сборы трав из сада. С армией будет много раненых солдат.

— Минуту! — выпалила Фел, уставившись на Каллена с таким напряжением, что её глаза почти сошлись у переносицы.

— _Сейчас же_ , — повторила Киллин.

— Но...

— Давай, — сказал Каллен, уголки его рта подёргивались.

Фел взглянула на него, сощурив глаза. 

— Лучше бы тебе _сказать_ мне. Я обещала Варрику, а он ведет _счёт_.

Каллен слегка поморщился. 

— Обещаю. Иди.

Ещё раз взглянув на него, Фел обернулась и направилась к горшкам с травами, доставая свою табличку из-за пояса.

— Счёт? — Киллин чувствовала, что что-то упустила.

Каллен слегка покраснел и потёр шею. 

— Неважно. Что ты собиралась сказать?

— Я… — Мысль ускользнула от неё, как мелкая рыбёшка в мутной воде. Киллин сосредоточилась и подцепила ее. — Мы беспомощны.

— Мы в лучшем положении, чем Корифей, — сказал Каллен. — Его армия уничтожена, его союзники отвернулись от него. Самсон в темнице, ждёт суда. Мы разрушили все его планы.

— Каллен, — произнесла Киллин. — Он _бессмертный_. Что бы мы ни делали, это всего лишь оттягивает конец.

— Инквизитор сказала, его _можно_ убить. По крайней мере, она сможет. — Он взял её за руки. — Мы будем готовы к этому, Киллин. Убежище… больше не повторится.

— Если Инквизитор — единственная, кто в силах убить Корифея, — сказала Киллин, — тогда нам лучше сделать всё, чтобы _не повторилось_. Больше никаких жертв собственной жизнью ради других. Мы должны убедиться, что она, блин, стоит прямо перед ним, а мы сдерживаем все остальные его войска и прикрываем ей спину.

— Мы так и сделаем, — произнёс Каллен. — И потом… — он замолчал, глядя на их переплетённые руки. — Когда эта война началась, я… ну, я не думал о большем, чем выживание. Но всё изменилось.

Киллин проглотила внезапный болезненный комок в горле. «Конечно. Конечно, он думает о будущем, о будущем **с ней** , о свадьбе, о которой все будут шептаться, а потом обязательно пойдут очаровательные светловолосые магические дети»… Она не могла произнести ни слова, но кивнула.

— Я стал гадать, что же произойдёт дальше. — Даже мысль об Инквизиторе осветила его лицо счастьем. — Когда всё это закончится, я не хочу уходить.

Вдох, потом прошло ещё мгновение, и Киллин смогла проговорить со сносным самообладанием:

— Я понимаю.

— Понимаешь ли? — мягко спросил Каллен. — Потому что...

И небо окрасилось в зелёный.

Первой мыслью Киллин было поблагодарить Создателя за то, что он остановил Каллена на этом. Она вряд ли смогла бы выдержать его объяснения, что тот момент на стене был мимолётным недопониманием, ошибкой, которую никогда не следовало повторять.

Второй стало: «Вот и успели подготовиться».

Каллен уронил её руки, посмотрел в небо. 

— Я...

Киллин кивнула. 

— Иди. Я объявлю сбор.

Когда Каллен повернулся и побежал в сторону ставки командования, Киллин сделала четыре больших шага в сад, тронула Фел за плечо, из-за чего рука девочки скользнула по дощечке, и последняя буква в тщательно выводимом «эльфийский корень» превратилась в каракули.

— Фел, дорогая, беги к своей матери. Прямо сейчас.

Девочка взглянула на лицо Киллин, взглянула на небо, кивнула и убежала.

Киллин смотрела, как она бежит, тонкие ножки мелькают, маленькие кулачки всё ещё сжимают доску и мел.

Что-то, для чего у неё не было названия, разорвалось в её груди.

Затем она развернулась и побежала сама, остановившись на верхнем дворе, чтобы приказать трубить _«К оружию»,_ и затем бросилась по второй лестнице к конюшням. 

Мастер Деннет и его помощники тоже видели небо. Стойла кипели от суеты, конь Инквизитора был выведен и осёдлан, повсюду лошадей снаряжали в путь.

«Я не смогу сделать этого на пустой желудок», — практично и спокойно подумала Киллин. Она забежала в столовую и взяла несколько рулетов, затем вернулась и съела их, пока помощники объездчика заканчивали свою работу, а её отряд — или, вернее, те из них, кто всё ещё мог ехать верхом — подошли в полном снаряжении в ответ на тревогу.

Она взяла поводья Светлячка у мастера Деннета, пока её отряд разбирал своих коней. 

— Быстрее, быстрее, — торопила она их. — Нет времени, нет времени. Давайте же!

— Килл, — тихо сказал Каллен за её спиной.

Она знала все, что он собирался сказать. «Ты можешь делать то же, что и я?» — спросил её Коул однажды в снежном походе из разрушенного Убежища. — «Слышать, как люди думают?»

Только Каллена.

Только и всегда, Каллен.

— Да, — сказала она, поворачиваясь.

Он был бледен, лицо застыло. 

— Это Убежище. Остатки войск не смогут...

Отряд двигается в темпе самого медленного. Они вряд ли смогут угнаться за Инквизитором и её компаньонами в тяжёлом, изматывающем переходе. «Но мы можем следовать за ними. Мы будем удерживать всех, кого бы Корифей ни послал за ней». 

— Ага.

— Килл. Она должна...

— Ага, — Киллин отвернулась от него и спрятала лицо в гриве Светлячка, закрыв глаза. «Сосредоточься на цели. Умри, если необходимо. Выживи, если сможешь, но умри, если должна. **Сосредоточься на цели** ». — Я буду держать их подальше от неё. Остальное будет зависеть только от Инквизитора.

— Килл...

— _Нет_ , — оборвала его Киллин. «Не делай этого. Не **смей** говорить мне быть осторожной или вернуться. Не **вынуждай** меня думать об этом».

Она сделала шаг назад, подняла ногу, вставляя её в стремя, и затем Каллен опустился на колено перед лошадью, сложив руки, готовый помочь ей как оруженосец.

Киллин смотрела на его склонённую голову, на волосы, потускневшие от болезненно-зелёного цвета неба, на длинную линию шеи и сильные плечи. 

Потом она шагнула в подставленные ладони, и он закинул её на спину Светлячка.

Киллин повернула кобылу в узком пространстве под воротами, направила её в сторону дороги и прижала каблуки к стременам. Отряд следовал за ней: они пронеслись по мосту и двинулись по дороге в Убежище.

Она не оглянулась.


	34. С наступлением ночи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой над миром нависло проклятье.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Как они ни торопились, всё равно бы опоздали, если бы в Убежище не было лагеря солдат Инквизиции. Тех было немного, и ещё меньше ко времени, когда отряд Киллин добрался до них сквозь сплавившийся камень и разрушенные ворота, рассеивая гарлоков и генлоков.

Не дожидаясь её приказа первый взвод покинул сёдла и встал в стену щитов, давая разведчикам Лелианы столь необходимую передышку. Второй собрал лошадей.

Киллин слетела со Светлячка и передала поводья солдату. Она осмотрелась и заметила знакомое лицо. 

— Доложить обстановку, — твёрдо сказала она.

— Создатель, рады видеть вас, — произнесла разведчица Хардинг. Её обычно приветливое лицо застыло, исчерченное линиями боли, и Киллин заметила обломок стрелы в её накрепко перевязанной руке. — Инквизитор прорвалась. Она _там наверху_. — Киллин повернулась, чтобы увидеть, что осталось от Храма Священного Праха. Прямой продуваемый горными ветрами путь лежал прямо над их головами. — Как и Корифей. Мы старались закрепиться здесь. Я отправила разведчика посмотреть, есть ли более выгодная позиция, но, кажется, тут лучше всего.

— Значит, здесь и будем стоять, — отозвалась Киллин.

— Я никогда _не видела_ так много порождений тьмы, — сказала Хардинг. — Прямо как во время Мора. Может, этот дракон и _вправду_ Архидемон.

Киллин выглянула за ворота, стараясь не подставляться под стрелы. 

— Нет. Я видела Мор. Порождения тьмы ведут себя по-другому, если их ведёт Архидемон — они больше похожи на нас. Такой сворой… они могли бы прорваться до того, как мы подошли, но не сделали этого.

— Те из них, кто пытались, получили стрелу в голову.

Киллин взглянула на неё. 

— Я не сомневаюсь в этом. Или в том, что вас серьёзно теснили. Но хорошо подготовленные солдаты всё равно продвинулись бы и выиграли числом. Порождения тьмы во время Мора делали то же.

Хардинг кивнула. 

— Значит, не Архидемон. Может, ещё не всё потеряно.

Киллин посмотрела на растущую толпу порождений тьмы и ничего не сказала. 

— Отдохни, — проговорила она. — Пусть твоей рукой займутся как следует. Мы не знаем, сколько времени пройдёт до возвращения Инквизитора.

Если она вернётся.

Она оборвала эту мысль как бесполезную. «У неё своя цель, у меня — своя».

Расстановка изменилась в пользу сил Инквизиции с прибытием Киллин и её взвода, но преимущество всё ещё не было надёжным. Ворота можно было защищать, и солдаты давали отпор любому из порождений тьмы, кто смог пробраться сквозь град стрел, но и у врагов были лучники, и они тоже стреляли метко. Рано или поздно не будет нового солдата, чтобы заполнить брешь в строю, со временем в строю появятся прорехи, и затем...

Отступив по лестницам вверх, они бы замедлили порождений тьмы, выиграли Инквизитору больше времени для того, что там маг делала на заоблачных ступенях этого невероятно искажённого Храма.

Но кони никогда не смогли бы подняться по этим разбитым скользким ступеням.

Киллин остановила одного из людей Хардинг, эльфа со сломанной левой рукой, который не участвовал в схватке, но подносил воду первым рядам. 

— Ты правша или левша?

— Правша, сэр.

— У тебя есть нож?

Он кивнул.

— Если они прорвутся, убей лошадей. Они не заслужили того, что эти твари с ними сотворят. Быстро и безболезненно, ты понял?

— Да, сэр, — сказал он, побледнев.

— Хорошо, — Киллин отпустила его руку. — Если дойдёт до этого — начинай с моей.

Светлячок никогда не узнает ядовитого прикосновения скверны, не закончит свои дни, обезумев от страха и боли.

Будет скакать свободной, будет скакать вечно.

— Что _это_ ещё за хрень? — выпалила Хардинг, и Киллин подошла, чтобы посмотреть.

Огромный силуэт возвышался над остальными порождениями тьмы, отдавая приказы через сжатые зубы, указывая направления резкими жестами рук. Киллин никогда не видела гарлока-вожака, но слышала истории, видела наброски, оставленные теми, кто пережил встречу с ним.

— Их генерал, — произнесла она, понимая, что это правда. — Вот почему их так много, почему они не дерутся друг с другом или не ищут более лёгкую добычу.

— Они слушаются его? — спросила Хардинг.

— Они _боятся_ его, — Киллин увидела, как мелкие порождения тьмы съёживались в страхе перед вожаком, даже если выполняли его команды. — Сможешь его подстрелить?

Хардинг подняла свой лук, прикинула и потом опустила его, качая головой. 

— Слишком далеко. У меня осталась одна тяжёлая стрела, но с этой броней на расстоянии больше десяти метров она от него отскочит.

— Они умные, — Киллин вспоминала истории. — Ещё сильные и быстрые. Он не подставится, если у него будет выбор.

— Может, вылазка? — предложила Хардинг, но Киллин покачала головой.

— Он отойдёт, а нас изрубят в капусту. И даже если пробьёмся… я читала, как один такой однажды убил эрла и всю его охрану — голыми руками, прикованный.

— Дерьмище, — проговорила Хардинг.

Киллин глядела на гарлока-вожака, следила за тем, как он угрожал, подстёгивал и бил своих подчинённых, чтобы заставить их идти вперёд. 

— Хардинг, — произнесла она, — ты точно уверена, что сможешь убить его, если он подойдёт достаточно близко?

— Точно, — ответила Хардинг. — С десяти метров я проткну его броню как бумагу.

Ни один человеческий солдат не сможет встать лицом к лицу с этой тварью пешим. _Но…_

— Найдите мне знамя Инквизиции, — сказала Киллин и ушла за своей лошадью.

Они нашли ей знамя, немного порванное, со следами крови. Киллин направила Светлячка в ворота, мягко разговаривая с нею, так как уши кобылы дёргались из-за запаха порождений тьмы и крови. 

— Я знаю, что к такому ты не привыкла, моя дорогая. Я знаю, это страшно. Но верь мне, моя родная. Точно как с Мишелем, помнишь? Повернуться и качнуться, уклониться и развернуться. Ты знаешь, как это делать. Не надо бояться.

Она села в седло, подняла знамя высоко. 

— Прикрывайте меня изо всех сил, — приказала она. — Держите мелких подальше от ворот. И Хардинг… _не промахнись_. 

Стена щитов разомкнулась, пропуская её, и снова сомкнулась, когда она провела Светлячка вперёд, с высоко поднятым знаменем в руке. Кобыла слегка дрожала, кожа подёргивалась, когда Киллин предстала перед толпой порождений тьмы, но её голова была поднята высоко, шаги были ровными.

— Умница, — прошептала Киллин. — Хорошая, смелая, красавица.

Она водрузила знамя, второй рукой извлекла рог с пояса и поднесла к губам. Длинная дразнящая нота вызова прозвучала над полем боя.

Гарлок-вожак завыл и отправил отряды вперёд. Некоторые послушались и упали, пронзённые стрелами солдат Инквизиции. 

Киллин снова протрубила, затем отбросила рог. Она встала в стременах. 

— Где ваш боец? — выкрикнула она. — Испугался, видимо! — Войска беспокойно топтались по растаявшей поляне. — Боишься встретиться со мной лицом к лицу?

Вожак заревел и рубанул порождение тьмы рядом с собой. Они отшатнулись от него, но не двинулись вперёд к Киллин.

Она послала Светлячка на шаг вперёд от ворот, затем ещё один, и выкинула знамя. Достав свой меч, она вскинула его над головой. 

— Сразись со мной, если _осмелишься!_ — Ещё шаг, другой, она вышла за пределы полёта стрелы, куда не совался вожак. — Ты _осмелишься?_

Он зарычал и рванулся вперёд. 

Киллин направила Светлячка вперёд, зная, что у них нет шансов, если эта громадная тварь застанет их врасплох. «Если я отступлю сейчас, поймёт ли он, что это мой план? Возможно».

Нельзя рисковать.

Она встретилась с ним посередине, низко пригибаясь в седле, когда удар пронёсся над её головой, и поразив его в спину в сочленение доспеха. Светлячок послушалась давлению колена, повернулась и была за спиной гарлока-вожака ещё до того, как тот успел обернуться. Киллин рубанула его и развернула кобылу, соскользнув с седла наполовину, чтобы избежать ответного удара, который бы сломал ей руку.

Светлячок снова переместилась, повернулась, храбро нападая. Они отступали и крутились, Киллин рубила и резала, её удары не причиняли особенного вреда, но злили гарлока-вожака. Он старался снова и снова нанести смертельный удар, и Светлячок снова и снова держала Киллин вне его досягаемости, пот струился по шее кобылы, и пена вскипела на губах. 

Киллин тоже устала. «Сейчас, — подумала она. — Если это и сработает, то сработает сейчас».

Она повернула Светлячка к воротам и послала кобылу вскачь к их фронту. За собой она слышала тяжёлые шаги гарлока-вожака, — он увидел, как его раздражающий противник бежит, спасая свою жизнь. «Вот и всё, ублюдок. Я убегаю от тебя. Проучи меня, ну же, ну же»…

Они почти успели, но Светлячок оступилась на скользком камне и упала.

Киллин почувствовала, как её бедренная кость трещит под весом кобылы, сжала зубы и натужилась, чтобы справиться с болью, когда Светлячок пыталась подняться. «Ступня. Стремя. Быстро»… Нагнувшись, она смогла схватить свою ступню и выдернуть её из стремени до того, как Светлячок встала.

— _Беги_ , — приказала она кобыле и повернулась, чтобы встретить гарлока-вожака, нависшего над ней.

Он не поднял свой меч. «Пока нет. Он хочет, чтобы я знала. Он хочет, чтобы я боялась... я и все эти порождения тьмы, которые подчиняются из страха».

— Беги, — сказала она вновь, когда Светлячок заржала в страхе и наклонилась, чтобы обнюхать лицо Киллин. Поводья свисали с шеи кобылы. 

Киллин поднялась на локте и схватилась за них, и, как будто так и было задумано, Светлячок начала пятиться к воротам, к солдатам Инквизиции и безопасности. 

Гарлок-вожак засмеялся — жуткий, издевательский звук — и последовал за ними, шаг за шагом, держа Киллин на расстоянии удара. Она цеплялась за поводья, стараясь не думать, что её вес делает с губами Светлячка, стараясь дышать сквозь мучительные разряды боли, которые посылал по её ноге каждый толчок. «Он позволит мне подойти достаточно близко, чтобы обрести надежду, — подумала Киллин, — и потом убьёт меня».

Шаг Светлячка, и ещё один гарлока. Ещё. Ещё.

Вожак сказал достаточно громко, чтобы расслышали солдаты Инквизиции: 

— _Теперь_ кто боится?

Поднял свой меч.

И в воздухе раздался свист стрелы из-за спины Киллин, стрелы, которая попала прямо в глаз порождения тьмы.

«Как, нахрен, вовремя, Хардинг», — подумала Киллин и отпустила поводья Светлячка, пока тварь беззвучно падала, — мёртвая, как камень. Киллин увидела, как за ним ряды порождений тьмы дрогнули. Некоторые с флангов уже побежали.

Она уронила голову на камень и уставилась в кипящее зелёное небо. Где-то слышались приказы: «Обеспечить прикрытие, сформировать клин, _пойти и достать лейтенанта»_.

«Это будет больно», — подумала Киллин и потом моргнула. Прямо над собой она увидела пятнышко с крыльями, по-видимому, удаляющееся с вершины Храма. — «Птица? Что за птица будет тут летать?»

Оно росло и росло, и она разглядела длинную шею, рогатую голову, выдыхающую огонь, хвост. _Дракон_. Ни одно создание не будет двигаться так, если не находится при смерти, что означало, что Инквизитор жива где-то там наверху, справилась с самым могучим союзником магистра и может даже справиться и с самим Корифеем.

Он падал быстро, слишком израненный, чтобы затормозить в своем отвесном падении, изгибая сломанную шею в её сторону, пламя и кровь падали из его рта. 

— _Торопитесь!_ — закричал кто-то, и потом кто-то другой: — _Слишком поздно! Отступаем!_

Киллин осознала, что оказалась прямо под драконом, точно за секунду до того, как можно было бы сделать что-то, кроме как закрыть лицо руками.

Красный цвет. Жар. Боль.

Темнота.


	35. Сумерки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой напряжение спадает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Киллин поднялась на ноги.

Где-то неподалёку она слышала голоса. Один из них, с хриплым дребезжанием, был ей знаком. 

— Ну-ка скажи ещё раз, я должен записать. Сиськи Андрасте, да это будет разлетаться как горячие пирожки!

Светловолосая эльфийка, которую Варрик называл Лютик, рассмеялась. 

— Она сказала, «ты хотел в Тень?» И потом… бам! — закинула его в новый разрыв. Прям так. Это было здорово! Могла бы сначала пнуть его по яйцам, конечно. Так было бы ещё лучше.

Киллин двинулась к голосам, обогнула угол стены и увидела Инквизитора и её соратников. Она хорошо разбирала, что они говорили, но голоса слышались будто откуда-то издалека, а они и камни, на которых они стояли, казались странно туманными.

— С победой, полагаю, — сказала тёмноволосая волшебница орлесианского двора. — Какой неожиданный результат.

— Победили, — произнесла Киллин, чтобы почувствовать, как это слово будет звучать на её губах, как эта мысль прозвучит в её голове. — Победили.

Никто из них не слышал её, хотя ночь под беззвёздным небом была тихой. Она увидела Дориана, опирающегося на посох, Блэкволла со щитом наполовину в саже. «Интересно, он ли убил дракона, — подумала Киллин. — Фальшивый Страж убивает фальшивого Архидемона. Варрик такое оценит».

— Нет.

Это был Коул, из всех он казался самым ярким и материальным, и, осознала Киллин, был единственным, кто видел её.

— Нет, — произнёс он снова. — _Нет_. Иди назад, скорее!

«Назад». При этой мысли она вспомнила сломанное тело, которое она оставила лежать под дымящимися останками дракона, и отшатнулась от Коула.

— Ты должна, — настойчиво сказал он.

— Будет больно.

— Да. Будет. Сильно. Но я помогу, обещаю.

— Коул? — проговорила Инквизитор. — Что такое?

— Сломленная, обожжённая, истекающая кровью, — сказал Коул. — Но ещё есть нить. Найдите её. — И потом Киллин: — Возвращайся! Возвращайся _живо_!

И словно его слова были заклинанием, Киллин обнаружила, что летит назад, вниз, быстрее и быстрее, мир размылся и потускнел, пока она не приземлилась...

Боль была так сильна, что она попыталась снова броситься вон из тела, но боль вонзила в неё свои зубы, словно тонкие спицы, разрывая её бок в судорожных толчках агонии, и от её усилий только дёргались руки и ноги, от чего было ещё больнее, _Создатель, больно больно больно…_

— Сюда!

— Хардинг? — голос Инквизитора произнёс где-то над огромными красными волнами боли, которые швыряли Киллин вверх и вниз. — Хардинг, ты меня слышишь?

— Здравствуйте, ваша светлость, — слабо проговорила разведчица Хардинг. — Рада видеть вас. Ой.

— Держись, — сказала Инквизитор. — Ты поправишься. Что здесь произошло?

— Порождения тьмы. Много. А потом прямо на нас упал дракон.

— _Не она_ , — Коул почти кричал, — Здесь! — Его голос был близко, и, открыв глаза, Киллин увидела его худое бледное лицо сквозь туман, застилающий её зрение. Он наклонился к ней и коснулся её лица. — Добрые глаза и жестокие шутки; сильнее, когда она держит его. _Не оставляй меня_.

Затем лицо Коула сменилось на Инквизитора. 

— Дыханье Создателя, — произнесла она. Зелёный свет сорвался с её руки, распространился по телу Киллин, немного уменьшил боль. — Вивьен! Скорее! Не уверена, что знаю...

Тёмное лицо Мадам де Фер в кои-то веки не выражало презрения. 

— Нужно остановить кровотечение.

Киллин пыталась говорить, но её губы и язык были холодными и набухшими. «Светлячок. Если **я** все ещё жива»…

— Её лошадь, — сказал Коул. — Она хочет, чтобы о её лошади позаботились.

— Давай мы сначала позаботимся о тебе, — ласково сказала Инквизитор, и Киллин охватило беспокойство. Светлячок умирает — смелая, прекрасная кобыла, ожидающая помощи своей всадницы напрасно, напрасно… Она пыталась сказать им, сопротивлялась ласковым рукам, почувствовала кровь во рту, когда при движении что-то повреждённое внутри порвалось ещё раз.

Длинный тёмный палец коснулся её лба между бровями. 

— Спи, — сказала леди Вивьен, и Киллин заснула.

Звезды как сумасшедшие крутились по небу, чудесно чистому от отвратительной зелени. Лица смотрели на нее сверху вниз, нежные руки прикасались к ней, голоса успокоительно шептали. Опять боль, потом опять пропала, и снова боль, и снова исчезла.

Время шло. Она отключилась, очнулась и увидела над собой знакомый камень, но под неправильным углом. Прохладный, чистый горный воздух, арка. Дверь. Руки поднимают её с носилок и переносят в кровать, и это так больно, что она глохнет и слепнет на мгновение.

— Вот так, — сказала леди Вивьен, держа руку на её лбу. — Теперь худшее позади.

Из-за спины Вивьен Киллин услышала, как Инквизитор говорила, мягко, но настойчиво:

— Каллен. Это...

Вивьен отодвинулась, и за ней в проходе Киллин увидела, как Инквизитор тянется обнять Каллена, склоняя голову на его плечо, что-то шепча — слишком тихо, чтобы разобрать. Увидела, как он принимает её в объятия, плечи трясутся от облегчения снова держать её в своих руках.

Киллин закрыла глаза и позволила отливу забрать себя.

— И пускай клинок пронзит мою плоть, кровь моя прольётся на землю, и пускай мой крик тронет их сердца, — слова проносились мимо неё, тихое знакомое бормотание было неровным от напряжения. — Моя жертва станет последней… для земли небо, для зимы весна, для тьмы Свет… всё, что сотворил Создатель, держит Он в своей руке, для Него оно бесценно и любимо.

Открыв глаза, Киллин увидела деревянный потолок, тускло освещённый пламенем свечей. Она попыталась повернуть голову, но у неё не получилось. Краем глаза она увидела Каллена, стоящего на коленях у её постели, с головой, склонённой на сжатые руки; так близко, что если бы она могла двигаться, она могла бы дотронуться подушечками пальцев до его золотых волос. Рядом с ним на коленях стояла Инквизитор, её руки обхватили его ладонь.

— Каллен, хотя бы ненадолго. Так же нельзя, — сказала Инквизитор.

Каллен, казалось, не слышал. 

— Свет поведёт её по путям этого мира, — произнёс он хрипло, — в другой. Ибо для той, кто верует в Создателя, пламя — вода.

Вода. Киллин почувствовала, как пересохло у нее во рту — словно на Свистящих Пустошах. «Воды», — попыталась сказать она.

Ни слова не вырвалось.

— Каллен, — снова произнесла Инквизитор. — Мне приказать тебе?

Киллин снова закрыла глаза, чтобы не видеть, как он уходит, скользнула ненадолго в тусклое место, где в последнее время стала завсегдатаем — не совсем сон, но и не проснёшься. Время от времени руки прикасались к ней, приносили боль, забирали боль. Кубок с холодной водой подносили к её губам, но воды было не так много, как ей хотелось.

Она удивилась, что вновь проснулась под голос Каллена, который был чуть громче шёпота.

— Как мотыльки видят свет и летят в огонь, она увидит пламя и полетит на свет. Завеса не родит в ней колебаний, и не узнает она страха смерти, ибо Создатель станет её маяком и щитом, мечом и опорой.

— Поразительно неприемлемо, — проговорил Дориан в дверях. — Нельзя ли найти что-нибудь _менее мрачное_?

Голос Каллена был не больше, чем хрип. 

— Дориан.

Маг подошёл на несколько шагов ближе к кровати, тяжело опираясь на свой посох. 

— Как она?

— По-прежнему.

— Её глаза открыты, — сказал Дориан.

Каллен поднял голову. В его взгляде сквозило беспокойство, всё его лицо было отмечено им. 

— Они открываются время от времени. Но...

— Что ж, по крайней мере... — Дориан внезапно пошатнулся, хватаясь за посох снова. Каллен быстро встал, подставил ему плечо. — Спасибо. Слегка устал.

— Как… есть какие-то новости? — спросил Каллен, помогая магу сесть в кресло, стоявшее у стены.

— Сделал что мог, — маг откинул голову назад и опёрся на стену, закрыв глаза. — Я не очень хороший целитель, но Деннет считает, она вне опасности. Хотя отказывается опускать ногу. Как думает Деннет, боится боли, которую помнит.

— Разве не все мы боимся? — произнёс Каллен очень тихо.

— Тебе правда нужно отдохнуть. Ты выглядишь хуже, чем я себя чувствую. И, само собой, выглядишь хуже, чем я _выгляжу_.

— Обязательно _над всем_ насмехаться? — рявкнул Каллен.

— Мой дорогой Коммандер, зная нашу милую леди лейтенанта, по-настоящему хорошая пошлая шутка разбудит её быстрее, чем тысячи повторений Песни Света. И будь я на твоём месте, я бы пропускал части насчёт отдыха в Свете Создателя.

— Я знаю столько же шуток, сколько ты молитв.

— Ибо Ты, — проговорил Дориан, его мелодичный голос стал глубоким и мягким, — огонь в сердце мира, и лишь Ты даруешь покой. Кромешная тьма перед первым лучом рассвета кажется вечной. Знай, однако, что солнце всегда встаёт. — Он замолчал и затем сказал в своем обычном игривом тоне: — Твоя очередь!

— Я не думаю...

— О нет, Коммандер, я узнаю вызов, когда слышу его. Давай. Придумай, если не можешь вспомнить.

Каллен потёр шею. 

— Ну, был… Создатель, не могу поверить, что я делаю это! Была одна, я думаю, про нага. Или нет, о человеке, в таверне, который строил… лодки и дома и так далее. Но никто не называл его «строитель лодок», или «плотник». Потому что, видишь ли...

«Ты всегда рассказывал шутки хуже всех в Тедасе», — подумала Киллин, когда Дориан сказал, скривившись: 

— Это просто _чудовищно_. Стоит потерять сознание, чтобы избежать того, что ты сделаешь с последней фразой, — он сделал повелительный жест, — Начни заново. С человека в таверне.

Каллен вздохнул. 

— Ты же не сдашься, верно?

Дориан хихикнул. 

— Без вариантов.

— В таверне сидел человек, — произнёс Каллен послушно. — Кто-то спрашивает у него имя, нет, спрашивают, как его зовут. И он рассказывает им про строительство домов и так далее, и как никто не называет его «плотник», или «строитель стен», или «пахарь», или как там ещё. И это продолжается какое-то время, разные вещи. А в конце он говорит...

— Но стоит трахнуть **одного** нага…

Головы обоих мужчин мгновенно повернулись, и затем Каллен оказался на коленях у постели, а Дориан склонился над ней, изучая её лицо. 

— Киллин? Киллин, ты меня слышишь?

— Воды, — прохрипела Киллин, и Каллен подхватил кувшин со столика у кровати и наполнил кубок, неловко разбрызгивая воду по всему полу.

Киллин пила жадно. 

— Спасибо.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, леди лейтенант? — спросил Дориан.

— Больно… — прошептала Киллин.

— Я пойду позову… — Каллен начал вставать на ноги.

— ...слышать, как ты обращаешься с шуткой, — закончила она, и Дориан расхохотался так сильно, что слёзы заструились по его щекам. — Яйца _… Создателя, Каллен. Как ты мог… подавать её так? Это же _самая простая_ … шутка на свете._

_— Прости меня, — сказал Каллен, его губы растянулись в улыбке. — Тебе придётся учить меня снова._

_— Позже, — устало сказала Киллин._

_— Да. Позже. Отдыхай сейчас. Отдыхай._

_Она снова закрыла глаза, представляя, что чувствует, как тёплая рука Каллена прикоснулась к ней, как его губы касаются кончиков её пальцев._

_— Солнце всегда встаёт, — шептал он. — Солнце всегда встаёт. Солнце всегда встаёт._

_Киллин взяла его голос с собой в сладкую, лишённую снов темноту._


	36. Под кожей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой кое-кто учится ходить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Киллин становилась сильнее. Понемногу. Неделями она только и могла, что спать и просыпаться, но целители говорили, что магия, которую леди Вивьен и Инквизитор влили в её тело, спасла ей жизнь, а плоти и крови всё ещё нужно восстановиться.

Сначала Каллен всегда был рядом, когда бы она ни просыпалась. Едва способная открыть глаза больше, чем на несколько минут, Киллин глотала воду из чашки, которую он держал для неё, и снова засыпала. Иногда ей казалось, что он хотел что-то сказать, но, если и так, он не решался.

Когда ей стало чуть лучше, он вернулся к работе. Уехал по делам в Изумрудные Могилы, так что когда она в первый раз смогла подняться и сделать несколько шатких шагов, она цеплялась за руку Дориана.

Когда она проковыляла к стене и обратно, тот пошутил, что до свадьбы заживёт.

Киллин пошатываясь дошла до кровати и заползла в нее. «Так вот что он пытался сказать мне».

— Мне нужно отдохнуть, — сказала она, закрыв глаза, и не открывала их, пока Дориан не ушёл.

Целители настаивали, чтобы она ходила, и она так и делала, немного дальше каждый день, сначала опираясь на их руки, потом — на две палки, специально подогнанные по росту.

— Очень хорошо, — говорили они, пока она шаталась и потела от боли и напряжения. — Ты хорошо справляешься.

«Для калеки», — подумала позднее Киллин, глядя на истощённые мышцы бедра. Бок болел, она выпустила костыли, упавшие на пол, легла и накрылась одеялами с головой, прячась от холода.

Следующий день был одним из тех, которые у неё иногда случались: она была настолько слабой и усталой, что с трудом могла сидеть; комната кружилась вокруг неё и опрокидывалась, если она пыталась встать.

— Перетрудилась, — сказали целители, но позднее, сквозь открытую дверь, Киллин услышала, как один из них бормочет: «Притворщица».

Каллен вернулся, светлая кожа на руках и лице слегка потемнела от солнца, кончики волос выгорели и были светлее, чем когда-либо; когда он смотрел на неё, в глазах читалась осторожность.

— Я слышала… — отважилась Киллин, — о свадьбе какой-то говорят.

— Боюсь, ты пропустила её, — сказал Каллен. — Килл, я…

Она закрыла глаза.

— Тебе лучше идти. Не заставляй Инквизитора ждать.

— Килл, мне _жаль._ Я…

— Да, — произнесла она, чтобы он замолчал, чтобы он ушёл. — Я понимаю.

Как она ни старалась, в её голосе не прозвучало искренности.

Она слышала, как он встал.

— Прости меня, — сказал Каллен очень тихо и ушел.

Больше он не приходил.

Фел всё ещё заходила каждый день, её болтовня омывала Киллин, как дождь, падающий на камень — ничего не меняя, не оставляя следов, — пока отец девочки не прислал за своими женой и ребёнком, потому что во Внутренних Землях теперь было спокойно. Пока целители не прогнали её, она бережно обнимала Киллин, умоляла ее приезжать сразу после выздоровления.

Киллин ещё долго лежала и молчала после того, как девочка ушла.

Лежала и молчала, когда Дориан пытался расшевелить её, обсуждая, какие шаги предпримет леди Вивьен в качестве Верховной Жрицы Виктории, когда Кассандра приносила новости о новой броне и оружии, которые были подарены Инквизиции благодарными учёными, когда сэр Мишель де Шевин поцеловал её руку и сказал, что она прелестна, как всегда.

Весенние дни удлинялись и сменились летом, что в Морозных горах означало: несколько часов в день можно будет приятно провести на улице без плаща. По наказу целителей Киллин тащилась наружу, когда могла, медленно и с болью преодолевая путь до верхнего двора, чтобы сидеть на солнце и смотреть на тренирующихся солдат.

Лето, не лето — ей всё ещё было холодно; всегда было холодно. Возможно, в саду было бы теплее, потому что он построен так, чтобы получать и задерживать как можно больше солнечного света для растений, но сад был в нескольких пролётах лестницы, и Киллин пришлось бы просить помощи, чтобы добраться туда.

Она хотела спуститься вниз в конюшни и увидеть Светлячка, — записки мастера Деннета были слишком кратки и лаконичны на её вкус, — но и там были ступени.

Так что она сидела во дворе положенный час и потом шла обратно к своей кровати, заворачивалась в одеяла и старалась не обращать внимания на холод в костях.

Однажды, когда она уже высидела половину часа, стройная бледная фигура появилась рядом с ней.

— Почему ещё зима? — спросил Коул, глядя искоса из-под полей своей нелепой шляпы.

— Сейчас лето, Коул, — устало сказала Киллин.

— Нет, — тот потряс головой. — Лето снаружи, но внутри только холод и серый глубокий снег на могиле. Почему?

— Не знаю, — её бок кольнуло, и она вздрогнула. — Мне просто холодно в последнее время.

— Так не должно быть. Целителям это не нравится, — серьёзно произнёс Коул, и потом его лицо прояснилось. — Я могу помочь!

И он пропал.

Киллин вздохнула, закрыла глаза и опёрлась головой на стену за собой. «Глубокий снег на могиле»… — слова юноши попали в цель; она поняла, что это был точный образ происходившего в ее голове: — «Сугробы почти покрывают ряды серых могильных камней, ни одного следа, мёртвые лежат неоплаканные и забытые»…

На верхней площадке и затем вниз по лестнице прогрохотали шаги — кто-то крупный в спешке перепрыгивал через две ступеньки за раз. Киллин повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть, пульс немного ускорился. «Нападение? Что-то срочное?»

Каллен вылетел из-за угла, перемахнув через последние ступени, и резко остановился.

— Ты?.. — начал он, запинаясь. — Ты в порядке?

— _Я?_ — изумилась Киллин. — Да, всё хорошо. Что случилось?

— Случилось? — он изучал её, нахмурившись, и Создатель, она почти забыла, каким красивым он был, почти забыла, как сильно она любила слушать его голос, почти научилась жить без него — и вот он снова перед ней, позолоченный солнцем, с пятном от чернил на пальце и новыми морщинами вокруг янтарных глаз.

Она через силу посмотрела в сторону.

— Ты бежал.

— О. Нет. Ничего… — Каллен потёр шею. — Коул появился в моём кабинете, сказал, что тебе было холодно, и так как он знает, как мне не нравятся его _штучки_ , я подумал, что это должно быть… что было что-то…

Киллин вздохнула.

— Нет. Просто мне немного прохладно.

— О, — произнёс Каллен. — Может… могу я принести тебе плащ?

— Уже скоро ухожу.

Он кивнул и развернулся обратно к лестнице.

— Каллен, — произнесла она в порыве. — Каллен, я… — Он повернулся, и у неё во рту пересохло, но она выдавливала из себя слова. «Я не всегда говорю правильные вещи, — сказал ей Коул однажды, — но **я** стараюсь». — Прости?

Маленькая вертикальная морщинка появилась между его бровей.

— За что?

— Мне не хватает… — _«Тебя»._ — Мне не хватает нашего…

Он вздохнул, его плечи опустились.

— И мне.

— Прости, что я всё разрушила.

— _Ты_ ничего не сделала. Это моя вина.

Киллин покачала головой.

— Нет. Это… кто мы были. Кем мы были. Мне не нужно было удивляться.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты думала, что это было _просто_ , — тихо сказал он. — _Простое_ решение. Но… оно было правильным. Я должен был принять его.

— Я знаю, — произнесла Киллин. — Как думаешь… мы можем снова быть друзьями, Каллен?

— Я бы хотел этого, — мягко сказал он.

— И я тоже, — проговорила Киллин сквозь комок в горле. Она протянула руку, и через мгновение Каллен принял её. Она слегка сжала его пальцы, слегка пожала ему руку. — Договорились. Друзья.

— Друзья, — согласился он, отпустил её руку и улыбнулся. — И как твой _друг_ , говорю тебе, что ты слишком уж исхудала. Мне нужно приказать кому-нибудь, чтобы он следил, как ты ешь?

— Это не друг, это старший по званию, — запротестовала Киллин.

Каллен усмехнулся.

— О нет, это друг, который всецело готов злоупотреблять властью ради личной выгоды.

 _Снова друзья_ , так что у Каллена вошло в привычку проходить по двору, когда Киллин была там, чтобы задержаться и поговорить. Иногда он шёл из столовой, совершенно случайно захватив с собой больше еды, чем мог съесть. Как оказалось, частенько какие-то дела Инквизиции приводили его в лазарет по вечерам, и раз уж он был там, для него было только естественно садиться в кресло рядом с кроватью Киллин со своей грудой отчётов, чтобы спросить её мнение или совета по вот этому делу или вот о той неотложной проблеме.

 _Снова друзья_ , поэтому когда Киллин просыпалась от _«жжение красный лириум огонь пожирает её иссушая изъедая плоть прожигает до кости»_ , она не удивлялась, слыша тихий голос Каллена:

— Килл, давай же, просыпайся…

Она не спрашивала, что прелестная Инквизитор думает о том, что её Каллен проводит ночи в спальном мешке у постели другой женщины; она просто была рада, что он был здесь, рада слышать его знакомое дыхание в темноте, когда она не могла спать, ощущать его тёплые руки, когда она дрожала так, что стучали зубы.

 _Снова друзья_ , так что когда Киллин наконец преодолела ступени, ведущие к конюшне, это Каллен поддерживал её за талию сильной рукой, а в конце почти нёс. И это Каллен тактично повернулся спиной и распугивал зевак, когда Киллин рыдала от разочарования и стыда из-за своей слабости и позже от жалости и тоски, когда Светлячок ковыляла по двору, такая неуклюжая на трёх ногах, с опущенными ушами и потухшими глазами.

— Нога выдержит её вес, — объяснил мастер Деннет. — Но она убедила себя в обратном. Она не даёт нам дотронуться до себя, дичает, если мы пытаемся.

— Понятно, — сказала Киллин хрипло, и при звуке её голоса кобыла повела ушами, подняла голову. Она натянула повод, и по кивку Деннета его помощник предоставил ей самой выбирать путь. Медленно хромая она добралась до Киллин и дотронулась мордой до своего всадника.

Киллин отпустила костыли и обвила руки вокруг шеи Светлячка, чувствуя, как бьётся сердце кобылы, слыша её участившееся дыхание.

— Прости, моя дорогая, моя хорошая. Прости, пожалуйста.

Кобыла уткнулась носом ей в плечо.

— Так близко она никого не подпускает, если не стреножена, — сказал Деннет. — Она всё ещё доверяет тебе.

— Она ошибается, — произнесла Киллин в тёплую кожу лошади. — То, что с ней произошло, — моя вина.

— Хватит думать о себе и подумай о своей лошади.

— Мастер Деннет… — прорычал Каллен.

— Нет, — сказала Киллин, шмыгая носом. — Он прав. Что мне нужно делать?

— Посмотри, позволит ли она тебе большее.

Светлячок позволила. Киллин обошла вокруг, используя кобылу как опору, когда колени подгибались. В первый раз, когда она внезапно оступилась и ухватилась за гриву, чтобы устоять на ногах, раздалось шипение одновременно Деннета и Каллена, но Светлячок стояла, как скала.

Наконец Киллин добралась до хромой передней ноги, которую Светлячок осторожно подогнула под себя. Она провела пальцами по мышцам плеча лошади, медленно, осторожно, не торопясь.

— Вот так, моя красавица, моя дорогая, моя любимая. Теперь всё хорошо. Доверься мне. Молодец, смелая девочка. — Кожа Светлячка ниже колена дёрнулась, словно сгоняя мух. — Умница. Дорогая моя. Нечего бояться. Это только я. Смелая моя. — Киллин наклонялась ниже, ещё ниже, пока колени не согнулись, и она не села в грязь, держа копыто Светлячка в руке. — Поставь её теперь, дорогая. Вниз. Всё будет в порядке, поверь мне. Я обещаю.

Киллин легонько давила вниз, и кобыла потихоньку распрямляла свою ногу, по чуть-чуть, покрывшись испариной.

— Деннет… — тихо сказал Каллен.

— Оставь её, парень.

Киллин не обращала на них внимания. Ничего не существовало в целом мире, кроме неё и её лошади.

— Ещё чуть-чуть, моя дорогая. Ещё чуть-чуть. Всё в порядке. Молодец, храбрая девочка, моё сердце, вот так. — Копыто коснулось земли, и она держала его там; зрение застилали слезы. — Умница. Видишь? Всё хорошо. Всё в порядке.

Это продлилось только мгновение, и затем кобыла снова задрала свою ногу, но Киллин была почти уверена, что Светлячок чуть-чуть опёрлась на нее, и когда Деннет осторожно подошёл, чтобы снова взять поводья, кобыла фыркнула, но не отдёрнулась.

Рука объездчика легла на плечо Киллин на мгновение.

— Сойдёт, — сказал он и увёл кобылу.

Каллен помог ей встать.

— Это немного… _действовало на нервы_. Ты в порядке?

Она утомлённо кивнула.

— Очень устала.

— Давай отведём тебя в кровать.

Мир посерел, когда они добрались туда, и Киллин очнулась, дрожа.

— Перетрудилась, — сказал целитель. — Отдыхай. Никаких развлечений на несколько дней.

— Я прослежу за этим, — пообещал Каллен.

— Нет, — протестовала Киллин, — Мне надо спуститься завтра. Ей нужно ходить. Каждый день. Ей нужно ходить.

Каллен взял её за руку.

— Я сделаю это, Килл.

Киллин затрясла головой, и комната закружилась вокруг неё.

— Она не доверится тебе.

— Доверится, если я надену твою рубашку, — сказал Каллен и улыбнулся.

И он её надел, и выглядел при этом весьма смешно, потому что как ни была широка Киллин в плечах для женщины, у Каллена плечи были намного шире. Её лихорадило от страха, что Светлячок метнётся и ударится об ограду, поранит себя снова; или лягнёт Каллена в живот, или спину, или голову…

Но он вернулся невредимый и улыбающийся, чтобы доложить, что Светлячок опустила своё копыто — в этот раз дважды.

Когда целители снова разрешили Киллин вставать, он помог ей спуститься по лестнице, усадил её там, где у неё был обзор всего двора, сказал ей подождать и заторопился по ступеням, завернув в сторону стойла. Киллин оперлась на стену, дрожа, прижав руки к источнику боли в боку, и через несколько мгновений Каллен появился, ведя Светлячка на поводу, медленно хромающую, но…

Хромающую на _четырёх_ ногах, не на трёх.

Пока Киллин смотрела, Каллен медленно провёл кобылу по кругу, остановился и погладил по больной ноге, приободряя её.

— Она всё ещё красива, — произнёс Коул тихо.

Киллин была слишком утомлена, чтобы испугаться.

— Да.

— Даже если она больше никогда не сможет бегать, то, что делает её собой, всё ещё здесь. Храбрейшая из всех, неустрашимая.

— Да, — сказала Киллин, с болью в сердце глядя, как Каллен ведёт Светлячка обратно в стойло.

— Ему тоже больно, — печально проговорил Коул. — Хочет большего, старается довольствоваться тем, что есть.

— Что? — произнесла Киллин, поворачиваясь. Движение свело бок болью, и волна головокружения накрыла её. — Коул, Каллен страдает?

Он пропустил мимо ушей её вопрос, нахмурившись.

— Твой бок всё ещё болит.

— Да, медленно заживает. Коул… — внезапно ей стало тяжело дышать. Киллин облизнула сухие губы. — Можешь… достать мне… немного воды?

И потом Каллен оказался рядом с ней, поднимая её, почти неся её обратно к целителям, ругаясь с кем-то над её головой.

Киллин слишком устала, чтобы улавливать суть происходящего.

— Положите меня, — произнесла она, и была рада, когда они опустили её на постель и продолжили свой спор во дворе.

«Коул, — подумала она, желая, желая, чтобы он объяснил. — Коул, если ты слышишь меня… Коул?»

Но, кажется, он не слышал, и воспоминания о его словах расплылись и перетекли в сон.


	37. Снегопад

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой проливается кровь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Киллин разбудила жажда: во рту настолько пересохло, что болело горло. 

Она поднялась на локте и замерла, когда кровать заходила под ней ходуном, а комната начала медленно вращаться.

Каллен взглянул на неё поверх бумаг, разложенных на его коленях, затем собрал их и отложил. 

— Килл?

— Воды, — прохрипела она, и он налил ей и поддерживал для неё кубок. — Ещё.

Второй кубок смягчил её горло, и она осела обратно на подушки. 

— Спасибо. Из-за чего был весь этот ор?

Его губы изогнулись. 

— Этот идиот сказал мне, что ты встанешь на ноги быстрее, если я перестану нянчиться с тобой. Он заявил, что ты наслаждаешься вниманием.

— Я бы наслаждалась им больше, если бы была в сознании, — не подумав буркнула Киллин и осеклась. «Яйца Создателя, почему бы просто не прокричать с крыши, как я хочу, чтобы чужой мужчина ходил передо мной на задних лапках?»

Каллен, кажется, не заметил её оговорки.

— Спросил его, насладится ли он ботинком в заднице, потому что это я ему организую, если у тебя не будет улучшения.

— Я совершенно здорова, — сказала Киллин. С усилием она откинула одеяла и задрала рубашку, чтобы показать слабый розовый шрам на боку. — Целитель говорит, что я притворяюсь.

— _Ты?_ — спросил Каллен, его губы подрагивали. — Он тебя вообще _видел_?

Затем он нахмурился. 

— Откуда у тебя этот синяк?

Киллин посмотрела вниз на бордовый след от рёбер до бедра. 

— Не знаю. Должно быть, ударилась где-то.

— Я принесу мазь, — Каллен поднялся.

— Можешь растопить камин? — спросила Киллин, натягивая на себя одеяла.

— Конечно.

Она снова отключилась, когда он ушёл, лишь наполовину просыпаясь от прикосновений его рук, нежных и тёплых на её замерзающей коже, пока он наносил мазь. Тяжёлые одеяла на плечах, рука, прикасающаяся к ней, пламя, потрескивающее в очаге, когда он подкидывал дрова…

Хруст снега под ботинками, снежинки собираются на её плечах и начинают придавливать, холодные и мокрые. Делает шаг, ещё один, глядя на рослую фигуру впереди, чей факел высоко поднят, светловолосая голова коронована снегом, фигуру, шагающую вперёд…

Он спотыкается, делает только один шаг и падает.

Киллин бросается к нему, выдёргивая ноги из высоких сугробов, которые вгрызаются в её подошвы, словно намеренно из злости мешают ей добраться до него. Расстояние, которое ей нужно преодолеть, кажется, растёт, а не уменьшается, чем дальше она продвигается, сердце разрывается от усилий, дыхание превращается в рыдания, а боль в боку становится непереносимой. Она слышит, как он зовет её: «Килл, хватит, Килл»...

Наконец она достигает его: цветастый плащ присыпан снегом, она трясёт его за плечи и пытается перевернуть. Он тяжёлый, слишком тяжёлый для неё, и, рыдая, она толкает его, снова и снова, пока метель усиливается и холод пробирает до костей. Сугробы всё выше и выше, и наконец она тянет и переворачивает, и ругается… наконец он на спине, и она видит, что его глаза открыты и безжизненны, прикасается к его лицу, но кожа холодна, как снег, который идёт всё сильнее и сильнее, засыпая их обоих. Он всё ещё зовёт её, хотя его губы сомкнуты и посинели, зовёт её по имени, пока снег накрывает их, неважно, как быстро она старается стряхивать его… снег падает быстрее, чем его можно разгрести, и она начинает копать обеими руками, изо всех сил, но тот всё глубже и глубже, и теперь она совсем не видит его лица, только опушку плаща.

И потом мех тоже исчезает, и Киллин остаётся одна.

Снег валит, холод заползает всё глубже и глубже внутрь, её кости, словно ветви, покрываются изморозью, холод проникает в каждый уголок её сердца, замораживая слёзы на её щеках, замораживая его имя прежде, чем она может произнести его, она слышит его голос из-под снега: «Килл, пожалуйста, Килл»...

— Килл, пожалуйста, проснись!

Она открыла глаза. 

Нет снега, нет метели. Она в своей постели, Каллен наклонился к ней; его руки на её плечах. Он в одной рубашке, щёки горят от жара, и волосы на висках промокли и завились от пота, за его спиной пламя бушует почти до дымохода.

Но ей всё ещё невыносимо холодно, как будто метель всё ещё заметает её, ослабляет её ноги и руки, заставляя её судорожно дрожать так, что стук зубов отдаётся вспышками боли, пронзающими челюсть. Холод крадёт её дыхание, сжимает её трепещущее, натруженное сердце, замораживает её голос, когда она пытается попросить у него: «Воды, пожалуйста, воды, я так хочу пить»…

Каллен взял её за руку, коснулся щеки. 

— _Дыханье Создателя, да ты ледяная_. 

Он вскочил на ноги и выбежал из комнаты.

Громкие голоса, один из них — Каллена, слишком далеко, чтобы Киллин что-то разобрала. Она прижала руки к больному боку, сжалась, через силу стараясь дышать глубоко.

Взглянув на неё, целитель сказал: 

— Озноб из-за переутомления.

— Это _не_ озноб, — Каллен оттолкнул мужчину так сильно, что тот зашатался, и поднял завёрнутую в одеяла Киллин с постели.

Потолок, дверь, открытое небо… Она смотрела на звёзды, бешено скачущие над плечом Каллена, пока он нёс её через двор и по лестницам, увидела, как звёзды сменились на лампы главного зала, который начал подниматься всё выше и выше…

Каллен смотрел на неё. 

— Держись, Килл, — говорил он, и Киллин не понимала настойчивости в его голосе. — Держись. Не сдавайся. Не смей сдаваться.

«Есть, сэр».

Через дверь, по ступенькам лестницы в комнату с коврами, лампами и витражами. Голоса: Каллена — обрывистый, и женщины — тёплый.

Нежная рука дотронулась до неё, светясь зелёным, и комната стала вращаться медленнее, остановилась.

Киллин осознала, что лежит на большой мягкой кровати Инквизитора, и сама Инквизитор в мантии, небрежно накинутой на плечи, смотрит вниз на неё.

— Воды, — умоляла она, и Инквизитор сама наполнила кубок и поднесла его к губам Киллин.

— Это было… Я видел умирающих, раненых в битве, их раны были слишком глубоки для целителей. Они тоже тряслись вот так и не могли дышать. Но её рана зажила, — он прерывисто вдохнул, провёл рукой по волосам. — Извини… леди Вивьен уехала, и я не мог решить, к кому...

— Каллен, конечно, всё в порядке, — произнесла Инквизитор. Она положила свою ладонь на грудь Киллин и нахмурилась. Ещё одна волна исцеляющей магии соскользнула с её пальцев, и Киллин почувствовала, как её сердце бьётся немного спокойнее, чуть медленнее. Всё казалось очень далёким и неважным: кровать, комната, Инквизитор, её собственное тело… даже Каллен. — Что говорит целитель?

— _Озноб_ , — Каллен сжал кулаки. — _Озноб_ , а ведь она умирает прямо перед его носом.

— Из-за лихорадки могут быть озноб и испарина, — проговорила Инквизитор. Её мантия соскользнула с одного плеча, и Киллин отстранённо заметила, что Каллен настолько привык к её телу, что даже и не взглянул на белую грудь, сейчас прекрасно видную. — Но её кожа холодна. Килл, ты меня слышишь? У тебя где-нибудь болит?

— Бок, — прохрипела Киллин.

— У неё был синяк, — сказал Каллен, и Киллин почувствовала, как он задирает её рубашку, и потом: — _Создатель_. Он был не такой большой...

Руки дотронулись до боли, облегчили её. 

— Она истекает кровью, — произнесла Инквизитор. — Я это чувствую. Но… — Она нахмурилась. — Хотела бы я научиться у Вивьен большему до её отъезда.

— Мы можем послать за ней.

— Это займёт несколько дней, — сказала Инквизитор, кусая нижнюю губу.

— Но ты можешь… ей же лучше сейчас, — умолял Каллен. — Твоя магия не даст ей умереть, пока леди Вивьен не приедет. Ведь так?

— Каллен, я уже использовала почти всё, что могла, и это не поможет надолго, — Инквизитор снова коснулась бока Киллин. — Я чувствую кровь, она хлещет из неё, но откуда она берётся… ничего не понятно. Если бы была открытая рана, тогда я бы могла… но сейчас не могу сказать.

— Если ты увидишь рану, сможешь помочь ей? — настойчиво спросил Каллен, и когда Инквизитор кивнула: — Я скоро вернусь.

Кровать качнулась, когда он встал, и Киллин хотелось прорыдать «Нет, не оставляй меня», но он ушёл до того, как она смогла произнести хоть что-то своими онемевшими губами.

— Килл, — Инквизитор наклонилась над ней; рука ласково прикасалась к щеке. — Слушай мой голос, не спи. У тебя шок, понимаешь? Тебе надо бороться с ним. — Ещё одна вспышка магии, теперь тусклее. — Когда Каллен вернётся, я не хочу говорить ему, что он опоздал. Слышишь меня? Борись.

Прошло неизмеримое количество времени, отмечаемое только каждым тяжёлым вдохом, каждым биением дрожащего сердца. Озноб медленно начал возвращаться, Киллин боролась с ним, старалась держать потолок над собой чётким и надёжным, не закрывать глаза, бороться за каждое дыхание, и ещё одно, и ещё одно, и ещё одно…

Шаги, новый голос. Знакомое ей лицо — один из Быков, темнокожий человек, которого они звали Стёжка, изъяснился в выражениях, достойных самого Железного Быка, когда увидел её бок.

И Каллен… С ужасом, который разорвал дымку вокруг неё, Киллин увидела, что у него в руках полно голубых бутылочек, целые пригоршни, и она открыла рот, чтобы сказать: «Нет, Каллен, нет»...

Он бросил их на колени Инквизитора, и она кивнула ему в знак благодарности, осушила в спешке сразу две и положила руки на бок Киллин. 

— Мне придется резать её, — проговорил Стёжка. — Она не должна двигаться.

— Я могу усыпить её, — сказала Инквизитор, но хирург Быков покачал головой.

— Слишком рискованно, — он подал кубок Каллену. — Пусть выпьет это. Полностью.

Каллен кивнул и приподнял голову Киллин, прижимая кубок к её губам. Она ужасно хотела пить, но варево на вкус было как тухлятина, и она закашлялась после первого же глотка.

— До дна, — безжалостно сказал Каллен и снова наклонил кубок. Он дал ей несколько мгновений, чтобы она проглотила жижу, которая жгла горло и угрожала заполнить рот целиком, и продолжил вливать в неё варево снова и снова.

Когда кубок опустел, рот Киллин совсем онемел от количества эльфийского корня в снадобье; рука Каллена опустила её голову, он наклонился над ней, положив руки на её плечи. 

— Ты должна лежать спокойно, Килл, поняла?

— Будет больно, — предупредил Стёжка.

— Сильно? — прокаркала Киллин. — Насколько будет больно?

— По шкале от одного до _дракона_ , где-то семь.

— Тогда ни хрена не страшно. Бывало... хуже… за завтраком.

Но это было не так, и Стёжка был прав: _было_ больно, даже сквозь эльфийский корень, даже сквозь магию Инквизитора. Сначала резкая боль, за которой последовала волна тепла, растёкшаяся вниз по боку Киллин и выплеснувшаяся на простыни.

— _Что ты делаешь_? — резко спросил Каллен, его хватка на плечах Киллин чуть ослабла.

— Эту кровь она уже потеряла. Держи её крепко, парень, это и так довольно тяжело.

Затем острая боль, как будто стрела попала в неё, и будто медленно-медленно безжалостная жестокая рука вталкивала или выталкивала её. Киллин сжала зубы, скрипела ими, пока боль продолжалась... и продолжалась... и продолжалась...

— Посмотри на меня, — произнёс тёплый голос Каллена, и Киллин открыла глаза, встретила его янтарные глаза. Его тон был мягким и ровным, но он сжал челюсти, а вокруг глаз виднелись линии напряжения. — Почти всё, Килл, почти всё. Держись. Почти готово.

Это было ложью первые двадцать раз, но потом внезапно Стёжка издал триумфальный клич, и это стало правдой. Боль утихла, стала терпимой. Инквизитор глотнула ещё лириума, положила свои руки на живот Киллин, и та почувствовала, как её плоть заживает, кожа натягивается, сердце замедляется, и внезапно воздуха становится достаточно.

С лёгким интересом слушая голоса вокруг, она погрузилась в приятную усталость, подкреплённую и внезапным освобождением от боли, и значительной порцией эльфийского корня.

— Что _это_ за хрень? — спросил Стёжка, вытянув перед собой руку с чем-то размером с полногтя, балансирующим на пальце, покрытом кровью.

Инквизитор посмотрела на находку, потрогала её своим собственным накрашенным пальцем. 

— Чешуя дракона, — произнесла она как ни в чём не бывало.

— Должно быть, она осталась там, когда рану залечили, — сказал Стёжка. — Перемещалась в ней, пока не попала в один из крупных сосудов и не порвала его.

— Моя вина, — проговорила Инквизитор. — Когда мы нашли её… я думала о том, чтобы работать _быстро_ , а не _внимательно_.

— Она была внутри неё всё это время? — спросил Каллен, и хирург кивнул. — _Дыханье Создателя_ , как они могли не понять?

— Это фрагмент чешуи заражённого лириумом дракона, Каллен, — терпеливо проговорила Инквизитор. — Он сопротивляется магии, и они никогда не встречались с подобным. Я не смогла почувствовать его, а ведь я целых двадцать минут вынимала такие же осколки из моей руки после сражения в Убежище.

— Это единственный? — произнёс Каллен.

— Единственный? Точно ли? — спросил Инквизитора Стёжка, осторожно кладя кусочек чешуи в банку и запечатывая её.

Маг повернулась, проводя пальцами линии по рёбрам и животу Киллин с закрытыми глазами. 

— Я ничего не чувствую, — сказала она наконец. — Нет кровотечения. Нет тёмных пятен. Нет разрывов. Но мы пошлём за Вивьен, просто на всякий случай.

— Корабль разрезает волны, идёт на всех парусах, — произнёс Коул, запрыгивая на стол Инквизитора. — _Дорогой_ , ветры ждут меня.

— Крайняя плоть Создателя! — Стёжка подскочил на ноги.

— Вивьен в пути? — спросила Инквизитор, и Коул кивнул.

Он спрыгнул со стола и внезапно оказался рядом с Киллин. 

— Я был нужен тебе, но не мог прийти. Прости. Пришлось далеко ходить, чтобы найти кого-нибудь, кто знает её.

— Ничего страшного, — смогла сказать Киллин.

— Теперь снег растает, — серьёзно проговорил Коул, и в затенённом сознании Киллин это звучало почти как предупреждение. Потом, так же внезапно, как и появился, он исчез.

— Он прав, я думаю, — произнесла Инквизитор. — После отдыха она поправится.

— Тепло и питьё, — сказал Стёжка, застёгивая свой рюкзак и закидывая его через плечо.

Каллен длинно выдохнул. 

— Спасибо, — горячо произнёс он, тряся руку хирурга и потом обнимая Инквизитора. Киллин закрыла глаза. — Создатель благослови вас обоих.

— Каллен… — Инквизитор простонала через мгновение, задыхаясь. — Каллен… ты меня раздавишь.

— Прости.

Она засмеялась. 

— Всегда прощу. Даже за превращение моей спальни в операционную. Я лучше пойду попрошу кого-нибудь, чтобы сменили эти простыни.

Больше голосов, и Киллин почувствовала, как её подняли и положили обратно на сухую простыню. Руки раздели её, и её обтёрли мягким мокрым полотенцем, потом переодели. Снова тишина, прерванная звоном посуды. Кровать слегка просела.

— Давай, Килл, тебе нужно выпить это, — произнёс Каллен.

Она открыла глаза и начала подниматься на локтях, но он приобнял её чуть пониже плеч, приподнял, чтобы она могла опереться на него, и поднёс к её губам чашку. Киллин распознала чай, крепкий и с молоком, и послушно пила его, пока чашка не опустела. В голове немного прояснилось. Давящая усталость последних недель смягчилась, превратилась в сонную утомлённость, которая была почти приятной.

Каллен убрал чашку и подоткнул одеяла, все ещё держа её у своей груди. 

— Достаточно тепло?

— Согреваюсь потихоньку, — сказала Киллин. Сквозь льняную рубашку она чувствовала жар его тела, медленно перетекающий в её собственное.

— Ты поправишься, — его знакомый голос звучал странно на фоне громкого стука сердца рядом с её головой. — Это был не красный лириум, и в нём не было скверны.

Об этом сама Киллин не подумала, и от этой мысли у неё перехватило дыхание. 

— _Андрасте_ … — произнесла она дрожащим голосом.

— Не случилось, не случится, — проговорил Каллен. Его рука начала делать согревающие, успокаивающие круги по её спине. — Тебе надо отдохнуть, и ты поправишься. Будешь совсем как новенькая.

— Вот для _этого_ придется потрудиться, — Киллин постаралась говорить бодро и была вознаграждена мягким смешком Каллена.

— Лучше, чем новенькая, — сказал он и замолчал. — Такая же, как когда я… отправил тебя. _Туда._

— Отправил меня на задание, — напомнила она ему, — которое я выполнила.

— Ты могла умереть там, Килл. Многие дни я думал, что так и произойдёт. И ты умирала на расстоянии вытянутой руки от меня, а я... — он крепче сжал её.

«И если бы мы только не сидели на кровати его любимой женщины».

Киллин глубоко вздохнула.

— Каллен?

— Да?

— Ты сам нёс меня сюда всю дорогу?

— Да.

Киллин выпрямилась, вынудив его отпустить себя и заглянула ему в лицо с беспокойством. 

— Надеюсь, ты не сорвал спину, — он уставился на неё, и в придачу она добавила. — Ты ведь уже не так молод, как раньше, знаешь ли.

Это подарило ей подёргивание его губ, смягчение вины в его глазах. 

— Вот и благодарность, — сказал он. — От женщины, что, на год младше меня?

— Один год, восемь месяцев, спасибо, — произнесла Киллин с достоинством. А потом, потому что она так устала, и искушение было так велико, она положила голову ему на плечо. — Думаю, тебе придётся нести меня обратно, когда Инквизитор потребует свою кровать назад.

— Если ты будешь насмехаться над моим возрастом, — сказал Каллен, — пойдёшь пешком. — Его рука нежно поглаживала её волосы, противореча тону. — Но не сейчас. Леди Тревельян ночует в другом месте сегодня.

— Мило с её стороны, — промурлыкала Киллин, закрывая глаза. 

Если он и ответил, она не услышала слов за медленным уверенным стуком его сердца, ритмом, который качал её, словно волны у корабля Вивьен, мягко погружая её в глубокий сон без сновидений.


	38. Лицом к лицу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> в которой всё наконец произнесено вслух.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод [Side By Side](/works/3066002/) by [GilShalos1](/users/GilShalos1/pseuds/GilShalos1).

Киллин мгновенно проснулась от звука шагов. Адреналин струился по её венам и подгонял сердце, обострял чувства. «Три метра… комната Инквизитора, на самом верху лестницы… Каллен ещё спит, справа от меня… Создатель, ни у одного из нас и ножа нет!»

Она лежала неподвижно, прислушиваясь. «Их двое… женщины или эльфы… без брони»…

Шаги приблизились, и Киллин подумала о том, чтобы использовать лампу на столике у кровати как оружие, но отказалась от этой идеи — слишком далеко. «Подушка может выиграть мне время»…

— Разве они не милашки? — прошептала Жозефина Монтилье; Киллин расслабилась и перестала мысленно подбирать себе возможное оружие из обстановки. — Словно два маленьких ребёнка.

— Все выглядят как дети, когда спят, — ответила Инквизитор, и Киллин снова напряглась, хотя теперь по другой причине. «В **её** кровати, с **её** мужчиной… Каллен, **проснись**!» — Не помнишь, где мои зелёные ботинки?

— Cожгла, — как ни в чём не бывало отозвалась Жозефина. — Они отвратительны.

— Если бы ты не лгала, я бы тебя в жабу превратила.

«Просто буду лежать тихо, — подумала Киллин, — как будто сплю, она найдёт свои туфли и уйдёт».

— _Подумывала_ о том, чтобы сжечь их. Вот. — Пауза. — Ты не похожа на ребёнка, когда спишь. Только на саму себя с закрытыми глазами.

Инквизитор мягко рассмеялась. 

— А ты похожа. Иногда даже сосёшь большой палец.

— Я такого не делаю!

— По-моему, это мило. Собранная и величавая Жозефина Монтилье, сосущая палец, обнимающая свою мягкую игрушку.

— У меня нет мягких игрушек! — В голосе посла звучало возмущение, и Инквизитор снова засмеялась.

— _Я_ твоя мягкая игрушка, — сказала она, тихо и хрипло.

Молчание, тихий шёпот без слов.

Киллин приоткрыла глаз, увидела, как две стройные фигуры прикованы друг к другу перед окном, раннее утреннее солнце золотит длинные светлые волосы одной из них и отбрасывает блики от украшений, нашитых на блузке другой.

Без единой мысли Киллин скатилась с кровати, в три прыжка добралась до них и ударила Её Благословенную Милость, Вестницу Андрасте и Великого Инквизитора Тедаса по лицу.

Когда Инквизитор отшатнулась и упала, Жозефина взвизгнула и убежала, крича: 

— Стража! Стража!

«У меня есть примерно полминуты, — оценила Киллин, — до того, как они будут здесь и либо арестуют меня, либо утыкают стрелами».

Искры начали ползти по пальцам Инквизитора, когда та восстановила равновесие, но Киллин сражалась с магами и раньше; она схватила одеяла с кровати, взглянув на испуганное сонное лицо Каллена, и бросила их, запутав руки Инквизитора как раз достаточно, чтобы схватить её и придавить к земле.

— Он _хороший_ человек, — сказала она в последнюю секунду перед тем, как стрелы или молнии оборвут её жизнь. — У тебя _нет права_ причинять ему боль. Он не какой-то там орлесианец, которому всё равно, что ты делаешь!

Чьи-то руки схватили её, подняли в воздух прочь от мага, обняли за плечи. Голос Каллена, почти неслышный у её уха. 

— Килл, что?..

Она вырвалась из его объятий в то же время, как Инквизитор освободилась от одеял и встала. 

— Она не то, что ты думаешь! Ты не знаешь, что она...

Каллен толкнул её за свою спину, достаточно сильно, чтобы она упала на кровать, и повернулся к Инквизитору; вес на пятках, руки широко раскинуты. 

— Что ты такое? — спросил он холодно и ровно. 

Грохот шагов на лестнице предсказал появление стражников с мечами наголо. Большинство из них переводило взгляд с Инквизитора на Коммандера, застыв в нерешительности, так как Каллен предупреждающе поднял руку.

Инквизитор зажала переносицу рукой. 

— Я твой грёбаный Инквизитор, — сказала она глухо. — И твой грёбаный лейтенант только что сломала мне нос!

— Докажи, — произнёс Каллен, не отводя взгляд. — Килл, найди мне меч.

Киллин перевела взгляд с него на стражу. 

— Я не думаю… — начала она.

Инквизитор прервала её. 

— Каллен, это _я_!

— Все одержимые говорят так поначалу, — ровно сказал Каллен. Дрожь страха пробежала по стражникам в дверях. — Увидела что-то подозрительное, Килл?

— Эм, — проговорила Киллин, — я не это имела в виду. Я не видела ничего одержимистого.

Каллен все ещё не отрывал взгляда от Инквизитора. 

— Тогда что?

— Я бы не хотела говорить, — пробурчала Киллин, глядя на стражу.

— Она увидела, как я целую Жози, и потом сломала мне нос, — сказала Инквизитор.

— Ох, _ферелденцы_ , — гладкий удивлённый голос раздался за спинами стражи. — Нет необходимости вставать на колени, господа, просто отойдите. Спасибо. 

Ряды стражников раздвинулись, чтобы явить Вивьен — _Верховную Жрицу Викторию_ , напомнила Киллин себе, — заходящую в комнату со своей загадочной улыбкой. Она бросила взгляд на Киллин. 

— Вижу, что демоны так же достойны доверия, как и всегда. Обычно я была бы раздражена, проведя день и ночь в дороге после непрошеного визита от обитателя Тени, только чтобы обнаружить, что моя пациентка, которая должна бы находиться на грани смерти, на ногах и вовлечена в драку, но эта ситуация слишком _восхитительна_ , чтобы её упускать, — она щёлкнула пальцами стражникам: — Идите. И по пути принесите чая в мои старые покои. В столовой знают, как я люблю.

Пересекая комнату, ладонью она оттолкнула Каллена на шаг назад. 

— Расслабьтесь, Коммандер. Она не одержима. 

Когда Каллен опустил руки, Вивьен повернулась к Инквизитору и коснулась её носа одним светящимся пальцем. 

— И твой нос в порядке. Теперь беги. Думаю, что твоя дорогая Жозефина объявила всеобщую тревогу. Лучше иди и покажи, что ты не убита в собственной постели.

— О, _подвязки_ Андрасте, — Инквизитор удалилась в спешке, на прощание бросив мрачный взгляд на Киллин: «Разговор не закончен».

Вивьен повернулась к Киллин. 

— Пусть и пропутешествовала впустую, но всё же рада, что ты решила не умирать, хотя бы потому что Преображения — такой _тоскливый_ стих. В чем было дело?

— Инквизитор… — голос Киллин оборвался. — Сказала, что это была часть чешуи дракона. — Она показала рукой. — Здесь.

— В самом деле? — Вивьен приподняла брови. — Подними свою рубашку. Давай, быстрее, а то чай будет слишком крепким. — Она изучила бок Киллин, положила на него руку; длинные тёмные пальцы резко выделялись на светлой коже Киллин. Свет пульсировал на её ладони, синий вместо зелёного целебного, и Киллин в изумлении смотрела на него. — Сейчас там ничего нет.

— Вы уверены? — спросил Каллен, приглядываясь.

— Мой дорогой, _конечно_ , я уверена. Я изучала эти чешуйки _месяцами_. Привела бы детали, но, боюсь, никто из вас не способен их понять. — Она улыбнулась. — Успокойтесь. Ваш лейтенант ещё не раз сможет сломать нос Инквизитору.

При напоминании Каллен недоумённо взглянул на Киллин, и та почувствовала, как её щёки покраснели.

С удовольствием на лице Вивьен разглядывала их обоих. 

— Я положительно _настаиваю_ , что должна услышать историю целиком, но позже. Переменчивая погода на пути от Вал Руайо до этих мест вызывает _жажду_.

Она величаво удалилась, не обращая внимания на заикающиеся благодарности Киллин.

Каллен сел на край постели. 

— Мне и самому интересно послушать историю _целиком_ , — мягко сказал он. — Обычно я просыпаюсь... в обстановке поспокойнее.

— Я правда не считала её одержимой, — быстро проговорила Киллин, сжимая подол рубашки в пальцах. — Я не это имела в виду, когда… это не то, что я имела в виду.

— Это был сон? — ласково спросил Каллен, и на мгновение Киллин хотелось сказать «да, да, это был сон». Такое объяснение он поймёт и сразу в него поверит, для него не нужны уточнения, случившееся будет забыто, как будто ничего и не происходило.

«Но я должна сказать ему. Он должен знать, что она»…

— Не сон, — сказала она и села рядом с ним. — Это... Каллен, мне жаль. Но Инквизитор и Жозефина — они… больше, чем друзья. Намного больше, чем друзья.

Маленькая вертикальная морщинка появилась между его бровей. 

— И?

— Я имею в виду… _они_ … вместе. — Киллин не смотрела на него, чтобы не видеть боли, которую это должно было вызвать. — Вместе _по-настоящему_. Каллен, я...

— Они вместе _по-настоящему_ уже несколько месяцев, — спокойно произнёс Каллен, и голова Киллин дёрнулась.

— Ты… _знал_? О них? — спросила она неверяще.

— Большая часть Скайхолда знает, — сказал Каллен. Он слегка улыбнулся. — Если бы ты не валялась в лазарете, втайне истекая кровью до смерти, ты бы тоже знала.

— О. Прости, Каллен. Мне так жаль.

Он посмотрел на неё недоумённо. 

— Почему?

Ей пришлось пересмотреть всё, что, как она думала, она знала о нём. 

— Ты… тебе это нормально?

— Я _не настолько_ ограниченный.

— Я... а, — заикнулась Киллин. — Кажется, даже слишком. Намного менее ограниченный, чем я.

Он нахмурился. 

— Она спасла мир, Килл. Ты не думаешь, что она заслужила немного счастья?

— Но не за твой счёт, — выпалила Киллин и закрыла глаза. — Извини. Это было слишком. Твоё дело, не моё.

— Каким это образом это касается _меня_? — спросил Каллен немного беспомощно.

— Потому что ты... Коул сказал мне. Он не знал, что не должен был, ты знаешь, какой он. — Киллин чувствовала, как горят глаза от надвигающихся слёз, крепко зажмурилась.

Каллен слегка покачал головой, как человек, пытающийся прояснить голову после того, как выпил слишком много. 

— Коул сказал тебе _что_?

— Как ты не знал, что такое любовь, пока не увидел её, бегущую к требушетам в Убежище; как сильно ты тосковал по ней, как сильно ты хотел, чтобы она любила тебя, как ты любишь её. — Киллин замолчала. Несмотря на все усилия, слезы потекли по щекам. — Я не понимала, но сейчас знаю… ты не заслуживаешь, чтобы с тобой так обращались, Каллен, неважно, как сильно ты любишь её.

Угол рта Каллена дернулся вверх. 

— Если Коул сказал тебе, что я люблю Инквизитора, он, должно быть, теряет хватку, за что мы все должны быть благодарны.

Киллин уставилась на него. 

— Но ты _любишь_ её. Я видела, как ты смотрел на неё. Я видела твоё лицо, когда ты заносил её в лагерь после Убежища, как ты смотрел на неё здесь в Скайхолде; ясно как день, что ты чувствуешь!

— Ты… — он замолчал и медленно произнёс: — Всё это время я был влюблен в Инквизитора?

Киллин почувствовала, как унизительные слезы по щекам побежали быстрее.

— Прости, — сказала она сорванным голосом. — Прости! Но я н-н-не могу _вынести_ этого: видеть, что ты л-любишь её и смотреть, как она обращается с тобой _вот так_. Ты заслуживаешь большего! — Она прижала руки ко рту, стараясь остановить рыдания, но как и слова, которыми, как она клялась себе, никогда не унизит их обоих, они были неудержимы, словно течение реки в весеннее половодье. — Я знаю, это было просто… _н-н-ничего_ той ночью, и это _н-неважно_ , что ты в-выбрал её, и я знаю, как _неудобно_ это д-должно быть для т-тебя, но я _н-ничего_ не могу с собой с-сделать, и я не м-могу остановить это, не могу, _не могу_! Я _люблю_ тебя, Каллен, я люблю тебя, и всегда любила, прости, мне очень жаль, я уйду к-куда-нибудь, прости, но я-я люблю тебя, люблю, _люблю_!

— Килл, — Каллен коснулся её плеча и потом привлек её к себе. Даже после унижения ей было так уютно в его сильных объятиях, под рукой, гладящей по спине, что Киллин ничего не могла с собой поделать, вцепилась в него и плакала, выпуская все слезы, которые она сдерживала, когда видела их вдвоём, когда тосковала по нему в Крествуде и в Западном Пределе, когда обнимала его в темноте ночи и боялась за его душу; выплакивала слёзы одинокого страдания и слёзы тихого ужаса, потому что это наверняка должен быть последний раз, когда Каллен держит её в своих руках.

— Долго ты собираешься плакать? — спросил он её через некоторое время.

— С-столько, сколько з-захочу! — ответила Киллин, уткнувшись лицом в его рубашку.

— Просто я хочу сказать кое-что. И хочу убедиться, что ты меня слышишь, — он помедлил. — Как думаешь, сможешь остановиться хотя бы на несколько мгновений?

Киллин прерывисто вздохнула, потом ещё раз, задержала третий вздох, пока лёгкие не загорелись. Ещё раз. Судорожные всхлипы прекратились, осталась только икота. 

— Хорошо.

Каллен положил свои руки ей на плечи и посадил её прямо. 

— Килл, Киллин. Посмотри на меня. 

Она подняла голову, и он улыбнулся ей, прекрасный, как рассвет. 

— Все эти случаи, о которых ты говорила… неужели ты никогда не знала, что я смотрел на тебя?

В прошлом были моменты, когда Киллин представляла, что Каллен объявляет о своей любви к ней: что бы он сказал, как бы она ответила. В её фантазиях она была иногда остроумной, иногда поэтичной, иногда смущённой и милой.

Она никогда не представляла, что когда это на самом деле произойдет, из её рта вырвется только: 

— Ты… _что_?

Также она не представляла, как Каллен будет смеяться над ней, — не усмехаться или хмыкать, как на её вымученные попытки рассмешить его, когда тьма нависала над ними, и тяжесть, которую он нёс, замораживала его глаза и давила ему на плечи, — но тёплым открытым смехом от всего сердца, как будто в мире не было ничего и никого страшного.

— Килл, Килл, Киллин, — сказал он, всё ещё смеясь. — Я думал, что из-за меня тебе было так неудобно, что ты сбежала в Крествуд…

— Я? Ты сказал мне, что моё _нежеланное внимание_ было _неприятным_!

— Я говорил о себе, ты дурилка, — Каллен прижал свой лоб к её. — А ты говорила мне о _служебном романе_ , когда ни разу даже и знака не дала, что хочешь…

— _С Инквизитором_! — протестовала Киллин. — Ты же сох по ней, как...

— _По тебе_ , — сказал Каллен. — Сразу после Убежища, по тебе, всегда, Килл, я видел, как ты бежишь навстречу этим чудовищам, даже не дожидаясь приказа, потому что это должно быть сделано, и я понял, что если ты не вернёшься, со мной будет покончено, даже если я проживу ещё пятьдесят лет.

Киллин закрыла глаза. 

— Коул говорил мне. Но я думала...

— Что он говорил об Инквизиторе, — сказал Каллен. — _Сиськи Андрасте_ , сколько времени мы потеряли даром.

— Каллен, — произнесла Киллин, чтобы услышать его имя на своих губах, чтобы сказать его в первый раз так, как всегда хотела. Она взяла его прекрасное лицо в свои руки, и потом, потому что, в конце концов, она всегда так себя с ним вела, посмотрела ему прямо в глаза и сказала своим лучшим потрясённым тоном: — _Не выражайся_!

И потому когда их губы встретились в первый раз, это был поцелуй сквозь улыбки, прерывавшийся смехом, и именно это, больше, чем всё, что он говорил, убедило Киллин в правдивости происходящего: в её фантазиях или снах они бы никогда не тряслись от смеха, у неё не был бы забит нос, а рёбра не ныли бы от рыданий; Каллен не проворчал бы, опуская её на кровать, как сейчас он ей покажет _служебный роман_.

Его ладонь скользнула ей под рубашку, и она вздрогнула от тепла, жар распространялся с его пальцев прямо в её вены.

Каллен остановился из-за её резкого вздоха. 

— Больно? — спросил он и тут же задрал рубашку, чтобы посмотреть на её бок. — Позвать Вивьен?

— Не больно, — уверила его Киллин, задыхаясь.

— О, — он улыбнулся ей, глаза потемнели, пальцы нежно поглаживали шрам на её боку, и внезапно она почувствовала себя нагой и беззащитной. «Не глупи, — одёрнула она себя, — он видел твое тело раньше, не один раз». Но это было по-другому, и она обхватила себя, прикрыв руками грудь.

Каллен немного отстранился. 

— Килл, — сказал он мягко, — Ничего не будет, если ты не хочешь.

— В темноте было бы проще, — она попыталась пошутить, но голос дрожал.

Он улыбнулся. 

— Я закрою глаза.

И он изучал её тело так, как это делал бы слепой: руками, губами и языком, обводя шрамы, которые рассекали её лицо и бежали дальше, на шею, нашёл выступающий рубец, оставленный стрелой, место на спине, где кинжал Хартии повредил не только мышцы и оставил пятно размером с ладонь, где она ничего не чувствовала.

Потом он нашёл места, которые были весьма чувствительными, места, от прикосновений к которым она вздыхала, стонала и изгибалась, ощущая, как всё тело собирается в точке жара внутри нее, и жар растёт и растёт, пока внезапно волна освобождения не накрыла её, дрожащую и трепещущую в его руках.

— Всё хорошо? Как ты? — спросил он в её шею, и ощущение его губ и голоса на её коже заставило сердце снова ускорить свой ритм.

— О да, — заверила она его и потянулась ладонью между ними. — Каллен… пожалуйста, я хочу...

Она нашла очевидное доказательство, что и он тоже хочет, почувствовала, как он вздрагивает и вздыхает от прикосновения. 

— Уверена? — прошептал он.

— Создатель, да, уверена, — сказала она ему, и они снова смеялись, когда слились в одно; смех превратился во вздохи, стоны и мольбы шёпотом, когда она изогнулась под ним, желая большего, желая его _всего_ , и он подчинился, по-прежнему с закрытыми глазами, послушный её воле.

— Каллен, — она дотронулась до его щеки. — Посмотри на меня, Каллен.

Он открыл глаза: радость и восхищение в них чуть снова не отправили её за край.

— Создатель, — выдохнул он. — То, что создал ты, не в силах никто сокрушить.

И тогда он снова двигался, и она двигалась с ним в новом ритме, простом и естественном, совсем как когда они бились плечом к плечу или спиной к спине, каждый полностью настроен на тело другого, в такой совершенной гармонии, что когда её тело напряглось и пальцы вонзились в его спину, Киллин с трудом могла определить, было ли нарастающее тепло внутри его или её, или чей голос повторял «о, пожалуйста, сейчас, о, сейчас», кто из них обнимал, а кто был в объятиях, только то, что они были, они были, _они были_...

Свет заполнил её, золотая волна, у которой, казалось, не было берега; Каллен простонал её имя, и волна накрыла их с силой, которая зажгла в ней звёзды; она чувствовала, как по его телу бежали толчки; вместе они падали, долго и медленно, пока дрожь не утихла.

— Создатель, — изумлённо произнёс Каллен через мгновение. Он поднялся на локтях, но Киллин сомкнула руки вокруг его шеи и притянула его обратно. — Я тяжёлый, — возразил он.

— Я сильная, — сказала Киллин, отказываясь отпускать его, и он расслабился, прижавшись губами к её щеке. Щеке со шрамом, вспомнила Киллин и поняла, что ей всё равно.

— Знаешь, мы могли сделать это месяцы назад, если бы не этот проклятый гонец, — прошептал Каллен.

— Прямой кандидат в тур на Свистящие Пустоши, — согласилась Киллин и улыбнулась, потому что _почувствовала_ , а не только услышала, как он рассмеялся.

— Не могу этого сделать, — сказал он. — Парень только женился. И прямо сейчас я чувствую себя очень щедрым.

— Подожди. Это он… это _его_ свадьбу я пропустила?

Каллен приподнялся и посмотрел на неё. 

— Ты что, думала, что я _женился_ на ней? _Ничего_ тебе не сказав?

— Тогда это казалось логичным, — пробормотала в свою защиту Киллин.

Он поцеловал её. 

— Ты идиотка, — сказал он нежно. — И я идиот. И я люблю тебя.

— Очень рад, что не пропустил _такое_ , — сказал Дориан с лестницы. — Так сладенько, аж зубы ломит.

— _Дориан!_ — Каллен сгрёб простыни и одеяла, стремительно краснея. — _Стучись, приятель!_

Киллин взглянула поверх плеча Каллена и увидела мага, опирающегося на перила и склонившего голову набок.

Он подмигнул ей, улыбнулся и, безупречно подражая, произнёс:

— Прошу… _прощения_.


End file.
